Dimensions
by Haru Cherry
Summary: [SasuxOC]A young girl of Tokyo, Japan had opened a door to the ninja world. Would she live through a legend becoming the best samurai of all time? Find out...
1. Normal Days?

A/N: Okay, this is my first Naruto fic so please be nice. Please don't be mean, I'll try to do as much as I can...and fix stuff...

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO...except for my OC, Kariko Sanomi.**

**-Copyrighted (c) 2006 By Nicachan510-**

"-Quote

**Place Change**

/-Thought

_Italics_- Tunes

* * *

Dimensions

Chapter 1: Normal Days...?

**Takashima Middle School**

It was 2:04 PM. A 13-year-old girl was leaving a normal day at school. But knowing this fic, things would get interesting.

The girl lived in a brownish-red roofed house in Tokyo, Japan. Her name was Kariko Sanomi. She had shoulder length black hair and her eyes were brownish black. She was wearing a white shirt under a sky blue sleeveless shirt that had a knot tied in the middle making it show the white sleeves. She wore tanned shorts that had a butterfly designed in the left pocket. Wearing white sneakers she ran out of science class and began to rush to her locker. The combo wasn't hard to know since it was on the top of her head.

/I just need my backpack and go/ Sanomi thought. There were always people crowding around her locker because they were so slow. After all the people were gone for the next two minutes she did her combo and got her light blue backpack. She went down to her knees, feeling the multi-colored carpet placed around the school, and unzipped the large pocket putting her purple binder inside.

/Do I need anything else/ Sanomi thought for a minute.

/Wait a minute! It's the last day of school! Silly me...Yeah/ Sanomi hit herself in the head and carried all her stuff.

/Wait...Olivia.../

Olivia Wong was her best friend since last year. She was skinny and tall like Sanomi. Probably like 4'10 and a few inches. She had highlighted hair that was mixed with black and light brown. She wore a white T-shirt and black silvery pants. They had played flute together and she had a huge crush on someone. But densely, she couldn't say anything to the boy. And she had to move to a different city.

Sanomi sighed and she walked out of the school seeing the huge crowd of students walking out of a brown gate. She held her smallest cell phone and powered it up. She held the keys to the house also everyday. After a couple of pushes and shoves Sanomi got out of the huge crowd to make herself comfortable.

The school had a nice appearance. There was a plum tree that had blossom petals falling gracefully as students were chattering with summer excitement. It was a large and brown school. The school colors were blue, orange, and white and it was a nice combo for a logo, which was a hawk. She said good-bye to a lot of her friends...

She saw Olivia with a frown on her face knowing that it was the faithful day. They walked together for the last time and Olivia saw her dad. Sanomi faced Olivia with a frown.

"Well...I guess this is sayonara..." Sanomi whispered to the girl. They were over by a small tree. Olivia's father was waiting impatiently.

"I know..." Olivia whispered back. There was a harsh silence and Sanomi had no choice but to hug her true friend.

"Kiwotsukete..." Sanomi burst into tears. Olivia patted her shoulder as she hugged back.

"Okay...sayonara..." Olivia hid her tears in her round spectacles and she turned away.

"Onegai..." Olivia turned to face Sanomi as they spoke for the last time.

"Onegai email." Sanomi turned away.

"Hai." Olivia went inside a blue van and she closed the sliding door. She stared at Sanomi for a long time and her father asked her if she needed more time. Olivia shook her head and she waved faintly. Sanomi waved back and the blue van drove away out of existence.

"Sayonara..." Sanomi turned her back and she began to walk home.

000000000000000000000000000

The bright sun wouldn't be able to cheer the dark haired girl up. She kept making small smiles but they turned into frowns. She gazed at the cloudless sky and she saw a couple of houses that looked the same as her own house.

/Livi.../ Sanomi thought sadly. Then something was able to shock her in mental breakdown. She saw a strange black door. It had kanji writing and it was Japanese writing that she was familiar of. It hid beneath the trees of a small shortcut that she doesn't use often. But since she wanted to be alone she took the special shortcut.

/A door? For what/ Sanomi took her case that had a flute inside and she stared at the letters clearly.

"N-N-aruto?" Sanomi was shocked. That was her favorite anime series on TV. But why on earth would it be in a door?

000000000000000000000000000

Sanomi looked around seeing that no one was around to see her move. She opened the door awkwardly to see what was inside. Knowing what was inside made her very curious. She gasped. It was a large forest filled with tall trees and bushes that had beetles and caterpillars eating the greenish leaves. Sanomi walked closer and abruptly the door closed shut behind her. Sanomi rattled the door and it was locked.

**Ninja World**

/Oh no/ Sanomi pounded the door but it was tight. Sanomi had all her stuff luckily. She didn't know what to do. She wasn't paying attention to reality that she shook her head.

/Well...I have to travel around and see what 'Naruto' meant./ Sanomi thought clearly. She took a small step and began to walk rather quickly. She didn't want to get caught knowing that there were probably strangers.

Searching around she saw something amazing. She saw a waterfall that looked like it had clear and clean water. She put her stuff in a small tree and sat down not knowing what to do. She stared at her reflection and saw Olivia's reflection also. Sanomi had massive emotions running through her and she slapped the cool water making the reflection vanish. She began to wash her face that had dried tears and she was wondering how to get out. But she needed to be calm and cautious. Then something crossed her mind.

/My cell phone.../ Sanomi dialed a number that reached her older brother's cell phone. But she was shocked.

"No...no contact?" Sanomi stared at those words that came up from her cell phone.

/Come on...think! What should I do/ Sanomi thought calmly and she stared at her instrument.

/I...I should play. That will relieve my stress./

Sanomi began to put together the flute that was in separate pieces. She saw a small path that was behind the waterfall and she sat in a large flat rock. She was in her position to play and she played a special fiddling tune: The Irish Pipers. She played it in the concert once and she was one of the first chair flute players meaning that she was the overall best flute player in the band.

_Da da de ata_

_De ata_

_Dea ta di tata_

_Diata Diata _

_Diata Di data _

_Diata Diata _

_Diata di tata _

_Diata diata _

_Diatata..._

She took a breath because it was in rapid speed. It was a fun piece to play and she couldn't believe that she could do it that fast. Then she heard something behind the bushes. Using her flute as a weapon she was about to swing it at the attacker but she stopped and gazed.

/Sakura/ Sanomi stared at the emerald eyes and long pink hair. She was wearing a red dress that had white outlines. Sakura made a small smile and walked over to Sanomi. With shock Sanomi took a step back every time Sakura comes close.

"It's okay."

Sanomi opened her eyes and saw that the pink kunoichi was a regular nice girl. In the anime Sanomi always thinks she's vicious but she has to cope with what's going to happen next.

"Huh?"

"I...I heard the tune and...I followed it." Sakura answered.

"It was wonderful." Sanomi gazed at her emerald eyes, then to her flute.

"You really think so?" Sanomi stood up and felt the rushing mist of the waterfall.

"Yeah." Sakura gazed at the girl's appearance and made a frown.

"Don't you have a headband?"

"Headband?" Sanomi forgot. She gazed at Sakura's headband that had the Hidden in the Leaves insignia. Sanomi sadly frowned.

"You see..." Sanomi began until a shout had echoed through the forest.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" It was a hyper voice.

/Naruto.../ Sakura thought. Sanomi started to panic and she hid in a bush. Sakura was about to stop her but Naruto already appeared.

"Naruto! What do you want?" Sakura asked bitterly. Sanomi heard the whole conversation and she saw the orange suited boy jumping around. She laughed quietly and kept herself hidden.

"Kakashi-sensei's looking for you. We are already done with training for today." Naruto responded.

"Oh. Okay. Just...go on without me. I have to refill the canteen." Sakura got out her fully watered canteen and she blushed.

"But you just refilled it a while ago." Naruto felt like he was the smart one now.

"Well...it's for traveling a lot okay? Just go!" Sakura commanded him. Naruto got suspicious and rubbed his blond hair. He left Sakura as he jumped high in the trees and began to meet with the rest of the team. Sakura put the canteen away and waited for the girl to come out.

"Uh...is it okay to come out?" Sanomi asked behind the bush. Sakura turned and nodded. Sanomi rustled herself out and a couple of leaves were on her hair.

"So what were you saying earlier?" Sakura asked.

"Uh...oh that. Well..." Sanomi took Sakura's hand and she led her to the door that led Sanomi to the whole ninja world.

* * *

**Japanese Translations:**

**Sayonara: Good-bye**

**Onegai: Please**

**Hai: Yes**

**-Copyrighted (c) 2006 By Nicachan510-**


	2. Lonely Worlds

Dimensions 

Chapter 2: Lonely World

* * *

**Ninja World**

Sanomi grabbed Sakura's hand as they went to the door where Sanomi came in. But Sanomi went down to her knees seeing that there was no door anymore. The door had vanished out of sight. A couple of lonely butterflies were flying in the air and into a small flower in a bush. Sanomi felt the grass in her hand. She didn't know what to do now. Was she...stuck in this world?

"What's your name firstly and what are you trying to show me?" Sakura asked. Sanomi looked at her with cold eyes. Sakura winced but she still wanted to know.

"My name's Kariko Sanomi. There was a door that I...I..." Sanomi gaped but she asked,

"Do you promise to keep this a secret?"

Sakura nodded. Sanomi nodded also and she started to take a deep breath letting in all her sorrowful thoughts and letting them out.

"I'm from another world." Sanomi whispered. Sakura was confused.

"I don't get..."

"I'M FROM ANOTHER WORLD!" Sanomi covered her mouth seeing that Sakura finally understood.

"Another world? But what kind?" Sakura asked.

"And I don't know if I should report this to the Hokage...or anyone else..."

"Please don't. It will make it worse...and a world where ninjas don't exist." Sanomi responded. Sakura's eyes widened and now she had to do something but it was Sanomi's choice.

It was beginning to sunset as the sky was an ocean, with crimson mixed with yellow and orange. Sakura saw the trees' shadows vanishing into thin air. She thought about what she should do for a couple of minutes and Sanomi whispered something to her.

"You don't need to help me you know. I'm better left alone. I should've thought about even opening the door." Sanomi stood up and she began to walk away but Sakura grabbed her wrist.

"I'm a kunoichi. I have to help. And it would be unfair to know what more's going to happen. Even though I don't understand what's going on, I would still have faith as a ninja." Sakura said softly.

Sanomi's eyes widened seeing that her tears are beginning to appear. She had never seen someone so nice to her that Sakura was a complete anime or a stranger.

"I'll let you stay at my house. Kedo, you need a headband in order to come to the village. Use mine as a guard." Sakura had untied her headband and gave it to Sanomi.

"Wow...I wondered which style I should where it..." Sanomi whispered with glee. She thought about it and she tied it around her neck.

"You look great. Now come on. I will lead you to the house." Sakura held her weaponry bag as Sanomi followed with cautious. She put all her stuff in her backpack and held the flute case. Little did Sanomi knew that Sakura was leading her to the Hokage.

**Village Hidden in the Leaves**

"There are ninjas here right?" Sanomi patted Sakura's shoulder.

"Yeah. But the Village Hidden in the Leaves can have anyone. Only if the Hokage thinks the visitor's bad. But I think you'll do fine." Sanomi nodded and the two girls saw the gate that lead to the village.

A lot of lights began to turn on and the academy had little lights. Sakura and Sanomi past the flower shop where Sakura's friend, Yamanaka Ino, was working. They passed quietly and Ino was sure that she saw something move outside. The long blond haired girl looked around the window and no one was there. She ignored her mind and began to water more of the plants.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

"Here we are." Sakura had lead her not in the house, but in the Hokage's office.

"Sakura! Why? I can't..."

"You have to explain yourself. It is only a visitor pass. All you need to do is tell him your name and age and you are good to go." Sakura pushed her inside making Sanomi fell off balance. Sanomi grabbed the doorknob and rattled it a bit.

"Who's there?" The Hokage asked as he was writing something in kanji inside the room.

"It's me, Haruno Sakura. And I'm here to bring someone in." Sakura pulled her inside and Sanomi did a small squeak.

The room was like a regular classroom but with no seats or desks. Just a large desk in the middle and it had a small stage with pictures that probably the Hokage drew. A few windows and sliding doors were displayed and it looked fairly like a small training room.

"Hm?" The Hokage stood up. He had a wrinkled face and he was old. He wore a small red hat that probably had the Hokage symbol on it and he wore mostly white. Sanomi had her head down and she whispered quietly to herself.

"What's your name?" He asked. Sanomi gazed up at the old man.

"Kariko Sanomi. I'm being transferred here with Haruno Sakura."

"Age?" He asked once more and Sanomi was glad that there were only a few questions.

"13." She said. The Hokage walked toward the girl and Sanomi was sweating small drops. She was really nervous, hearing what the Hokage had to say.

"And where will you be staying?" Sanomi thought for a moment.

"Uh...Haruno Sakura's house." Sanomi said as she gazed at Sakura. She nodded.

"I don't see a headband on you..." The Hokage looked around.

"Ah-ha. There it is. On your neck. Very well, but you are not in a team yet?"

"Can I be in Haruno Sakura's? I am really comfortable around her." Sanomi asked with eagerness.

"Why? Is there any connection with Haruno?" He asked.

"She's my mom's friend's daughter..." Sakura replied. Sanomi had a 'what the heck' look on her face. Sakura glared that she has to stick with it.

"Okay. You can. But I expect a lot from a person who didn't graduate." The Hokage answered.

"How did you-"

"I saw you coming here in the village. I noticed that Sakura lent you her headband meaning that you don't have one?" The Hokage asked. Sanomi stayed quiet but Sakura had something to say.

"Can I get another headband? You know, just for her?" Sakura loosened the headband that was tied to Sanomi's neck.

"Hai. You may." The Hokage grabbed a large box under his desk and there were full of headbands with the leaf insignia.

"I will tell Kakashi that there's a new student. Please leave. It's getting late. And Kariko..."

"Yeah?"

"I will be watching you. I need to see if you are good enough in Team 7. But even though you didn't graduate at the academy, I will see what you possess." The Hokage said more.

"If you get hurt or willing to do anything dumb, I will have no choice but to leave you at the academy." Sanomi nodded with agreement.

/I'm a ninja? But how will I do it/ Sanomi thought as she shook her head. Sakura bowed and led Sanomi out in the hallway.

**Haruno Residence**

"Sakura! I told I came from another world. How am I suppose to be a kunoichi?" Sanomi asked with a mad tone. They were already at the house and Haruno-hakase didn't mind the guest. Luckily Sanomi had manners to take off her shoes.

Sakura ruffled a guest blanket and spread it across a small bed in her room.

"Well, you have to cope here right? So I think that Kakashi-sensei didn't say anything about new basic training. I will teach you a couple of things and I'm sure that you will get the hang of it. It can't be that hard." Sakura responded.

"But I know that there's 'chakra' right? I don't even know how to control or use it! And how will I even make a move to other mean, nasty ninjas?"

Sanomi made a small shadow puppet that looked like a fake ninja walking around so strong and massive. She then began to dig through her backpack for small things: her binder and a small apple she didn't eat for lunch. Sakura made a smile.

"Don't worry. I will lead you to a new training spot. I think..." Sakura thought for a moment,

"The waterfall where you were in makes a good spot."

"Are you sure? Naruto went there right?"

"Yeah. But he has a small brain. I'm sure that he wouldn't go near us." Sakura answered.

"He doesn't really have a small brain you know? He has a heart." Sakura wondered how Sanomi knew their names. It was complicated for Sanomi to tell so she stayed silent about it.

"We have a lot to do okay? I need to teach you everything I could so you need to sleep." Sakura told her softly. She began to take off her shoes and laid down on her bed.

"Hai." Sanomi fell face first to the pillow. She huffed a bit and she was really worried how her family was doing in the outside world.

/Mom...dad...big brother...I need to cope around here and check everyday for the door./ Sanomi thought deeply and she had fallen asleep leaving her small bitten apple on a desk. Sakura was staring at her with curiosity. She turned off the lamp and laid down.

/What will I teach her? Can I keep on hiding this? This is too much. And luckily there's a day off. But Kakashi-sensei might already know that there's a new student. He could be really smart sometimes. I have to do everything I could./ Sakura turned to the other side and slowly fell asleep. Tomorrow was a long day...

**Reality**

/Hm...Sanomi is gone for a long time...didn't school just finished/

An older man that was Sanomi's college brother, Touya, was waiting impatiently in the brown-roofed house. He had black spiky hair and was wearing a black T-shirt with a white shirt under. He had blue jeans and had a cell phone in his hand. He kept on calling Sanomi's number but it only kept on ringing...


	3. Training thus Swords

Dimensions

Chapter 3: Training thus Swords

* * *

**Hokage's Office**

It was dawn. The sun was rising above the lushes of mountains. The Hokage's office, was pretty busy becauseit had a meeting. Between Hatake Kakashi and the usual, Hokage.

Hokage's Office

"Kakashi, I want you to watch this girl. She's going to be on your team because of Sakura." The Hokage had taken a picture of the girl a little earlier and Kakashi looked at it.

He had silver hair and the headband that covered his right eye, because it had the sharingan. He had a green vest and black pants. Known to be a Jounin he was the sensei of Team 7: Uzamaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura. Soon there was going to be Kariko Sanomi.

"Very well. I'll see what I can do about this girl when I first meet her. Team 7 has a break and I want them to be ready. They don't even know that there will be a new student except Sakura." Kakashi mentioned.

"But I sense something in her...potential. I'll take care of it. Don't worry." Kakashi stood up and waved to the Hokage good-bye. He closed the door to his office and the Hokage sighed.

/Well...we'll see.../ The Hokage thought.

**Haruno Residence**

Sanomi had woken up early today. She didn't feel good that she was in a different place.

/Big brother.../ She thought. She gazed at Sakura who was still asleep and she sighed.

/Can I keep on stalling myself/

**Reality**

It was nighttime at the Kariko residence. Everyone was home and Touya was really pissed. He wanted to know where Sanomi went and his parents didn't know that Sanomi was missing. Touya had to miss work at a restaurant and would get in trouble. Even worse, by his parents.

"Touya...are you all right dear? Is something wrong?" His mother felt his forehead.

"Iie okaa-san. I...I just missed work that's all."

"Nani? Naze?" She asked with a frown.

"Well..." Then there was a shout.

"Sanomi's missing!" Mr.Kariko ran out of Sanomi's room. Mr. and Mrs. Kariko glared at Touya angrily. Touya sighed and he didn't know how to explain.

**Haruno Residence**

/I think my parents know that I'm gone...I'm in BIG trouble./ Sanomi pounded her pillow and she stood up and stretched. She used the guest bathroom to have a shower and came out with her regular clothes. Sakura heard the rushing water stop and woke up lazily.

"S-Sanomi?" Sakura yawned and stood up.

"Ohayo gomatzu Sakura." Sanomi made a smile.

"You're up early. You feel all right around here?" Sakura asked. Sanomi nodded slowly and she reached into her backpack. She took out a small composition book that had the words: Japanese Translations.

"Hey, are you Japanese in the other world?" Sakura asked. Sanomi looked up to her surprisingly.

"I thought you already knew that while I kept saying Japanese words." Sanomi sweatdropped.

"Oh gomenasai. I was just wondering why you have that book with you." Sakura asked sticking her tongue out.

"Well...I already passed my grade and I have to get ready for the next. It's like Genin going to Chunin...you know." Sakura understood a little easier.

"Oh wow." Sakura was surprised and she stared at the book Sanomi had. There were a lot of translations and notes she put in.

"Don't you already know Japanese though? You know, considered you are one?" Sakura asked.

"Haha. Yeah. But I have been lacking off a little bit at school so I'm just reviewing myself." Sanomi smiled. Sakura nodded and she thought of something else.

"Hoy! I'm suppose to train you. First we'll have breakfast okay?" Sakura winked.

"Oh that would be great!" Sanomi put the book down and the two girls went to the kitchen.

"It seems my mom is out shopping." Sakura saw a note in a small counter.

"Oh..." Sanomi made a frown.

"Do you have parents in your world?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah...and a brother. My nii-san." Sanomi explained.

"Oh so your the youngest in the family?"

"Yeah. I used to have an aneki but..." Sanomi made a sad frown. Sakura gasped.

"Did she...oh I'm so sorry." Sakura apologized.

"It's okay. Really. I never met her before because I wasn't born yet. Kedo it would be nice to meet her." Sanomi walked over to the table and began to eat breakfast. Sakura had put a lot of thought in this girl.

/She's just like anyone in the world with a good heart.../

Once they were done Sakura had placed the dishes in the sink.

"I have to make a note to my mom that we are training. Just wait outside okay?" Sakura told her. Sanomi nodded and she went outside in the kitchen door. She stared at the village that was pretty busy. Lots of chickens were clucking and wheel burrows were rustling in the dirt.

/So this is what it's like...cool./ Sanomi waited for Sakura for a couple of minutes and Sakura had came out of the door. She locked it and patted Sanomi on the shoulder.

"Let's go." Sakura said.

"Hai." The girls began to go to the waterfall and Sakura carrired her weaponry bag while Sanomi carried small things. A small bag that Sakura gave her and her flute in case she gets bored. She didn't have any weapons...yet.

**Forest: Waterfall**

When the girls finally arrived at the waterfall Sakura took out a kunai knife and put it in her holter.

"Well first off you wanted to know what chakra was right?" Sakura asked. Sanomi nodded and she was raring to go.

"Well chakra's the physical energy inside you that is able to perform different ninja techniques: Taijutsu, Genjutsu and..."

"Ninjutsu?" Sanomi blurted out. Sakura's eyes widened.

"How did you-"

"Haha. It...crossed my mind? And since it always ended with 'jutsu' I wanted to take a wild guess." Sanomi winked. Sakura sighed.

"Well that's the first 'jutsu' I will talk about since it's mostly about chakra. It goes through your body so you have to get used to releasing it." Sakura stared at her and it looks like Sanomi was confused.

"Ugh...just relax and think about it." Sakura recommended for her. Sanomi glared and suddenly she felt like she had more strength than before.

"Hey...I think I feel something..." Sanomi told Sakura.

"Really? Well can you do something like..." Sakura thought for a moment.

"Like...punch the tree in front of you."

"WHAT? But I'll break my hand!" Sanomi whined.

"Well too bad. You have to get used to it. This is the way of a kunoichi in training. Just try it." Sakura replied. Sanomi sighed and she focused the target that was the middle of the tree. She opened her eyes and the energy that was inside of her...

"AHHH!"

...was fully released. Sanomi had pounded the tree and it made a large dent!

/Cha/ Inner Sakura was shocked to see this coming.

"Uh...did I do that right?" Sanomi asked nicely but Sakura hit her in the head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You CAN do chakra! You... didn't really need that much lessons..." Sakura sighed.

"Please..." Sakura stared at Sanomi and she noticed that she had puppy eyes.

"Aw...fine." Sanomi made a smile and she took her hand off the tree.

"That was an example of Ninjutsu. Next comes Taijutsu, hand to hand combat. So..." Sakura moved out of the way.

"Get ready..." Sanomi gasped as Sakura was about to charge right at her. Sanomi crossed her arms to her chest and Sakura punched her hard.

"This is difficult but pull yourself together." Sakura said rashly to the girl. Sanomi didn't know how long it was going to take but she shoved Sakura out of the way and punched her in the chest. Sakura gasped softly and she fell to the ground.

"Oh geez! Sakura!" Sanomi went down with her.

"Ehh...I'm fine. Just a little struck with how much you have. Nice going for a person who's different around here." Sakura said. Sanomi blushed.

"Well...I try." Sanomi responded.

"And last but not least is the Genjutsu. I...can't do this yet...sorry. But the people in my team can do it." Sakura said sadly.

"Oh that's fine. I'm glad you are teaching me Sakura so don't worry." Sanomi smiled.

/She has the sweetest smile I ever seen.../ Sakura grinned.

"No problem. Ready for the weapon phase?"

"Yes! Definitely!" Sanomi responded. Sakura smiled and she took out a couple of things in her bag. There were kunai knives and shurikens placed on the floor.

/If mom catches me seeing this she'll freak/ Sanomi thought happily.

"Okay." Sakura made a target that had a bullet point in the middle.

"I want you to use the kunai knife and direct it to the target..." Sakura looked at her again and she was in the wrong position. Sakura sighed and she went up to her. She held her hand positioning Sanomi.

/Wait a minute. I think it's like darts only with illegal weapons in my world. I should.../ Sanomi pushed Sakura out of the way and she threw it perfectly and directly to the target.

"Bull's-eye!" Sanomi cheered. Sakura smiled.

"I guess you already know kunais so how about shurikens?" Sakura held a star-shaped weapon that looked like it was made out of obsidian. Sanomi held it in her hands like it was a real glittering star.

"Where do I direct it?" Sanomi asked. Sakura thought for a moment and she saw a lonely leaf on top of the tree.

"Cut that leaf. Shurikens are mostly like boomerangs so you have to direct it carefully..." Sakura mentioned. Sanomi stayed silent for a moment concentrating on the leaf. Wind was blowing it gently and Sanomi opened her eyes rapidly. She threw the shuriken toward a...branch and slowly...

_CRACK_

The branch fell instead of the leaf!

"Uh...oops?" Sanomi rubbed her neck. Sakura's eyes widened and she never knew that shurikens were that strong. They were...tiny.

"Well...I think that takes care of that. Kakashi-sensei will teach many more techniques so you'll do fine. I already taught you a couple of things except one more..." Sakura whispered something in her ear.

"Teamwork?" Sanomi asked. Sakura nodded.

"Sensei's really strict about it. Teamwork could do the impossible and believe me I never understood until now. We haven't even started on one mission yet. We were doing the basic D rank missions, mostly chores, until sensei says anything about other missions." Sakura explained.

"Oh...well that's it right? It's lunchtime and I'm getting hungry." Sanomi asked.

"Me too. Did you bring lunch?" Sakura asked.

"Uh...how would I know...I don't exist..." Sanomi asked back. Sakura turned away with embarrassment. She had already forgot that she doesn't exist. But she has been a good friend so far.

"Well I brought my lunch if you want to share." Sakura had taken out some rice with fresh shrimp.

"Oh thanks." Sanomi took a couple of shrimp that Sakura shared and they were quiet amongst themselves. Sanomi had finished early and told Sakura that she was going to walk around. But not outside the forest. Near the village since there might be surprising ninjas attacking.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

/Wow...this is what ninjas have to put through? It's kinda difficult.../ Sanomi stared at a small branch that had a bird's nest. Then she saw something shocking. A infant at the nest was about to fly by itself. But it started to drop down on the ground.

/Oh no.../ Sanomi ran toward the bird and cupped her hands so that it would land safely. And it did. The mother bird had came back and saw her infant in Sanomi's hand. The mother bird pecked her softly in the shoulder and Sanomi gave the baby back to its mother.

Sanomi smiled sweetly and then she saw something else again. But instead of an animate object she saw a long skinny box by a small tree. Sanomi was curious and she opened the box. Inside was a long and skinny sword. It had beautiful design like vines growing out of the handle. In the back it had engraved writing.

_For the person who holds the Butterfly Sword..._

_...will have their wishes come true... _

/So it's called the Butterfly Sword...interesting.../ Sanomi examined the sword even more and she smiled.

/This is like kendo. I will get used to this.../

Kendo was a stick fighting sport in Japan that was mostly Sanomi's favorite thing to do in PE. She had to wear a special long red uniform and battle against other students. She mostly won but her rival in kendo was Olivia.

Sanomi stood up and she bothered to take the sword. It did say whoever held it would have their wishes come true...

/Wait a minute! I have to show this to Sakura./ Sanomi put the sword away and she carried it back to the waterfall. Sakura stood up to see Sanomi running rapidly with the box.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sanomi? What do you have in your hand?" Sakura gazed. Sanomi panted and she opened it to see Sakura's expression.

"A-a sword?" Sakura gazed at it.

"Yeah and look here at the back.." Sanomi showed the engraved words and Sakura made a small frown.

"What is it?" Sanomi asked.

"Well...since it does say that it can make wishes come true...you wanted to go back to your world right?" Sakura asked like she was about to weep. Sanomi saw this and hugged her.

"Sakura...I'll come back. I promise. Don't worry, I'm not going to miss all the action." Sanomi winked. Sakura nodded and then a scroll fell out of the box.

"Sanomi..." Sakura pointed. Sanomi held the scroll in her hand and said the words:

_Repeat these words: **Kira-kira kuchou subeta...hia waga serifu...**three times...and make your request..._

"Hold up. It really says: 'Glittering Butterfly Sword...hear my words...'" Sanomi whispered.

"Why don't you try it?" Sakura recommended. Sanomi held the sword in her hand and she began to whisper the words by herself facing the waterfall.

_Kira-kira kuchou subeta...hia waga serifu..._

_Kira-kira kuchou subeta...hia waga serifu..._

_Kira-kira kuchou subeta...his waga serifu... _

Sanomi thought of her wish and closed her eyes.

/Please take me back to Tokyo, Japan. And take me back home.../

Sanomi felt something coming out of the tip of the sword. It was a small golden butterfly flying towards the waterfall, glittering the trail it was leading. The two girls watched with amazement and the butterfly went through the waterfall. Soon a golden light was shown. The water from the waterfall began to move towards two different directions and something amazing happened. The door that Sanomi passed through was behind the waterfall!

"Is...is that where you are going?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah. It will be quick though. Wait for me okay?" Sanomi asked. Sakura nodded and Sanomi held the sword behind her back. She began walking towards the door and she turned the knob, knowing it was open. She opened the door and she saw her neighborhood.

"Okay. I'm here..." Sanomi wanted to turn back to where Sakura was but she kept on going as the door began to close. The golden light had vanished and the waterfall began to take on its previous form.

/Please...come back soon./ Sakura waited and she saw Sanomi's stuff that was still there.

* * *

A/N: If you want translations in this fic of Japanese words make a private message. Arigatou (Thank you). 


	4. Secrets to be Kept

Dimensions

Chapter 4: Secrets to be Kept

* * *

**Reality**

Sanomi had gripped her Butterfly Sword tightly in her hand. She never wanted to lose it and it was so dark around the neighborhood. The trees were making frightening monster-like branches while the moon was full of light. All in all Sanomi was usually scared around the dark. When she had entered silently into her own house, making the screen door shut, she noticed that no one was inside. She looked all over until she reached her brother's room.

"T-Touya?" Sanomi whispered by his door. Then the doorknob rattled and there was Touya inside the room.

"Sanomi! Where were you? Mom and dad's looking for you!" Touya had pulled Sanomi inside his room. Sanomi leaned back behind a wall and she thought about what to say. Touya was silent as he stared at the girl sternly. Then Sanomi hoped for the best.

"Touya...I'm sorry if I let you worry. But I had a good reason!" Sanomi shouted. Touya paid attention and he made a reasonable face.

"Oh yeah? And what would that be?" Touya had crossed his armsin a good manner. Sanomi sighed as he was paying more attention to her.

"Well...my friend was going to move right after school so I just wanted to say one last good-bye." Sanomi lied.

"Oh. That's it? You're lying." Touya shook his head. He didn't believe in what Sanomi was saying.

"But...how do you know?" Sanomi asked. Touya's eyes widened.

"Okay first off, you revealed it." Touya pointed out. Sanomi blushed.

"Second, I had no contact in the cell phone."

"That's because her house was far away!" Sanomi argued. Touya smirked.

"Ah! But your cell phone could do anything since it was so small. And besides my bars were high when I tried to call you." He took out his cell phone that had five bars showing; meaning it had high contact. Sanomi made a frown.

"Touya..." Sanomi was about to explain more but Touya held his hand to stop her.

"Look our parents are at the police office right now. I should call them telling that you are back." Touya had dialed the phone number of Mrs.Kariko and waited for a response. Sanomi stayed quiet until Touya began to talk to Mrs.Kariko.

"Okaa-san?"

"Touya. What is it? We are signing the forms right now for the investigation." His mom panicked.

"Well, it's okay now. Sanomi's back." He responded slowly.

"WHAT? I want to talk to her right now." Mrs.Kariko sounded mean right about now. Touya sighed and patted Sanomi's shoulder.

"Here. Mom wants to talk to you." Sanomi gulped with depression and she held the phone trembling.

"M-mom?" Sanomi said softly.

"SANOMI! YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE! WE ARE COMING HOME RIGHT NOW TO TALK TO YOU!" Mrs.Kariko yelled like she had yelled before. When Sanomi was little she would ran off somewhere in a large field and get lost. She had a lot of punishments, but this would be the harshest one.

"I understand." Sanomi was about to have teary eyes until Touya got the phone back.

"Mom...don't be rough on her." Touya whispered. Touya hung up the phone and put it in his pocket. He gazed at Sanomi to what she was holding.

"What's that?" Touya pointed to the sword.

"It's called the Butterfly Sword. It's a fake." Sanomi threw the sword to the ground like it was plastic. But abruptly Touya picked it up.

"This is...not fake. It's real..." Touya sat down and patted the bed to tell Sanomi to sit with him. Sanomi's response was sitting down.

"So...when you lied, where were you REALLY?" Touya asked politely. Sanomi sighed and she began to tell the story that happened today. Touya was awfully confused and whenever he tried to make it clearer he was jumbled with unknown facts.

"Okay, so let me get this straight. You were transported to an anime world called Naruto?" Touya questioned. Sanomi nodded.

/I can't believe he doesn't know what it is/ Sanomi thought.

"And in order to go back you have to go past a door?" Touya pointed to a closet that had an opened door.

"Yup. That's mostly it. But I have to go back..." Sanomi rushed towards the door when Touya pulled her back and locked it.

"You are not going back. Do you know how long I had to wait for you to come back home? I missed work because of you." Touya mentioned. Sanomi had an unknown expression on her eyes that Touya didn't know what to do.

"Look gomenasai. Kedo wa really have to go back. Someone's waiting for me..." Sanomi put her sword behind her back and unlocked the door. When she was about to go out Touya stopped her again.

"I won't say anything you know? This would be your doing. But you would get in trouble by mom and dad."

"I understand. Please tell them that I'm sorry for everything and I will deal with any punishment they have in mind...once I get back." Sanomi rushed to her room and began to pack anything she needed. She didn't want to miss any action so she hurried up.

She packed needed things like clothes, bathroom materials, and a first aid kit. Bringing a couple of snacks in her pack, the next thing she wanted was her silver bracelet. It had a small chain that images a pink ribbon that says: WINNER. Another charm was from her parents and it was a silver heart hanging from the chain. She put it on and she packed everything in a colorful bag filled with pockets.

Touya was watching her and he was very sad, seeing her go and all. But it was summer vacation. Usually their parents don't go on vacations that much so he wanted Sanomi to have all the fun.

"Sanomi..." Sanomi turned around to see Touya.

"Nani?" Touya was a little silent and Sanomi was waiting impatiently.

"Touya..."

"Please come back soon. I don't want you getting hurt out there..." Touya embraced her tightly. Sanomi was surprised to see her brother feeling this way. She nodded and pulled away from his embrace.

"If mom and dad ask where I am...tell them...that..." Sanomi thought for a moment.

"I'll make an excuse. They usually believe me." Touya responded.

"Are you sure?" Sanomi asked. Touya nodded and Sanomi agreed with what's going to happen. She held her sword and called out the words.

_Kira-kira kuchou subeta...higa waga serifu_

_Kira-kira kuchou subeta...higa waga serifu_

_Kira-kira kuchou subeta...higa waga serifu_

/Let me go back to Ninja World.../ Sanomi wished upon her own will and the butterfly had appeared again. It flew in front of Sanomi's window and it began to make a portal. The portal looked like it was going to suck anything even the whole world! But Sanomi controlled how the portal should be so no worries. It was an orange color that was mixed with yellow sparks and it looked like a black hole throughout the entire universe.

"W-was this where..." Touya stammered and Sanomi stopped him.

"Yeah Touya. Sayonara." Sanomi had carried all her things and she ran straight towards the portal. The portal slowly disappeared and Touya sighed.

/Kiwotsukete.../

**Ninja World**

With a rush Sanomi had made it back to the anime world. The portal closed behind her and she had arrived at the same place: The waterfall.

"HOY!" Sanomi gazed around hearing the voice. It was Sakura who was running towards her.

"Hey Sakura." Sanomi saw Sakura panting a little bit and went on to what she was about to say.

"Sanomi...I can't believe you came back...this early..."

"Early? What do you mean?" Sanomi asked bewilderedly.

"It was only 5 minutes!" Sakura explained. Sanomi had wide eyes in her face but she smirked and blushed. Sakura was staring at her bag that had a lot of supplies.

"So is that all the things you need in the other world?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah. So...can I train around here for a little while? I want to see what this sword can do." Sanomi asked.

"Of course. I'll be hanging around watching you." Sanomi ran to the waterfall and she began to wash her face. Sanomi held the Butterfly Sword in her hand and she was happy that she had the opportunity to touch a sword. Sanomi closed her eyes and thought about the surroundings: Trees, bushes, branches, leaves...Sanomi opened her eyes and

_SLASH_

She had swiped a leaf in half and it fell softly on the ground.

/Whoa. This girl.../ Sakura thought as she wiped her face with a cool towel. Sanomi brushed her forehead with her hand and she thought about another target.

/During kendo...think about where to strike.../ Sanomi thought about her kendo practices with Olivia. Olivia was a mastermind with sticks during the activity. Sanomi gazed around and saw a strong looking branch. Sanomi slashed it with all her might as she jumped swiftly and went down with the sword in her back.

_CRACK_

The branch from the tree was destroyed.

/Now I need to perfect my speed. Find a couple of targets and strike at once.../ Sanomi gazed around once again and she saw bushes clasped together filled with lushed leaves.

_SLASH...SLASH...SLASH..._

With incredible speed she instantly cut all the bushes and they fell with nothing but branches. Sanomi smiled and Sakura was watching her every move.

/Is...can her speed match with Sasuke-kun/ Sakura thought. Sanomi waved her hands happily as she tried this special technique. Sakura nodded and soon it was getting late.

"Sanomi, we have to rest up! Kakashi-sensei has to tell us what the mission is!" Sakura shouted.

/Oh...my first mission/ Sanomi had deep thought about it but she continued on with Sakura and went to the Haruno residence to rest.

**Ninja Academy Classroom NEXT DAY**

(A/N: Be warned that there might be changes from the episodes I tape. Just go along with it...)

"So...are you my sensei?" Sanomi had arrived at the academy and Sanomi saw the silver-haired Kakashi Hatake. It took a while to find the academy since it was a while ago once she came here. She wore the same outfit and had the headband in her neck.

"Yes. Are you Kariko Sanomi dear?" Kakashi looked at her like she was some kind of freak. Sanomi didn't wince but nodded. Kakashi smiled behind the mask and took Sanomi's hand.

"Come on. I need you to do something for me."

"Me? What can I do?" Sanomi asked her teacher.

"You need proper clothing." Kakashi stared at the clothes she wore like two days once she came here. He had been spying a little bit when Sanomi was around the village...but not by the forest.

"Uh..." Sanomi blushed.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Kakashi gazed at her black eyes.

"Haha. It's no big deal. But I want you to be in different clothing. I have something for you to try on." Kakashi had walked toward a small door that looks like a janitor's closet and took out a blue kunoichi dress mixed with the long shorts under. It looked like Sakura's but Sanomi's eyes widened with overwhelmed.

"Sensei! Why?" She asked hastily.

"Because I said so..." Kakashi threw the dress at the girl and Sanomi pouted. She didn't really like wearing the outfit but she wanted to make a good impression. She went to the nearest bathroom and began to change.

Once she was out Kakashi had a grin on his face. Sanomi blushed shamely. The designs were cute that had white outlines and golden butterflies flying at the bottom of the dress. It had white flowers at the bottom too and she was provided with the ninja sandals. She started to wear a small clip in the right side of her head and it was filled with colorful petals.

"There. Now you are ready." Kakashi took Sanomi to where the rest of the team was.

/Yeah...ready to get humiliated.../ Sanomi went behind her sensei to avoid attention. Kakashi had lead her to the communal room where the missions were provided. Luckily she saw Sakura...and many other people who were staring at her like crazy.

/STOP LOOKING AT ME/ Sanomi thought madly.

"Yo." Kakashi made a wave with his hands.

"YOUR LATE..." Naruto and Sakura shouted. Sasuke just stayed silent and then he started to see the girl was behind Kakashi.

/Wonder who's the kid.../ He thought.

"Yes. Because I have a good reason. We have a new student that will be joining the team." Kakashi explained. Sakura waited to see Sanomi but I guess the girl was too shy. Kakashi pushed Sanomi so that the team can see her. Sanomi stood her ground and became to get more and more nervous. Soon Kakashi whispered something to her ear.

"It's okay. Just go on." Sanomi gazed at him with a confused look. She began to step forward a little bit until she was meant to be seen.

/Whoa.../ Naruto gazed at the girl that had her head down. Sasuke opened only one eye and saw the girl once again. He closed and continued with his silent thoughts.

/Good. She's ready. I can tell the sword gave her a little more confidence. But not that much./ Sakura thought. Sanomi opened her eyes and saw her companions.

/I think I'm gonna be sick. This is very unusual./ Sanomi held her head high and began to speak a little soft. She began to get a little warm but she didn't bother to do anything.

"My...my name is Kariko Sanomi. My hobbies... are to play the yokobue and draw a lot of pictures. I like nature but I dislike anyone who gets in the way...and acts like an idiot." Sanomi made that last response a little louder.

"My dream...uh...that I cannot tell." Clueless, she didn't know what she wanted. She just wanted more people to respect her like Naruto. At school she would be silent and people think that she doesn't have the same interests as them. She felt bad so that's why she didn't want to tell. Kakashi had went over to the booth where the Hokage and Iruka-sensei were in leaving the team to talk amongst themselves.

"Well...the name's Naruto." The blond-haired boy cheerfully introduced. Sanomi knew this was going to happen and she made a small smile.

"Pleasure." She said under her breath. Naruto made circles around the girl until Naruto saw something that caught his eye.

"That-that's a sword?" Naruto began to feel uncomfortable that made Sakura smile.

/Cha! That's right! She's going to swipe you if you don't stay quiet/ Inner Sakura thought. Sanomi took out the sword and Naruto hesitated.

"Uh...yeah. I know it's kinda sudden but I have it." Sanomi said with a grin. Sasuke stared at the sword.

/She's just a Genin. Why does she have a sword/ He thought and introduced to himself quietly to the girl.

/Ha...jerk./ Sanomi had her head down until the Hokage began to speak.

"So...there are other things that Team 7 wants to do? Very well. There is picking potatoes...baby-sitting...and you are already done with finding the cat earlier..."

"NO!" The Hokage stopped and heard that Naruto had spoken.

"This is lame! I'm a ninja now and I want a ninja mission! Come on!" Naruto began to speak more but Kakashi hit him in the head.

"Knock it off already..." Kakashi sweatdropped. The Hokage and Iruka grinned with the action that the ninja did.

"Well if he wants to get a mission...here it is. This will be a C rank mission other than the D rank missions you take. You will be going on a journey to escort a guest."

"Cool! What will it be? A princess? Someone in a force?" Naruto asked with plead.

"Hm. You have to see yourself. SEND IN THE GUEST." The Hokage shouted. A couple of men had opened the doors and the team was bewildered to what they saw. An old man who was wearing a brown vest and tanned pants walked inside. He had a bottle in his hand that probably was alcohol and began to drank it messily. He stopped drinking and took a good look at his escorters.

"Huh? These brats are going to escort me? Even the little munchkin?" He asked drunkly. Naruto began to laugh.

"Haha! Who's the munchkin around...hm?" Naruto began to have deep thought and he began to realize that the team was close to him. Sanomi had sighed once Naruto had figured it out and tried to sock the man. Kakashi held him back.

"Hello? You are protecting the man not harming him..." Kakashi told the boy. Kakashi let him go and told everyone to pack all their stuff. Kakashi held Sanomi back since he wanted to talk to her.

"Sanomi...promise me something."

"What is sensei?"

"...Don't use the sword."

"WHAT? But sensei...I..." Sanomi was really mad about the response and she didn't know what to say.

"Just promise me. But if you fail to make that promise..." Kakashi thought for a moment.

"You have to battle me with the sword in order to fight." Sanomi was surprised. Why was Kakashi doing this? Sanomi thought for a moment and she agreed to test her sword.

**Academy Battlefield**

Kakashi and Sanomi were in different sides of the room. It had a small fountain in the middle and it was outside of the Academy. It looked like a winter garden filled with lushes bushes and small cherry blossom trees. Kakashi had strectched a little bit and Sanomi waited until he started to concentrate.

/Expect to see a Jounin battling...this will be difficult./ Sanomi held the sword in her hand and it felt like it was loosening. Without a minute to spare Kakashi had ran up to the girl in full speed. Sanomi hesitated and

_SLASH_

/Oh no...did I hit him/ Sanomi opened her eyes and she saw a log cut in half.

/It was a jutsu...uh...replacement.../ Sanomi gazed around the area trying to find her sensei. Sanomi concentrated on each possible target that Kakashi would be.

/Trees...fountain...bushes...gargoyles...what/ Sanomi slashed a leaf in half that fell to the ground. She sensed something behind her and Sanomi used the handle and put it in front instead of the sword point. She hit her own sensei! Kakashi fell in his chest and he looked unconscious.

"S-Sensei?" Sanomi stared at the figure and started to feel a cold wind blowing.

/What/ Sanomi's guard was down and Kakashi held her right wrist. Sanomi dropped the sword and struggled to get out of the brace.

"Sanomi...you need more training other than the sword..." Kakashi replied. Sanomi thought about an attack she should do but she had nothing in mind. Then a giant burst of energy went inside and she said a strange jutsu that Kakashi didn't know about.

"P...PEATAL DANCE no jutsu!" Sanomi started to have a pink orb surrounding her own body and she started to swirl around rapidly. She had never felt this much before.

/Why...why am I doing this/ Sanomi made her move. Cherry blossom petals, very sharp ones, started to burst out of the orb and directly hit Kakashi to the ground. Once the orb subsided Sanomi rushed over to her sensei.

"Ugh...good fight dear. Never expected this...you can train with the sword if you want." Kakashi moaned as he got up.

"Sensei are you okay? We should probably cancel this mission." Sanomi suggested, but Kakashi stood up.

"We cannot stop. This mission must be finished." Kakashi waved his hand to tell Sanomi that she needs to pack up. And so she did and her thoughts were not coming together.

/Even though I'm in a different world...why am I having this sort of power/ Sanomi questioned and Kakashi decided that he needed to change his clothes since there were ripped sleeves and the green vest.

"And one thing...we didn't even started the mission yet sensei." Sanomi sweatdropped. Kakashi thought about it and she was right.

"Hm. Okay. Looks like we got a smart one here." Kakashi patted her head and Sanomi made a smile.

* * *

A/N: ...Yes. I am doing a rerun of the story and plot. I wish I was smart enough to start off with a different thing but it's too late now. I'm hopeless...Anyway I'm glad that people are reading it. Thanks to all and please review and continue to read. 


	5. Targets

Dimensions

Chapter 5: Targets

* * *

**Village's Main Gate**

Team 7 found out that the old man's name was Tazuna from the Land of Waves. Sanomi finally packed her things and it seemed that Kakashi was right behind her. The fight was challenging and quick anyway. Naruto was feeling so cheerful that Sakura had wondered why he was being so annoying again.

"I'm finally out of the village!" He smiled proudly.

/Yeah. Some fresh air would help.../ Sanomi thought.

"Are you sure that these guys would escort me safely? Because it seems that the munchkin's ridiculous." Tazuna had told Kakashi. Naruto was mad at that remark and Kakashi chuckled.

"Don't worry. These guys are Genin and I'm the sensei, Jounin.

/He's a jerk...he's a jerk.../ Naruto's head echoed with the remark last time.

"Hey listen old man! I will be respected because I will be the next Hokage! Naruto Uzamaki, REMEMBER IT!" Naruto pointed to Tazuna.

"Oh really? Then I'm sure that when you will become Hokage, I'll sprout wings and fly." Tazuna complimented. Naruto started to get mad at him and ran straight to fight. Kakashi had sighed and held him back saying that he must protect the man. Sanomi felt a little homesick.

"You all right?" Sanomi was patted on the shoulder by Sakura. Sanomi nodded slowly and the team made their way to the Land of Waves.

**Hidden Woods**

_RUSH...RUSH..._

A cloaked person was rushing through the trees and disappeared through the light of existence.

**Scenic Path**

The team was walking toward the village when Sakura brought something up.

"Tazuna?" She asked the man.

"What do you want?" Tazuna asked rudely.

"It is the Land of Waves right?" She asked.

"Yeah. What of it?" Sakura began to ask her sensei if there were other ninjas there.

"Well there are five major countries and each of them have kages which means 'shadow.' All in all each country has a village within."

Sanomi listened wisely and began to take notes in her head. It seemed she was very interested even though she heard this response a thousand times. But she had doubted the Hokage in the Leaf Village and Naruto was thinking about how the Hokage can be so strong that he failed to do anything about the "Sexy jutsu."

"Hey...you weren't doubting the Lord Hokage were you?" Kakashi asked the Genins. Naruto, Sakura and Sanomi shook their heads.

/Dang...I thought I could avoid something like this...guess I was wrong.../ Sanomi thought sadly.

"Oh and another thing. This is only a C rank mission. This similar rank only deals with escorting a person without battling other ninjas. So we're okay." Sakura sighed with relief. But who knows what will happen. Especially when the whole group had come across a puddle and Kakashi was the only one who noticed.

Once they were a few feet away from the puddle a head and body emerged and two ninjas threw and got Kakashi with chains. Everyone was surprised and Kakashi was feeling more pain from the chains that his body broke apart. All of the remains were landing in a specific spot and the kunoichis let out a shout.

"Ah! Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto cried and the two ninjas surrounded the boy unexpectedly. Naruto was shaking with fear that he didn't know what to do. Sasuke, who was not noticed, had strike.

He had a shuriken in his hand and he threw it between the chain and into a nearby tree. He took a kunai and send it in the middle of the shuriken making it impossible to get out of. Sasuke had rushed on top of the ninjas making Naruto just watch the style. Sasuke had put his hands on top of the ninjas shoulders and used his feet to kick them. The chain was detached and the two ninjas split, one towards Naruto and one towards the bridge builder.

Naruto had been hit by the claws of the ninja and blood burst out from his hand. Sanomi saw the ninja going towards the bridge builder and she had to do something even if it costed her life.

"Sakura get behind me!" Sanomi had the courage to protect the bridge builder and protect a life. She took out her sword and Sakura had a kunai in her hand and went in front of the bridge builder.

"Stay behind me!" Sakura commanded. Sanomi made her move and went in front of Sakura. She held the sword firmly waiting for the ninja to strike. Then something surprised her. With incredible speed Sasuke had appeared in front of Sanomi protecting the three of them.

/Err...I want to fight Sasuke/ Sanomi thought madly but then something else happened. A figure had headlocked both ninjas and the figure turned out to be Kakashi-sensei.

"Sensei!" Sakura cried.

/Show off.../ Sasuke thought.

"Wait a minute...how did..." Sanomi saw where the remains of sensei probably could be but it turned out to be a replacement jutsu.

"Replacement..." Naruto said quietly. He stared at Kakashi and Kakashi glared back.

"I'm sorry Naruto. Wasn't fast enough to get you. I wasn't expecting you to freeze like that." He carried the ninjas in an uncomfortable position and congratulated the three Genin except Naruto.

/Man! Why did I freeze like that? And why does Sasuke have to be the hero? He didn't look like it wasn't that much difficult. He still is in a good stance. Why/ Naruto thought madly.

"Hey." Sasuke had turned to look at Naruto.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked. Sasuke smirked.

"You're not afraid are you?" Sasuke turned his head to make eye contact with the boy.

"Scaredy Cat."

/Great...he went too far./ Sanomi thought.

/I know his attitude but this is harsh to hear it in person./

"Err..." Naruto felt rage through his whole body that he might explode.

"SASUKE!"

"NARUTO!"

Naruto abruptly stopped hearing Kakashi's voice.

"Don't move. These ninjas have poison in their claws." Naruto gazed at the bleeding hand from the claws and he knew what it meant.

"We have to get the poison out of your blood." Kakashi made the decision.

"And Tazuna..." The old man hesitated.

"Yeah? What?" He asked.

"...We need to talk."

_**Few Minutes Later...**_

The ninjas were securely tied up from a tree and the whole group was waiting for a response from the Jounin.

"These ninjas are from the Village Hidden in the Mist. They were following us the whole time." Kakashi-sensei told them.

One of the ninjas made a comment.

"How did you know we were following you in the first place?" They asked in a raspy voice.

"A puddle...when it hasn't rained for a long time. I took sight of it once I was walking." He answered.

"Well, if you knewthey were there, how come you didn't launch an attack on them?" Tazuna asked. Kakashi made a reasonable comment.

"Well, because I want to knowthe target. There were two choices: Us ninjas, Fighting ninja to ninja, or the bridge builder of the Land of Waves. It seemed that..." Kakashi stopped talking and turned to the bridge builder.

"The bridge builder lied."

"How?" Sanomi asked silently but Kakashi heard her question.

"Currently, he lied by the job description. Tazuna, you said that this was a C rank mission, a rank that won't involve ninjas in combat. But since there were ninjas it seems that this mission could be a B rank mission or higher which includes assassination." Tazuna stayed quiet and made a response.

"I had no money to afford such a high rank. My village is poor and we cannot afford this much." The group stayed silent until Kakashi gazed at Naruto's wound and thinking about the information that was gained.

"Tazuna, I'm afraid I have to cancel this mission, since one of the students is injured and we cannot do this mission." Kakashi replied. Sakura thought for a moment and stared at Naruto's wound also.

"I agree with sensei. We have to go back to the village and take care of Naruto's wound. He is in critical condition right now and he must be treated." Sanomi nodded slightly and put her sword back.

Naruto had done something incredibly astonishing. He held a kunai knife in his other hand and stabbed his hand that had the wound and blood burst out. Everyone had wide eyes and gasped with what had happened.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted, "What are you doing!" Naruto stayed silent and started a long speech and oath.

"Why am I so different? Everyday I train to be the best and exhaust myself 'till the kill." Naruto took the kunai out and held out his wounded hand as three blood spots dripped.

"With this wound, I will not be a burden and won't run away. I will also not lose to Sasuke." Sasuke glared with no emotion and Sanomi did the same thing.

"I will do everything I can to have my dream. I will make it happen." Naruto had ended and Kakashi had made a comment.

"Naruto, I'm glad that you got the poison out and all, but if you lose anymore blood you'll die." Kakashi warned him. Naruto, feeling very red and sweating like crazy, was embarrassed.

"You can stop now." Kakashi went behind him and Naruto started to panic.

"HELP ME, HELP ME, PLEASE! I DIDN'T WANT THIS TO HAPPEN! PLEASE!" He exclaimed and flailed. Kakashi held his hand and told Naruto to give the bleeding hand. Naruto started to panic more and Sakura had made it worse by giving a lecture.

Kakashi gazed at the hand a little bit and from what it seemed the wound was starting to heal itself.

/Hmm.../ Kakashi thought silently.

"H-Hey..." Kakashi looked up to see a scared Naruto,

"Am...am I okay? You are having a worried look on your face." Kakashi had some bandages in his other hand and began to treat it.

"Yeah you're fine." He replied.

/Is this the treatment of the nine-tailed fox/

Once the treatment was done Kakashi had declared to continue the mission. With a surprised Tazuna behind them, they moved on.

**Treehouse Beneath the Forest**

Beneath a forest there was a scenery of purple sky and many ladders and ropes of a treehouse. There lied a short man yelling at the ninjas, who had disrupted Team 7, were called the Demon Brothers. The short man had dark and round spectacles covering his eyes and was wearing a black suit. He had a brown cane in his hand and had brown hair that was pretty much shoulder length.

There was another ninja that could be taking over the job. He had no shirt on and his mouth was covered with bandages that was often known as a mask. His headband had an insignia of the Hidden Mist Village and had black or brownish hair.

"You fools are pathetic!" The man yelled more and he turned to see the ninja that will be taking over the job.

"I hope that you...Momochi Zabuza can take care of this..." The man that was named Zabuza had held a large sword that had a small hole by the point meaning that he was ready. He even put it close to man's face, who was Gato.

**To the Land of Waves(Sea)**

Team 7 and the bridge builder was on a canoe to the village. A man was rowing the boat instead of using the motor. For some reason there was heavy mist surrounding the sea.

"This mist is so thick...you can barely see anything..." Sakura commented. Then she couldn't believe what she saw next. Right next to Sasuke, Sanomi had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Sakura, really shocked to see this was really pissed.

/Err...CHA! She's from another world! GOD/ Inner Sakura thought madly. Her thought were cleared when she heard a slight moaning from the girl. Sanomi had woken up with half eyes and when she opened them wider she was in a surprised position.

/Uh...uh...Sasuke...why me/ Sanomi went up very quickly and blushed heavily.

"Uh...gomen." Sanomi whispered and hoped that Sasuke didn't hear but he did.

"Hn." Sanomi sighed. Sasuke had finally apologized from something stupid that she just did. She scooted a little bit away from the boy.

/I know that he's my favorite character from the anime, but this is ridiculous/ She thought pathetically.

/Yes! She doesn't have any feelings whatsoever/ Inner Sakura happily replied. The destination was almost close and the bridge began to appear.

"Ha! Yeah!" Naruto cried.

"Hey! Be quiet. Don't you see why we were being so silent while on the bridge? There are enemies lurking to find us." The oarsman told him. Naruto began to stay silent and Kakashi had wanted to ask the real reason why they were here for Tazuna. Tazuna sighed and explained.

"Gato...the rich business man...he wanted to monopolize the Country of Waves."

"The business man?" Kakashi asked. Tazuna nodded.

"He had hired a lot of ninjas to get the job done until the free trade will stop. Look I really need help even the village does. Please, or else my whole family will be in complete chaos." He begged. Kakashi, hearing the real truth, had finally decided that this mission must be complete.

A grotto appeared with light meaning that the destination was almost done. The village was very beautiful with sky blue water and a tree as a small welcoming entrance. There were brown houses and a bridge that was currently under construction. The boat had shored in a small area and everyone disembarked.

"Take care." The oarsman said and he began to use the motor. He was off to a different area. When he was gone,

"Well, we have to go to your house right?" Kakashi asked. Tazuna nodded and there was more walking again.

**Path around a Lake**

Sanomi had cleared all her thoughts and began to walk a little faster than the squad. Sakura watched her with worries but if taken cared of, she would be fine. Naruto had reached her speed and he began to walk a little faster.

/Ugh...and down by the knucklehead./ Sanomi thought and she saw that Sasuke had reached her limit too.

/What the-/ Sanomi saw Sasuke go on ahead and went next to Naruto. Naruto had glared rudely.

/I won't lose to Sasuke./ Naruto began to ran ahead like he was sensing something and he reached in a kunai knife.

"Over there!" Naruto said quickly and he threw the kunai knife toward a bush. Everyone had shocked faces except for Sasuke and Sanomi.

/Huh/ Was all that Sanomi had in mind.

"Naruto! What the heck!" Sakura cried.

"Naruto...those are kunai knives. They are very lethal." Kakashi warned him. Sasuke shook his head and Tazuna had a death glare.

"WHAT THE HECK KID? YOU COULD'VE HAD GOTTEN US ALL KILLED!" He yelled. Naruto, not hearing this, threw another kunai knife and Kakashi began to sense something.

"Over there!" Naruto had threw more kunai knives and into a tree. Sakura punched him behind the head.

"Naruto! Stop!"

"Hey I'm telling you I sensed something!" Naruto replied. Kakashi went over to the tree and saw that there was a white furred rabbit that was scared to death. It was almost killed by the kunai. The gang saw this and Sakura was extremely mad.

"Naruto see whatyou did?" Shecommented madly.

"Ah! A rabbit!" Naruto went over to the poor guy and comforted softly and gently. Kakashi was suspicious somehow.

/The fur...in this season/ Kakashi thought and then he warned everyone to be cautious. They were being followed. Kakashi sensed that the enemy was very close and the enemy launched.

"DUCK!" Kakashi and the rest went down in the dirt and a large sword had struck towards a tree. The enemy was standing at the handle...Momochi Zabuza... had came.


	6. The Battle of the Demon I

Dimensions

Chapter 6: The Battle of the Demon I

* * *

"Well, well if it isn't Momochi Zabuza." Kakashi stared at the extreme man.

/He looks deadly.../ Sanomi thought as she began to take out her sword, knowing that there would be a fight.

Kakashi has lifted his hand up and began to make it closer to the left side of the head protector.

"Hm. I always wanted to see the Sharingan user in action." Zabuza mumbled behind the mask.

/Sharingan/ Sasuke thought.

/What/ Everyone was in thought about the sharingan thing. It didn't surprised Sanomi since she saw it before, but this was different.

/I get to see it in person. Cool/ Sanomi thought.

/I just wish Livi-chan could see this.../ She shook her thoughts hearing her sensei's voice. He said not interfere with the battle and they must use teamwork. Kakashi waited to see Zabuza winced but he didn't. Kakashi went on and revealed his covered eye.

"I'm ready." He said. It was red and it had three black dots that imaged a pinwheel.

/W-what is that/ Naruto thought.

"Hm. This will get interesting. Odd way to reveal a sharingan." Zabuza muttered from the tree.

"Everyone is talking about Sharingan, sharingan. What is it!" Naruto asked wildly. Sasuke began explaining about the sharingan, how it could copy an opponent's moves such as Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, and Genjutsu. Sanomi put the information in her head when she thought of something.

"...Is there one more ability?" Sanomi asked. When Sasuke was about to reply, Zabuza first did.

"Yes my child. The Sharingan is able to analyze any move that an opponent makes." Zabuza explained.

"And it seems that you don't know anything about your sensei." Everyone was bewildered. A mist had come into view around the whole area. Zabuza had told them that Kakashi was the Copycat ninja and copied 1000 jutsus.He started to make a move towards the bridge builder but the whole team had surrounded the target for protection. Sakura on the left, Sasuke in the front, Naruto on the right, and Sanomi behind the bridge builder. Each one had a weapon such as the kunai knife, but in Sanomi's case, she was using the sword.

"So...I guess I have to eliminate you first Kakashi." Zabuza said. The battle was about to begin and Zabuza was rapidly standing in the surface of thelake nearby. He had two fingers next to each other and raised it high in the air as wind blew the head protector's unneeded cloth.

Lots of chakra was building and the water rushed like a cyclone, performing a mist concealment technique.

/Dang./ Sanomi thought.

"He vanished." Naruto said. Kakashi walked in front of the Genin.

"Who is he?" Sakura asked. Kakashi told them that Zabuza was an ANBU and known to be a Silent Killer. He also told them to not lower their guard. Each Genin became watchful.

"It's getting thicker and thicker." Naruto whispered about the mist.

"The Land of Waves is always common for the mist." Tazuna replied. But it grew more that their sensei had vanished. Out of nowhere Zabuza was saying all the main parts of a person's body that had the most weakness. There were eight points. Zabuza made a small thought about the first attack point. Kakashi had started to build up more chakra so the battle could continue on without any difficulties.

The intense chakra had suddenly began to defogged the mist.

/Whoa...I need to learn more of this cha-huh/ Sanomi looked behind her. Other than the bridge builder Sasuke was shaking. Sasuke was thinking about a lot of things. He groaned softly to himself and almost stabbed himself with his kunai.

Sanomi, feeling this state, carefully reached to the point of the sword and used her handle to touch Sasuke by the arm. It passed the bridge builder, who had understood the situation and watched the sword went to Sasuke. Startled by the touch, Sasuke turned around seeing the handle of the sword and Sanomi, gazing calmly for him.

"Thank you Sanomi." Everyone turned to Kakashi and he began to explained more.

"Sasuke, calm down. I'll protect you with my life. All of you." He paused.

"I won't allow any of my comrades to die. Trust me." He said to the Genin. Each of them started to relax...

"I wouldn't be so sure." With pure speed Zabuza had went straight to the bridge builder in a stance. The Genin were surprised that each of them didn't make a move.

"It's over." Zabuza was about to swing his sword to the bridge builder when suddenly Kakashi had stepped forward and hit Zabuza in action. He used the kunai knife and Zabuza had collapsed in water.

"Sensei! Behind you!" Naruto called out. The real Zabuza was behind Kakashi, slashing him with endurance. Kakashi was cut in half. But surprisingly when the blood was about to appear there was a strange exterior that Zabuza had seen.

Water...had splashed right in front of him because a few seconds before Kakashi had copied the water clone jutsu that Zabuza possessed.

/The water clone jutsu...it can't be./ Kakashi had held a kunai knife in his throat once he had incredible speed to get behind Zabuza.

"Don't move. Now it's over." Kakashi had said. Each Genin started smiling due to the fact that Zabuza was already taken cared of. But...

/Unbelievable.../ Sanomi thought.

"Ha. The imitations won't labor on me Kakashi. And it seems that the speech was a low guard."

The real Zabuza had went behind Kakashi and it turned out that the one behind was a water clone. Zabuza had ran up to Kakashi as he swung his sword again. The sword was stuck to the ground while Kakashi dodged it, and Zabuza with pure speed critically kicked Kakashi sending him flying. Zabuza went on to make another hit but Kakashi threw spikes on the ground only stopping him in his tracks. Kakashi had,

_SPLASH_

...went in the lake. But little did Kakashi know that Zabuza was one step ahead. Kakashi emerged from the water. Zabuza appeared behind him to make hand seals.

"Water Prison jutsu!" Zabuza laid a hand a few inches from Kakashi and Kakashi quickly turned around only to find himself surrounded in an orb of sapphire.

"This prison is like steel, you won't be able to get out now." Zabuza smirked.

/That was a bad move I made.../ Kakashi thought.

Zabuza made another hand seal that had made one water clone eliminating Team 7. Naruto was wary of the fact that this shinobi was skilled. The clone mocked each Genin about a handbook to become ninja and disappeared in the mist. Naruto was astonished and as he thought more he didn't see the water clone kicking him, while his headband was released.

"Naruto!" The kunoichis called out. Kakashi, seeing this happened, commanded the squad to get the bridge builder and run. Sasuke, hearing this from his sensei, doesn't want to run away as an option. He sprinted towards the duplicate throwing shurikens at him and they were easily blocked. As the raven-haired boy jumped on top on him, the clone had grabbed his neck and threw him back towards the bridge builder.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried with worry.

"He...he got Sasuke." Naruto trembled.

/Err...I want to make a move. I can't just stand here./ Sanomi moaned with fear and she had no choice. She ran up to the clone with her sword yelling with anger.

"Sanomi don't!" Sakura cried. It was too late now. Sanomi was about to swipe the clone when it took hold her point of the sword.

/Impossible/ Sanomi thought. The clone smirked and lifting both the sword and the girl he threw her all the way to where Sasuke was.

/Ugh.../ Sanomi didn't want to lose consciousness so she stayed strong. She felt the dirt in her legs as she fidgeted. But as she began to lose conscious, someone caught her briefly.

"...Sanomi..."

**Real World (A/N: Haven't done this in a while. Oh well, here it goes).**

/Sanomi.../ Touya was staring at his own window that it was the following day of that world. Once he told his parents about Sanomi, they went ballistic. They didn't know what to do but wait.

"Touya! You got to go!" His mother called madly. She was still mad about Sanomi, knowing that she was a responsible kid. Mr.Kariko had went to work early due to that he worked in a difficult company of machines, but he wanted to come back home to calm down the family.

Touya was wearing a blue and white uniform for college. He wanted to be a pharmacist technician as he grew up and now it came true. He went to the dark garage and put the keys in his green car. The garage opened and he began to go to college.

As he drove towards the stop sign something caught his eye. He noticed Olivia was walking around the neighborhood and he knew that she was Sanomi's friend. Touya slid the window open as the car came to a complete stop next to Olivia. Olivia made a smile as Touya began to talk to her.

"What are you doing here?" Touya asked.

"Well, I won't move until the end of the summer so I decided to visit Sanomi. Where is she?" Olivia asked.

"Uh...well..." Touya didn't want to make a lie to another 13-year-old girl but he had to knowing that Sanomi will crush him. When Sanomi was still little she can pack a punch in kendo as she practiced with her master brother Touya. He didn't want to think about it so he made a lie.

"She...well since she's bored through the whole summer, she decided that she went to band camp. You know, to hone her flute skills."

"Oh..." Olivia was disappointed. She wanted to hang out with Sanomi a lot and it was a big surprise for her to hear that.

"Well, arigatou Touya-san. You can go to school now." She suggested.

"Arigatou, and sayonara Livi-chan." Touya drove away and went to his university. Olivia was walking around the neighborhood. Her mom and dad dropped her off in a nearby tree of the area and Olivia walked the whole way.

"I should pay a visit to Kariko-hakase anyway." Olivia commenced towards the house.

**Ninja World**

"Hmm...hmm?" Sanomi opened her eyes a little bit and saw Sasuke staring down at her. It seemed that he was the one who caught her. Sanomi thought of a lot of guilt in her mind.

"Oh...gomenasai...I wanted to fight. That is an option." Sanomi groaned. Sasuke didn't know what to say about that response and helped her up. He got the sword and put it back in her back.

"You have to protect the bridge builder. Sakura is the only one guarding him. Help now." Sasuke commanded. Sanomi sighed and nodded quickly. She was surprised seeing Sasuke holding her shoulders. The sword began to gleam pink of the blade and she disappeared.

/Nani/ Sasuke thought. And with cherry blossom petals surrounding Sakura, Sanomi was right by her side.

"Sanomi..." Sakura whispered. "What-"

"I'm fine now. Let's just work together." Sanomi suggested. She clutched her sword again and Sakura held her kunai. Sakura thought a lot about Sanomi and she wanted to talk to her later on.

"Ha. You are nothing more than a rookie samurai. I would like to challenge you...if you dare." The clone sarcastically said. Sanomi made an angry face but she relaxed herself and focused on her mission. But in her mind there was sweet determination she kept. She wanted to fight head to head with Zabuza for an intense sword fight.

Naruto was completely shocked now. Two of his partners were already shaken up.

/Ah...I have to run/ Naruto thought and once he turned around he clutched his wounded hand in the deserted ground. He thought about the oath that he made earlier and decided that there was still hope in defeating and helping his sensei.

/I...I have to keep my promise./ Naruto made a choice and ran back to the clone.

/Useless.../ The clone thought and he smacked Naruto back to where he was. Sakura was in complete shock but Sanomi stayed calm waiting for Naruto to make another speech. Shaking her thoughts was Sakura's bickering.

"Naruto! What are you thinking? We are only Genin.We can't stand up against a Jounin! We ca-" Sakura was explaining more but something made her gaped. Naruto only went for the headband. He got up weakly but stood up tall as he started to speak.

/He wanted the headband/ Sakura thought.

"Hey...you...the freak with no eyebrows..." Naruto groaned.

"Add this name to the bingo book." Naruto held his headband and put on his headband.

"He is the one ninja who never backs down. His name is Naruto Uzamaki."

/Wow...this kid has a lot of heart./ Tazuna thought. Sanomi made a grin.

/That's Naruto all right./

Kakashi had stared at him intently seeing what the blond-haired boy would do next.

"Hey, Sasuke can you hear me?" Naruto finally asked from behind.

"Yeah I hear ya." He responded.

"I got a plan."

"Ha. So you're using teamwork now?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi got angry.

"Look! Just protect the bridge builder. You have no strength to outmatch this guy. Run!"

Naruto sighed and turned around.

"Bridge builder?" He asked. The bridge builder had his head down thinking. Now he made a response.

"Hm. Well I won't stop you. I was the one that got you in this situation. Fight as much as you want and save your sensei." He responded.

"Hmph. You hear that?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah." Naruto agreed.

* * *

A/N: Sighs...what do you think? Review please. I'll start on a lot more after I do my studies. And I feel like I rushed a little bit in this chapter. I'm not really copying the whole scenes from the anime and stuff like that. I just want to get into my own plot. I may make mistakes but bare with me. See you soon. 


	7. The Battle of the Demon II

Dimensions

Chapter 7: The Battle of the Demon II

* * *

"Ha ha. You really think you can do it? Pathetic. My hands had already touch blood when I was your age." Zabuza called out. The Genin were confused.

"Hm...the Blood Mist Village." Kakashi said in the prison jutsu.

"The final obstacle..."

"Was to become a ninja." Zabuza ended the sentence. "The final graduation exam..."

"What? Final? We didn't take that." Naruto said.

"Yes. The final graduation exam involves fighting to the death between the students you make friends with, eat with, and talk with. They are students who pit against each other until one dies, even if they are friends." Zabuza ended. Kakashi remembered something.

"Ten years ago..." Kakashi started, "the exam modified the previous year. There was...evil. A student who wasn't even a ninja yet came to the village. He had slaughtered 100 of the years' students."

Zabuza chuckled.

"It was fun anyway." He smirked. Zabuza made a move. He went towards Sasuke and knocked him down. Sasuke was lying down until Zabuza elbowed him in the stomach. Sasuke yelped in pain.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called. Zabuza smirked as he stepped on Sasuke making more pains for the raven-haired boy.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto called out and a lot of Narutos appeared in front of the clone. Zabuza stared at the similar technique that he did except it wasn't made out of water.

"Hmm...shadow clones. Interesting. But only a few of them." Zabuza stated and the Narutos surrounded Zabuza who then released Sasuke. The shadow clones had kunai knives and converged the demon that looked like a circle of death.

"Here we go!" The clones shouted with pride. Sasuke struggled to get up andwith an instant, Zabuza had knocked all the shadow clones back and aNaruto looked into his bag to get something.

/I'm not going to give up just yet/ Naruto thought and then he took out a large shuriken.

"Sasuke!" Naruto threw the shuriken to the boy who had just got back up and Sasuke caught it. Sasuke immediately figured out the plan and as dust passed the boy.

"Well, care to make a move?" Zabuza asked. Sasuke began to form the shuriken in its true form to make it look like a star. Sasuke held it by the hole in the middle.

"Demon Wind Shuriken. Windmill of Shadows!" Sasuke announced. Sakura made a small smile and Tazuna just stared.

/Hai. This is perfect./ Sanomi thought. Sasuke stayed still and began to focus on the target.

"Ha. A shuriken? Wretched." Zabuza said. Sasuke moved forward and jumped high in the air. He immediately threw the shuriken and the clone started to get ready. Unfortunately, the shuriken wasn't aiming for the clone. It was heading towards the real Zabuza who had Kakashi as hostage.

/This is perfect. Come on.../ Sakura thought. The boys,who planned this also, thought of the same thing.

"So you skipped the clone and aimed it on me. Smart." Zabuza said.

"But not smart enough." Zabuza caught the shuriken with his hands.

/He caught it/ Sakura thought. But then another shuriken had came out of nowhere coming towards Zabuza. Zabuza jumped with both legs and surprisingly, the shuriken was Naruto with a kunai knife in his hand. Each audience was surprised.

/Yay/ Sanomi smiled.

"What?" Zabuza looked behind and Naruto threw the kunai at Zabuza.

"Take this!" Zabuza let go of the prison jutsu getting out of the way while the clone vanished in mizu. That means that Kakashi was released from the prison! Zabuza had instigated where Naruto was as he held the shuriken but since Kakashi was now free he stopped the attack with his fist. Naruto had splashed into the water and emerged from it to see what happened.

"That was a great plan Naruto." Kakashi struggled to balance the shuriken from hurting him.

"Ha ha. Yeah! You see I know my plan would work anyway." Naruto started bragging. He explained that with the shadow clones as a distraction he was able to hide his transformation in the shuriken. There was a clone ready to throw the shuriken to Sasuke and he (Sasuke) had his own shuriken to throw. Once it was thrown Naruto hid in the shadows of the real shuriken and the idea was to release Kakashi from the water prison jutsu, not aiming at Zabuza.

"It was just luck." Sasuke reminded the blond-haired boy.

/Why am I getting these strange feelings? Naruto...is determined to win./ Sakura thought.

Tazuna was surprised at the boy's plan.

"He he. Good job!" Sanomi called out. Naruto did a thumbs-up for her.

"Hmph. It was a distraction. I tend to release the prison jutsu in the first place." Zabuza said. Kakashi shook his head.

"You were forced to release it Zabuza." Kakashi corrected him. "I won't fall for the same jutsu twice now." Zabuza had made a small move that was to fold the shuriken in its regular state. Kakashi pushed more of the shuriken as blood was on the knuckles. Kakashi was able to push the shuriken away sending it flying.

Zabuza and Kakashi jumped back in separate sides and astonishingly they moved at the same time circling themselves until they made a complete stop. Zabuza began to make complicated hand seals and so did Kakashi. It seems that Kakashi had activated his sharingan in order to copy Zabuza's jutsu.

"Tori." They both stopped and made the last hand seal.

"Water Style. Water Dragon jutsu!" The two jounin had stayed still as something large began to materialized from the water. Two dragons, that were made out of water, were crashing down of each other and colliding with pride.

/They...they did all those hand seals in seconds and they did it perfectly./ Sasuke thought. Sanomi was in her own...little world.

/I CAN'T BELIEVE I GET TO SEE THIS! THIS IS SOOO COOL/ Sanomi made a fairly large smile that she's away from Sakura. A kunai had clashed in a sword as the two jounin were fighting also.

/Impossible! How can he do this/ Zabuza thought while colliding with Kakashi. They both jumped back as the dragons disappeared. Zabuza was starting another jutsu and Kakashi immediately did the same thing as Zabuza, who was certainly bewildered.

/Is...is he reading my mind/ Zabuza thought madly. Kakashi had finished his thoughts.

"All your doing is copying me." Zabuza said. And Zabuza said more.

"You can't beat me with this jutsu, I'll crush you!" They both said at the same time. Zabuza panicked and started to make another seal sequence.

/What...what is this/ Zabuza looked in front of Kakashi and behind him was his fatal image of death doing the same signs.

/Is he using a genjutsu/ Zabuza thought. His shook his thoughts seeing Kakashi's sharingan was spinning like a carousel but with incredible speed. Kakashi announced a jutsu swiftly than Zabuza and a large cyclone was behind Kakashi ready to attack.

/No/ Zabuza thought and the explosion was going straight at him.

/It's too fast. I can't keep up/ The water ball struck and Zabuza was surrounded in the water. The water passed through trees and bushes that occasionally it went on the land. It hit the Genin and Tazuna and Naruto couldn't keep up with the water splashing all over him.

Zabuza had landed in a tree and laid there with exhaustion. Kakashi threw many small weapons in order to pin Zabuza by the trunk. Some of it hit his arm and now Kakashi was on top of a branch.

"It's over now." Kakashi told the wounded man. Zabuza moaned with pain.

"C-Can you see the future?" Zabuza asked.

"Yes." Kakashi responded. "You are going to die."

Out of nowhere two striking needles went towards Zabuza's neck making the man fall in the process. Kakashi looked around and saw a masked Nin. The Nin had a small bun for the hair and was wearing old styled clothing that was dark blue and brown at the bottom. The mask had red designs in the sides and there was no carving for the mouth to even breathe in. Kakashi rapidly went down from the tree and kneeled down by Zabuza. He touched the bandaged neck that had the striking needles and declared that Zabuza was dead.

"Arigatou gozaimasu. I have been searching for Zabuza for a long time. I need to kill him." The masked boy said.

"You know, when you wear that mask you are a Hidden Mist hunter-nin." Kakashi told the boy. Naruto was confused at the moment and when Sakura was about to explain Sanomi wanted to give it a try.

"Naruto. A hunter-nin tracks down and assassinates ninjas. Most of the time the ninjas betray the village and escape to prevent secrets getting out." Sanomi said. Sakura went towards her.

"Not bad." Sakura whispered. Sanomi smiled and nodded. Kakashi had remarked.

"The voice and height...it seems that you are younger and not much older like the Genin." Kakashi said. All of a sudden Naruto gets mad and pointed to the kid. He panted a little bit until he began to speak.

"Hey! Who do you think you are!" Naruto called out seeing the kid from a branch. The masked kid stayed silent and staring at the boy closely. Kakashi went to calm Naruto down but Naruto pushed him back.

"It's not fair!" Naruto started. "Zabuza...he got killed by a kid and I feel like I'm weak. What's the point if I can't beat a simple opponent?" Naruto began to explain more but Kakashi patted the boy's head.

"There are kids younger than you that might even beat you." Kakashi said. "There may be times when someone defeats you in another age."

Naruto thought for a moment and breathed very slowly. The masked Nin comes down and took Zabuza as a disposal.

"Farewell." And with that the masked boy disappeared with black and dark green leaves rustling behind. Kakashi had took his headband and covered the sharingan once again. Naruto was yet angry but Kakashi relaxed him one more time.

"Now...let's continue." Kakashi said and once he walked a couple of steps he collapsed to the ground.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto went by him as the others did too.

"What happened?" Sakura asked with panic. There was silence and once Kakashi was really unconscious the whole team carried him back to Tazuna's house for treatment.

**Tazuna's House**

Kakashi laid in a small room where it was really bright as light flashed from the window. He was resting peacefully until he woke up.

"Oooh. I used too much of the sharingan." Kakashi said to himself.

"It's about time you woke up." A voice was heard beside him and it turns out to be Tazuna's daughter, Tsunami. She was wearing a white apron and had a pink shirt on and a long blue skirt.

"You all right?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." He was about to get up when Tsunami stopped him.

"You need to rest." She commanded. Kakashi sighed and rest back in the floor bed. Soon the whole team and Tazuna came in once they heard Kakashi was awake.

"You will be fine here so don't worry." Tazuna said. Kakashi nodded slowly and the Genin sat down by him. Sanomi, apparently felt like she was going to fall over. She has a serious headache and it was getting worse. Not to mention that she caught a sickness during the battle as the water crashed on everyone. Her face was showing a blush of red meaning that she was warm.

"Sensei." Sakura asked, "who was that mask kid?"

"The mask kid." Kakashi explained, "was from the ANBU squad. Known to be an assassination squad the kid was a body eraser." Kakashi clarified more.

"A ninja's body has within its secrets of the village's ninjutsu, info on different chakra types, herbs, and other things that will reveal info about the village. If he dies, the secrets could reveal. The enemy could even steal jutsus. Hunter-nins, dispose the body and protect info from getting out. That's their specialty.

**Small Hill showing the Ocean**

The mask kid had took the figure of Zabuza in a small hill. The kid began to open a small kit of medical tools that could cut the mouth and drain some blood. Once he was about to make that treatment Zabuza was still alive and grabbed his hand.

"Oh...you're still alive?" The mask kid asked. Zabuza stayed silent as he sat up from where he was laying down.

"I'll do it myself." Zabuza said and he took off the bandages from his mouth revealing what was hidden. He took out the needles that the kid threw once before.

"You didn't need to send the needles to my neck." Zabuza told the kid. "And take off that mask. You look ridiculous."

The kid then took off the mask revealing two black eyes and a soft complexion that looked like a pale kid.

"I didn't want to scar your body and the neck is the easiest point to hit. Besides, I like this mask." The kid explained.

"Hm...you're too soft Haku." Zabuza said. Haku made a small comment.

"But you cannot move for a week." Zabuza just groaned and the ocean had washed through the breeze.

**Tazuna's House**

Kakashi was being silent for a while until he started thinking more clearly.

/Wait a minute. Something isn't right.../ Kakashi thought.

"Hey...you alright sensei?" Sakura asked. Kakashi shook his thoughts and stared at the emerald-eyed girl.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that something makes me feel uneasy." Kakashi answered. Everyone was quiet and Kakashi had to continue.

"Well, body erasers are suppose to dispose the body when a Nin kills on the same killing spot. But the kid...he took Zabuza. He could take a body part for proof, and the weapons he used were senbon needles, a weapon that has low probability."

"Usually it can hit a vital organ and can make many therapy treatments. Hunter-nins have to learn the basics of the human body in order to strike completely and easier at an opponent. The mask kid carried Zabuza even though he was heavy. And the low probability..." Kakashi stopped which was the last conclusion.

"Zabuza is still alive." Was all that he responded.

"What! Impossible!" Naruto was shocked.

"Kakashi-sensei, you said so yourself! Zabuza is dead!" Sakura said more.

"We have to make a shinobi rule anyway." Kakashi said. "I should've focused more on the opponent." Each Genin were surprised that Zabuza lived and Naruto was the only one who made a smirk. He was also shaking with incredible excitement.

/Hmm...he's actually happy./ Kakashi thought.

"Sensei, what are we going to do? You are still in bad condition to move." Sakura mentioned. Kakashi laughed.

"Don't worry. I'll train you." Which made Sakura flip.

"Whoa, hold on! I said you were in bad condition. How can you do it?" Sakura asked.

/Hey! Are you trying to get us killed/ Inner Sakura thought.

"All of you, have saved me ever since we got here and grew very rapidly. But the one who grew up the most, was Naruto." Kakashi mentioned. Naruto made a smile.

"This will be fun." Naruto exclaimed.

"No it won't." A voice was heard behind the whole group. Sanomi turned around slowly and saw a little boy with green overalls and a tanned shirt under. He had a small hat on covering his dark hair.

"You are all going to die and serve Gato in his free will. He is unable to be stopped." He continued.

"Inari. That was very rude." Tsunami warned him.

"Grandpa you came back." Ignoring what his mother said, Inari ran up to Tazuna who had hugged back.

"Inari you should be proud of these people. They were the ones who took your grandfather to safety." Tsunami said.

"Ha. Don't worry. He didn't mean a harm." Tazuna said to help the little boy out as he rubbed his head. Hearing the response from the boy, Naruto started a speech.

"Hey kid. Don't say that, because I will become a hero to my village and become the best Hokage ever."

Inari just scoffed.

"A hero? There are no such things as heroes."

"What did you say?" Naruto began to get angry.

"Naruto quit it." Sakura calmed him down. Inari sighed and exit out of the room.

"Inari where are you going?" Tazuna asked.

"To look out in the ocean. I want to be alone." Inari said and walked towards his room. Naruto, apparently, had to follow.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Once everything was quiet Kakashi saw Sanomi's presence. She hasn't spoken ever since. Knowing that, he noticed that she looked quite pale and the blush grew more.

"Sanomi..." Kakashi said in a soft tone. Sanomi winced and stared at Kakashi with a blurry vision.

"H-Hai?" Sanomi said in a cracked tone. Knowing this Kakashi sat up.

"Come closer to me." He commanded. Sanomi, who had to obey, stood up slowly and kneeling next to Kakashi.

"Sensei, is there anything you need? I can-" Before Sanomi could say anything else, Kakashi lifted his hand and touched Sanomi's forehead.

"Uh...Sensei..." Sanomi lifted her head more but she dropped her head down again. Kakashi felt more as his hand moved across her cheek. Kakashi sighed and made a response.

"Tsunami, take this girl to another room. She needs to rest." Sanomi, who couldn't believe what her sensei said, started arguing.

"Kakashi-sensei, I'm fine. I want to train please." Sanomi said. Kakashi shook his head.

"Iie, you are sick and I won't let you get worse." Kakashi said to her. "No further arguments. Understood?" Kakashi asked. Sanomi stayed silent.

"Understood?" Kakashi asked one more time and his voice grew more louder. Sanomi sighed.

"Hai sir." She said. Kakashi made a good tone again.

"Good. Now will you do what Tsunami says? She will be treating you as a guest."

"Hai." Sanomi nodded her head. Tsunami took the girl's hand and helped her up. Unable to speak more Tsunami made a small whisper.

"You always have to obey alright?" She asked. Sanomi looked at her with amazement and she nodded.

"Okay. Your stuff is already in a room. I'll help you get up there. Meanwhile get in bed."

/Bed. Ridiculous.../ Sanomi thought and she went up the stairs to where her room was. Seeing Naruto, looking at Inari, she saw the little boy crying while he held a picture frame in another room.

"Naruto..." Naruto turned around and saw Sanomi. He sighed and began to speak with her.

"Hey you all right? You look pale." Naruto asked. Sanomi made a small smile.

"Uh...I have to skip training today. Kakashi found out that I'm sick." Sanomi said.

"You're sick?" Naruto asked. He glared at her figure, which made Sanomi feel so uncomfortable. She punched him in the head.

"Ow! What is that for?" Naruto rubbed the pain. Sanomi smiled.

"For being a complete idiot. But I like you." Sanomi waved as she turned around to rest in her room. Naruto completely confused sighed and went to where the rest of the team was.

* * *

A/N: He he. I thought that this chapter was pretty good in my opinion. I really want to know how the story is going so please R&R. Once I get more reviews I'll submit. See you soon. 


	8. Escaping and Control

Dimensions

Chapter 8: Escaping and Control

**Sanomi's Room**

Sanomi stared at the guestroom she was staying at. There was a small square table that had a lilac vase filled with kusabanas. There were many paintings on the wall that had kanji writing and a floor bed where she will sleep on. She saw her stuff placed in a sliding walk-in closet and her sword was in its regular stance.

/I really want to train though.../ Sanomi thought. She still has a problem forming her chakra and she was wondering about that Petal Dance jutsu.

/That battle...was that even a jutsu/ . Tsunami came in making Sanomi startled. She had a small bowl that was filled with mizu and another hand had a towel.

"Please lay down." Tsunami instructed. Sanomi laid down on the floor bed as Tsunami bathed her face in an awkward silence. More silence was making Sanomi feel nervous and shy.

/This silence is killing me.../ Sanomi thought as her headache grew worse.

"Sanomi..." Sanomi stared at the nursing woman.

"Hai?" She asked weakly.

"Do you...really want to train with your sensei?"

"Uh...yes of course. Naze?" Sanomi asked back. Tsunami sighed.

"After looking at the sword I know that you have a lot of determination." Tsunami smiled. Sanomi's eyes widened.

"Uh...my sword? Well, I do want to fight. But I never had a chance to. Just because...probably I'm weak." Tsunami laid the towel in Sanomi's forehead and took out a small bottle of medication.

"I don't think of you like that. You just want to prove yourself do you?" She asked.

"Hm..." Sanomi thought to herself.

"The sword...it always reminds us about the criminals Gato hire." Tsunami said.

"Gato. I can tell he mess up this village didn't he?" Sanomi asked. Tsunami nodded. Changing the subject Tsunami handed a pill.

"Here. I want you to take this pill once every six hours." Sanomi swallowed it whole. There was a glass of water and she drank it slowly.

"I'll come back for a while. Nemuri all right?" She pleaded. Sanomi nodded faintly and fell asleep. Tsunami closed the blinds of the window and closed the door.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She was walking down the stairs seeing Squad 7 out of the door. Kakashi stopped and turned to see her.

"Tsunami one more thing. Sanomi...may be a bit picky about this. Don't let her escape. Watch her like a hawk." Tsunami chuckled softly.

"She'll be fine. I promise." She made a small smile and Squad 7 left towards the forest. Kakashi was with the crutches and lagged behind. Tazuna had already went to the bridge constructing while Inari...had to follow the squad seeing them trained.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

/Err...I want to train. I may be in another world...but this is a chance./ Sanomi thought. She didn't really fell asleep. Just wanted to be alone until Tsunami left. She sighed and sat up. Her forehead was increasing with heat and she felt tired.

/No...must stay strong. I want to train...Zabuza/ Sanomi stood up slowly and grabbed her sword from the closet. She remembered that she wanted a rematch against him. Finding a way out was the window. Sanomi opened the window and looked down, seeing the ground that was like,

/100 feet/ Sanomi thought. /Iie...I'm just scaring myself. This won't be a big deal./ Sanomi stood in the windowsill and gulped. The ground was illuminating her.

/Well, here it goes./ Sanomi cracked. /Hold on...I want to do a jutsu./ Sanomi took a deep breath and focused on her chakra.

/Petal Dance justu/ Thinking in her head, cherry blossom petals surrounded her.

/Focus on my chakra.../ The pink chakra formed around her and the petals supported her down to the ground. Sanomi opened her eyes and noticed that she was safe in the ground.

/The petals...jutsus...what do they mean/ She ran off to find the team.

**Forest**

Many lushes of green came from the trees and small bushes. Team 7 was in a small sight where there was plenty of space to train. Sanomi, who hid very rapidly, was behind a bush seeing them.

/I have to be quiet. If sensei finds out...who knows what will happen./ Sanomi thought.

"Okay, the training I will teach you will be about chakra." Kakashi said.

"We already know how to use it." Sasuke said clutching his fist.

"Yeah I agree on that." Naruto agreed also.

/Uh...you're missing the point./ Sanomi shook her head with disagreement.

"No, this is different. Sakura..." Kakashi commanded Sakura; explaining the jutsu to the boys.

"Okay Naruto I'm going to explain this once so listen up." Sakura said.

/Ha ha...I hope they listen./ Sanomi thought as she sweatdropped.

"...There are two forms of chakra. One is physical energy, which you probably use for combat, and the other is spiritual energy in the mind. Together, they can form amazing jutsus. You focus gaining the chakra and do your jutsu perfectly." Sakura explained.

(A/N: Okay...not much of an explanation but I tried. I hate explaining things and this is barely enough information...Oh well.)

"You had mark everything. I know that Iruka-sensei had such amazing students." Kakashi complimented. Sakura made a smile.

"What's the point? All we need to know is the jutsu." Sasuke said. Naruto agreed with him again.

/Ahh! Sakura...come on. This explanation you told me is the same, and I understand it. Why can't them/ Sanomi thought.

"That's not the idea I want you to think of." Kakashi said. The boys looked at him closely.

"The idea is to focus on the chakra. The chakra helps master the jutsu perfectly, just like Sakura states. If the chakra isn't balancing, then the jutsu would be a jest and won't be helpful in battles." Kakashi said.

"So...will this really help beat Zabuza? And what do we have to do?" Sakura asked. Kakashi just laughed. Sanomi did also.

"Yes, and..."

"Climb a tree." Sanomi and Kakashi-sensei said at the exact same time. The Genin heard the other voice and so did Kakashi.

/Augh! Stupid! Sanomi you knucklehead/ Sanomi kept slapping herself in the forehead. This was a big mistake and she was sweating nervously.

"Hi." Sanomi gasped and turned around to see her sensei.

"Uh...uh..." Sanomi knew that she was going to get in trouble at the moment. Kakashi just stared at her, looking into her black eyes.

/Sanomi...what is she doing here/ Sakura thought. Kakashi grabbed her collar from her dress and Sanomi struggled to get out. She was noticed by the Genin and also embarrassed about her behavior.

"Well well. I just found a stubborn Genin. And it seems that she SHOULD be in bed. Am I right?" Kakashi mentioned so closely to her ear that Sanomi was tensed. The heat was increasing but she hid her blush of red.

"Gomenasai..." Sanomi said softly. She felt guilt. Kakashi patted her head.

"Spunk also. But you won't learn the ninja way if you are ill. That is not what I expect from you." Kakashi mentioned. Sanomi thought of something. If she did something dumb then she'll probably go back and learn at the academy. She didn't want that. She stayed silent until Kakashi released her collar and touched her shoulder. He kneeled carefully toward Sanomi and whispered something incredible.

"This will be a warning. You still remember don't you? You'll go to the academy since you weren't well trained?" Sanomi nodded.

"But after this session I want you to go back and rest all right?" Kakashi said. Sanomi nodded again.

"I promise with all my heart." Sanomi whispered.

"Very well. That's the spirit." Kakashi turned around to face the students. "Okay we got a new member joining." Kakashi called out. They each nodded and Sanomi went next to Sakura.

"That was dumb you know? You might've been really hurt." Sakura whispered.

"I know. But the reason I come here is not thinking about the conditions." Sanomi replied.

"Kedo..." Sakura wanted to say more but Sanomi stopped her.

"Now, are we climbing trees or what? I did overhear the lesson." Sanomi made a smile. Kakashi nodded.

"But that's impossible! Without using hands! Sakura called out.

"Oh really?" Kakashi continued and focused quietly on the chakra. As a silent wind passed, he spotted a nearby tree. Gently he took his crutches and went towards the tree. He put his foot on the trunk and slowly made his way up a branch upside down.

"He just climbs up, and only with his feet." Sakura commented. Sanomi sighed.

/Wait a minute. The episodes right now should've been forgotten. Why am I here at this time when I should be near the chuunin exams/ Sanomi thought. She shook her head.

/Well, I have to let everything happen then-huh/ Sanomi saw Sasuke staring at her with awareness. She turned away and stared at Kakashi.

/Sasuke's suspicious. I never think about him that often. He is my favorite character after all.../ Sanomi thought.

"See I put all the chakra in my feet, controlling it in order to be here now." Kakashi said.

He threw four kunais on the ground as the Genin stared at them.

"Do the same thing as I did and use the kunais as an aiming process. Each time you hit the tree and mark down, you can reach that past limit and the next." Kakashi stated.

"Are you ready?" Naruto made a grin. He grabbed a kunai that was right in front of him.

"Ha. I'm more than ready. Sensei, you said that I grew the most so this is going to be cake." Naruto called out.

"And you are the one that talks the most so get going!" Kakashi rudely responded. Naruto hesitated and closed his eyes to focus on his chakra.

/He could at least said that earlier/ Naruto thought. Each Genin focused on the chakra and once it went towards their feet,

"Got it!" Naruto whispered.

"Charge!" All of the Genin rushed towards the nearest tree they could find. Naruto was the first to try the technique and he ended up failing with a couple of steps in the tree. Sasuke, who was still running to the top, had a lot of chakra that the tree made a dent. Sasuke quickly marked a line on the tree with his kunai and back flipped to the ground.

/If I have a lot of chakra, I'll end up crashing the tree./ Sasuke thought. /Then again, if I have less I'll end up falling back down./ Sasuke looked at Naruto who had a bump on his head rolling back and forth with pain. Kakashi only stared at the boys.

/That's what Naruto would do. Sasuke made a lot of progress...but not that much./ He thought.

"Hey! This is fun!" A voice called from above. Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto gazed at Sakura who was sitting on a branch. She had made it to the top already and stuck out her tongue with a grin.

"Well what do you know? The female of this team climb to the top first. Well done Sakura." Kakashi smiled. Sakura giggled happily.

"Yeah good job Sakura! I never doubted you!" Naruto called out. /Except it ticks me off./ He thought. Sasuke just turned his head in another direction.

"Whatever." He muttered. Now Sakura's the one who's ticked off.

/Oh...I thought Sasuke would be happy for me. I end up making him mad./ Sakura thought unhappily.

/Why does this always happens to me/ She pouted. Kakashi sighed and made a remark.

"That reminds me. I heard that someone wanted to be Hokage, but it seems that Sakura has the best chance on getting it." Referring to Naruto he frowned.

"And as the great Uchiha clan, well maybe they are not so great after all." Sasuke frowned also.

"Hey be quiet!" Sakura really got mad at her sensei. And with no supervision Inari had hid behind a tree and stared at the team.

/Hm. They will still die from Gato. No matter how strong they will train or be./ Inari had commenced to go back home.

Naruto and Sasuke had a lot of determination and stared at each other.

/Well, they finally get along for once./ Kakashi glared at the boys.

/Hey where's-/ Sakura gazed around her surroundings not seeing Sanomi.

"I'm up here!" A voice called from above. It was Sanomi who was much higher than Sakura. She was panting and standing onto a branch.

"Kakashi! You forgot about me! I'm a female too!" Sanomi pouted. Kakashi sweatdropped.

"Oh sorry. Never expect you to be on top." He told her. Sanomi got mad.

/I just pushed myself to get here and what do I get? This/ Sanomi thought. Sakura was shocked.

/How can she do it? She didn't know how to use chakra in the first place. Other than that, she masters it even if she is in another world./ Sakura thought madly in her mind. Sanomi stopped panting and her head dropped.

/Oh no...my headache is getting worse./ Sanomi thought. Her vision started to get blurry and she let go of a branch. She restrained herself until she felt like falling to the ground. Sakura gasped.

"SANOMI! WATCH IT!" Sakura called out. Kakashi gazed up seeing the girl in trouble also. Sanomi panted with fatigued and went...forward. Sakura screamed as Sanomi started to fall down to the ground.

"SANOMI!" Kakashi shouted but the girl couldn't wake up. As she fell someone caught her. It was quiet and Sanomi started to wake up.

"Uh...uh?" Sanomi gazed up at her catcher. It turned out to be Sasuke who was panting.

"Clumsy...gomen..." Sanomi whispered and fainted. Sasuke embraced her while taking out her sword and placing it on the ground to be more comfortable.

/She's...different.../ Sasuke blushed small until Sakura and Kakashi went down from the trees.

"Is she okay?" Sakura panicked. Sasuke nodded. Kakashi felt the girl's forehead with his hand and was really burning up. Kakashi took Sanomi out of Sasuke's arms and laid her on the grass. The last thing he did was winked at Sasuke.

"Let her rest for a while. You three, continue practicing. This will not interfere with you so get going." Kakashi commanded and the three were off, trying all their might.

**Treehouse**

Haku took Zabuza in a small treehouse where he would rest more. He was placed in a bed as the treehouse looked like a village with ropes. The sky was dark purple and black and inside of the treehouse was fairly plain.

"Zabuza..." Haku said silently. Then the door of the treehouse opened and Haku was cautious. It turned out to be two of Gato's thugs and himself. The thugs had two swords and looked frightening.

"So Zabuza failed to do so?" Gato asked. Haku stood up and the thugs reacted the same. Gato went closer to the bed.

"I thought he could do it. Well here is his punishment." Gato had started to touch Zabuza with his bare hands when Haku thusly gripped his wrist.

"Don't touch him." Haku commanded. Haku gripped Gato's wrist with pain.

"AH! Stop! You're going to break it!" He pleaded. The thugs drew their swords striking Haku. Haku, seeing this in an instant blocked the thugs' attack.

/What incredible speed./ One of them thought. /How did he do it/

Gato commanded the thugs to leave while saying some malevolent things to Zabuza and Haku. As they left Haku made a sigh and saw that Zabuza had a kunai under his sheets.

"So, you want to move don't you?" Haku asked.

"Yes, but you guard me." He responded. Haku smiled.

"I do want to protect you. Now rest."

**Forest**

Three of the Genin were tired out from all the training. They rested as each of them panted and laid down of exhaustion. Kakashi had put a wet towel on Sanomi's forehead until she finally woke up.

"Sa-Sakura?" Sanomi whispered and sat up, letting the towel fall in her lap. Sakura turned her head and sighed.

"Finally you're awake. Starting to worry about you." Sakura took deep breaths. Sanomi smiled.

"There's nothing to worry about." Sanomi whispered. Sakura turned to see Naruto not even progressing. She smirked.

/Ha. Naruto will put on a tantrum. He always does./ Sakura thought. Naruto stared up at his progression and whined with frustration.

/Here it comes.../ Sakura thought. Then she felt someone patting her shoulder.

"What is it Sanomi?" Sakura asked.

"You know...you need to be nice to Naruto for once. I spoke to him once and I didn't mind. Why don't you help him out?" Sanomi whispered.

"Sanomi...it wouldn't make a difference. And besides, he wouldn't ask me for advice about this session." Sakura said. But Sakura was wrong.

"Hah. Lookie here. Naruto is coming towards you." Sanomi pointed at the boy. Sakura turned around surprised. Naruto kneeled down to Sakura's level and whispered something alarming.

"Hey, you're good at this. How about some advice?" Sakura didn't know what to say.

"And do me a favor. Please don't tell Sasuke about this." Naruto said. Sasuke saw the boy talking to her and didn't know what to say.

/Hm...he's progressing more.../ Kakashi thought as he saw this also. /Naruto possess more chakra than anyone else does. Even...more than me./ Kakashi shut his thoughts and saw Sanomi sitting up. He sighed and went towards the team. Sakura had already explained some of her advice quickly and turned to her sensei.

"Sakura, since you have master the chakra control the fastest, you can stop your lesson and take Sanomi back to the house." Kakashi said. Sanomi was surprised and stood up rapidly.

"Sensei please!" Sanomi said. "I'm fine. Can I at least help Sakura out by watching the bridge builder?" She asked. Kakashi glared a mean face but he sighed.

"Fine. As long as you rest like I told you to." Kakashi said. Sanomi sighed.

/I win/ She thought happily on her mind.

"And...sensei?" Sanomi asked. "You always forget about me! I went the highest!" Sakura giggled a little bit and continued to go to the bridge. Kakashi sighed.

/I hope she gets rest.../ Kakashi thought. /Sometimes the girl can be like Sakura./

**Bridge**

Sakura and Sanomi watched as the construction workers built the incredible bridge. Nails were hammered securely and boards were carried by a large number of men. Sakura had to yawn so loudly that it made Sanomi annoyed.

/Geez...naze/ Sanomi popped a small vein on the side of her head and sighed. Tazuna was carrying a board of wood and saw the two girls.

"Hey, are you always this lazy?" Tazuna asked. Sakura stopped yawning and didn't know what to say.

"Hey, where are the others? The one with the mouth and the attitude?" Tazuna asked.

"They're still training and climbing trees." Sakura said.

"And is there a weak reason why you are here?" He asked.

"Actually no. I'm the best so that's why I'm here." Sakura said.

"Hey you forgot about me, and you are always lazy." Sanomi stated. Sakura got mad.

"What are you trying to say Sanomi?" Sakura was about to make a fist.

"Hey I'm just kidding. I'm taking the job more seriously." Sanomi said.

"That reminds me. Tsunami said that you climb out the window.. that's how you come out here?" Tazuna asked. Sanomi made a frown.

"She's not mad is she?" Sanomi asked. Tazuna shook his head.

"Nah. Unfortunately, she's proud of you. Not to mention you took a risk." Tazuna said.

"And I doubt it." He was still talking to Sakura who got mad again. A construction worker had spoke to Tazuna making it more private. It seems that Tazuna got mad at him and walked away.

"...take a lunch break. But don't bother to come back to this bridge." Tazuna last spoke to the man. The kunoichis shrugged their shoulders and followed Tazuna.

**Forest**

Naruto and Sasuke were still training and stopped for a little while.

"Err...why is it so hard!" Naruto yelled like a maniac. Sasuke was exhausted also and he had wasted some extra chakra for catching Sanomi. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and stood up at the exact same time. They both charged towards the tree and climbed up. Naruto had marked the tree before falling back down. He watched as Sasuke was still climbing more higher than he was.

/Why is he doing this? How can he be better than I can/ Naruto asked to himself. Sasuke lost his momentum and marked the tree. He saw Naruto's tree and he was surprised that he was getting inch by inch.

**Village**

Tazuna, Sakura and Sanomi were walking towards a small store to pick up a couple of things for dinner back at the house. The village was very poor. There were a lot of people with signs saying for work while children steal food in stores. Sakura and Sanomi gazed at each other and felt a lot of sadness.

"Here we are." Tazuna said casually. They all went in like it was a bazaar. The surprising thing was that there was less food placed in storages.

"This is suppose to be a store? There's nothing here." Sakura said.

"Don't be rude Sakura. Respect." Sanomi whispered.

"That reminds me Sanomi, did you take your pills?" Tazuna asked. Sanomi blushed.

"Uh...at noon. What time is it now?" Sanomi asked.

"Well...it's six." He responded. Sanomi sighed.

"Iie. Not yet. But after dinner I will." She said. Tazuna nodded and continued to find stuff.

"I need fresh air okay?" Sanomi told Sakura. She nodded.

"Kiwotsukete." Sakura whispered. Sanomi was about to walk out when she spotted the man she remembered.

/Isn't that...uh...oh./ Sanomi crouched within herself hearing...

"YOU PERVERT!" From Sakura. She kicked the man and he fainted endlessly. Sanomi sweatdropped.

/I want to stop it...but nah/ She smiled.

"Wow. You are really tough. Most girls here don't do that." Tazuna complimented as they were walking back.

"Well they should. The nerve of people." Sakura still was mad.

"Ha ha. Easy Sakura." Sanomi calmed her. Then Sakura felt something behind her again.

/Err...again/ Sakura asked herself. When she was about to turn around Sanomi stopped her.

"Sakura...just give the kid candy." She asked politely. Sakura was bewildered but when she turned around she saw a little boy who had a dirty blue T-shirt and shorts. Sakura stared at the boy not knowing what to do. Sanomi made the first move.

"Well aren't you sweet." Sanomi kneeled down to his level and patted his head. He smiled with happiness.

"Sakura I know you have candy. Give it to him now." Sanomi whispered harshly. She wanted to help the little boy so they will continue on. Sakura agreed and reached into her bag. She got out a couple of treats and gave it to the boy.

"Arigatou." The boy said and ran off. Sanomi started to make tears but hid them away.

"Hai. There are a lot of people who lost their spirit ever since Gato came here." Tazuna explained.

"Now our village has a lot of poor people and lost respect to the village. The bridge I'm creating will change all that." Sakura and Sanomi gazed at each other and nodded.

/Naruto, Sasuke...we have to help them./ Sakura thought.

**Forest**

Naruto and Sasuke were still training and controlling the chakra. It seems that Sasuke had a lot of opportunities in getting higher and higher while Naruto panted.

/Err...No! No! No! I won't lose to Sasuke./ Naruto thought. /Now remember what Sakura said.../ He began to think about the advice Sakura gave and her advice was mostly focusing on the tree. Naruto thought about the tree and the chakra together and was ready to get started.

"Hey Naruto." Naruto fell down and heard Sasuke talking to him.

"Ah! Sasuke! I was already focusing on my chakra!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Uh...well...the thing is..." Sasuke was beginning to explain why he stopped him.

/Hmm...he doesn't talk to me. What's he planning/ Naruto thought rudely.

"The advice Sakura gave you..." He was muttering it until he blurted out. "What did she exactly tell you?" Naruto had a confused expression but smirked knowing what the raven-haired boy wanted.

"Hah. I'm not telling you." He concluded. Sasuke got really mad and there was a bad silence.

**Tazuna's House**

Each Genin except Sanomi, and Kakashi were sitting down by the table.

"This is great. I never had this much guests in a long time." Tazuna said happily. Seeing all the great food the Genin dug in...well, mostly Naruto and Sasuke. They had a competition of an eating contest which made the pink-haired kunoichi staring awkwardly. What really made her sick...

"I want some more!" The two boys called out...were the fact that they vomit on the floor. Sakura stood up with a mean remark.

"DON'T EAT SO MUCH IF YOU'RE ALL JUST GOING TO THROW IT BACK!" Sasuke rubbed his mouth.

"I...have to eat more than him." He muttered.

"And I have to be the best than him." Naruto concluded.

"Well the idea is not to throw it all back." Kakashi said. Naruto stared at the dinner table and asked,

"Where's Sanomi?" Naruto asked.

"She's sleeping already. She also ate dinner: Ramen." Tsunami said. Naruto's eyes widened.

"NANI? RAMEN!" Naruto asked wildly.

"Yes. Except with healing spices." She responded.

"It's true. I help her with the ramen recipe and it's not half bad." Sakura complimented. "She...apparently ate it all. She must've been a ramen lover..." She muttered so no one heard her.

/Hm...I want ramen./ Naruto thought. Then each person at the dinner table heard footsteps coming their way. Sanomi rubbed her eye.

"Tsunami...can I take my pill?" Sanomi said sleepily. She was wearing the same outfit except she was wearing a bun covered with a cloth

"Sure dear. Hold on." Tsunami reached into a small cabinet filled with medication.

/Sometimes...she reminds me of okaa-san.../ Sanomi thought sadly.


	9. Truth yet Lonely

Dimensions

Chapter 9: Truth yet Lonely

* * *

**Real World**

"Hello Mrs.Kariko." Olivia had came into the house and made a smile. But shameful, Mrs.Kariko made a small smile.

/She has a larger smile than that. I wonder what happen/ Olivia thought.

"Hello dear. Please sit down." Mrs.Kariko told her. Olivia shook her head.

"That's all right. Kedo...Sanomi-chan...how is she doing?" Olivia asked. Mrs.Kariko hesitated.

"...is everything all right?" She asked. Mrs.Kariko didn't know what to say. Olivia was a close friend of Sanomi.

"Uh...dear." Mrs.Kariko sat down with her. Olivia didn't hesitated.

"Sanomi...she's gone..."

**Tazuna's House**

"This is the one okay?" Tsunami said. She was giving the pill to Sanomi.

"Arigatou gozaimasu...and...gomen for...going out the window..." Sanomi muttered.

"It's all right dear. Let's just forget about it." Tsunami whispered.

"And besides...you want to train you got it." Sanomi nodded her head. Kakashi was watching her closely as she walked across the kitchen.

"How you're feeling?" Kakashi asked. Sanomi drank some water and sighed.

"Much better. One hour of rest helped me a lot." Sanomi said.

Once every last speck of food was finished Tsunami cleaned up while the others sat down and Sakura stared at a picture. The picture she was looking at had Inari, Tazuna, and Tsunami smiling. But there was another person and it was ripped out.

"Excuse me. This picture's torn. Is there a reason for that?" Sakura asked. Inari, Tazuna and Tsunami heard this and didn't really answer. Kakashi looked at them with suspicion and Tsunami had finally answered.

"That's my husband." Tsunami said.

"He was a hero to this village." Tazuna commented. Inari pushed his chair and was about to leave the room.

"Inari where are you going?" Tsunami asked. Inari didn't answer and just closed the door behind him. Tsunami ran after him.

"Father, you can't talk about him like that in front of Inari, you know that." And she walked out of the room. There was a complete silence throughout the room. Sakura felt like she said something wrong but she asked,

"Did something happen?"

Kakashi said something else. "Is there a story behind this?" Tazuna stayed silent until he finally answered.

"...He wasn't a member of this family. He and Inari were really close. Until that day..." Tazuna stopped and tearsfell from the table.

"Now...Inari never smiles or laughs anymore." Tazuna wept.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked again. Tazuna wiped his tears away and continued.

"Well, you have to know the man, Inari's father."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tazuna told a story about Inari's past, how he met Kaiza, his father. Inari really wanted to help his dog as it drowned but didn't have the courage to do anything. The fact that he couldn't swim yet he fell in the water.

Kaiza was Inari's savior when he drowned. They bonded so many times that he had to be in the family. But when Gato's thugs came no one in the village were scared to do anything. Only Kaiza stood up to them yet he wasn't strong enough.

Kaiza was tied to a pole for his punishment for interfering with the Gato Corporation. The thugs had swords with them and the whole village had to watch Kaiza's death. Inari was the one who had trouble as he cried with sorrow. When Kaiza was slain Inari's spirit was crushed and thought Kaiza lied to him about protecting something really special, how strength could power up anything.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"The whole village commanded everything that Gato ordered. No one stood up to Gato ever again." Tazuna ended his story. Team 7 was really silent right now except Naruto, who stood up and fell down.

"What are you doing on the ground Naruto?" Sakura asked. Sanomi picked him up and Naruto nodded a 'thank you.'

"I'm gonna do it." Was all that Naruto could say.

"Going to do what?" Sakura still didn't get it. Sanomi sighed and went upstairs to the roof. She wanted to be alone right now.

"I will become the next Hokage! I will train no matter what!" Naruto ran out the door and Kakashi stated that Naruto would be willing to do anything.

00000000000000000000000000

Everyone had fallen asleep except one Genin. Well, make that **three**...

00000000000000000000000000

Sanomi looked at the stars. They looked so beautiful tonight that it reminded her about home.

/Okaa-san..Outo-san...Touya-san.../ Sanomi hoped that they were all right and that nothing was causing a riot. She thought about if her okaa-san and outo-san even cared. She prayed that she might come back, wrapping her body in her mother's arms.

/I want to go, kedo...it's just appalling./ She thought.

"Hey." Sanomi turned around and saw that Sasuke was still awake.

"Hi." Sanomi replied.

"Aren't you still sick?" He asked. Sanomi made a small smile.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Sanomi responded. Sasuke sat down with her and Sanomi waited for another comment from him.

/Oh...he's my favorite character...what can I do/ Sanomi made a small pink blush but hid quickly when Sasuke stopped the silence.

"I was really anxious about you."

"Huh?" Sanomi turned to see him.

"If one of us was disabled, it would hurt the team."

"Well I'm better now. No big deal." Sanomi made her special smiles for him. Sasuke didn't get it. She was exactly like Naruto sometimes except she was a girl and less annoying. It was her smiles that made him think as he stared. He shook his head and continued on.

"Anyway, I hope that you are feeling better. I...was wondering why you're up here." Sasuke asked.

"Oh...well, I wanted to be alone. I had a lot in my mind lately. Sometimes, my thoughts are frightening." Sanomi shivered herself. It was cold when you're in the Mist Village. Sasuke had a medium-sized blanket in front of him and covered Sanomi. Sanomi blushed really bad. She liked Sasuke and it turned out that he can be very sweet.

"What would happen to me as a ninja? Or a kunoichi?" She asked herself out loud. Sasuke gazed at her and she continued.

"I feel like I don't have strength that will carry me on. There are times when I think of myself as a different person, someone that never exist. I just...don't know how to explain, but I think I will die in this world." Sanomi said. Not believing what she just said,

"Uh...when I mean by world, I mean this world. Something like that." Sanomi added to not make Sasuke suspicious.

"Never expected you that way." Sanomi gazed at him. "You seem to be a backup to the group." Sasuke stood up. Once he was going to come down from the roof,

"I like you." He muttered and walked away slowly. Hearing the door closed Sanomi turned around to see Sasuke gone.

/He...he likes me/ Sanomi thought. This gave her a small blush and sighed as she kept looking at the hoshis.

/He barely even talks to me...naze/ She saw the moon glow with radiant beams and stood up.

/I hope Naruto's okay.../ She thought worriedly.

/I want to train for a little bit./ Sanomi went down the roof slowly and ran through the forest.

**Forest**

/Forgive me sensei. I'll be back A.S.A.P./ Sanomi stopped in a small sight and took out her sword. She was still clinging on Sasuke's blanket. It was freezing that the ground resembled ice.

/Okay...just a couple of slices and find more advantages while battling./ Sanomi saw a nearby bush and slashed it so powerfully that it made a large crackling sound. She rushed towards a skinny tree and slashed it also. The chakra was powering up slowly in her body and it had to burst out.

/The chakra/ Sanomi saw the pink chakra that was coming to the point of the sword and her eyes widened when she felt like something controlling her. Her back started to show a small sign...they were monarch wings!

/Wha-what is this/ Sanomi thought madly. The wings were soft like a regular butterfly and she didn't know what it does. Sanomi wanted to do something but her mind went blank.

"KOCHOU ELEMENT JUTSU!" Sanomi called out unexpectedly.

It was a ninjutsu and her sword rapidly went pink. Pink cherry blossoms began swirling around the handle and butterflies appeared on top of the point. Sanomi ran as fast as she could, glowing pure gold. Her eyes changed into gold also. She shouted and sliced a large tree in half. Making a stance, she was on the ground and dust flew back. The tree was destroyed.

Sanomi's eyes turned back to normal and she panted heavily. The jutsu she made was really powerful and dangerous. The strange thing was that she does the jutsus...but it never came into her mind. She laid down and look up to see the same tsukiyo.

/Good...night...Sanomi.../ She thought and her eyelids closed, falling into a deep sleep.

**Tazuna's House**

"God morning everyone." Sakura yawned and sat down to have breakfast. Tsunami gave the food to her and somehow Kakashi was circling his fingers in the ground.

"Naruto isn't back yet?" Tazuna asked. "He's been training all night."

"He has gone completely crazy. He must be dead now. You know, for using too much of his chakra." Sakura commented.

"And another thing." Kakashi said. "I sneaked into Sanomi's room and she isn't there."

"Nani!" Sakura worried. "Where is she?"

"I don't know." He responded. "The last time I saw her was in her room." Sasuke wanted to make a comment about her but instead it was about Naruto.

"Anyway, Sakura's right. Naruto's laying around dead somewhere." Sasuke had to be alone and stood up.

"Sasuke. Where are you going?" She asked. Sasuke stopped with his hands in his pockets.

"I'm going for a walk." He opened the door and closed behind.

"But...we just started eating." Sakura responded but she looked at Sasuke's plate knowing that he already finished.

"Whoa...that was fast.." Sakura commented.

**Forest**

"Hm...hm?" Sanomi had woken up from her deep slumber and sat up to see butterflies surrounding her. One of them rested in her shoulder and she smiled. She played with it as it flew around her and it flew away with its friends.

/Oh...I...guess I slept.../ Sanomi thought. She was smiling for a bit when an alarm rang in her ear.

/I SLEPT/ Sanomi stood up. She stared at her own surroundings. There was green grass and tall trees that blocked the sun in front of her. She rested on flowers at night yet there was a bad scenery with broken trees.

/I think I overdid it.../ Sanomi sweatdropped. She began to walk back to Tazuna's house when she thought about Naruto.

/He must be laying around.../ Sanomi ran to the other direction to find Naruto.

She searched everywhere until she finally found him with another guy. It turned out to be a guy with a pink like kimono (who often looked like a boy) and long black hair. He was carrying a basket of herbs and Sanomi hid behind a tree.

/Haku.../ Sanomi thought about Haku's past that she made a frown. She overheard Naruto's conversation about beating Sasuke someday and training to be number one. She loved to hear him say that all day if she had to. As Haku lefthe told Naruto that he was a boy. He had freaked out.

/AH! HE'S PRETTIER THAN SAKURA/ Naruto thought. Sanomi saw this and she had to make him feel better.

"Naruto?" Sanomi got out from behind the tree. Naruto turned around.

"Sanomi. Ohayo." Sanomi went over to him and punched Naruto in the head.

"HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Naruto rubbed his head. Sanomi made a smirk.

"Oh...just something when YOU DIDN'T COME BACK! WHERE WERE YOU?" Sanomi asked eagerly, even though she was faking it.

"Sanomi, I was training last night remember-"

"And you tend to pass out." Sanomi sighed and finished what Naruto was about to say. Naruto saw Sanomi's appearance and was very curious.

"Sanomi, what happened to you?" Naruto asked. Sanomi's clothes were really dirty and there was a leaf on her head. She blushed.

"Oh me? Well...I couldn't sleep. I ended up on the other side of the forest to train." Sanomi responded.

"Oh..." Naruto and Sanomi were silent for a little while and Sanomi broke.

"So...how was Haku?" She asked.

"How did you know his name?" Naruto asked. Sanomi was about to respond but saw Sasuke at the end of the path. Sasuke was looking back seeing the pink-kimono kid walking. Naruto stopped her response and said,

"Man, I can't believe it. There are a lot of strange things I'd seen but this one takes the cake!" Sasuke walked up to Naruto, who was sitting down, and hit his head to where Sanomi hit the same.

"Sasuke! I'm already hit so stop!" Naruto rubbed his head more. Sanomi chuckled softly.

"Did you even have breakfast? You are such a loser." Sasuke muttered. Naruto still had a smile on his face, like he was proud of even doing that. Sanomi laughed evem more as Sasuke glared Naruto with a disgusted look. Sanomi stopped her laughter and suggested something.

"Hey no fighting. We gotta go!" Sanomi commanded. Naruto nodded his head and disappeared through the trees. Sanomi had a vein popped on her head.

"I MEANT TOGETHER!" She shouted. She sighed yet she felt a pain in her left arm. She held it as she sat down in the grass but it hurts so much. She noticed that there was red oozing liquid, streaming like a river.

/How did that happen? I didn't injure myself.../ Sanomi thought. Sasuke went over to her and sat down.

"Let me help you." Sasuke was about to touch it when Sanomi moved away.

"I'll be fine."

"You'll get an infection. Onegai." Sasuke suggested. Sanomi shook her head yet struggled with pain.

Sasuke had to disobey Sanomi's request. He took out a couple of bandages from his pocket and grasped Sanomi's wrist. He ripped out some with his mouth and bandaged her. Sanomi wanted to reject but she waited until Sasuke was finished. When he was done he couldn't help as the leaf on Sanomi's head was annoying him. He plucked it off and Sanomi nodded a 'thank you.' Sasuke shrugged and went off on his own.

/Great...everyone ignores me.../ Sanomi pouted.

/Well...he didn't ignore the injury.../

**Reality**

"What do you mean she's gone!" Olivia went ballistic. Mrs.Kariko said more.

"Olivia calm down. She's just-"

"IIE! NOT JUST!" Olivia rushed out of the house and slammed the door rudely. Mrs.Kariko tried calling her back. Apparently Olivia ignored her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Olivia was kicking a rockwhilewalking on the sidewalk. She was walking around the neighborhood and cried.

/Sanomi...you.../ Olivia had anger in her mind.

/I don't want anymore! Why does it keep coming/ Olivia thought.

Sanomi was ayuujin that she trusted so much. They talk about personal things and laughed each time with silliness. Olivia shook her head and faced the reality. Where was she? Did she had to get out of this world? Would she be ignored forever? Olivia held back her thoughts and anger reached her eyes.

/Sanomi...you gave me a kizu.../ Olivia's tear dropped to the ground. Suddenly it was pouring in the neighborhood with ame and Olivia just stood endlessly. She was soaked and didn't bother to clean her spectacles that were blinding her.

"Yuku Sanomi!" Olivia had powerful emotion.

"Chikara wa hitan!" Olivia ran with tears on her face and ran, ran to the endless light.

* * *

A/N: Okay, first off, thank you for those who reviewed. I really appreciate it. Now, 

(hides in Rockman shield)

I haven't been working on a fanfic for a long time in the Rockman section. I'll be taking a break with Naruto. Please send those reviews in. They make me happy.

(smiles)

Except flames...

(frowns)

C ya soon!


	10. Sanomi: Kochou Samurai

Dimensions 

Chapter 10: Sanomi: Kochou Samurai

* * *

Forest

Sanomi walked quietly back to the site. It seemed that Sasuke abandoned her when she was injured. But at least he helped by putting bandages. Sanomi stopped in the center and stared at her wound.

_You'll get an infection. Onegai..._

Sanomi echoed those words. He wanted to help her even though it's not a big deal. But she's glad that she's noticed in this world. Her world...wasn't exactly home. She's usually the one that messed everything up and people blamed her for her own mistakes. Olivia was the only one that stood up for her, yet Sanomi felt rage in her chest.

/Olivia...you cared.../ Sanomi thought.

/Why couldn't anyone else/ Sanomi made a fist and pounded the tree that was right in front of her. It made a dent and she showed tears.

/Why can't I do anything right/ Sanomi shook her head. Her family loved her yet she felt sorrow whenever she's around them. It's like her family doesn't care if she's missing. They're probably enjoying her gone...

/NO/ Sanomi pounded with her fist once more making the dent bigger.

/I'm not allowed to think like this. I have to be the regular me. Someone who's different but proud of who they are.../

Sanomi made a small smile. The good side and the bad side were messing with her and she continued on to her destination. Not noticing, Sasuke was behind a tree the whole time watching the girl.

Training Ground

Hearing Sakura's voice, Sanomi found her way out of the forest and into the training grounds.

"Sanomi!" Without being cautious, Sanomi was being choked on Sakura's embrace.

"Sakura..." Sanomi said turning blue.

"Can't breathe!" Sakura, finally noticing, let go and Sanomi took deep breaths.

"Gomen. I was looking for you. And the boys also." Sakura responded.

"I found them. But they wouldn't listen and ran off again." Sanomi reminded herself.

"Sanomi..." The two kunoichis turned around seeing their sensei.

"Sensei. Gomen..." Sanomi made a bow. Kakashi didn't bother to hear her excuse. He just grabbed Sanomi's wounded arm.

"What happened?" It was more of a command and asking at the same time for the silver-haired teacher. Sanomi blinked a couple of times.

"I hurt myself during training last night. I'm really sorry sensei..." Sanomi turned her head to the side. Kakashi, seeing this, let go of the arm and transferred his hand to Sanomi's chin. He lifted it up and Sanomi, probably thinking, saw her sensei's smile beneath the mask. He raised a brow.

"You must be making up the training huh?" Kakashi asked. Sanomi, really bewildered, just nodded awkwardly.

"Hey..." Sanomi's attention went towards Sakura. Kakashi loosened his grip on her chin.

"Naruto! Sasuke! Where are they?" Sakura asked. Sanomi shrugged but in an instance she moved away from the training ground seeing a spear plundering to the ground.

"Wha-who-" Sakura looked up seeing Naruto hanging on a branch happily.

"Whoa...Naruto could climb that high now using his chakra? That's great." Sakura made the best comment for Naruto that Sanomi nodded happily. Really eager with happiness she shouted,

"That's right isn't it Naruto!" Naruto smiled.

"Definitely!" Naruto stood up from the tree and was about to fall once he lost his balance.

"Naruto watch out!" Sanomi shouted. Sakura screamed and Kakashi just wondered if he was going to fall or what. But rapidly Naruto used his chakra and ended up hanging up on the branch.

"Ha! Fooled ya huh?" Naruto called out.

"We were worried about you Naruto!" Sakura shouted.

/I'm gonna strangle you/ Inner Sakura said more.Sakura, wasn't really yukai.

Kakashi wondered that something would turn out bad for the blond-haired kid. Naruto was still hanging...but not for long! The chakra had vanished and his feet didn't touch the branch anymore. Kakashi's eyes widened and Sakura was surprised.

"Cha! You just had to push it didn't you?" Sakura said. Naruto was really screaming for his life. But Sasuke, using his chakra to climb a nearby tree, appeared out of nowhere to save Naruto in the nick of time.

"You really are a total loser Naruto." Sasuke grabbed his ankle.

"Ah! Sasuke?" Naruto surprised with shame.

"Woohoo! All right Sasuke!" Sakura called from below. Sanomi didn't show any emotion. Kakashi thought about the same thing and maybe the training would be done sooner or later. Apparently, Kakashi had something else on his mind, and it had to deal with Sanomi.

/Her eyes.../ Kakashi stared at her onyx eyes that was pure black.

/It has a lot of determination. But for what/ Kakashi thought more on his mind.

Kakashi remembered. He had overheard Zabuza saying to Sanomi about a rematch...

/I have to talk to her.../

"Sanomi..." Sanomi continued staring at the Genin. Then hearing the voice she turned to her teacher.

"Yes?" She asked in a soft tone.

"I want you to come with me. The rest of you," he was referring to the other three Genin,

"you can do whatever you want." Sakura made a smile and decided to go back to the house to help out. Naruto and Sasuke decided to train together for chakra control. That leads Kakashi and Sanomi alone.

Treehouse

The fruit that Zabuza was holding was squashed due to that he grew stronger after his recovery.

"You had recovered quickly." Haku said over his shoulder. Zabuza was sitting down on a cushion as Haku remained standing.

"Are you ready Haku?" Zabuza asked. Haku had to respond.

"Yes."

Forest (Sunrise)

Kakashi and Sanomi had ate lunch earlier so they went back to the forest. Kakashi wanted to test her skills of her swordsmanship and Sanomi had no idea why she was here in the first place.

"Kakashi, why am I here all alone?" Sanomi asked him.

"Sanomi, I just wanted to see how much you've grown. I noticed that the training you put yourself into was challenging." Kakashi noticed the bandages in the arm one more time.

"Do you want to finish the challenge we had long ago?" He asked. Sanomi didn't know what to say. She wanted to agree on finishing the job but could it be possible?

"If you win," Kakashi continued, "I'll give you something nice."

"But if I lose..." Sanomi continued the conversation.

"You won't be battling for a long time." Kakashi ended.

"NANI?" Sanomi was really mad.

The whole reason she's here was because of her unique abilities. She didn't want to lose it all just for some dumb fight. Yet, she wanted to be strong. She wanted to be everything that she could, even beating her own sensei. After a few minutes of thinking,

"Let's do it."

Sanomi took out the sword swiftly and made a position. Kakashi was planning to use his ninja skills. She was really clever with the sword now. The training really paid off and she could find her own potential inside her.

Sanomi made her first move just by charging at Kakashi but he dodged and punched her in the back. Sanomi struggled a couple of times but planned to use the Kochou Element jutsu. Apparently she needed more chakra than that.

/Gotta make another strategy./ Sanomi stood up and planned to do a taijutsu of a kick. Kakashi dodged it.

"You'll never get me with that!" As Kakashi dodged, Sanomi, with her sword, cut a rope.

/This was Sasuke's technique I watched earlier in the series.../ Sanomi made a smile. The rope was a trap covered with shurikens and kunai knives. Kakashi didn't know where to go so he did the Replacement jutsu.

/Where did he go.../ Sanomi concentrated on where Kakashi might be. She sensed a movement and she kicked Kakashi in the face.

"Finally..." Sanomi whispered to herself. Kakashi fell to the ground and got back up.

/Darn it/ Sanomi had no choice but to charge at him once more and it was a taijutsu battle. She had to swiftly put the sword back and use her hands as weapons.

Punches and kicks were directly hitting each weak point. Sanomi grew tired but the chakra was powering up.

/This is too much for her.../ Kakashi thought as he punched Sanomi on the chest.

/Yet she's going at it.../ Kakashi kicked Sanomi on the back and noticed that her back had wings.

/WHAT/ Kakashi grabbed her shoulders and Sanomi was in a state of shock. Suddenly the chakra was building up and Sanomi couldn't control herself.

"PETAL DANCE NO JUTSU!"

Sanomi had pink chakra overflowing her entire body. Kakashi let go seeing Sanomi in a pink orb inside. Cherry blossoms burst out through the dust of Sanomi's incredible power. Soon she lost half of her chakra and fell down to the ground. Kakashi rushed over to her, yet he didn't do anything. He just saw the black-haired girl lying down unconscious.

/She pushed herself.../ Kakashi thought.

/This is the legend.../ He had no choice. Carrying her back to the site Kakashi thought of something.

/I may have won but...she earned it./ The luminous glow of the moon sparkled with light and Sanomi rested in peace.

_MEANWHILE..._

Sasuke and Naruto were up on two individual trees. It was nighttime and they were panting with exhaustion.

"Let's go back." Sasuke said as he stood up on his tree.

"All right!" Naruto agreed happily.

Tazuna's House: Sanomi's Room

Sanomi had finally woken up from her deep slumber. She used so much chakra that she felt like she was going to die. Luckily she didn't. Her wounds are getting bigger yet she didn't felt much pain. She sat up from her bed and stared at her sword.

/I didn't bother to use it...I used taijutsu instead.../ Sanomi stood up and was about to walk out but Kakashi stood in her way.

"Sensei?" Sanomi asked wondering. Kakashi sighed.

"Sanomi..." Kakashi had something behind him and it was a box with a pale pink ribbon.

"I want you to have this..." Sanomi unwrapped the box and inside were two violet feathers.

"Uh..." Sanomi was really bewildered. What kind of gift were feathers?

"Ha ha. There's more to the gift that meets the eye..."Kakashi saw Sanomi's closet and slid it all the way to the end. Sanomi's eyes widened.

"Oh...my..." Sanomi saw a beautiful samurai outfit.

The outfit was mostly white and it had a matching helmet. The two feathers were supposed to be connected on each side of the helmet. The skirt with yellow outlines had designing leaves for the belt. Her top had pale pink outlines that had glitter yet it showed no mercy. She had white matching gloves that reached her shoulders so it was under the sleeves. What Sanomi was really drawn of was the back of the outfit. In the back were designed butterfly wings and a squiggly line under it. The helmet had the same design but it was in the front.

"Sensei..." Sanomi whispered to Kakashi.

"I can't accept this."

"This was a gift remember? After the battle the deal was paid off." Kakashi reminded her about the deal.

"But I didn't win...right?" Sanomi asked him.

"Sanomi, you have been excused for this battle." Sanomi's eyes widened.

"NAZE?" She asked eagerly. Kakashi took out a book that wasn't Icha Icha Paradise but instead it looked like an ancient book.

"I want you to look at this for a sec." Sanomi went behind Kakashi as he turned some of the pages. He found the right one and began to read:

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Long ago, there lived a smith owner named Mirai. She was the most popular owner of the whole town since she created the most amazing weapons. She was passed by her family through generations and it was her own tradition._

_One day while Mirai was cleaning her "Butterfly Sword" that was passed down from generation to her family also, she noticed something very peculiar. _

"_What's this?" _

_Mirai saw that there was an old scroll attached to it. She read what it was. There was an old spell that could awaken the sword to its true power. Mirai, feeling young at her age, wanted to test it out. She said the small spell and all was silent. _

_It was midnight at that time and Mirai saw that the sword glowed with awe. She gasped and the sword was out of control. The sword exploded making Mirai fell out of balance. And when everything was silent again the sword spoke to her._

"_Become the samurai and your wishes will come true..." _

_Mirai had no choice but to surpass her skills. She had became the Kochou Samurai. Using her powerful blade she exceeded her skills by fighting many ninjas. As she held the blade she noticed that she received wings on her back.One day she ran away because she couldn't take anymore stress. She almost killed her own villagebecaue she was out of control._

_She rested in the Konoha Forest to make up her mind. She made a small smile and rested the Butterfly Sword in a nearby tree. She stood up and never confiscated it again. _

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

"Kakashi..." Sanomi whispered.

"The sword..."

"Was really a legend." Kakashi walked over to the sword and the page had a picture of it.

"This was the same replica of the Butterfly Sword in the story. Mirai, was a samurai. This sword was passed on for a long time when someone used it, but they stayed cautious and put it back in its rightful place." Kakashi felt the blade touch his fingers and gazed back at Sanomi.

"Sanomi...you are the Kochou Samurai now." Sanomi was in a state of shock.

"Whoa...in the legend? Sensei, I'm not ready to be some legendary samurai that comes out of nowhere..." Sanomi gulped and she made a comment.

"I'm scared..." Kakashi noticed that she had tears in her eyes. He walked over to her and Sanomi was embraced by the man.

"It's okay." Kakashi soothed her emotion.

"Let it all out. I'll teach you everything I can." Sanomi cried with all her might.

She wanted to go back home but she wanted to be a samurai also. Her parents might get mad at her and place her in jail. But keeping a legendary sword...how would she cope with everything? Kakashi let go of the embrace and Sanomi stayed silent. She noticed the great material that was put to the outfit that she wanted to try it on tomorrow.

"Tsunami had the materials to make this. We worked on it together." Kakashi responded. Sanomi made a smile.

"Sensei..." Kakashi gazed at Sanomi.

"Thank you for everything. I have enough courage to stand up to anything..."

Sanomi stood up and reached for her sword. She felt the blade in her fingertips and it really was legendary. This sword brought her to this world and back. The door was tight shut anyway back at the forest. Now the only thing left in her mind,

/Zabuza...you're mine.../ Sanomi went downstairs to have dinner and Kakashi followed.

Tazuna's House: Dinner/Kitchen

"Where are they?" Sakura was moping around after she ate some of her dinner made by Tsunami.

"I never expected this from Sasuke..." Sanomi sat across Inari and she patted her shoulder.

"Everything will be fine Sakura. They are just...a little late." Sanomi reassured her. Sakura listened to her but the door opened. In came Sasuke, with his arm over Naruto and they were very tired.

"What happened to you? You looked like the cat dragged in." Tazuna examined them. The two boys stopped and Naruto groaned.

"We...we climbed the trees...and we made it all the way to the top." Kakashi gazed at them.

"Good. Tomorrow we have work to do. You two are now bodyguards for Tazuna at the bridge." Naruto smiled and Sasuke couldn't help it also.

"All right!" Naruto leaned back for once and suddenly he fell to the ground with Sasuke.

"Ow. You're such a loser!" Sasuke remarked loudly. Everyone laughed at the table.

_A FEW MINUTES LATER..._

Everyone had ate peacefully yet Sanomi was feeling a bit uptight.

/Different...different...different.../ That word echoed in her mind with sorrow that she didn't felt like she was changing.

Tazuna explained that they will leave early tomorrow since the bridge was almost done. He then asked about why Kakashi and the gang stayed to protect him after all the lies. Kakashi simply responded the quote of the first Hokage.

Sanomi stared across the table to see Inari in a small little world. In Inari's mind he was feeling more uncomfortable about seeing Naruto, how he wanted to be someone he couldn't. Inari suddenly grew tears. He started an argument with Naruto about how the weak would lose and they will die. Naruto ignores him but Inari went on saying that Naruto doesn't know what it's like to be treated like dirt.

This made Naruto ticked off.

"Listen to yourself whining and complaining, like some sorry little victim." Inari stopped.

"You don't know what it's like...your nothing but a coward!" Naruto snapped with rage. Inari was shocked to what he said.

"Naruto! You went too far!" Sakura shouted. Naruto ignored her and walked out of the room.

"Naruto..." Sakura whispered softly. Kakashi stopped glancing at Naruto and stared at Inari, who was still crying after the remark of Naruto.

/Man...I want to sleep./ Sanomi stood up with her eyes closed and went up to her room.

/This is too much for me.../

Docks

Inari sat alone thinking about sorrowful things. He thought about Naruto's words, how cruel and inconsiderate they were. Suddenly,

"Can I talk to you?" Kakashi walked over making pounding steps on the docks. They both sat in silence until Kakashi broke it.

"Naruto may be a little mean sometimes, but he doesn't hate you. Your grandfather told us about your father." Inari didn't show much emotion.

"You and Naruto are really similar. He didn't have a father, or a mother. In fact, he didn't make a single friend in our village." Inari finally paid attention and listened.

"Naruto wanted to be noticed and fit in whenever he can. That's his dream. I never seen him cry or have a frown in his face."

"Even though he's young, he still knows how to be strong. Like your father." Inari thought about his father and how he would be like Naruto.

"And those words Naruto told you, as cruel as they may sound, he might've said that to himself a thousand times..." Kakashi and Inari were silent as the moon glistened in the night sky.

* * *

A/N: Ha. I made another chapter. Don't worry. I already updated Rockman so I'll be working more on this. C ya soon and wait for the next chapter. 


	11. Friends or Rivals?

A/N: I'll try not to get OOC in the characters. Please enjoy!

Dimensions 

Chapter 11: Friends? Or Rivals?

* * *

Sanomi's Room

Sanomi stared at the samurai outfit for a while. She didn't noticed that Sakura stepped in the room.

"Wow...that's nice." Sanomi gasped softly and turned around. Sakura made a smile.

"What's the matter?" She asked as nicely as she could. Sanomi shook her head.

"I'm fine it's just-"

"Sakura, you should be in bed." Sakura turned around to see her sensei.

"Oh. Gomenasai. Good night." Sakura walked through the hallway and into her room. Sanomi kept on gazing until Kakashi made a comment.

"Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" She asked. Kakashi walked over to the outfit and felt the fabric and armor through his fingers.

"To train. I may have some hints on swords, and weaponry." Kakashi smiled behind the mask. Sanomi shook her head.

"No, thank you. This is going to be my battle. And I won't lose." Sanomi walked over to Kakashi with her eyes on the ground. She looked up and made a smile.

"I'll know when the time comes when you can teach me. But for now, I want to relyon myself." Sanomi ambled over to her bed and laid down.

"Good night." Kakashi nodded.

"Good night." Her sensei closed the door. As the door closed Sanomi opened one eye. She sat up covering herself with the blanket.

/This is my chance./ Sanomi took her sword and said the magic words.

"I know this is a risk, but I just want to see how they are holding up." Sanomi closed her eyes as the golden butterfly fluttered in a wall making a portal back to Tokyo. Sanomi took a deep breath and walked through.

Real World

/Hm...interesting. It is still the afternoon./ Sanomi's portal was by an old tree. She gazed through the window seeing that her dad already came home while her mom was still weeping.

"I want her back!" Mrs.Kariko yelled as her head was in her dad's chest. His chest was like a pillow to her and her dad didn't show any emotion. Sanomi noticed that there were broken plates on the ground. Mr.Kariko comforted his loving wife but it was no use. In their minds Sanomi could be in great danger. Sanomi was beginning to get soaked. It was still raining even though it's the summer time.

/Okaa-san...Outo-san...I'll be back. But I want to be alone./ Sanomi's cheek had a tear that fell like rain. She was about to say the magic words when someone pushed her. Unable to get up Sanomi closed her eyes. Was it an animal that hit her? Or was it a person? Wondering, a high voice closed her thoughts.

"Sanomi..." Sanomi was able to get up now and behind her was Olivia. She had frown that Sanomi never seen. She was soaking wet from the frigid rain.

"Livi-chan..." Sanomi tried to walk over but Olivia halted her.

"You gave me sorrow." Olivia crept closer like a killer. Sanomi's eyes widened when she said 'sorrow.'

"How did I give you sorrow?" Sanomi whispered. Olivia's mixed brown hair was soaking wet that her spectacles were covered. Her rage exploded like a volcano.

"SORROW! DO YOU HEAR ME!" Sanomi reacted to Olivia's expression. She tried comforting her but Olivia won't listen.

"Out of all the people I knew...I trusted you. And what do I get? BEING SOLITARY!" Olivia had a stick in her hand, a stick used for kendo. And Sanomi knew that Olivia was hard on the stick. Sanomi was crying with tears, wondering what was going on.

"Olivia! Don't!" Sanomi ran with all her might and Olivia followed with the stick in hand.

"YOU BETTER RUN!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000

The townhouses looked exactly the same that Sanomi was really dizzy. She doesn't know what's going on but she had to hide. She was crying so many tears as she ran through deep puddles. Sanomi went behind a house swiftly that Olivia couldn't see with all the rain. She gave up looking.

"SANOMI! I WILL KILL YOU! YOU HEAR ME?" Olivia walked away from the building. Sanomi gazed around her surroundings and crept out. She stood endlessly not knowing what's going on now. Her family was in grief and sorrow and Olivia was just freaking her out. She had no choice but went back to the portal.

Sanomi's Room

Sanomi walked silently and went to bed. Everything was in panic now. It's either she stayed in this world forever or she would go back settling things. She cried softly, wiping her tears with her sleeves.

Outside the Room

While Sasuke was going to bed he heard whimpers and cries from the girl in the next room. He had to check what's going on so he peeked through the doors. As Sanomi cried the only thing on Sasuke's mind was trying to make the girl smile. But he shouldn't. He doesn't have any feeling for the girl yet his body was getting closer and closer to the door.

Sanomi's Room

As Sanomi started to relax a bit she sensed that someone was watching her. She looked at the door to see Sasuke standing near. Not thinking, she had to say the words that came in mind.

"What do you want Uchiha?" Sasuke walked slowly to her as the door fully opened. He ignored the question and winced. Sanomi had her knees close to her chest and her heart was racing fast.

"I want to be alone you know? So get out, onegai!" Sanomi slammed her face in a pillow. Sasuke went down in his knees next to the bed.

/What's wrong with me/ Sasuke thought as he started to pat the girl's back soothingly. Sanomi moaned a little and didn't bother to see Sasuke's face. Then something came in mind from the boy in order for Sanomi to cheer up.

"Come on. I want to show you something." Sanomi shook her head and muffled a 'no' from her white pillow. Sasuke sighed and took Sanomi's hand to get her up.

/Why/ Sanomi had many difficulties from Sasuke. She wanted to say no but always obeyed commands. She doesn't often do that but she obeyed him. They ended up on the roof again seeing the ocean in front of them. The moon glistened once more and Sanomi started to cry. Seeing the moon had a mad Olivia engraved.

"Shhhh..." Sanomi whimpered a bit but gazed at the same colored eyes of Sasuke. He was actually comforting someone in all his life.

"Tell me everything...been noticing that you go out a lot..." He muttered. Sanomi gasped.

Does he know that she goes through portals and everything? That kind of everything? Sanomi stayed silent for a while. Until she decided that there has to be someone else to trust besides Sakura. She began,

"I'm from another world... I have a family, yet I think I'm an orphan. I barely have any friends at school. I barely had a purpose in life that I didn't know what to do. Someone wants to kill me back there so I ran with all my might." Sanomi shook her head with confusion. Sasuke listened in awe.

"It seems that I don't know what to do anymore! I can't stand it! My smile..." Sanomi gaped and continued.

"My smile always hid my real emotions and dreams. This is pain." Sanomi's hands were now on her face covering her appearance.

"No one loves me..." Sanomi ended. Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing. A girl in another world? He couldn't believe it. But looking at Sanomi's hidden eyes,it made it clear that she was telling the truth. He grabbed Sanomi's hand and held it tight.

"Aishiteru..." Sasuke whispered. This was unlikely for the great Uchiha to even say. Sanomi put her hands down gazing into his eyes. There was a feeling that there was something warm inside his heart. She blushed not knowing what to say. They were silent for a while until suddenly their faces were closer together and they kissed. Sanomi let it go and she stood up.

"I'm sorry but I..." She was freezing cold and not knowing, the raven-haired boy embraced her in the back. Sanomi tried to look back at Sasuke, having an odd expression on his face.

"Even though you are different here...I want to protect you..." Sanomi blushed slowly and she made a smile and closed her eyes. The embrace tightened and it felt like Sasuke holding a soft teddy bear like herself. Yet she had to ruin the moment. It was unlikely for the great Uchiha to notice a girl but Sanomi was more different than any girl he ever met.

"Come on, we gotta rest up okay?" Sanomi ran inside and so did Sasuke. He took soft steps as he exited the room and Sanomi kissed him on the cheek.

"Good night." Sanomi closed the door. Sasuke watched the door closed and the lights dimmed in the hallway.

"Good night." Sasuke felt his cheek that was pecked and he went inside to his room.

Next Day: Tazuna's House

Sanomi woke up really depressed about what happened that very night in the real world. She put on the outfit and she doesn't look half bad. But feeling her wound from yesterday, she wrapped her bandages. She put the sword in the back of her thinking,

/_SANOMI! I WILL KILL YOU! YOU HEAR ME/ _

/This is so unlike you Livi-chan...naze/ Sanomi felt rage and it was official. She never wanted to back to her real world. But her mom and dad would live in sorrow without her.

/Gomen.../ Sanomi put on her gloves and her ninja sandals. She opened the door a crack and gazed around with one eye. She poked her fingers together and she had enough courage to get out. Besides, everyone was waiting for her. When she reached the brown creaky stairs,

"Sanomi! Why are you taking so-" Sakura got mad but she stopped when she saw the outfit. Sanomi looked incredible.

"Sanomi..." Sakura went up to her and Sanomi blushed with embarrassment.

"Yeah I look kinda strange huh?" Sanomi whispered. Sakura shook her head.

"You look great, that's all." She smiled.

"Arigatou." Sanomi gazed through Naruto's room and noticed that he was still sleeping.

"Are we leaving him?" Sanomi whispered. Sakura nodded.

"He was training for a long time. He needed the rest." Sakura closed the door to his room and the two kunoichis went out. Sanomi stopped Sakura for a second.

"Sakura-chan...I went to my world and..." Sanomi had gloomy face.

"What happened?" Sakura asked suddenly. Sanomi was silent and she had to say something.

"My kaonajimi...wanted to kill me." Sakura gasped with her hands covering her mouth.

"Naze?" Sakura asked with panic. Sanomi shook her head.

"I don't know..." Sakura felt her pain and she embraced her tightly.

"It's okay. Something might happen later on. I promise. Just stay here, in this world, and relax." Sakura heard whimpers from the girl, small ones.

"Sakura-chan..." Sakura let go of the embrace to let the girl breathe slowly.

"Arigatou gozaimasu. You have been a good kunoichi who kept an eye on me." Sakura nodded.

"Are you ready? We have to guard Tazuna at the bridge." Sakura ran through the doors.

"Hai!" Sanomi had all her gear and she ran out with Sakura.

Outside

"YOU LOOK AMAZING!" Tsunami was outside with the others and she embraced Sanomi happily.

"Thank you for the outfit." Sanomi bowed. Tsunami nodded and she whispered something to her, more of an encouragement.

"Shiawase..." Sanomi nodded faithfully and she walked to where her sensei was. Kakashi stared at her. With how much attention she was getting Sanomi felt more incredible in her heart. He paid more attention to Tsunami.

"Well, we will leave Naruto in your hands." Kakashi said to the blue haired girl.

"He was training at night again, pushing himself as usual." Tsunami had a worried face.

"What about you? You are healing yourself." Tsunami asked. Kakashi smiled.

"Why do I look wobbly? I'll be fine." Kakashi responded.

"Let's go now." Tazuna commanded. The whole group, excluding Naruto, went off leaving Tsunami standing and went inside.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As the group walked to the bridge, Sanomi was lacking behind thinking critically. But it was stopped when Sasuke held her gloved hand comfortably to the side.

"It's going to be fine." Sasuke whispered. Sanomi nodded and she totally forgot about the whole point she was even going on this mission.

/Zabuza...you're mine.../

"Besides that, you look great." Sasuke whispered. Sanomi blushed.

"Arigatou..." Sanomi slipped away Sasuke's hand. She felt the kunai knives in her gear bag and a couple of small shurikens.

Tazuna's House

As the whiskered-haired boy finally woke up...

"Err...why didn't someone wake me up!" Naruto rushed out the door to see Tsunami.

"Where is everybody?" He asked rudely. Tsunami was washing the dishes when she finally noticed Naruto in a pajama attire.

"Oh Naruto, your sensei wanted you to rest. You have the day off." She smiled with modesty. But Naruto was still not happy as he removed his pajamas into regular clothes.

"I knew they would ditch me..." He rushed to the front door and slammed the door.

"See you later!" He yelled out.

_Outside_

"Err...They should've woken me up!" Naruto was passing through the trees in order to get to his destination. Suddenly as he was passing he saw a dead boar, blood all over and the trees were half cut.

/Huh/

Bridge

"What? What is this?" Tazuna was amazed by the scenery. The bridge had many construction workers down on the ground. They were unconscious!

"What happened here? Someone came here." Tazuna was really confused. Who would do such a thing? Kakashi was thinking very critically about the person, and he knew who.

Tazuna's House

There were two samurais who were walking towards the house. Both of them looked deadly. A voice shouted, which was Tsunami, for Inari to come down. Inari greatly responded to come down as the samurais were smirking.

Bridge

The bridge was cold and deserted that Sanomi's breath was visible. She stared around seeing nothing but mist. It grew and grew and Kakashi noticed that the mist was not ordinary.

"Sasuke, Sakura, Sanomi. Get ready!" The team made a formation. Sasuke held a kunai knife tightly as Sakura was reaching towards her leg for a weapon. Sanomi gripped her sword tightly that underneath her gloves, she knew that her knuckles were getting white. All of them were cautious.

"I knew he was still alive. He just couldn't wait for round two." Kakashi muttered.

"Kakashi-sensei. This is the work of Zabuza isn't it?" Sakura asked. But yet they were still silent and their hearts were racing each beat. A voice was heard, and it was Zabuza saying that he was sorry for keeping them waiting. He noticed the Sasuke was still trembling, holding his kunai pitifully. Sasuke widened his eyes and saw so many Zabuza's in a different position.

/Perfect.../ Sanomi made a smirk. So did Sasuke. The Zabuza in front of Sasuke was wondering why?

"I'm trembling with...excitement." Zabuza lowered his eyes.

"Go get him Sasuke." Kakashi encouraged the boy to do so. Zabuza swiftly lifted his sword but Sasuke was quick. He slashed each Zabuza knowing that they were water clones. As Sasuke stood endlessly he never knew that he could see them.

"Oh so you can see them? The brat's improving." The real Zabuza and the masked boy appeared in front of the other side.

"Looks like you got a rival Haku..." Zabuza commented.

"So it seems." He responded.

* * *

A/N: Well, how did I do? Please review! The next chapter will be up like I don't know, 2 weeks? I'll make sure that it will come out in a jiffy. See ya soon! 


	12. Clash of Battles

Dimensions

Chapter 12: Clash of Battles

* * *

Forest

Naruto rushed back to Tazuna's house, knowing that there was trouble ever since he saw the dead boar. He rushed through the trees and jumped down as fast as he could. He hoped that he wasn't too late, for it was Tsunami and Inari's sake.

Bridge

Team 7 and the bridge builder were shocked that the masked boy was on Zabuza's side. Ever since they thought the boy would be a hunter nin, it turned out that he was bad all along. Sanomi should've told them, but she didn't want to ruin the plot firstly. The mist soon faded revealing the two figures.

"Well, well." Kakashi stated, "it was all an act." He was mentioning Haku, being the trickster himself.

/What a jerk. Trickery isn't the key to success./ Sanomi thought. She touched some of her black hair and stroked it behind her ear.

"So I guess all that being a tracker nin was all a lie?" The Bridge Builder asked.

"I'd say, they'd been pulling stunts like that for a long time." Kakashi mentioned. Sanomi couldn't help but agree.

"He's got some nerve facing us again." Sakura finally commented something.

"And hiding behind that mask. Who does he think he is?" Kakashi asked.

"Speak for yourself sensei." Sakura smirked with agreement.

"That's it. I'm taking them out." Sasuke said, "Who does he think he is hiding behind a mask like a clown?"

"Sasuke..." Sakura said with awe, "you're so cool!" Sanomi sweatdropped.

/Hold on. Didn't Kakashi said the exact same thing? Haha./ Sanomi smiled, noticing that her sensei was thinking about it also.

Suddenly Haku, the masked boy, started spinning around so fast like he was inside a tornado. He agreed with the fight of Sasuke so he started to strike first.

/What is this/ Sasuke thought as he gripped his kunai tightly, making his knuckles turn white. Haku came closer and closer as Sasuke was ready as ever.

Sanomi's POV

I watched as Haku was coming towards Sasuke with immense speed. It was incredible. The last thing I saw was the Senbon and Kunai clanking at each other from the two fighting shinobi. It was a cool sight to look at until something came out of my mind.

I looked around seeing that the "Demon" wasn't near the sightings. I heard my sensei calling Sakura and I back to our positions. We needed to protect Tazuna. Yet, Zabuza was beginning to worry me...

Normal POV

"Sakura, Sanomi. Protect the bridge builder and stay close." Kakashi called out for the two kunoichis. The kunoichis both responded by positioning themselves. Sakura in the front as Sanomi clenched her sword in the right side.

"Let Sasuke handle this..." Kakashi mentioned. The two girls both agreed and were silent. Yet, Sanomi felt blind. She couldn't see Zabuza and he was right in front of her. Something was wrong. The only thing that she paid more attention to was Sasuke and Haku, the only thing that she could see.

Sasuke and Haku were doing move after move. They spun around a couple of times clinking their weapons with speed. With a last clink Haku said something.

"We want the bridge builder, not you. If you back down, I won't have to kill you."

"Save it." Sasuke responded. Haku might've frowned behind his mask.

"You're making a mistake. You won't be able to keep up with my speed. And I've already gained two key advantages." He mentioned.

/Sasuke...kun/ Sanomi thought.

"Oh yeah? What are they?" Sasuke asked, struggling with the kunai at hand.

"First, we're surrounded by water. Second, I've already blocked one of your hands, therefore you only have one free hand to defend yourself." Haku said. Sasuke was confused.

/What? One hand/ Sasuke saw Haku doing something incredible. He was making hand signs of a jutsu with one hand.

/I never seen something like this.../ Kakashi thought. Haku had to stop somehow and he did, holding two fingers together.

"Secret jutsu: A Thousand Needles of Death!" The water surrounding Sasuke and Haku rose. It morphed into forms of needles, just like Haku's Senbon. Sasuke closed his eyes to focus while holding the kunai. He thought about the training of chakra and Sanomi gave him support in her mind.

/Come on...think.../ She prayed that everything would be alright. Everything was immense as the needles were about to inch Sasuke.

/Focus...focus the chakra...and direct it to my feet/ Sasuke thought and Haku rapidly jumped. The needles collided towards Sasuke. He turned out okay and quickly went behind Haku in midair.

"You're not as fast as I think you are. From this point on, you'll be defending my attacks." Swiftly both jumped back. Sasuke tried to hit Haku with his fist but he blocked it with his arm. From behind Sasuke's back he threw a kunai knife at Haku. He bent down and missed once again. Sasuke nailed him in the face with his foot and Haku went to the ground far ahead of the bridge. Zabuza couldn't help but gazed.

/Incredible. The brat.../ Zabuza thought. Then Kakashi made a comment.

"You made a mistake calling these ninja brats. That's just guaranteed to bring Sasuke's attitude, the best young fighter of the Hidden Leaf Village. And Sakura, who has the sharpest mind." Sakura couldn't help sticking her tongue out and smiled. She was proud.

"Sanomi," Sanomi paid close attention, "a new beginning rookie. But a hard worker to prove herself as a Kochou." Sanomi blushed and smiled.

/Kochou/ Everyone thought in their heads.

"And last but not least," Kakashi said lastly, "the number one, hyper-active, knuckleheaded ninja is Naruto Uzamaki."

After that Zabuza laughed. It was more like a mumble in Sanomi's case.

"Haku, if we keep going on like this, we'll be victims instead of them." Haku stood up, a blue mist surrounding him. Sasuke kept a sharp eye, but it wasn't enough.

/What is that/ Sasuke asked himself. Sanomi did the same thing as she clenched her sword.

"Sasuke! Get out of there!" Sanomi shouted. Sasuke didn't listen. He just watched Haku forming another jutsu. Making hand signs two mirrors appeared in front of Sasuke.

"Secret jutsu: Crystal Ice Mirrors." Haku named the jutsu. The mirrors created a dome so that Sasuke stayed inside. More than twenty mirrors was what the others could see outside. As one of them made a white-ish glow, Haku slipped through the mirrors like it was water. He formed his body as he went in the mirror.

"I'm sorry it came to this." Haku muttered under his breath. He was actually inside the mirror like a reflection.

"Now I will show you what speed, really means." Sanomi wanted to do something really bad and so did Kakashi.

"SASUKE!" Sanomi cried. Sasuke looked behind Sanomi and it seemed that it was worse in her eyes. She felt like crying but nothing came out but sorrow.

"Be quiet Sanomi!" Kakashi whispered harshly. Sanomi had sorrowful eyes but did what her sensei said. She didn't want anyone hurt though. It was killing her in her heart. Kakashi saw this and he had no other choice but to save Sasuke. As he came closer to the dome Zabuza stopped him in an instant.

"Just try and save him and I'll kill the other three in a heartbeat." Zabuza threatened.

Sanomi was just standing there watching the battle. Sakura was still guarding the bridge builder. The two kunoichis watched as Sasuke was groaning, blood drizzling of the scratches in his cheek. The kunai that he once had wasn't with him anymore. It flew in front of Sakura. His shirt was torn through the sleeves as needles gathered more and more. Sakura needed to do something and she looked behind, making eye contact with the bridge builder.

"I'm sorry. I can't stay with you." Sakura said. The bridge builder nodded his head.

"I understand. Now go." Tazuna answered. Sakura gazed over at Sanomi. The purple feathers moved through the wind.

"Sakura...I'll protect the bridge builder. Save Sasuke." Sanomi whispered. Sakura finally had permission to do this and took the kunai that was on the ground.

/Iie...Sakura./ Kakashi thought. Sakura rushed towards Sasuke in order to help.

"Take this!" Sakura threw the kunai with incredible speed and there was bad news. Haku's arm slipped through the mirrors and he caught it instead of Sasuke. Sasuke was already weak from the ground. The mirrors stopped throwing needles and he collapsed.

"Thank you." Haku whispered under his breath.

"He...he caught it!" Sakura was shocked. Haku stared to take a good look at Sasuke, unable to do anything of the condition. He was about to strike when suddenly something hit him and he was out of the mirrors. He made a thud in the ground.

/Naruto/ Sanomi thought and stared what was in front of her. Big booming sounds were in the making and everyone stared, wondering who it was. Smoke was blocking the view of the mysterious person. Someone already figured it out.

"The number one, hyperactive, knuckleheaded ninja." Haku stood up and once the booming stopped Naruto was in a stance, with a kunai at hand. It took a while and it made it worse.

"Naruto Uzamaki...Believe it! Yeah!" Naruto shouted. Everyone was at total shock right now.

/What a moron/ Sanomi thought in her head. /He showed himself. Aren't ninjas supposed to be silent/ She asked herself.

"Now that I'm here, everything will be alright." Naruto called out.

"Naruto!" Sakura made a smile. Naruto had to mention something else.

"You know in stories when the hero always shows up at the last minute and kicks butt? Well that's what I'm going to do right now!" Naruto positioned himself to make a hand sign.

"Shadow Clone jutsu!" Abruptly, Zabuza had threw four stars at him as Naruto was about to make a move.

"Naruto move!" Kakashi-sensei shouted. Naruto just stayed in his position of shock. When the stars were almost towards his face, Senbon needles struck and stopped the stars in their place.

/Haku.../ Sanomi stared to look at the unrevealing boy.

"The weapons cancelled each other out. Now that's what I call lucky." Tazuna commented.

"What are you doing Naruto? Are you crazy?" Sakura was in panic.

"This battle isn't a talent show." Kakashi warned him, "Don't let your opponent see your jutsu! The Shinobi art is deception, always keep your enemies guessing. Even when performing a single jutsu, one must distract their opponents attention, catch them off balance, and out maneuver them. You just made yourself a human target when you enter a battle like that!" Naruto made the biggest mistake of his life.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I just want to rescue everybody!" Naruto had both his hands on his head of frustration.

/Yet I already saved Inari...and Tsunami/ He couldn't help remembering. Inari was really brave helping his mom in danger of the samurais. Sanomi sighed.

/Naruto.../ She thought with anger. /That could've been the only chance.../

"But there's another mystery." Kakashi gazed over at Haku.

"Haku. What are you doing?" Zabuza asked him. Haku gaped then answered.

"Zabuza, this boy, let me fight him in my own way." Haku said. Naruto smirked.

"Bring it on." He answered.

"Heh, so you want me to leave this to you? As usual you are too soft on people." Zabuza smirked.

"Forgive me." Haku said. Sasuke stayed in his position glaring at his body.

/This is strange. The needles...it didn't hit a single vital spot. He was right about being soft on me.../ He thought.

"I'm warning you!" Naruto said pointing a finger at Haku, "One way or another, I'm going to rip off that mask and take you apart!" Sanomi saw Kakashi in a trance. He had to help Naruto just like he did to Sasuke, but Zabuza blocked him.

"Don't even think about it. You know the deal Kakashi. You go after the brats, and I go after the Bridge Builder." Kakashi started to look tense.

"Relax Kakashi, sit back and enjoy the show, let's see how they do."

"I'm sorry." Kakashi responded, although he had anger.

"As your Sensei said, deceiving your opponent, catching them off guard, that is the art of a Shinobi. Please don't take it personally." Haku said.

A kunai knife suddenly flew past Haku's face out of nowhere. The one who threw it was Sasuke, still inside the dome.

"I haven't forgotten about you, for an instant. Some people know when they are beaten and give up gracefully, others do not. So be it. Let's finish our battle to the death." Haku started to move away from Naruto and back to the dome to where Sasuke was.

"Hey what are you doing?" Naruto asked madly. Haku had to respond.

"It's okay, we'll have our battle next." Haku merged back from the mirrors and Naruto looked shocked. Haku started to attack Sasuke again from each mirror, pain after pain. Naruto had to do something yet he had a stupid idea in his mind.

Sanomi saw Naruto going inside the dome with Sasuke.

/Baka...they should be in separate positions. Naruto.../ Sanomi thought madly. Sasuke thought of the same thing yet he didn't see Naruto sneaking up on him.

"Hey, I went inside here so I can rescue you." Naruto whispered. Sasuke was shocked and backed away from him. Kakashi sighed.

"Naruto...the idea is to sneak up to your opponent, not your ally." He muttered. Sasuke was mad and had a _deep_ conversation.

"What is wrong with you? You're a complete loser!" Sasuke yelled at him.

"You should think before you move, you're a Shinobi." Naruto was mad also.

"What's your problem? You should be _thanking _me that I came here!" Naruto said.

"Naruto if we're both inside here then-" Sasuke was frustrated then he made a decision. "Forget it. I have no time to deal with your mistakes!"

"And I have no time to deal with your bossy attitude. Believe it!" Naruto said back.

"This is ridiculous." Sanomi elbowed Sakura. "He can be clueless sometimes..." Sanomi whispered. Sakura nodded with agreement.

"Okay, that's it!" Sasuke stood up. "I'm going to destroy these mirrors right now!"

"Hey, what are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"These mirrors are made out of ice. How do you melt ice? Figure it out!" He responded. He made multiple hand signs that revealed his Fire Ball jutsu. He blew as much as he could yet the dome caught on fire for fifteen seconds. Sasuke was surprised that it didn't do anything.

"You'll need more fire than that to melt these mirrors." Haku said. One crystal ice mirror glowed a white color and both Naruto and Sasuke hit the ground. Naruto had so many questions in his mind.

"Where is he?" Naruto said.

"Where's the needle attack coming from? We need to find out where the attacks are coming from!"

"Look into every mirror as hard as you want and still you will never find the secret." Haku told them. Naruto had another idea.

"If you have one hundred mirrors then I'll make one hundred more of me to smash them all! Shadow Clone jutsu!" Naruto made the hand sign.

"No don't!" Sasuke told him. But Naruto didn't listen as so many clones popped up and Haku just destroyed each and every one of them. Once that was done Haku went back to the mirrors.

"The ice only projects my image allowing me to transport at light speed. Through my eyes you seem to move in slow motion." Haku gave advice.

Outside

"I knew it!" Kakashi shouted. "It's a bloodline trait!"

"What is it?" The two kunoichis asked.

"It's like my Sharingan, you can't learn it. It has to be in your blood. In your genetic code, passed down through generation through generation."

"But that means-"

"Yes, even I can't copy it. There's no way to stop it."

The Dome

"Heh. I couldn't break the mirrors." Naruto said. Sasuke stared at him.

"So what? He's not going to stop me. I'm not giving up. I'm not going to lose here...because I have a dream to be respected in my village, to be the greatest Hokage."

Sanomi smiled at the perfect speech she heard. _Respect_. It's what she wanted also.

"It was not my desire to become a Shinobi." Haku responded.

"It's painful. But if you advance, I will have no choice but to kill you, then I will kill the kindness in my heart." Haku told more about a certain man who respected him and lived for him. Haku wanted to live and make the man's dream a reality. He would have to kill the boys if he had to.

Outside

Sakura was very worried about them, staring as closely as she could. Kakashi-sensei told Sakura that she shouldn't worry about the two boys. Even if they could beat Haku's technique, they don't have the heart to kill someone. That was the only goal.

Kakashi stepped forward and decided that the battle must be stopped. He used his Sharingan but Zabuza rushed over to stab his eye. Kakashi was in position to stop it but Sanomi stepped in...blocking the attack with her Kochou Sword.

"Sanomi what are you doing?" Kakashi asked madly. "You're going to get hurt this way." Sanomi stayed silent and Zabuza smirked.

"She wants a rematch Kakashi. What do you think?" Zabuza answered for her.

Sanomi stayed silent as the dead. She didn't want to let go. But something surprised her. The one she stopped was not the real Zabuza.

Her eyes were telling her information. She had the wings back on her back and her eyes changed into a jade-greenish color. Kakashi noticed this, knowing that the Kochou was out. Pink chakra formed around her. She wasn't thinking about the real Zabuza and the real Zabuza got Kakashi's arm.

/Snap. Gomen.../ Sanomi had her head down with shame. She just wanted to save someone. Kakashi thought Sanomi was just lucky. But the Kuchou would be forming more and more. There was going to be a battle soon in Sanomi's case, Kakashi thought.

* * *

A/N: Hey ya'll! Sorry for the long update. I was sick and my mom would kill me if I'm not in bed XD Anyway I updated. Please continue to review me. I want to be in my 30 review range! Yahoo! I'm close anyway haha. I promise I'll update ASAP. It'll be quick, and if it isn't forgive me and you'll get as many cookies as you want...Ja mata! 

Next Time: Chapter 13: Kuchou Awakens!

**Nica510**: Sanomi's going to fight Zabuza?

**_Sakura_**: Well I don't know, possibly?

**Nica510**: Sakura-chan, you're suppose to be smart!

**_Sakura_**: Well sue me. You're the one writing it!

**Nica510**: Oh right. (turns around in shame)

**_Sanomi_**: Uh...anyway, things will be exciting in the next chapter! I'm...awkward that I'm a butterfly...But it'll probably be cool. (Shrugs)

**Nica510**: (Comes back with a smile) Right! Arigatou Sanomi-chan! (Bows with plea)

**_Sanomi_**: Hehe. You're welcome. _I hope_...

**_Naruto_**: Hey! I'm still in a dome with Sasuke-teme! It's the worse yet!

**_Sasuke_**: (Glares at Naruto)

**_Naruto_**: Uh...but I'm sure we'll get along right? (Looks at Sasuke with a smile)

**_Sasuke_**: Not possible...

**_Naruto_**: (Gulps)

**Nica510**: (Whispers to Sanomi-chan) Well things will get better here!

**_Sanomi_**: (Smiles)

**_Naruto_**: AAAAAAHHHHHH! (Running away from Sasuke)

**_Sasuke_**: (Holding a weapon) (Really fake for Naruto)

**_Sanomi_**: Sasuke! Tomare! (Stop!)

**_Sakura_**: Hehe. See ya soon everyone!


	13. Kochou Awakens!

A/N: I might be going fantasy on you...**so beware! **This is Sanomi's case now. I'm not putting much for the other characters but please enjoy the OC! Other characters will be in the next chapter. Oh, thank you so much for the reviews! Really love them! There is a new OC that will pop up...

* * *

Dimensions

Chapter 13: Kochou Awakens! 

Outside

"Kakashi..." Zabuza started a conversation. "It seems that the little girl wants to fight. Let her. I want to take out another soul..."

Sanomi gasped little by little, trying to control herself. She lowered the weapon but struck with pure force at Zabuza.

"Sanomi! Tomare!" Kakashi shouted. But Sanomi didn't listen as she clanked a couple of times and Zabuza did the same. It was very similar to Haku and Sasuke's fight but this was life and death on the line. Sanomi doesn't know if her death would be here or in her own world. She relied on herself and got part of Zabuza's shirt. Zabuza backed away a couple of times and Sanomi kept charging.

_CLANK_

_CLANK_

_CLANK_

_CLANK_

_CLA-_

Zabuza was still striking with his own sword but Sanomi had a throwing star in her white-gloved hand. She threw it with bad aim and little of Zabuza's hair was cut. Sanomi backed away and panted slowly.

/Sanomi-chan! Please/ Sakura thought in her mind.

Sanomi smirked and her eyes started to turn gold. She was out of control. She wanted to kill Zabuza so badly, knowing that he killed many innocent people. After this she would help the boys inside the dome, but there was a lot going on. Kakashi wanted to stop this, yet backed down every time he would get closer. Sanomi jumped as Zabuza's sword did a low slash on the feet.

Sanomi back flipped and jumped towards him. She aimed the tip of her sword on Zabuza's sword, which had a hole. She tried to let Zabuza loosen his grip, but nothing worked. Sanomi had to kick Zabuza in order to stall time. She pulled the sword with all her might and back flipped back in her side.

/Smart...yet failed.../ Zabuza thought.

Sanomi was sweating in her helmet and a couple of scratches were on her skirt. She wanted to start the Kochou Element jutsu, but the chakra wasn't ready. She was moving so much that there was no time. Suddenly Sanomi didn't notice that Zabuza slashed above her head and the purple feather fell down endlessly. Sanomi backed away a bit.

The feather was a gift, and now part of it was gone. The feather, which was still on the helmet, blew through the wind. Sanomi thought the feather was more than just an object. It could be a human being, and it lost something precious-like the feather that fell.A partner. But did Zabuza cared? Iie...

"Hm...smooth brat. You stopped for a reason?" Zabuza asked. Sanomi felt her forehead and struggled. She had to respond back.

"Hm...I don't know. Ask yourself that." She whispered. Zabuza stood still as Sanomi picked up the feather and felt it smoothly in her fingers. She started to feel something bad in her forehead as she held it.

"Sanomi-chan! What's wrong?" Sakura asked with a shout. Sanomi's chakra started to show and her eyes were pure gold. She struck with an instant.

"KOCHOU ELEMENT JUTSU!" Sanomi jumped high in the air and Zabuza gazed at her. The wings grew bigger and bigger that Sanomi started to fly! She soared as fast as she could through the gray clouds. The sword took form and pink butterflies flew rapidly around the silver blade.

"NANI!" Sakura saw with amazement. Sanomi flew as fast as she could that an imaginary butterfly was with her. Zabuza waited for a moment to strike. She was charging like a shooting star that she was blinding to see from the glow.

Sanomi was surprised. When she last did the jutsu she was running. Now she was flying? The Kuchou...has finally taken its form to fly! Sanomi held her sword hand in hand. She wanted to finish this right here, right now.

She was close. Very close. Inch by inch Zabuza just stayed in his position. She was flying fast. And then,

_**CRASH!**_

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

There was a deep hole on the new coming bridge and rocks flew high in the air. It was the most harshest explosion everyone had ever seen.

"SANOMI!" Sakura called out and so did Kakashi. He went through the smoke and saw the scene.

Sanomi and Zabuza were still going at it, clanking sword to sword. It was an intense fight. Sanomi backed away and Zabuza was about to strike. Sanomi quickly put the sword on her back and made hand signs.

"PETAL DANCE NO JUTSU!" Sanomi shouted. Cherry blossom petals flew through the smoke of destruction. Zabuza dodged each sharp petal that came his way. He found Sanomi through the smoke and one last clank was made.

_CLANK_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The two of them stared eye to eye. Their clothing swishing through the wind. Sanomi was lucky. She already grabbed the sword before Zabuza could've killed her.

"Little girl...I'm impressed..." Zabuza muttered.

"Don't call me little girl." Sanomi said with a harsh whisper.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sanomi stepped on Zabuza's foot. He winced a bit and backed away. Sanomi was about to slash once more yet Zabuza came back up and clanked more with his own large sword.

/My sword.../ Sanomi thought.

/I don't know, how long it would hold on.../Her sword was filled with cracks and scratches. Zabuza smirked and slashed the other feather out of the helmet. Sanomi groaned. She has to stop losing important things.

She went in her pocket to get a kunai and threw it rapidly. Zabuza dodged it and Sanomi threw stars. Apparently they were dodged and clanked from the sword too. Sanomi twirled high in the air and flew towards Zabuza once more. She didn't notice that Zabuza used a Water Clone and she ended up hitting the wrong Zabuza.

She gazed through her surroundings when Zabuza punched her in the face. Sanomi twirled to the ground,pain in her face. It was red in her cheek and Zabuza had rapid speed to kick her high and low. As she flew Sanomi's helmet cracked and flew right out of her head. It fell to the ground faster than her. Sanomi moaned as the pain she felt traveled through her body. She didn't notice that her sword wasn't by her side.

/My sword...where/ Sanomi looked around yet had her face planted, unable to see. The next thing she knew,

/Zabuza...No/

Zabuza smirked as he saw Sanomi's sword away from the user. Sanomi coughed up blood, feeling weak.

"You have to be smart kid." He remarked. "Otherwise this will happen." Zabuza raised his sword high in the air aiming at her sword.

/NO/ Sanomi thought. The last thing she heard was,

_CRACK_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The sword was broken in half...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

/No.../ Sanomi thought. The sword was the only way out of this world! How would she escape now? Would she be unable to see everyone in her other world? Everyone that she loved, cared, and cherished? She was mentioning...

/Kaa-san...Tou-san...Touya-san.../ Sanomi whimpered.

/Gomen...a...sai.../ Sanomi cried slowly as tear traveled to her cheeks. She just wanted...to know her purpose. She was living in a lie in her other world, but she loved it dearly. She was born in that world and she barely found a purpose for herself.

Now in this world...she found her own purpose she had never noticed.

The process kept going until Zabuza noticed that she was still alive. Zabuza wanted to do one last move, and it has to do with his sword.

/Ugh...is this...the...end/ Sanomi thought in her mind.

/Gomenasai.../

Would she be gone forever? Or would she-

Wait...

A pink orb formed around her body. Zabuza used his sword to slash the orb but it wouldn't budge nor made a scratch. He was surprised on how the girl got it in a flash. But it seemed that it wasn't Sanomi who did it.

/What is this/ Zabuza asked himself.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Sanomi felt like fainting but it was no use. She was tired yet unable to close her eyes of exhaustion. Something was holding her up. But it was a good thing.

In her mind was dark and she couldn't think of anything. She was in her own personal dimension. She saw herself down on her knees crying like the little girl she probably was. Then something surprised her.

/Sanomi-san.../ Sanomi gasped and heard it inside her mind.

/Sanomi-san.../

/Who are you/ She asked herself.

/Where are you/

The voice responded. It was more of a quiet voice and a kind voice at the same time.

/I am the spirit of the Kochou...please don't cry/ Sanomi didn't get it until she saw something-or someone.

A ghostly little girl appeared in front of her. She was short with longsilvery hair and her eyes were sapphire. She had a beautiful complexion and her dress was pale blue. There were even laces on the bottom and a blue ring floating around her neck. What surprised Sanomi was that she had the same wings as her, except they were more exquisite. Tenshi wings.

She had small glass slippers and in her hand was glitter that glowed like the moon. She wore a small butterfly necklace that had many various designs of gemstones. Sanomi was confused at the moment, seeing a little girl in her mind.

/What is this/ Sanomi asked in her mind. The spirit smiled.

/This is.../ With a blink she turned the glitter into...another sword. Sanomi gasped and the girl went closer and closer.

/This is the same sword...Kochou Samurai. The same sword you made wishes on.../ Her sword was already destroyed. Now...was she getting a new one?

/There's still hope.../ Sanomi thought.There was a possible chance in her other world. She noticed the girl more close than ever before. Sanomi was cautious yet the shoujo didn't show any emotion. She smiled and placed the sword on Sanomi's hand. She thought she was never going to hold another sword again.

Sanomi imaged the sword. It felt very delicate in her hands. She saw the same Kochou symbol and it had engraved vines in the front. But something was different than her other sword. And Sanomi was about to find out when a gold butterfly flew on her shoulder.

/This is for you...Kochou Samurai.../ The spirit whispered and bowed. Sanomi wanted to reply something but the girl placed a finger in Sanomi's lips.

/Sanomi-san, this butterfly will guide you all the way. I'm gonna be inside it so don't worry. I'm going to help you no matter what happens okay/ Sanomi grew more tears but they were for joy. The little girl smiled and quiet her down.

/Don't speak. You have a battle to end.../ With no warning the spirit flied high in the air. She stopped and turned her back.

/And by the way, the orb was my doing./ Sanomi smiled and nodded a 'thank you.'

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Sanomi held her new sword and she was ready.

"Haku can never be..." Zabuza was talking about Haku to Kakashi when he noticed the girl standing inside the orb. Kakashi had fought with him in order to stall time until Sanomi would even stand. And she did. What surprised him was that Sanomi had a new sword in her hand, when he had already destroyed it.Yet Sanomi was not fast enough.

"Zabuza...come..." Sanomi said harshly.

/Sanomi-san/ The butterfly flew as fast as she could but Zabuza slashed the pink orb in an instant.

_SLASH_

000000000000000000000000000000

...All was silent...until

000000000000000000000000000000

Dome

"Huh?" Naruto heard a large BANG. "What was that?"

/What's going on? What's happening/ Naruto thought. Sasuke thought of the same thing once he heard the crash.

/Zabuza.../ Haku thought, yet the battle resumed. Sasuke searched around the dome and saw pink flashes in the sky.

/Sanomi/ He thought.

Outside

Sakura was waiting what was happening. Smoke was covering the whole scenery.

"Wha-What happened?" The bridge builder asked so suddenly. As the smoke cleared Kakashi could not believe his eyes. On the ground...was Sanomi. She had her eyes closed and didn't make a single movement. Sakura was about to cry but didn't. She struggled with it. Was Sanomi...?

Zabuza was standing right beside her, smirking with pleasure.

"Well, the girl didn't make it." Zabuza said. There was blood splattered in Sanomi's left arm. Zabuza stabbed her rather quickly. She looked hurt badly. The bridge builder was shocked to see this scenery.

"I'll let her be." Zabuza said. "Oh, and one more thing..." Zabuza held his sword to where Sanomi was stabbed and pulled it out.

"Try and find me." When Zabuza tried to disappear in the mist someone groaned.

"Hm?" Zabuza turned around only to find Sanomi standing slowly. She was panting hard. Her eyes were still gold and pink chakra formed again all over her body.

"So...tough one are we?" Zabuza asked. Sanomi held the sword tightly yet the injured arm was really bad.

"Sanomi! Stop! Please!" Sakura begged Sanomi. Sanomi ignored her and just looked at Zabuza with anger. Her behavior really changed. Kakashi couldn't take this anymore and struck towards Zabuza. Kakashi was too late though. Zabuza already disappeared in the mist. Kakashi turned back seeing that Sanomi was about to faint any second.

"Sakura!" Kakashi commanded. "Take Sanomi in a safe place. I'm going to find Zabuza." Sakura had to command him but Sanomi was crying,

"NO!" Sakura didn't even touch her yet. This was turning bad. Sanomi went down to her knees and didn't know how to stop the bleeding. She clutched it slowly as it stained the white gloves with crimson.

"Sanomi. Relax. It's going to be-"

"No it's not!" Sanomi shouted. "It's not going to be okay!" She stayed silent thinking.

/I don't know how to heal myself.../ Sanomi blinked a couple of times yet she went up again to stand. Kakashi groaned with anger. Sanomi's eagerness was bothering him.

"Sanomi! You have to stop this! The Kochou will take over you if you don't relax!" Kakashi complained.

"Kakashi, I'm doing what I'm doing and you can't stop me. I have a dream to fulfill and there's more than Zabuza!" Sanomi cried with tears.

_Yume...00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000Yume..._

"I'm always..._ignored_."

"_Alone_ and _forgotten_."

"There's no _point_ if I stop here."

"This would make me a _coward_ and people would walk away from me." Sanomi panted a couple of times and clutched her arm.

"Everyday, my so-called _friends_...they would just walk away...and say 'Let's forget _her_. _She's_ not important...whatever _her_ name is..."

Sanomi cried even more that Sakura didn't know what to do. The spirit heard this and she gasped softly.

"I'm always _forgotten_. You hear me? If I die right here, right now, everyone would forget that I existed. I would be gone _forever_ and go high or low in the skies...like a _Kochou_...a Kochou with endless wings that would fly _forever_." Sanomi stood up struggling. Sakura had to help her out. Tazuna listened with awe.

"My dream, is to _NOT_ be ignored."

"I will be _brave_...and _strong_ each time...fulfill great _destinies_."

"I will fly _high _in the skies like a guardian of so many people.They would treat me with _respect _and I would have _dignity_ by my side."

"Each passing kaze that moves me...will always move me in a _new_ destination. A new _machi_..." Sanomi didn't mind the bleeding anymore and she clutched her sword weakly.

"I pledged _everything_ in my heart that I would make this dream come true. I _DON'T_ want to be forgotten. I would be the one that _kills_ Momochi Zabuza in the flesh."

"That's why...I...must..."

_Yume...0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000Yume..._

Sanomi wanted to continue but she fainted with blood loss. Sakura embraced her tight with tears coming out also. She had never heard anything like this from another person. She only heard it from Naruto. She never knew that Sanomi's life was difficult and she should've respect her a lot more than she did. Same with the blond-haired shinobi.

The spirit sighed. /I have a lot of work to do...I have to know more about her.../

Kakashi stared and had to respond.

"Sakura, you know what to do. Lay her down in the middle with the bridge builder." Sakura did as she was told by her sensei and laid her down. Tazuna touched Sanomi's blood, staining his fingers with crimson.

"Protect Tazuna and Sanomi. She just fainted okay Sakura?" Kakashi asked. Sakura nodded and held a kunai ready for action. Kakashi ran through the mist and tried to find the "Demon." Sakura watched as the unconscious form of Sanomi was lying down, wind passing through the feathers in hand.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

/Sanomi-san.../ The spirit walked towards Sanomi who was sitting down thinking.

/Yes/ She thought in her mind.

/Please I'm tired./

/Exactly. You should sleep./ The spirit suggested.

/But Zabuza.../ Sanomi had a good reason but the spirit shook her head.

/Zabuza is not worth it. You need to rest./ The spirit said more. It was like an echo of an opera.

/I overheard your dream.../

/Oh phft.../ Sanomi thought. The spirit frowned and hit Sanomi on the head.

/Ow! What was that for/ Sanomi asked.

/Sanomi-san, please. I'm trying to help you. Anyway being alone? Unhappy? That's...just sad Sanomi-san./ Sanomi sighed slowly and calmly. She laid down on the dark floor that she could barely see anything. The spirit's necklace glowed and put light in the dimension. Didn't show much but dark walls.

/Now this might be painful but, we can't let you breathe for a couple of minutes.../

/NANI/ Sanomi asked her.

/I'll explain. The Kochou spirit can be deadly in a samurai.../ The spirit said sadly.

/The Kochou Element jutsu was a traditional art used by past Kochou. There are different colors that the user changes for the eyes. Like yours there are four colors: red, blue, green, and pink. These colors are more advanced./ Sanomi nodded her head.

/Red is the deadliest of all./

/Red/ Sanomi asked.

/Yes. Red causes you death and desire. If your eyes turn red you are probably in the hospital right now./ The spirit wiped her forehead.

/Or probably turning into a demon./ Sanomi's eyes widened.

/A demon? What kind/ Sanomi asked. The spirit shrugged her shoulders.

/Probably like Naruto-kun. He might be activating the nine-tailed fox./ The spirit said.

/Oh right. Naruto-kun did this because...Sasuke-kun.../ Sanomi had her head down.

/Sasuke? The one who is inside with Naruto-kun/ The spirit asked. Sanomi nodded.

/This is so tough for me. I am unable to do anything...AGAIN! Zabuza...I just wanted to do something to help. Probably made things worse.../ Sanomi slumped. The little girl patted her shoulder soothingly.

/Please don't be sad Sanomi-san. Please.../ The spirit comforted her as she could, knowing that Sanomi was a teenager and the spirit was a little girl. Sanomi nodded slowly. She didn't want the little girl to be worried about her.

/Anyway, there are possible random colors other than the ones I listed. But they are probably very unknown, like gold for example. It only shows that you're a beginner./

Sanomi thought about it and her eyes did turn into gold. Sanomi looked at the little spirit who was talking to her. It seemed that it was like a guardian, someone private and nice to talk to in her mind. Her frown vanished but didn't show any emotion. She gazed into the sapphire eyes of the shoujo.

/So...what is the deal with not breathing/ Sanomi asked softly. The spirit chuckled.

/Don't worry. You are just going to be unconscious by this. Anyway, since you are starting with a new advanced sword, you have to regain some of the power. But we can't have you awake, otherwise you are going to feel a lot of pain./ She warned. Sanomi shutters.

/I don't want pain.../ Sanomi commented. The spirit smiled.

/I knew you would say that. Now.../

/Wait...who's we/ Sanomi asked. The spirit frowned.

/That I can't tell./ The spirit's necklace glowed more and more. She reached to touch Sanomi's forehead and Sanomi was out of breath. She had her eyes closed and the spirit took a deep breath to chant a spell.

_Oh great Kochou, hear my words..._

_See through her light and give her love..._

_Let her fly like a butterfly or a dove..._

_Give all the colors to her that won't cause her death..._

_Let thy rest...Let thy rest..._

_Let time pass slowly to let her sleep..._

_And never show her the way to weep..._

_Let the sword touch her heart..._

The spirit took another deep breath and said,

_Great Kochou...ARISE!_

The little girl finished her chant and all was silent. A large flapping of wings were heard and a large butterfly appeared before her. Known to be the Great Kochou it was beautiful.

The wings were every color of the rainbow, looking like a tie-dye shirt. It had many designs of elements and the spirit smiled. The Great Kochou was patted in the small head. The spirit had to finish the job.

"GREAT KOCHOU! PLEASE HONOR THIS NEW SAMURAI AND GIVE HER STRENGTH!" The spirit's eyes glowed like a reflected mirror. The Great Kochou did the same thing.

The Kochou shook itself, making glitter come out of its wings. Sanomi was covered with it, unable to feel the confetti on her face. The glitter glowed each time it touched Sanomi, giving her strength one at a time.

The spirit helped out by saying an ancient chant, very ancient that people don't understand or know. Yet it helped Sanomi gained more strength. Sanomi grew her wings and flew high in the air, still unconscious in the mind. She didn't feel a thing and she glowed pure white. The spirit smiled.

/I'll train you to be the best Kochou Samurai./ The spirit nodded her head for the Great Kochou to stop and it commanded. Sanomi was laid back in the ground and the massive butterfly disappeared out of existence to assist again.

/Mirai...you didn't come this far...Sanomi-san did.../ The spirit walked over to the figure.

/Sanomi-san...rest peacefully.../

* * *

A/N: Hey people! You get to do something for me! If you want though. You get to name the little girl Spirit of Kochou! But firstly here are the rules: 

1) It needs to be a Japanese name. Look around sites and stuff and see other Japanese names. If the name is in English, I'll accept it, unless someone gives me a good reason for it.

**AND...**

2) You must have a good reason why I should choose this name (Like I said on #1). Not that it's a bad thing. I just want to know why.

_Advice_: I will give you a small personality file on the spirit: Calm, relaxed, helpful, shy, friendly, trustworthy, curious and mostly how a little girl acts! It's your opinion how the spirit is.

**I'll hold this up until _5 days _had past and I'll choose which name is good.**

You can do this if you wanna help out. It's just hard to pick a name for this girl. Anyway I'll be very appreciated for the name and **R&R!**

**ANNOUNCEMENT**: I'm tired of rewriting the episodes that it might get boring for you. I want to go on in the Chuunin exams and start a lot of surprises there. I have a lot planned (grins). But I will still put parts of Haku and Zabuza. Don't worry.

A/N: Ugh...so tired...(sleeps). (Mumbles in sleep).

Remember to think of a name for the spirit...Ja...mata...(falls back to sleep again).

**_Sakura:_** (Pats Nicachan510 on the back).


	14. Farewells and Beginnings

A/N: Hey everyone. I appreciated everyone who had given me names for the spirit. And I made my decision. The name for the Spirit of Kochou was **Chikako**. Thank you for the people who had given me names and this was my choice.

* * *

Dimensions

Chapter 14: Farewells and Beginnings

Bridge

"Kakashi-sensei..." Kakashi turned around seeing that Sanomi was still lying down. He walked over slowly and Naruto passed him quickly.

"Wha-what happened?" Naruto asked in a panic. Sakura didn't respond as she had her head down. Kakashi kneeled down the Kochou Samurai as he touched her face. There were a lot of scratches and marks that little liquid could burst out any second.

"Sanomi-chan! Wake up!" A voice echoed through the bridge. It seemed that everything was over. Zabuza and Haku had passed away and the Gato Corporation was defeated. Gato had drowned in the deep waters of the Mist Village. Haku and Zabuza were lying in their same spot as snow fell around them. It was a hard thing to watch as Zabuza really had a heart for someone special. Yet sometimes there would be a time when he could be in heaven.

A large crowd converged around Team 7, seeing that Sanomi wasn't awake. They were the village people that helped out when everything was in a pinch.

Sanomi...Sakura couldn't hear a pulse.

"Kakashi-sensei! You said that Sanomi fainted! Naze!" Sakura asked furiously. The two boys stared at him. Kakashi stayed silent as he stared blankly at his student. Everyone in the crowd was in complete silence, waiting what was going to happen next. Inari went towards Team 7 to see the girl.

"Wake up!" Naruto called out. "Sanomi-chan!" Naruto tried to shake her shoulders. Nothing. Sakura cried silently, not knowing what to do now.

"A rookie...a beginning rookie..." The Genin turned around to face their sensei.

"She fought a Jounin...a Jounin...who was one of the deadliest ones of them all...and she touched him..." The crowd muttered, talking about what Kakashi just said.

"SANOMI-CHAN!" Sakura and Naruto shouted loudly.

"SANOMI-CHAN!"

Kochou Dimension

/Wake up/ Sanomi opened her eyes. She blinked them a couple of times to see where she was. She sat up and saw that no one was with her. She heard the echoes and she thought it was herself. But they were different voices.

/Kochou Spirit/ Sanomi stood up. She never felt better in all her life. Yet her arm was still wounded.

/I'm right here./ Sanomi turned around and saw the little girl with a small smile on her face. Sanomi turned to face her.

/Watashi...I thought I heard something.../

/You did Kochou Samurai. Those are the voices of your comrades./ The shoujo said silently. Sanomi was still inside her own little dimension-her mind. She wanted to get out and the shoujo sighed.

/You stayed strong while getting your strength back. I'm glad./ The shoujo showed a light in order to get out of the dimension. Sanomi stood up slowly and walked her way out.

/One more thing.../ Sanomi turned around.

/Hai/ Sanomi asked.

/I need to talk to you later on okay/ The shoujo asked. Sanomi quickly nodded her head.

/Go on. I'll wait for you.../ The shoujo disappeared. Sanomi held out her hand to stop her, but she was late. Sanomi took a deep breath and she went through the light...to breathe one more time in the ninja world.

Bridge

"Wake up! Onegai! Please!" Sakura kneeled down to her, crying like she did to Sasuke. He only fainted because Haku was soft on a lot of people.

Sasuke didn't show much feeling as he kneeled down also. He only had a sad frown on his face. Sanomi was the only one who opened up little of his heart. Her smile...her clumsiness...her same feelings relating to himself...He couldn't help it. He went closer to Sanomi as Sakura was surprised of the movement.

"Sasuke-kun?" She whispered. Sasuke didn't respond back. He was busy looking at Sanomi. He spotted her gloved hand and decided to hold it gently. The sword was laying by her side. Sasuke put her hand in his face, feeling the coldness that was clouding him. Feeling the cold that resembled himself and his heart, a tear fell by accident.

Suddenly the sword started to glow pale pink. No one was watching the sword as it formed a small creature. A butterfly? In fact it was the gold one. It flew steadily and the crowd paid attention to it. The butterfly landed on Sasuke's shoulder, staring blankly at the girl too. Not knowing, the spirit was inside the insect. She made a small giggle inside.

/Let's see what happens when I do this.../ The butterfly flew in Sanomi's chest and everyone paid attention. The butterfly did represent Sanomi, knowing that she herself was the Kochou Samurai. The butterfly made invisible glitter and it spread across Sanomi's audience. No one didn't bother to see it because of the yuki and side the fact, it was invisible. Sasuke gently placed the hand on Sanomi's side but something stopped in an inch away.

"Don't let go Sasuke-kun..." Sakura choked slowly as Sanomi winced a bit. Everyone muttered if they heard the same words. Sanomi made a soft sigh and opened her eyes like a slow turtle. She blinked and made a smile. She was...alive.

"I'm glad to see everyone..." She whispered.

"SANOMI-CHAN!" Sakura hugged her very tightly.

"Ah! Sakura-chan. My arm..." Sanomi moaned. Sakura backed away and the butterfly was by Sanomi's shoulder.

/My arm didn't heal.../ Sanomi thought.

/I know. It doesn't do anything on the outside, but it's okay. It'll heal very soon./ The Kochou Spirit said. Sanomi nodded slowly and everyone had cheered that a feared warrior was still alive. She made a small smile and Kakashi made a smile under his mask.

/Well what do you know? She lived./ It's not that he had confidence of the girl. It's just that Sanomi had disobeyed him many times that there was cruel punishment to be made. Yet, he never knew that she could survive with a fight of a Jounin. And with too much blood loss Sanomi could faint any second. He sighed and let it go. Kakashi and the rest of the group carried Zabuza and Haku into where their deathbed could be. Sanomi stood up slowly with the help of Tsunami.

"Let's get you cleaned up okay?" She whispered. Sanomi nodded and Tsunami smiled.

"A hot bath would help right?" Sanomi's brows raised yet she nodded.

"Arigatou. Kedo, onegai...kizu." Sanomi showed her wounded arm and Tsunami agreed. They walked back to Tazuna's house first, treating the injuries of Team 7.

Tazuna's House

Sanomi was taking her bath that Tsunami treated. Steam was rushing outside of the window. She felt relaxed and cooled. Closing her eyes, she placed a white wet towel on top of her head. She let her wounded armrest in a soft spot of the bath. The water was so warm that it might be a small shrine of a hot spring. Sanomi stared down at the crystal figure such as herself. She cupped her hands with a large amount of water and washed her face, splashing objects in the sidelines. After she did that she would take a wet cloth and wipe her shoulders down to her right arm. Steam was rushing through the water that the bubbles must've died out. It was a scented bath and she breathed really slowly, trying to be calm. She gazed at the slow clouds becoming a sunset soon and would be night.

/Sanomi-san...is this a good time/ Sanomi looked up and saw the spirit floating in the water. Sanomi's eyes widened yet the spirit showed no fear. Sanomi stared down and nodded.

"Uh...yeah I guess. But can you keep it down?" Sanomi asked politely. The spirit nodded her head.

"Sanomi-san..." Before the spirit could say more Sanomi laughed.

"Hm? Did I say something wrong?" The spirit asked. Sanomi stopped laughing and shook her head.

"Heh. Iie. Kedo, please call me Sanomi-_chan._ I'm not often called Sanomi-san..." Sanomi suggested.

"But I'm just a little girl. I have to respect the samurai and I barely know you." The spirit said sadly. Sanomi shook her head.

"Well, let's get to know each other. I barely know your name though..." Sanomi mentioned. The spirit blushed.

"Uh...well...I'm a new spirit of the Kochou Samurai so I...don't really have a name..." The spirit responded. Sanomi thought for a second. Then she snapped her fingers once an idea popped up.

"Why don't I call you Chikako?" Sanomi asked. The spirit held her head up.

"Chikako?" She whispered to herself. Sanomi nodded.

"It's a very pleasing name. And you said you don't have a name right?" The spirit nodded.

"Well, I choose to call you that okay Chikako-san?" The spirit's eyes widened.

"San? Sanomi-san..."

"Ah! Sanomi-_chan_" Sanomi corrected her. The spirit pouted.

"Gomenasai, kedo -san?" The spirit asked. "I'm not even allowed to say that. I'm just-" The spirit wanted to argue but Sanomi cut her response.

"I may be a young girl too but please call me Sanomi-chan. From what it seems you are very special to me somehow..." Sanomi said. "You did save me ya know? So I wish to call you 'Chikako-san.' Is that all right?" The spirit thought about it and she agreed to call her 'Sanomi-chan' as Sanomi would call her 'Chikako-san.' It may bother her a bit but would make a good relationship with the samurai.

"Sanomi-chan! Are you done?" Tsunami knocked in the brown door. Sanomi responded.

"Hai!" Sanomi got up and wrapped a towel around her chest. The spirit disappeared as she winked at Sanomi. Sanomi made a small smile as she dried herself off and put on some new clothes. There was a red Chinese top and black pants placed in the changing screen. She opened the door and saw that Tsunami had a first aid kit with her. Sanomi sighed.

/This is going to take a while.../ Sanomi thought as she sat down on a chair to let Tsunami treat the wound.

"That was brave of you..." Sanomi gazed into Tsunami's eyes. "You are still alive..." Sanomi blushed slowly yet it faded.

"Arigatou...ow..." Sanomi felt the wound being treated by a certain spray.

"It's okay. Hold still..." Tsunami bandaged her wound slowly yet Sanomi jumped when she heard a shout.

"Nani?" Sanomi asked. Tsunami made a chuckle.

"Your comrade...he's been hit by a ton of needles and your sensei and my father and taking them off." Another shout was heard from a certain raven-haired boy. Sanomi chuckled with her.

"That's a lot of needles coming-" Before Sanomi could say anything else Sakura entered the room.

"Sanomi-chan! We're almost going to dig the remains. Daijoubu?" She asked as she went nearer.

"Hai. It's just the arm. Watashi walk ne." Sanomi bowed to Tsunami for helping her out with the wound.

Hilltop

Team 7 had stepped out and went to see the buried remains of the two that died. They went on a hill on sunset as Zabuza's sword reflected in the taiyou. Sanomi stared at the sword, the sword that started the wound in the first place. She wore a white cast hanging in her shoulder. She knew that Zabuza could be a good guy but she stayed silent, also staring at Haku's burial, only with a cross and a purple ring. Same with Zabuza. Kakashi started a small speech about the two of them and Naruto thought about something.

"I know what to do." Naruto called out. Team 7 looked at him confused.

"I vow not to become an emotionless tool. To follow my own 'way of the ninja' - to live to regret nothing."

(A/N: Okay not the exact quotes but you get what I mean).

Kakashi stared at him and made a smile.

/Sanomi-chan.../ Sanomi heard Chikako's voice.

/Hai/ She used telepathy.

/You're going to miss him aren't you/

/...Zabuza/ She asked. Sanomi thought for a minute and she responded.

/The wound he has given me...it will be a memory in my heart that you can protect someone. Inari already understands the way now. Naruto and his outo-san taught him./ Sanomi patted her wound slowly and gently.

/I'll miss both of them. I hope they will do well up there.../ Sanomi looked up at the crimson sky as tears slowly traveled all over her cheeks.

/Zabuza...you're already up there with Haku.../

/I just know it.../

/Sanomi-chan.../ Chikako asked.

/I'll be okay Chikako-san./

Next Day: New Bridge

After a couple of days the bridge was repaired. Sanomi thought it would not be possible, considered the fact that she made a large gaping hole. But you had to trust a mighty bridge builder-Tazuna.

Everyone had gathered around to see the heroes go. The village would now live in peace, thriving all their might. Team 7 was in opposite side of the bridge, the crowd in the other. Inari was really sad to see them go. Same with Naruto yet they had trouble saying good-bye to each other. Tears were about to come out but once they turned around they had to cry. Sakura was really disturbed about it and Sanomi made a soft smile.

"Thank you for everything." Tazuna said.

"You really helped this village. Thank you." Tsunami commented. Kakashi nodded his head and signaled to go. Team 7 walked away and the crowd watched in silence. Sanomi turned around seeing that she forgot to do something. Tsunami was surprised to see Sanomi staring at her.

/Sanomi-chan/ Chikako asked. Without replying Sanomi ran up to Tsunami and embraced her tightly. Tsunami patted her back gently and Team 7 turned around seeing the girl.

"Sanomi-chan?" Naruto said. Tsunami stared at the shaking figure.

"Na-nani?" Tsunami whispered, trying not to hurt the wounded arm.

"Arigatou gozaimasu...for everything." Sanomi whispered. "I may had disobeyed you a couple of times but you always helped me. I just...don't feel like going. You always remind me...of my okaa-san..." Tsunami stayed silent. Then she had to respond.

"Just remember dear. You will come back soon and see me again. I'll be here no matter what." Tsunami loosened the embrace and took out something from her pocket. Sanomi wondered what Tsunami was putting in the back of her neck. When she was done Sanomi felt something drop on her chest. It felt like something hard. She grabbed it now knowing that it was a necklace. Sanomi's eyes widened.

"Tsunami-san..." Sanomi gazed at her necklace. It was a gold butterfly attached to a pearled chain. Did Tsunami made this? She did made that outfit for her also and it was inside her bag.

"Please keep this. As a remembrance." Tsunami bowed. Sanomi nodded her head and had more hope of coming her now.

"We really gotta go Sanomi!" Kakashi called out. Sanomi turned to see her sensei and bowed to Tsunami.

"Thank you and good-bye..." Sanomi ran up to her team and they continued on.

Once they were about in the middle of the bridge Sakura had to ask something.

"Hey!" She said.

"What is it?" Naruto asked. Sakura had a frown.

"Not you, Naruto." Sakura mumbled. "Sasuke, when we get to the village, do you want to do something together-just the two of us?" Sakura asked.

"I don't think so." Sasuke muttered.

"Oh...okay." Sakura was a stone and stayed where she was. Naruto cheerfully went up to her.

"Hey Sakura-chan, I can do something with you." Naruto said. Sakura's eyes widened.

"What with you? No way!" They started a large argument that Sanomi chuckled softly.

Back at the Bridge

"So..." A local villager wondered, "Tazuna, what are you going to call the bridge?" Tazuna thought for a second and said,

"We'll call it, the Great Naruto Bridge." Tazuna smiled.

"That's a really good name." Tsunami commented. "Will it be around the world?" Tazuna smiled.

"Of course. Everyone will remember..." Tazuna said. Inari wiped away his tears.

"Minna..." (Everyone).

Bridge: Team 7

Once they were near their village Sanomi blushed a bit. She was right near her sensei yet she was surprised that Sasuke was next to her.

/Sanomi-chan.../

/H-hai/ She thought stammering.

/If you like someone, you should tell them./ Chikako smiled. Sanomi's eyes widened. Sasuke noticed yet he didn't say anything.

/Who me/ Sanomi thought blushing madly. /I don't like anyone/

/Sanomi-chan.../ Chikako shook her head. Sanomi sighed.

/I...I'm just...a little side tract right now.../ Sanomi thought.

/Maybe later./ Sanomi felt her necklace that Tsunami gave her and she didn't realize that the gold butterfly was in her shoulder. It flew inside the necklace and never came out.

/Chikako-san.../ Sanomi thought.

/It's okay Sanomi-chan. Now it knows where to stay okay/ Chikako replied. Sanomi understood and touched her necklace. This was a good gift from Tsunami but would it last? The gold looked mighty delicate and she wasn't sure. She sighed until she finally made it to the village.

Haruno Residence

"Wow...it was a big mission we did huh Sanomi-chan?" Sakura asked as she was lying down in bed. Sanomi peeked inside Sakura's room and she didn't went inside.

"Sanomi-chan. Is something the matter?" Sakura asked. Sanomi shook her head.

"Oh...then what is it?" Sakura asked. Sanomi had her head down and had to respond.

"Can I...just have a private room please?" She whispered. Sakura nodded slowly with an odd face.

"Sure. Go to the far left."

"Arigatou." Sanomi walked away and Sakura wondered what was up.

Sanomi's Room

Sanomi walked slowly to bed and she slowly went to sleep. Something was bothering her big and she whimpered a couple of times. The room was dark that there were no shadows living in the walls. She left her sword and needed things all in the closet and everything was silent. The candle she lit had faded away from the slow wind...

_Yume..._

"_Sanomi...Sanomi..." Sanomi gasped as she heard a familiar voice. She was gripping her sword tightly and a forest surrounded her._

"_Sanomi...sorrow..." Sanomi had her head down every time she heard it. She heard rustling in the bushes that Sanomi threw a kunai. No movement was seen. Sanomi gazed around her surroundings._

"_Sanomi...sorrow...sadness...heartbreak..." _

"_Who are you!" Sanomi called out. Suddenly she gazed high in the sky as a full moon was shown. What she saw last was a dark figure coming her way, having a sword to slash..._

_End Yume..._

Sanomi whimpered and sweat was coming out. She put her hands over her head to relax herself. But she couldn't. Small squeaks were coming out of the girl that it might've been screams.

"SANOMI-CHAN!" Chikako shouted. Sanomi finally woke up with a startle and Chikako was next to her bedside.

"I saw everything so I had to get out to wake you." Chikako felt her forehead that Sanomi hid in the covers. "Daijoubu Sanomi-chan?" Sanomi pushed her covers away and she was hugging her knees tightly. She put her head down and she cried slowly.

"It's okay." Chikako patted her shoulder.

"Iie. It's not okay..." Sanomi said while breathing shallow. "I saw..." She took a pause.

"What did you see, Sanomi-chan?" Chikako asked. Sanomi shook her head.

"I thought I saw my...shin'juu...trying to kill me again..."

Real World

Olivia was walking around the neighborhood in the middle of the night. She had a curfew at nine but she was walking during midnight. She kept thinking about Sanomi-chan, how she gave so much sorrow, that it almost killed her in the dead of night. Even though her parents picked her up she came back to Sanomi's neighborhood, not caring what happens to her. She was in deep thought about this that she used the same path as Sanomi's.

Olivia looked up to see a door. She opened it and she couldn't see because there was no light. She opened and saw a forest in front of her. She was surprised to see this so she ended up walking around more. Then someone came in front of her. Olivia backed away.

"Who are you?" She whispered harshly. The figure smiled.

"It seems that you are in deep depression. You seek power right?" The figure was more of a man's voice that Olivia was startled.

"Power?" She whispered to herself.

"Yes child. Power. I noticed this in your eyes..." The figure touched her cheek and Olivia didn't move away.

"Come child and I will give you all the power you need..." Olivia took the figure's hand. She didn't know that it was the snake himself...Orochimaru...

* * *

A/N: Well sorry if it's boring right now but it'll be better. And sorry people if you wanted more of Haku and Zabuza but I'm in a critical situation right now. I have to go through a lot of studies and get ready for testing next week. Anyway I won't be updating so much but please be patient and I'll do the next chapter ASAP. Arigatou and Ja ne! 


	15. Thoughts and Alliances

A/N: Hey people! I had extra time during testing week so I made the chapter for you. Thank you for the awesom reviews too!

Dimensions

Chapter 15: Thoughts and Alliances

* * *

Haruno Residence

Sanomi woke up, thinking about the dream. Sometimes dreams would come true in her opinion. So would Livi-chan be that way to her? She was really a close friend to her for a long time and shared bonds with each other whenever they could. But when Sanomi thought of Livi-chan, treating her the way she was right now, the dream just might come a reality. It was already a couple of weeks and she was being so distant from the others. Chikako began to worry.

/Sanomi-chan./ Chikako whispered.

/Yes/ Sanomi answered.

/You know you can't let this yume interfere with your missions today./ Sanomi finally realized that today that she had to missions. But the dream kept popping in her head.

/I know. I'll try not to think about it./ Sanomi put the pieces of her flute together and she put it in her long case-a sack to mention it. She was already dressed in a light blue Chinese top and had black pants. She tied her hair in a low ponytail with a long-pink ribbon and tied her necklace that was connected to the handle of the sword to add more decoration to the steel-like weapon.

"Uh...Sanomi-chan?" Chikako asked. Sanomi turned with a concern look.

"What is it?" Sanomi asked and it seemed that Chikako stayed silent not really knowing what to say.

"Your uh...isn't your sword supposed to be on your waist?" Chikako asked.

"It would be best if you tie your headband around your waist and then slip the sword in. Is that okay with you?" Sanomi's eyes widened. Chikako was really helpful and filled with wisdom. Sanomi chuckled and decided that was the best way. She tied her headband around her waist and the sword was a perfect fit.

"I like the suggestion, but why were you so timid asking?" Sanomi asked. Chikako pointed her fingers at each other.

"Well...usually I would see samurai swords in the waist. But you can put it on your back if you want to..." Chikako suggested again. But then she blinked and made a smile.

"What is it?" Sanomi asked. Chikako snapped her fingers and another sword popped up on her back.

"This is a bonus sword. It will be helpful Sanomi-chan. That's the limit of swords I can give you." Chikako said.

"Arigatou." Sanomi said cheerfully and touched the sword that was behind her. Chikako smiled and went inside the necklace. The black-haired girl went to eat some rice balls that Sakura's mom made late last night. She munched a little bit and decided to go early towards the meeting place...without waking the pink-haired kunoichi.

Meeting Place(Bridge)

Sanomi leaned back on a tree that had full of cherry blossoms. She sighed and stared high at the beautiful pink flowers. The bridge was red and a river was under it. Sanomi reached in to her sack and took out her flute to play a gentle tune. She sat down and brought the instrument to her lips. It echoed all over Konoha as soft wind gently passed. Sanomi played more and more that the sun started to rose high up in the sky like a yellow balloon. Birds twittered around her, flying towards her shoulder that Sanomi didn't mind. As the tune ended Chikako made a smile.

"That was beautiful Sanomi-chan." Chikako commented.

"Arigatou..." Sanomi blushed. "I haven't played in a while..." A cherry blossom petal fell on her head and knowing an important fact, the cherry blossom was a symbol of a samurai.

Sooner or later Sasuke and Sakura arrived at the bridge. Sanomi didn't want to make a fuss so she stayed silent while sitting down on the tree.

A couple of hours later Naruto had arrived at the scene.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan!" Naruto greeted Sakura as he stared at Sasuke angrily.

/Well Sanomi-chan. Are you going/ Chikako asked. /Everyone is already here./

/Yeah but not Kakashi. I guess I can drop by.../ When Sanomi walked towards the bridge it seemed that Naruto and Sasuke were in a glaring fight. Soon they turned away from each other. Sakura was pissed.

/Argh...again? They've been acting like this ever since we've been back in the land of Waves...ugh.../ Sakura had her head down. Sanomi walked slowly towards them but didn't say a word.

/Sanomi-chan come on./ Chikako begged for her.

/Chikako-san it's so hard. Livi-chan.../ Sanomi shook her head until her sensei was in front of her. She leaned against a pole hearing Naruto's words that he wanted a larger mission like last time. But Kakashi had to tell Naruto that they had to do smaller missions--D missions. The first one was when Kakashi assigned all of them to pull weeds at a local garden.

Garden

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were pulling weeds for the old lady watching them. Kakashi was watching also yet the old lady gave Sanomi another job. She had to water the plants behind the local building.

/Well this is exciting.../ Sanomi sweatdropped.

/At least I'm not in the dirt./ Sanomi watered a couple of plants in front of her.

/Yeah.../ Chikako sighed. Sanomi wasn't paying attention to her surroundings, just looking at the sprayed water that came out of the hose.

"SANOMI!" Sanomi gasped and sprayed water all over someone in a hurry. Chikako gasped as Sanomi opened her eyes to see who scared her. Sanomi squeaked when she saw a blond-haired shinobi, soaking wet in the face.

"Ah! Gomenasai Naruto! You startled me!" Sanomi bowed. She noticed that Naruto got a bruise in his eye.

"Uh...pulled too much?" Sanomi asked randomly when all was silent.

"Hai..." Naruto muttered, wiping his eyes from the water.

"And it's okay Sanomi-chan. We are going to do another mission. We gotta go." He said. Sanomi nodded and she rapidly turned off the water coming out of the green hose.

River

The other mission had to deal with picking up litter in a nearby river. Each Genin had baskets on their backs while in their hands they had a utensil to pick up the dirty litter. Naruto was searching around for more when suddenly he just fell in the river. The Genin detected that Naruto fell except Sanomi. Naruto swam clumsily when he spotted a waterfall! He screamed as he fell yet he didn't fell at all. Sasuke grabbed him by the ankle as he himself tied a wire in a branch.

"You are such a loser." He said. Naruto's vein popped up from the back of his head. Back at the river the kunoichis stayed silent to each other.

/She's been so preoccupied lately that she barely got any cans or junk./ Sakura stared at her basket that had only like three cans. Sanomi moaned slowly.

Restricted Area

There was one last mission to do and it had to deal with dogs. Sanomi had a white dog on top of her head and it jumped in her shoulder to lick her face. She made a small smile as the others held their dogs on a leash. Naruto was having a big problem. He chose a larger dog and it was about to go through an electric fence. Kakashi didn't even do anything than just reading his perverted book.

"What a loser." Sasuke repeated.

"I know. He just had to choose a bigger dog." Sakura commented.

"Stupid dog! Stop! You're not suppose to go over there!" Naruto shouted. The dog got closer and closer to the fence and soon explosions were made everywhere in the area. Naruto screamed and the Genin sighed.

Hidden Leaf Village

Team 7 were just walking back from their missions. Sanomi felt something that touched her necklace. It felt like a presence surrounding her.

No.

More than that.

She felt a presence she never felt before. She was startled by Sakura's words.

"Look at you. You're hopeless Naruto." Sakura and Sasuke were helping him walk. Kakashi kept reading the book.

"Humph. You are just one big problem." Sasuke muttered. Naruto got mad again.

"SASUKE!" He was about to pounce on him when Sakura stopped him.

"If you are going to do that, then I'll finish you off myself!" Sakura shouted. Kakashi sighed. Their teamwork wasn't working today.

"Err...you are always the best aren't you! Why don't you fight me!" Naruto called out as Sasuke walked away from the team.

"I always know that someone is stronger than me. Just not you." Sasuke stopped.

"Unless you have what it takes to prove yourself." Sasuke said with a dark glare. Naruto groaned and stared at him for a long time.

/They never acted like this before.../ Sakura thought frightened. Kakashi stared at the fight when he saw a crow high in the air.

/What/ Kakashi thought. /Now/ And somewhere else probably other Jounins saw the crow also.

"Okay you two. You can beat each other up another day. No more missions and call it a day." Kakashi disappeared in a pile of black and dark green leaves. As Sanomi watched him she groaned. She felt a dark aura surrounding her every time she thought about her friend. She ran away rapidly that Naruto and Sakura were confused.

/Hm...what is with you Sanomi-chan/ Sakura thought. The only thing that Naruto was thinking about was being with Sakura, yet there was a strange rock heading his way...

With Sanomi: Hidden Leaf Village

Sanomi groaned more and more that she wanted to go somewhere else. Somewhere alone. She huddled herself under a large tree on a branch.

/Sanomi please! Is it so much of a big deal/ Chikako said. Sanomi gasped as tears came slowly down. Chikako gasped softly and covered her face.

/Gomenasai Sanomi-chan. I just...want to know what happened. Between the two of you.../ Chikako said. Sanomi shook her head and wind passed her hair. She watched as Naruto and Sakura were arguing with each other until she saw three little guys following them.

/Moegi, Konohamaru, Udon...well, well I remember them./ Sanomi thought. Then suddenly she spotted two new ninjas about to hurt the team. Sanomi clenched her sword about to strike, letting all her anger out. Sanomi's eyes widened. A pebble flew past her and hit some guy with a black hood. He was clenching Konohamaru's shirt about to hurt him and Konohamaru fell with a thud.

/Hm/ Sanomi turned her head to the left side and saw Sasuke in the same branch with her.

/Oh I thought he would be in another tree.../ Sanomi thought. Chikako sighed. Sasuke didn't move his head but stared at Sanomi with a concerned look. Sanomi looked away and started to describe the new ninjas better.

The guy had a black hood over his head and had purple marks on his face. He looked like a cat with the strange points on his head and there was something large on his back. The other ninja was a girl, with blond hair tied into two pigtails. She wore a violet outfit and looking at their headbands it seemed they were the Village Hidden in the Sand. There was also a fan in the back.

Everyone stared at Sasuke who threw the rock very harshly. The girls and Udon were amazed by Sasuke's presence, yet Konohamaru got mad at his boss for not being cool like that. Naruto really got mad at Sasuke. Temari herself was amazed and blushed blankly. The guy also was clenching his hand where he got hit. He started to get more violent and wanted to use a weapon that was on his back.

Suddenly a new voice stopped him.

"Kankuro. Calm down." It was a strange voice. Sasuke and Sanomi gazed at the left side of the tree and saw a red-haired boy upside down. He seemed very younger than the others.

"Oh, hi Gaara." Kankuro stammered.

/How can he do that? I didn't even hear him climb up. Just like a Jounin. So silent./ Sasuke thought. Gaara looked at Sasuke also.

/With just a pebble he made a critical hit to Kankuro. Interesting./ Gaara came down from the tree with the rest of the team. He commanded them to go and Sasuke and Sanomi came down from the tree.

"Hold on." Sasuke said.

"What's your name?" Temari turned around and blush. She asked if it was herself that Sasuke wanted but Sasuke wanted the boy with the gourd. Gaara stopped.

"My name is Gaara of the Desert. I'm really anxious of you too. What is yours?" He asked.

"I am Uchiha Sasuke." He responded back. There was complete silence when Naruto popped in.

"Hey. You're probably eager about me too huh?" Naruto asked. Gaara made a blank expression.

"I couldn't care less." He responded. He was about to walk again when Sakura stopped them again. She wondered why the Sand Village was here rather than their own village. Temari responded to her question. The Chuunin Exams.

Everyone who was in the Leaf Village had a lot of expressions on their faces. They never knew about the Chuunin Exams. Temari showed her card saying that she was qualified to come here. Even the others from unknown villages. Finally they left leaving Team 7 and the younger children alone.

The Next Day...

The Genin from Team 7 waited for their late sensei to come again. It seemed it was all silent as Naruto and Sakura were still arguing.

Okay maybe not that silent.

Sasuke was getting annoyed yet he saw Sanomi looking up at the clear blue sky with a sad expression. He came near Sanomi yet she took a couple steps back away from him, knowing that the Uchiha was concerned.

But concerned?

Shocking no? Naruto suddenly noticed Sanomi and walked over to her.

"Sanomi!" Naruto patted Sanomi hard on the back that she fell.

"What a loser baka." Sasuke muttered to Naruto and had a helping hand. Sanomi gradually clenched it tight and pulled herself up.

"Arigatou." She muttered and walked back into her position-leaning against a wooden pole.

/Dang...she hasn't smiled in weeks.../ Naruto thought. He was still mad about the compliment Sasuke gave him.

"Sanomi-chan. Is anything the matter?" Naruto finally asked. Sanomi lifted her head and made a small smile.

"Daijoubu Naruto-kun." Sanomi whispered. She put her head back down.

"I just have a lot in my mind lately."

/Sanomi-chan.../ The necklace glowed. Sanomi covered it.

/Chikako-san. I have to be alone./

/You're making this a big deal. It'll get worse the more you think about it./ Chikako said. Sanomi lowered her eyes as her bangs covered her face. She knew it was true but she sensed that something was going to happen.

Kakashi finally came with the applications for the Chuunin Exams. Sanomi held hers and she was surprised that they would put her in. Naruto was excited to be number one other than Sasuke and might have a chance to shine. Especially if that has to deal with beating up the Kankuro guy. He even thought that the Hokage was so weak that Naruto should take over. Once Kakashi left them alone again the Genin walked back to the village or finishing up their missions.

/Hehe. This is going to be fun./ Naruto thought holding his application high in the air proudly. Sasuke was just thinking about the rivalry of Gaara of the Desert. This was going to fun also in his opinion. As the two boys were walking Sakura stopped behind.

/Oh this is going to be hard. I'm never like Sasuke or Naruto. I'll never catch up...As for.../ Sakura turned around seeing that no one was behind her. Sanomi was supposed to be behind her yet she was gone.

"Oh she's gone." Sakura said. Naruto turned around seeing that there was only one girl. He wondered about something.

"Hey Sakura, don't you talk toSanomi-chan or something at your house?" He asked. Sakura sighed.

"Hai." She said,

"Kedo, whenever I talk to her she just whispers something I couldn't hear. I ask her to speak up but nothing came out of her mouth."

"Does she smile?"

"She smiles all the time Naruto. But this time...I don't know." Sakura sighed. Sasuke wondered about the same thing. This might hurt the team and he has to snap her out of it.

Deep in the Forest

"Chikako-san..." Sanomi summoned her outside showing off her spirit.

"Sanomi..." She waited for a response.

"Can you teach me how to be a real samurai?" She asked softly. Chikako turned her head.

"I mean, I may only know kendo, the basics though. But being a samurai...onegai?" Sanomi asked. Chikako sighed.

"On one condition." Chikako commanded. Sanomi nodded.

"You will be your regular self again." Sanomi's eyes widened.

"This is the Chuunin Exams Sanomi-chan. I don't want you killed out there when you are so preoccupied. This training might be tough, but I promise you. It'll work." Sanomi stood up from where she sat in the dark grass and clenched her sword tightly. Chikako shook her head and Sanomi wondered why.

"Put the sword back and sit down." Chikako commanded. Sanomi did so in the waist and sat down.

"I want you to feel the nature around you. Hear the birds sing and the water rushing through the river." Sanomi focused on all of it and she never felt so calm before.

/This will definitely clear her mind out of everything./ Chikako was glad that Sanomi asked her about this. It focused on her training as a samurai but much more. It cleared her head out of all things-especially her shin'yuu.

**Shinto**- a Japanese religion based on nature.

Sanomi closed her eyes and felt the tree bark touch her hand smoothly.

"Now take out the sword..." Chikako whispered. Sanomi did so and held it high in her position.

"Feel the tip without touching it..." Sanomi was oddly confused but focused a lot. It felt exactly like chakra-a different type, yet nothing was showing outside of her body.

A soft wind flew past her that it was almost sunset. Chikako had trained Sanomi through rocks of rushing waters and cutting leaves without even looking at them. She was getting better and better of becoming something she could've done. Chikako smiled at Sanomi's accomplishments. Suddenly Sanomi felt a presence. Chikako quickly went inside the necklace with her powers and Sanomi turned to see a shinobi punching her face. Sanomi fell down and struggled back up.

/Sanomi-chan./ Chikako said frightening. Sanomi clenched her sword and ran up to the ninja. The ninja dodged and Sanomi stood still.

/That's right Sanomi-chan. Focus.../ Chikako prayed. Sanomi opened her eyes and saw her target. She elbowed behind that the ninja coughed up blood. She slashed the hat that was on his head. He looked rather mean that he started throwing punches at her. Sanomi grunted a couple of times but dodged the punches. She did a couple of ninjutsus and kicked the ninja with pure force.

/Sanomi-chan/ Chikako was amazed. She never knew that the training would improve that much. Sanomi smiled.

"Petal Dance no jutsu!" Sanomi made her hand signs and she turned pink around her body. Cherry blossom petals flew all over like an orb. The problem was that the ninja dodged all of them and made close contact with Sanomi. Sanomi held her sword high in the air when she saw a figure kick the unknown ninja.

/Nani/ Sanomi thought. She gasped. Sasuke had came and struck with pure force on the ninja. Sasuke threw as many weapons as he could and made a few ninjutsus at the ninja. Sanomi watched him with pure judgment. He dodged so many hits that the ninja had to faint.

"Stay out of our village."Sasuke said ashe finished the fight. All the ninja could do was groaned. Sanomi stood up and smiled.

"Arigatou." Sanomi said happily. Sasuke was shocked on how she changed so quickly.

Without saying anything he walked away and Sanomi made a frown.

"I could've taken care of that ninja though!" She shouted at him. Sasuke shook his head and waved his hand in the back.

/She can takecare of herself I guess. But I'll do whatever I want./ Sasuke thought.Sanomi stood in the forest until the moon shone brightly. She sighed and decided to go back to the Haruno Residence.

Rooftop of Konoha

Kakashi waited for Iruka-sensei to come up to the top of the roof. But then a ninja popped out of no where that Kakashi wasn't surprised.

"How were they?" Kakashi asked the ninja. The ninja was in a collision of smoke and it was really Iruka-sensei.

"They were good." He responded. "You were right Kakashi. They changed rapidly. Especially Kariko." Kakashi bowed his head down.

"Kariko..."

"She didn't even pass the academy and yet she's really good." Iruka commented. Kakashi made a small smile beneath his mask.

SOMEWHERE ELSE

"Will you be my servant and do as I say?" Orochimaru asked as Olivia was changed in another outfit. She had her hair in a purple tie and her outfit was a blue Chinese short sleeved top with black pants. Across the top were light blue and white outlines. There were no designs whatsoever as she had bandages in her ankles, upper arms, and wrists. She had a Sound headband across her forehead as bangs overflowed it. Behind her back was a small black cape that ended in the lower back.

"Hai." Olivia whispered. Orochimaru made an evil grin.

"And will you be able to complete this mission successfully? You will have Zaku and other of the Sound Nins that are working for me..."

"Hai." Orochimaru gazed at Olivia's eyes of intent.

"Because if you do, I'll let you do anything you want..." Olivia had a sword in her waist and she clenched it tightly. She stared at the point-how sharp and deadly it would be. Orochimaru didn't hesitate.

"Why not I...do my OWN mission?" She asked. Orochimaru made a frown.

"Because if you don't, that is not being a servant to me. That is being an extra. But knowing those eyes of yours..."

There was a gap.

"I see death." Olivia made an evil grin.

"Exactly. That's my whole _point_." Olivia placed her finger on the point of the sword and let her blood trickle down.

"I'll let you..." He responded deadly.

"You can skip the first phase of the Chuunin Exams. I'll let you come to the Forest of Death in phase 2. Zaku and the others will handle it." Olivia nodded and put her sword back in her waist. There were a lot of people passing through the gates of Konoha.

Olivia was still in Orochimaru's lair so Zaku and the others had left.

Olivia...must fulfill her mission...

In fact **two** of them...

Real World

"Olivia! Where are you!"

* * *

Author's Note

**Nicachan510:** Ugh...that took a while.

**Chikako:** (Piles a bunch of books on her head).

**Nicachan510: **(Popped up). WHAT WAS THAT FOR!

**Chikako:** Uh, uh, uuuh! (While wagging her finger back and forth). You must keep on studying! There's more testing!

**Nicachan510:** Ugh! (Ran away).

**Nicachan510:** Hey people. I hope you like this chapter (gasp). (Hid beneath a wall).

**Chikako:** (Searches around for Nicachan510). Ugh! Where's that author! (Runs around). She must study and read!

**Nicachan510: **(Sighs).

**Chikako: **(Peeks behind wall seeing Nicachan510). AH HA!

(Smoke burst out everywhere during the fight).

**Nicachan510:** (Sneaks out of the fight).

**Nicachan510: **(Giggles). I hope you can wait for the next chapter!

**Sanomi:** Ja ne!

**Nicachan510:** The start of the first phase will come right away!


	16. Chuunin Exams: First Phase

**Nicachan510: **(Sigh) Testing was tough...

**Chikako: **Hah! I could've answered all of them right anyway.

**Nicachan510:** Be quiet you!

**Chikako: **Well it's true!

**Nicachan510&Chikako:** (Glared at each other).

**Sanomi: **Guys! Come on! Stop! Testing is already over anyway. Let's begin!

**Nicachan510&Chikako: **(Sigh) Fine.

**Nicachan510: **Thank you for those who reviewed. Really appreciate it!

Dimensions

Chapter 16: Chuunin Exam-First Phase

* * *

Haruno Residence: 5 days later...

Even though Sanomi trained with all her heart she couldn't get her mind off her shin'yuu. Chikako sighed and thought the training would work. But she was just a little shoujo. What more she could do to make Sanomi cheer up? She watched as Sanomi stared at her reflection of a large mirror. She had a frown on her face and Chikako had worried eyes.

Real World

"Olivia! Where are you?" Her okaa-san looked all around her messy room. She had short hair and was a wearing a pink striped shirt. Books and clothes were everywhere, messily like a trash can. Her outo-san searched also everywhere in the two-story house. He was very tall and had a blue collared shirt with matching jeans Just then her outoto, Onako, appeared in front of his mother. He had the same styled glasses as Olivia except he was wearing a green shirt and same pants as his dad.

"Onee-san...izuko desu ka?" Her brother asked. Her mother and father didn't know what to say. Olivia was long gone. Onako was confused at the moment and he figured out what happened. He walked away from the room in a sad and lonely pace.

"Honey..." Mrs.Wong patted her husband after Onako left.

"Where exactly did you take Olivia yesterday?" Her father's eyes widened.

"The Kariko Residence." Without a warning Mrs.Wong dialed the number on her cell phone. She waited impatiently until someone finally answered.

"Gashi. Mrs.Kariko speaking." From what Mrs.Wong heard Mrs.Kariko was breaking badly from tears.

"Gashi. Mrs.Wong desu. Olivia...did she come here?" She asked.

"Well, yesterday. But she left in quite a hurry. From what it seemed she was really upset. And please help me. My daughter Sanomi is also gone! Please..." Mrs.Wong dropped the phone.

"Hello? Hello!" Sanomi's mom yelled through the speaker. But Mrs.Wong didn't bother to pick up. Was Olivia looking for Sanomi? Olivia must've heard the news when she came here. Would she take it that serious? She slowly picked up her cell phone and shook it with awe.

"Dear, gomenasai. I didn't know." Mrs.Wong said softly. Back at the Kariko Residence Sanomi's mom shook her head.

"It's fine. But if you see her...please contact me immediately." Mrs.Kariko said. Mrs.Wong gulped and she spoke.

"Olivia...she's missing too..."

Haruno Residence: Ninja World

"Sanomi-chan..." Chikako came outside in her form. Sanomi was not dressed yet as she just wore a plain T-shirt and blue shorts.

"H-hai?" Sanomi asked weakly.

"Did you get enough sleep last night?" Chikako asked. Sanomi looked down at the ground and sat down at her bed.

"N-not really, Chikako-san." Sanomi didn't feel confident.

Chikako sat down with her looking at the gloomy girl. A tear splattered on the ground and Chikako had to do something. The girl was about to break apart. She needed to know more about her shin'yuu until Sanomi wiped her tear away. Chikako gazed as Sanomi's bangs toppled in front of her face. And from what Chikako heard, Sanomi had muffled something.

"My...shin'yuu...she said something about-sorrow..." Sanomi cracked.

"Sorrow Sanomi-chan?" Chikako whispered to herself.

"I didn't know what she meant. It's all so confusing..." Sanomi grunted as she touched her forehead with frustration.

"I want to talk to her but..." Sanomi dropped a couple of more tears. "It'll just be more painful..." Something mentally in Chikako snapped.

"Well you gotta face her soon Sanomi!" Chikako stood up. Sanomi wiped more tears and stared at the longhaired spirit.

"If you ignore her she'll kill you even more!" Sanomi stared at her with awe. Chikako sighed.

"Just try and follow the right path Sanomi-chan. Otherwise you'll be lost forever and running away from what you love closest. Your shin'yuu will be looking for you with intent. It'll just be more painful. Onegai...Sanomi-chan..." Chikako embraced Sanomi tightly. Sanomi never knew that a little girl would care so much, even if she barely knew what was going on.

"Sanomi-chan...this is a new start for you. Don't give it away just like that. Just pay attention on what's going on. Everyone's worried sick about you." Sanomi's eyes widened.

_Naruto-kun..._

_Sakura-chan..._

"They must all be worried about me..." Sanomi whispered. Chikako nodded.

"And especially me Sanomi-chan. I want to be your closest guardian and protect you with my life. But if you don't let me...I don't know what else to do. You'll be curled up in a ball and never come out." Sanomi lowered her eyes.

"Somewhere in your body...there will be light. You have to come out of it soon. Let the darkness fade away. I'm willing to do that but it's best if you do it by yourself." Sanomi laid her hands on her lap.

"Find your strength." Chikako let go of the embrace but her wrist was caught.

"Chikako-san..." Chikako turned around seeing that Sanomi stopped her.

"I don't know what to do. It's so hard..." Sanomi cracked. Chikako made a frown and she patted Sanomi's hands.

"I know you'll find a way Sanomi-chan. I just know it." Not the words Sanomi wanted to hear but it was close enough.

"But one thing..." Chikako had glitter in her hands and blew it towards Sanomi's face. The glitter fluttered around her body and Chikako made a small smile.

"I want you to wear this." Sanomi looked at herself in the mirror. She gazed surprisingly.

On her hair in each side were two white butterfly clips. Her hair was still the same except it was down. She was now dressed in a black dress like Sakura's where it had little white flowers popping out of a stem at the bottom. It had white outlines on the short-sleeves and in the back there was a white butterfly on the center. Her bandages were placed from where Zabuza wounded her and her wrists. At the bottom of her lower legs there were bandages-one horizontal while the other vertical. She wore the regular ninja sandals as her swords were ready for action.

"Sanomi-chan! We gotta go!" Sakura called out. Sanomi stood up and silently went out of the room.

"Ready?" Chikako asked as she formed herself in the necklace. Sanomi nodded shyly.

Ninja Academy

The two kunoichis had to turn in their applications to Room 301 on the third floor inside the academy.

/I want her to snap out of it.../ Sakura noticed that Sanomi was acting strange again. Everything was getting to her. But she'll try again to snap her out of it when she saw her two teammates. Sanomi was behind Sakura the whole time.

"Ohayo Sasuke." Sakura said ignoring Naruto. Sasuke stared at her with suspicion.

/What's with her? She's different.../ Sakura was actually ready for the Chuunin Exams and gladly was participating. There were no objections from Sanomi as Sasuke looked at her.

/But she's still the same.../

/Sanomi-chan.../ Sanomi heard Chikako speak.

/Remember to focus./

/Okay.../ Sanomi said back.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

There was a lot of commotion inside. Two guys were blocking the entrance where the participants have to turn in the applications. The guys were wearing a gray uniform while they had the Leaf insignia on their headbands. Team 7 went in and Sanomi recognized a couple of people. One with two buns and a pink top,

_Ten-Ten..._

a guy with the same eyes as Hinata,

_Hyuuga Neji ..._

and...

_AAAAAHHHHHHHH! BUSHY EYE BROWS! _

Sanomi was shocked to see that Rock Lee had to be here. Not one of the biggest people she liked in the anime. She shivered by looking at those funny eyebrows of his.

/Whoa. What's with the eyebrows Sanomi-chan/ Chikako asked in a shocking way.

/Don't worry.../ Sanomi sweatdropped. /He's cool...I guess.../

But she had to pay more attention as the two guys hit Tenten. The two guys manipulated them saying that they were not meant to be shinobis at all. They should go home. But then a new voice came.

"Hey, stop blocking the entrance and let us in. And make the Genjutsu stop. It's obvious we are in the second floor." Sasuke said. Everyone was wondering what he was saying. The sign said that they were in the third floor.

"So am I right Sakura?" Sakura turned to see Sasuke.

"You do have the best eyes and skills of genjutsu. You should know." He mentioned. Sakura made a smile.

"Well sure. I could've sensed it a mile away."

"Right." Naruto agreed. Soon the Genjutsu the guys pulled had changed. The sign really did say the second floor. The shinobi stared at awe especially Rock Lee.

"Well you figured it out. Now here's your prize." The guy who was talking to Sasuke was about to hit him and Sasuke did the same with a kick. But Lee stepped in and blocked each attack. The guy scoffed.

"Let's go." He guy told his friend.

/He just stopped my kick just like that.../ Sasuke thought about Lee.

As the guys left Neji started to talk to Team 7. Neji wanted Sasuke's name but didn't bother to say it. Naruto stared at the guys and he wasn't involved in the conversation. He got angry and probably jealous too. Tenten made a smile on how well Neji handled Sasuke.

/So smooth.../ Sanomi blushed as she thought about it.

/No! Have to focus.../ She gazed at Sakura who dumped Lee when he was flirting with her. Sanomi chuckled a bit but she wasn't happy when Sakura dragged the whole team towards the submission booth. It was the only way to get away from Rock Lee.

/He always has a crush on Sakura-chan.../ Sanomi thought.

Room 301

"Whoa. I guess...we're not alone..." Sakura whispered. Team 7 stared at so many people, young and old, taking this exam. There was like 100 of them in the room or even more!

/Dang it's scary in person./ Sanomi thought. She then heard an annoying greeting.

"SASUKE-KUN!" A blond-haired girl threw her arms around Sasuke.

_Yamanaka Ino..._

Sanomi gazed how Sasuke was handling it and she chuckled a bit by herself. Sakura was really pissed and told Ino to let go.

"We'll who's going to stop my big forehead?" Ino retort. Sakura popped a vein.

/This is not going to be pretty.../ Sanomi thought.

/What do they do/ Chikako asked. Sanomi didn't want to say anything and let Chikako hear it herself.

"INO-PIG!"

"BIG FOREHEAD!"

"INO-PIG!"

"BIG FOREHEAD!"

"INO-PIG!"

"BIG-FOREHEAD!"

/Oh.../ Chikako stated and Sanomi sweatdropped. More of the Genin Rookies came in their area that Sanomi backed away from the crowd. She could tell that Naruto was thinking about them, how they lack of something or how bad they are. Kiba was being overconfident she heard Sasuke say.

Sanomi saw Hinata blushing behind and Sanomi knew what it was about. She smiled and revealed herself to the crowd to speak to Hinata.

"Hi." Sanomi said softly. Hinata made a short squeak.

"Oh. You scared me. And..." Hinata gazed at Sanomi's appearance.

"W-who are you?" She asked. Sanomi sighed.

"My name is Kariko Sanomi. Pleasure to meet you. And don't be shy Hinata. Naruto-kun will find your heart." Hinata gasped.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Hinata blushed even redder.

/Someone I don't know...how did she find out/

Choji just ate his chips in his mouth but saw Sanomi talking to Hinata.

"Who are you?" Sanomi turned around seeing him.

_Akamichi Choji..._

/Hehe. I remember Naruto-kun saying that Akamunchi's more like it. And I couldn't agree with him more./ Sanomi was surprised when Chikako started laughing in her mind.

/Chikako-san/ Sanomi thought.

/Haha. Gomen. But it was funny/ Chikako said while she was laughing. Sanomi could've sworn that Chikako was having tears in her eyes.

Every Rookie Genin stared at her once Choji asked the question. Sakura turned around not seeing Sanomi there anymore.

/I thought she was behind me. She must've sneaked off.../ She looked behind herself. Sanomi patted Hinata's shoulder and introduced to herself quietly.

"Kariko Sanomi. Member of Team 7 of Hatake Kakashi." Sanomi nodded her head to make sure that the Genin had her approval. Well...it didn't quite work out.

/She better not take Sasuke-kun away from me/ Ino thought sternly.

/Hah. Another girl to get Sasuke. How troublesome./ Shikamaru thought.

/From what it seems Sanomi-chan, this is a bad introduction./ Chikako said as she stared at them in the necklace. Sanomi shook her head.

/Nah. I expected them this way. I can handle it./ Sanomi went back to her position but gave Hinata a wink.

/Who is she/ The shy girl asked herself.

/So Team 7 now has four in a team? Hah. That will slow them down good./ Kiba smirked. Sanomi looked at the wooden ground and noticed that a tear splattered. She then noticed that it was her own tear.

/Not again. Sanomi.../ Chikako tried to relax her but Sanomi shook her head.

/I'll be fine. I promise./ Sanomi reassured her. Sasuke only watched the girl in deep thought.

/I gotta talk to her.../

First Phase: Written Test

The written test had finally started while each candidate sat on a desk. They were separated from their teammates and spread out. Sanomi was on a far corner to the left and saw her teammates so far away from her. She saw the test in front of her facing the blank spot while she touched her green pencil and eraser. She looked over a couple of seats and Naruto was really in a bind.

/I hope he's going to be okay.../ Sanomi thought.

/Wait. This is Naruto! He's cannot be okay when this is a written test! Errr...I have problems too during tests.../

/Really/ Chikako asked.

/Yeah. And this is not going to be easy.../ Sanomi stayed silent until Chikako brought something up.

/Number 52 right Sanomi/ Chikako asked. Sanomi nodded. Then the instructor, Morino Ibiki spoken.

"Everyone eyes up front to the board. There are a few rules you must be aware of and I'm not answering any questions so you better pay attention the first time around."

"Okay, the first rule is, the test is based on a point reduction system; similar to what some of you might be used to. You start the test with ten points if you answer one question correctly you can keep that point, if you miss one question you will lose a point."

"Rule number two, each team will pass or fail based on the total score of all the three members."

"Rule number three, the centennials you see positioned around the room are there to make sure you don't cheat and every person they find cheating they will deduct two points from the culprits score." Sanomi stared at a couple of them and one strared immensely at her. Sanomi shivered and turned to the side.

/Wow. They're good./ Chikako said. Sanomi nodded.

"Be warned their eyes are very sharp, if they catch you five times you and your team will be disqualified before the tests are finished and scored. Anyone caught by any one of the centennials does not deserve to be here. If you want to become a Shinobi show us how much of an exceptional Shinobi you can be."

/Well this is tough to remember. Just try and answer as much as you can.../ Sanomi thought.

"One more thing, if any candidate should get a zero on their written test then the entire team fails."

Sasuke struggled just by hearing that and Sakura was way mad!

/What! No way/ Inner Sakura shouted.

"Naruto..." Sanomi whispered. Naruto had a bad face right now.

/Err...they're going to kill me! Sanomi will slash me into pieces./ Naruto thought.

/Don't worry Naruto. I'm not going to do anything bad to you.../ Sanomi thought. Yet she did wanted to touch her sword.

/Sanomi-chan/ Chikako warned.

/But this is bad. I came here to be a kunoichi and I don't wanna fail./ Sanomi thought.

"The last question won't be given out until the last fifteen minutes of the testing period, you'll have an hour to finish the test." Ibiki finally said. As the clock struck,

"BEGIN." Ibiki commanded. Everyone flipped their papers and stared at the questions. Sanomi first wrote her name and gazed into the questions.

/Naruto...I'm worried./ Sanomi gazed at her teammates and noticed that they're worried also for the blond-haired brunette.

/You should worry about yourself Sanomi-chan. Do you get any of these questions/ Chikako asked. Sanomi scanned the paper and sweatdropped.

/Aah! This is bad. I don't get any of these questions/ Sanomi thought as she skipped a couple of questions already.

/The first one was a code...and I didn't get that./ Sanomi thought.

/Then there was one with the shurikens. Ugh...but it looked like so much math./ Sanomi was about to burst like a volcano.

/Hold on Sanomi-chan./ Sanomi stopped and listened to Chikako's voice.

/Remember what the instructor said/ Sanomi thought about Ibiki explaining how exceptional shinobi you could be. Sanomi thought more.

/They want us to cheat. They want to know how much we can gather information./ Sanomi made a smile.

/Chikako-san.../ She said. Chikako now listened to her.

/I want you to do me a favor.../ Sanomi whispered something to Chikako and Chikako finally agreed to do so.

/Arigatou for telling me that, Chikako.../

/No problem./ The necklace made a glow and Chikako turned into a small golden butterfly. It flew all around the candidates and Sanomi's goal was to get Sakura. Sakura was writing very fast and Chikako scanned the paper quickly before being seen. It flew back to Sanomi and Chikako remember what Sakura had put for each question.

/Arigatou.../ Sanomi thought and started to write.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sooner or later everyone started to know what to do like Shino's bug gave him information, Gaara had revealed a Third Eye(which by the way Sanomi didn't like...), and she saw Sasuke using the Sharingan to copy the pencil. Overall Naruto still didn't get an answer and Sanomi sighed.

/Do you want me to keep an eye on him Sanomi/ Chikako asked in herbutterfly form. Sanomi shook her head.She saw Hinata helping Naruto out but Naruto didn't want the help. He wanted to be the best of his ability.

/So like him.../ Sanomi thought.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Over the remaining time Sanomi jot down everything she needed. Yet she stopped when Sakura was in a Mind Transfered Jutsu by Ino.

/Err...No fair./ Sanomi thought. She gazed around the area and saw a couple of people writing. Chikako commanded where Sanomi wanted her to go and Sanomi wrote down everything she could. She then commanded Chikako to go near Sasuke and Chikako did. Yet Sasuke sensed a deep presence and turned around to see the gold butterfly.

/Wait...isn't that.../ Sasuke thought.

/Ah! Chikako! Go away/ Sanomi commanded as shesawSasuke looking straight atit. Chikako gasped and with a poof she got away fast. Chikako panted a couple of times.

/Did he see/ Sanomi asked.

/I don't know.../ Chikako stared and Sasuke was looking right at Sanomi. Sanomi waved sheepishly after the instructor walked past her.Sasuke shook his head and continued with the sharingan. Sanomi sighed and knew that Sasuke wouldn't get mad. It was the whole point of the test.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fifteen minutes were remaining and Ibiki stopped the candidates.

"All right. I'm going to give you the 10th question so listen up."

* * *

A/N: R&R please and I'll update Chapter 17 soon. Arigatou! 


	17. A Picture's Worth a Thousand Words

Dimensions

Chapter 17: A Picture's Worth a Thousand Words

* * *

Classroom

/Here we go...the 10th question.../ Sanomi thought.

/Could it be that hard/ Chikako asked.

/It could be something complicated again./ Sanomi sighed. She heard a door shut and saw Kankuro arriving back from the restroom.

/He...he just.../ Sanomi saw him drop something in Temari's desk. It seemed like answers to the first nine questions.

/I knew it.../ She turned back to the proctor. He ordered Kankoro to sit down.

/There were so many participants that exited for cheating.../ Sanomi thought.

/I hope I'm okay though./

"This question is an option." Ibiki announced.

"Here are the rules. You can take it or not. But if you don't take this question, you will fail automatically. If you do take this question and you get it wrong, you will lose privilege to take the Chuunin Exams forever."

Everyone was shocked about that response. Sanomi shook her fists.

/Ore wa...ore wa.../ She shuttered.

/Doushiyou desu ka.../ She asked herself. The examiners gave this good thought and several participants gave up. The door was opened for them as they walked away.

/Dang...this is bad./ Sanomi gazed at Naruto.

/Why isn't Naruto raising his hand? He knows that he might not solve this question.../

Sakura was thinking about the same thing.

/Naruto raise your hand. It'll be okay. We'll try out next year.../ Sakura was frustrated.

/He's always like this. He doesn't want to give up his dream...to be the next Hokage./ Sakura had no choice but to raise her own hand but then Naruto started to raise his hand slowly.

/That's it Naruto./ Sakura thought happily. /Do it/ Sasuke gazed intently at Naruto wondering if he was going to raise his hand.

But then Sakura didn't expect Naruto to do something else. He slammed his hand on the desk and stood up.

"Bring on the tenth question! I'm ready for anything!" Naruto shouted.

"Hm. Are you sure? This isn't a game or anything." Ibiki retorted.

"I don't care! Bring it!" Naruto finally sat down and left his teammates thinking. Hinata laughed quietly.

/Hn. He may act like an idiot but he's got guts./ Sasuke thought.

/Way to go Naruto./ Sakura thought. Sanomi sighed.

/Wow. Sugoi Naruto-kun./ Chikako thought.

/Hm. The kid isn't that bad./ Ibiki smiled. He noticed a lot of the remaining participants were now ready to take on the tenth question. Naruto encouraged so many of them that the uncertainty was gone in the room.

"Well, everyone passes the first phase." Ibiki announced. Everyone's eyes widened. They were shocked. What was the question?

"The test's purpose was to determine the pass-and-fail decision based on the three people' team. There is so much pressure coming from each teammate that I want to see how you can overcome it and not strive the team down."

/Yeah. There was so pressure on me.../ Sanomi thought.

"Heh. The exams you took were not meant for Genin so I expected a couple of people to cheat. Two Chuunins came here and knew all the answers to be excellent targets." Two men waved from their seats and Sanomi sighed.

/I would've asked you earlier to go to that side then.../ Sanomi said to Chikako.

/Well it's okay. The test is over.../ Chikako commented.

"Ah! How come I never knew that?" Naruto asked himself.

"Well Hinata I guess I should pay attention more right?" He asked the timid girl.

"Well...yeah." Hinata answered. Sasuke sweatdropped.

/He never knew that Chuunins were taking this test? That's the dobe all right./

"The whole point was to see how the gathering skills were for each participant. The stealth must be tested on how refined the information skills were." Ibiki commented.

"This question was a two-choice problem. Taking it or not. In a real ninja mission ninjas carry heavy risks." Ibiki started to take off the cloth on top of his head and on his head there were so many scratches and scars. It was horrible to see.

/Whoa...Oh wow.../ Sanomi thought as she stared at that mess.

/He must've done so many missions./ Chikako thought.

"It also states the courage and confidence a ninja has that is necessary. Chuunins need to be steadfast in their unwavering decisions." Ibiki ended his speech until someone breaks into the nearest window. It seemed that they were flying and just burst through here.

/Hm. She's early./ Ibki thought. He got out of the way before it even crashed towards him. A girl appeared in front of the room with purple hair tied in a ponytail. She had a brown jacket and a net shirt under it. She wore shorts and had the Leaf headband on her forehead.

"Look out! The name's Mitarashi Anko! I'll be your second proctor for the exams!" Everyone was quiet and not convinced of the proctor.

"What an entrance. You're early." Ibiki stated. After hearing that Anko had an annoyed face and blushed. She then started to examine the classroom. There were 79 sitting down and she sighed.

"Ibiki, you're too easy on them. They're too many of them out of the 154." Anko stated. Ibiki was not convinced. He knew what he was doing.

"I vow to fail more than half of the remaining participants." Anko said. Everyone was ready for anything in the next phase.

Room 301: Sunset

Ibiki was collecting the papers on the participants' desk. As he went towards Naruto's desk he noticed that the paper was blank. Ibiki was struggling yet smiled.

/What do ya know? I let a kid passed yet he never answered a single question. Uzamaki Naruto. He's a funny one./ He thought as he stared at the paper.

Somewhere Else: Midnight

The Sound nin arrived in a small area near the Forest of Death. They were waiting for someone. Leaves blew through the wind until a tall figure and a short figure appeared before them.

"Orochimaru. You summoned us?" Zaku asked. Orochimaru nodded his head.

"Yes. You see, she'll be joining you." Orochimaru disappeared leaving the new teammate alone.

"You can call me Vi." The Sand nin gazed at the new teammate:

Olivia.

"You know what we have to do right?" The Sound girl asked. Vi nodded her head.

(A/N: If anyone knows the name of the girl please tell me! And the mummy guy too!)

/Hm...she doesn't look so tough./ The mummy guy said. He started to run up towards her but Vi smirked. She grabbed her sword and held it towards the ground. The mummy was confused but Vi tripped him making him fall.

"Hah. What a fool. Don't mess with your new teammate." Vi said. Zaku stared intently at Vi.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'll see you during the Forest of Death." Vi disappeared leaving the Sound nin confused and shocked.

Rooftop: Midnight

"Sanomi, shouldn't you be asleep?" Chikako asked. Sanomi climbed on top of a roof outside. She left while Sakura was sleeping. Chikako appeared in front of Sanomi and noticed that Sanomi left her sword and dagger inside.

"Yeah. But I don't feel sleepy. Just thinking about tomorrow is all." Sanomi lifted her flute to her lips and played a soft and calming tune. The moon glistened high in the air and the stars were blinking in the night sky. Sanomi closed her eyes and when she was done playing the tune she turned around. No one was behind her.

"I could've sworn I sensed someone..." Sanomi said. She gazed around and walked around the rooftop. She then saw a piece of paper on the ground.

"It wasn't there before..." Sanomi picked up the paper and then slammed it down furiously.

"Nani?" Sanomi said covering her mouth. The paper turned out to be a picture of Sanomi and Olivia smiling together. The problem was...the picture had a big red X on Sanomi's face.

"Sanomi?" Chikako asked. Sanomi was quiet. She picked up the picture again and ran as fast as she could.

/I knew that would get her good. But I'll fight her later.../ A figure went through the shadows behind the rooftop.

Bridge

Sanomi leaned against a big tree and stared at the picture for a long time.

"What is this?" Sanomi cried.

"Why is this in front of me?" Sanomi cried once more. Tears were spreading towards the picture.

"Sanomi please calm down!" Chikako said as she embraced Sanomi tightly. Sanomi wanted to get out of the embrace but Chikako was stronger. Sanomi's condition was really weak. Chikako never wanted to let go. She wanted to calm the girl down. She gasped softly.

/I sense someone.../ Chikako turned into the gold butterfly and flew away behind the tree. Sanomi was gripping her flute tightly and hugged her knees. Her head was in a lowered position staining tears on her black dress.

"What's been going on with you Sanomi?" Sanomi gasped slowly and gazed at a familiar figure.

Sasuke was standing in the middle of bridge with a gaze. It turned out that he was walking alone. Sanomi stood up quickly and ran away from him. In a flash Sasuke appeared in front of Sanomi. Sanomi made a squeak and turned the other way. Sasuke grabbed her from behind in the waist but the frightened girl elbowed him hard. As Sasuke felt the pain Sanomi hit him with the flute and Sasuke slowly let go. Sanomi ran towards the end of the bridge with fear.

"Chikako!" Sanomi called out.

"Sanomi! It's only Sasuke! He's trying to help you!" Chikako said.

"I don't need any help!" Sanomi leaned against a pole and noticed that Sasuke was not in sight. Sanomi panted slowly but then something gripped her again.

"Sanomi! Calm down! It's me." Sanomi gazed at the same pale face.

"L-Let me go!" Sanomi shouted. Sanomi relaxed a bit and let go of the picture in her hand. Her knee was on the ground and the only support was her left foot and right hand. Sasuke went down with her and touched her shoulders.

"I won't let go until you answer one question." Sanomi stayed silent. Only shallow breaths were coming out of her.

"Who is this?" Sasuke pointed a girl on the picture and Sanomi shook her head. Her head was lowered to the ground.

"Sanomi, answer me!" Sasuke commanded. Sasuke lifted her chin in order to look at the gaze. Sasuke noticed that Sanomi's gaze was dark.

"Just answer me. I want to help you." He whispered in her ear. Sanomi was struggling but she answered.

"Ore wa...shin'yuu ni." Sanomi whispered.

"Wong, Olivia." Sasuke was silent but he asked another question.

"Were you good friends with her?"

"Hai." Sanomi answered slowly.

"Did you encounter her?" Sanomi's head lift up.

"Iie. Kedo...she must be around." She was silent until she made a cry.

"KOWAII DESU!" Sanomi's head was leaning against Sasuke's chest. Sasuke was surprised of the move but he accepted it and embraced her tightly. He noticed the big X on the picture and this wasn't looking too good. She was crying, crying for the greatest fear of her life.

"It's going to be okay..." Sasuke embraced her more. He wanted to help a teammate but this was very unlikely of him. Sanomi cried more and more.

/It's going to be okay Sanomi-chan./ Chikako repeated. Sanomi didn't want to cry no more. Sasuke wanted her to let the feelings out and the fears she encountered. The only thing on Sasuke's mind was Sanomi's shin'yuu, Olivia

/What does she want with her/ Sasuke thought. Sanomi shivered and whimpered with fear.

The two ninjas were in the position for a couple of hours until Sanomi fell asleep on Sasuke. Sasuke made a small smile and carried her bridal style to Sakura's house. He laid Sanomi's belongings in a bag so it wouldn't get in the way.

Sasuke found her room and opened the window silently. He laid her down in the bed and decided that he needed rest. When he got out the window he saw a golden butterfly fluttered around the area. Sasuke stared at it until the butterfly went closer to him. He stayed still as the butterfly landed on his shoulder and stared at the moon, glowing its peaceful whiteness. The butterfly fluttered away and in Sasuke's mind he thought the butterfly said "Thank you."

Next Morning: Haruno Residence

Sanomi moaned slowly as she got up. She pushed the covers out of her and she was sitting up quietly. She gazed at the sun blinding her from the window and it was eight in the morning.

"Ohayo Sanomi-chan. Daijoubu?" Chikako asked in spirit form. Sanomi searched around noticing that she was in the room.

"Did you carry me Chikako-san?" Sanomi asked. Chikako shook her head.

"Sasuke did last night." Chikako answered. Sanomi nodded her head.

"Are you going to eat?" Chikako asked. She was answering so many questions to make sure that Sanomi was all right.

"Well, I feel like eating at Ichiraku's." Sanomi said. She stood up and went to take a shower. After that she was dressed in a usual attire of a black dress. She dried and combed her hair with two white butterfly clips. Once she was holding her sword and small dagger hidden in the dress, she stared at the picture with the big X. Sanomi took it with her and went to a small hill.

The sun rose up in front of her face and she laid the picture on the ground. Sanomi held her sword high in the air and shred the picture in half. The sudden movement startled Chikako.

"Sanomi..." Chikako whispered. Sanomi lifted her sword again and she put it on her back.

"I have to solve this mystery Chikako. I'll be okay." Sanomi answered.

"If Olivia is here, then I'll do whatever I can to calm her down. She's my friend and I have to help her. She's not herself for the past time." Sanomi walked away from the hill leaving the picture.

"Even if it means death." Sanomi whispered. She didn't entirely mean that but if things get way out of control she has no choice.

44th Training Area

Sanomi had arrived very early at the Forest of Death. She noticed that her team wasn't here yet. She had delicious ramen at the shop that she was ready for anything.

"Sanomi. You're going to do well. I just know it." Chikako said in her butterfly form.

"Thank you." Sanomi whispered. Someone tapped her on the shoulder and noticed that it was Hinata and her team.

"Oh hi. Hinata-chan." Sanomi smiled.

"You're name is Sanomi ne?" Hinata asked. Sanomi nodded her head.

"Well this is Aburame Shino and there is-" Hinata blushed shyly while introducing. Sanomi noticed a dude with dark glasses and his face was not seen because of the coat. Sanomi made a smile but frowned when...

"HEY! The name is Inuzuka Kiba. I see we had met during the registration. And this is Akamaru." A white dog popped up from Kiba's chest and he barked.

"Uh...hi." Sanomi said. Kiba started to hold Sanomi's hands.

"You look really nice. Do you want me to protect you?" Kiba asked in a pleading tone. Sanomi's eyes widened with fear.

"Uh...I don't think so." Sanomi walked away from him and Kiba sighed.

"I thought she would fall for me..." Kiba sniffed. Akamaru pouted.

Sanomi looked around and saw Kabuto with his team. He had his silver hair tied and was wearing a purple suit wear. Under it was a white shirt with lines that look like bandages.

"Kabuto...I remember him..." Sanomi whispered. She saw more and more people coming until she finally heard her teammates.

"Hey there's Sanomi-chan!" Naruto shouted. Sanomi blushed. She should've waited with them.

"Sanomi! You should at least wait for us!" Sakura lectured her.

"Gomenasai. I feel like being early today." Sanomi bowed. Sakura sighed. Sasuke was behind Sanomi and she didn't mention anything from last night. She sensed in Sasuke's mind, he didn't want to mention it either. Anko, the second proctor, was now in front of the area ready to announce.

"This is Training Area #44. But we like to call it...the Forest of Death."

"The Forest...of Death?" Naruto said. A slow wind passed them.

Forest of Death: Inside

"Master, do I go now?" Vi asked. Orochimaru smirked.

"I course dear. Hide and get the prey. Once you are done with the prey you can get the one person you desire." Vi smirked.

"Perfect..."

/But I won't be getting Uchiha first. I'm going to get Kariko.../

* * *

A/N: Please review! 


	18. Chuunin Exams: Second Phase

Dimensions

Chapter 18: Chuunin Exams: Second Phase

* * *

Real World

/I hope Sanomi is okay.../ Touya thought as he was driving back home. He wasn't really paying attention during college. Just worrying about his imouto. It was really awkward to believe that Sanomi was in another dimension and it worried Touya badly. He felt guilty and was ashamed to leave her somewhere he didn't know.

Ever since they were both little Sanomi was really shy and she always hid behind Touya for support. Touya always told her to be strong and never give up.

Sanomi now reached a high age. She could take care of herself.

But could she really?

He had that in mind as he opened the garage door to the house and parked cautiously. He opened the door to go inside the house and his okaa-san was waiting for him.

"Touya..." His mom whispered. Touya dropped his college bag and sat down with her in a couch.

"Ever since I sent flyers and the news is broadcasting, Sanomi isn't here yet..." Touya stayed silent.

"I think...it caused Olivia to go missing too when she found out." Touya listened closely.

"Olivia is missing?" Touya asked.

"Her mom called me. It turned out that she is worried too." Both of them were silent and Touya stood up.

"Kaa-san...I promise that Sanomi will be back home. She always fulfills promises." His kaa-san stood up and embraced him tightly. She wasn't really confident about all this but was glad to have one child in her arms. But Touya's not a child. He's a grown man.

"Thank you." Touya shook his head.

"You were the one that gave birth to her. I thank you." Both of them laughed softly.

"So..." Touya interrupted.

"Where's Tou-san?"

"He's still at work. He'll come home soon. Dinner will start later okay?" Touya nodded and went in his room.

But he opened a room, which was Sanomi's. He saw her colorful bed and pictures of her when she was three or four years old.

_Flashback_

"_Nii-san?" A three-year-old Sanomi was holding a teddy bear in the middle of the night. She was looking for her nii-san in the dark hallway. She saw so many shadows that she squeaked. Her mom and dad were sleeping and could not hear the cries of their daughter. _

"_Sanomi?" Sanomi turned around to see that her nii-san whispered. He was fairly younger too._

"_Nii-san...can I sleep with you?" Sanomi asked politely. _

"_Did something happen?" Touya asked as he picked up the little girl._

"_I...I had a nightmare..." Sanomi embraced Touya tightly. She was really scared that Touya had no choice but to let her sleep with him. He carried her to the room and laid her down in one side of the bed. Touya went in also and covered Sanomi with the warm blankets. He noticed that Sanomi was still shivering. He sighed and Touya wrapped an arm around the little girl._

"_Touya...nii-san..." Touya gazed at his imouto._

"_Ari...ga...to...u." Sanomi closed her eyes slowly that she fell in a deep slumber. Touya smiled and closed his eyes too._

"_Oyasumi Sanomi." He whispered._

_End Flashback_

He smelled Sanomi's scent, knowing that the scent would always stay there. He knew that she was a messy girl but on the wall there were so many music awards on the wall. He was glad that Sanomi was a sister to him.

/Please be okay.../ Touya closed the door to his imouto's room and closed his own.

/If only I can see what you are doing over there.../

44th Training Area

"They call it the 'Forest of Death' and soon you're gonna find out why!" Naruto was dancing in an awkward position that Sanomi covered her mouth as she started to laugh.

/Naruto! Stop/ Sanomi laughed a couple of times.

"You're not gonna stop me from that lie! Bring it! The Forest of Death will be a piece of cake!" Naruto shouted to Anko, the second proctor.

"Well well looks like we got a tough one here." Anko smirked. She had a weapon in her hand that Naruto wasn't able to dodge it. A cut was sliced in Naruto's cheek. Anko was very close to him now.

"Do you see? You cannot judge this test." Anko whispered. A Leaf shinobi caught Anko's weapon with their tongue and sent it back.

"I think you forgot this..." The Leaf shinobi had long hair and had a purple sash.

"Why thank you." Anko said.

/That's not normal Sanomi-chan.../ Chikako stared at the Leaf ninja.

/I know. Look at its eyes./ Sanomi thought. The ninja looked really scary and Sanomi was shivering with fear.

"The 2nd exam is a survival exam in the 44th training area, a circular region surrounded by 4 locked gate entrances dubbed the Forest of Death." Anko started to announce the starting point.

"There is a river, a forest, and in the middle is a tower within the area. The area is also infested with vicious monsters and poisonous plants."

/I'm not happy.../ Chikako thought.

/Well you got a point. Monsters? They're just animals.../ Sanomi said.

/SSCARY ANIMALS/ Chikako yelled. Sanomi wanted to cover her ears but didn't.

"The exam consists of a competition over two scrolls - the scroll of heaven and scroll of earth - that are evenly split among 26 teams. Each team receives either a scroll of heaven or a scroll of earth. To pass, a team must bring both scrolls to the tower within 5 days." Anko continued.

/That means at least half won't pass./ Sanomi thought.

"To make matters worse, if a scroll is destroyed within 5 days, the number of successful teams will drop as well. Also, because the exam is taken in teams, if any team looses a teammate, that team will fail. Once the consent form is signed, no one is allowed to give up during the 5 days of the exam." Sanomi finally got a form from a couple of people and passed it on.

"Why do we need to sign this?" Someone asked.

"Well if you died in there it would be entirely my fault!" Anko stated.

/Wow.../ Chikako thought.

"The main rules are as follows."

"Number 1: A team that cannot bring both scrolls to the tower with the tree teammates will fail."

"Number 2: Any team that looses a teammate or produces an unrecoverable teammate will fail."

"And Number 3: Teams are not allowed to look inside scrolls until they reach the tower."

"Naze?" Naruto asked.

"You just can't." Anko replied.

"Oh, and one more thing. JUST DON'T DIE!" Everyone was silent about this and everyone had split their ways. Everyone would start the test at the same time so there was a small break to sign the forms.

Break

Sasuke was sitting behind a rock while holding the form grimly. He spotted a purple curtain with many Leaf ninjas. Behind it would be the exchange of scrolls.

/We won't know which team has which scroll./ Sasuke thought.

/We just have to attack them in order to find out what scroll they have.../

/So...someone knows what the whole point is about./ Anko thought as she spotted Sasuke. Thinking about so many things Sasuke never sensed someone behind him...

_**SQUEAK**_

Sasuke jumped and stood up to see who the mystery person was.

"Hi Sasuke-kun." It was Sanomi with her flute at hand.

/You didn't need to do that Sanomi-chan./ Chikako shook her head.

/But I wanted too./ Sanomi thought back.

"Gomenasai Sasuke. I hope I didn't trouble you." Sanomi sat on top of the rock and played a quick fiddling tune.

"You didn't trouble me." He finally replied. Sanomi spotted Sakura and Ino fighting really badly. The boys in Ino's team was really scared seeing the fight in the first place.

"At least I'm not like them..." She muttered.

"Yeah." Sanomi gazed at Sasuke. He was the one that said it.

/I never wanted to say it out loud/ Sanomi cried anime tears in her thoughts.

"Sanomi," Sanomi gazed at Sasuke once more.

"I never wanted to ask you this but,"

"Hai?" Sanomi wanted him to continue.

"What is the Kochou? Kakashi said something about that back at the Water Country." Sanomi lowered her head down.

"It...it's kinda a long story...I don't think I can explain it too well..." Sanomi stood up and the form was in her hand.

"Well, can I borrow a pen?" She asked sheepishly. Sasuke glared.

"What? I HAVE NO PEN!" Sanomi whined.

"You don't have a pen?" He asked. Sanomi blushed and turned tomato red.

"Onegai?" She said with pleading eyes. Sasuke sighed and threw her a pen.

"Arigatou." She said softly. Sasuke nodded his head. Sanomi stood right next to him and Sasuke was confused.

"D-do you mind if I use your back?" Sanomi blushed asking. Sasuke glared once more.

"Can I? Please? I don't want the form to get dirty..." Sanomi asked. Sasuke was very uncomfortable but he turned around for Sanomi to sign. He heard a lot of excuses but this one was lame. He decided that Sanomi won't be a bother that much.

"Make it quick though." Sasuke said. Sanomi nodded and placed her form on his back. Sasuke was feeling the strokes from the pen.

/I want to know.../ Sasuke thought as he felt her sign the form.

/She's hiding again./ Sanomi bowed greatly for him.

Team 7 already submitted the forms and got a Heaven Scroll. Naruto was the one carrying it.

GATES

Everyone was now by their gates, waiting for Anko's announcement.

/I hope we do well...this is a big test./ Sanomi thought. Her heart was pounding so big. She never felt so much pressure. She was whimpering quietly while seeing a man unlocking the chains.

/Kowaii desu.../ She clutched her chest tightly, she was shaking. Sanomi closed her eyes to relax herself but she felt the heat from the blazing sun.

She opened her eyes while feeling a hand gently holding hers. She wanted to get out of the grip but it was really firm. Her hand then started to move in front of her.

"I'll relax you. Don't worry." Sasuke whispered. Sanomi blushed and held his hand more and more. She gazed around seeing that Naruto and Sakura were paying attention to the chains. She was lucky that Sakura didn't see or else she'll get beaten to a pulp. Sanomi didn't want to let go of Sasuke's hand. It was glued to his.

/Sanomi. You have to let go soon ya know./ Chikako spoke with her. Sanomi whimpered and she loosened the grip. Sasuke whispered something in her ear.

"I'll protect you whenever I can. I promise that. If your shin'yuu is here, it'll be your responsibility to calm her down. If it starts to get bad you know what to do." Sanomi nodded her head and mouthed a thank you. Chikako made a smirk.

/Sanomi, if you love someone you should tell them./ Sanomi heard those words echo in her mind.

/I just don't know when to tell him.../ Sanomi's thoughts disappeared when a shout was heard from afar.

"ALL RIGHT YOU MAGGOTS. THE CHUUNIN EXAM PHASE TWO STARTS NOW!" Anko shouted.

"OPEN THE GATES!" The gates burst open and the participants were off!

/I'm coming./ Sanomi thought.

Forest of Death: A Couple Minutes Later...

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" A scream was heard in the dark forest. Trees surrounded team 7 and everything was quiet until now.

"What was that?" Sakura asked frightened.

/Already? Man.../ Sanomi thought.

/We're not even doing anything Sanomi. Aren't we going to steal some scrolls/ Chikako asked. Sanomi shrugged but Naruto had to bring out something unusual.

"Um...I gotta go real bad." He started to go near the tree. He was so stupid to notice that he had an audience.

"AH!" Sakura bonked him in the head that a bruise popped up.

"No! Disgusting! Not in front of me you don't! Go somewhere in the bushes or something!" Sanomi sighed and pound his head too.

"I agree." She said.

"Itai..." Naruto muttered and went somewhere else. The rest of the group had to wait.

/Why am I getting such a headache/ Sanomi thought as she clutched her forehead with frustration.

/It's stress Sanomi. It'll be okay./ Chikako said and changed into a gold butterfly. She hid beneath Sanomi's hair and Sanomi tucked a small amount of hair behind her ear.

Minutes Later...

/We are buying time Sanomi. Shouldn't we be getting scrolls now/ Chikako asked.

/I don't know. I don't want to ask.../ Sanomi replied.

"Ah...that felt much better." Naruto said as he appeared back with the team.

"You are sick." Sakura commented. Sasuke had a very keen eye. He started to attack Naruto. Sakura gasped at the sudden movement.

"Sasuke? Aren't you probably too harsh on him?" Sakura asked.

"All right, who do you think you are? Where's Naruto?" Sasuke asked aggressively. Sakura was confused.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah. You shouldn't attack your own teammate." Naruto said as he panted. Sasuke snapped and began to charge at Naruto once more. Once Naruto was down on the ground Sasuke made a comment.

"Where's the cut in your cheek?" Sanomi pointed to him. Naruto gasped. There was not a single cut in his cheek from Anko.

"The real Naruto had a cut on his cheek earlier. And the holster he wore was on the right not the left." Sasuke mentioned.

"Your jutsu is weak." It turned out that it was another ninja. He had a mask on and his outfit was brown with a black sash. It was a Hidden Rain ninja who was known as Mubi. He started to charge at Sasuke but he quickly dodged it and did hand signs.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower no jutsu!" Sasuke blew out large amount of fire that the ninja dodged all of them from the ground. Several attempts were bad for the ninja so Sasuke used a kunai to get him from the stomach.

Sanomi searched around to find Naruto and it turned out that he was tied up.

"Hold on." As Sasuke was still fighting Sanomi sneaked towards Naruto and cut him with the small dagger.

"Thank you." Naruto said as he stood up.

"No problem." Both of them watched as Sasuke quickly scared the ninja away and everything was silent.

_Couple of Minutes Later..._

Team 7 was sitting down quietly and Sasuke wanted to talk to the whole group. It had to deal with noticing every teammate otherwise they're imposters. He started to say a password but it turned out to be a 'pass speech.' All Sanomi heard was the question: "When does a ninja strike?" She wasn't really paying attention. She turned her head towards the bushes but no one was there.

/Am I sensing things Chikako/ Sanomi thought mentally. /I sense large chakra.../

/I don't know.../ Chikako said back.

"Sanomi...SANOMI!" Naruto snapped her out of it.

"Huh?" Sanomi asked.

"Did you get the password?" Sakura asked. Sanomi stayed silent. She was ashamed to answer the question.

"Uh...ano...mou..." Sanomi sighed.

"Gomenasai..." Sanomi answered.

"HAH! SEE I TOLD YOU SASUKE-TEME! IT WAS SUPPOSE TO BE A PASSWORD NOT A 'PASS SPEECH'!" Naruto called out.

/I can't even remember what he said also.../ Naruto thought. Sasuke just made a glare at Sanomi. Sanomi mouthed another sorry.

"I only remember the question...just...not the answer." Sanomi finally finished. Sasuke sighed.

"I told you I'm not going to repeat it again. Didn't you hear me?" Sasuke asked. Naruto and Sakura stared at her.

"Iie..." Sanomi clutched her dress.

"Don't be so harsh on her Sasuke!" Naruto shouted.

"She was suppose to listen to me! I'm not going to repeat myself." Sasuke made his final decision.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura muttered. Sanomi only turned her head to the side.

"He's right. I should've listened." Sanomi stood up. She noticed a tube on the ground but ignored it.

"Sanomi-chan..." Sakura whispered.

Suddenly a gust of wind came out of no where and blew each teammate away from each other. Sanomi...went too far and landed straight towards a tree. She was unconscious for a little while until she finally woke up.

Somwhere Else in the Forest of Death

"Sanomi-chan! Are you okay?" Chikako was in her spirit form.

"Yeah. But my back hurts so bad..." Sanomi rubbed her back and noticed that she was alone. Everything was dark and all she saw were trees and little bugs crawling around.

"Where are we? Where's everyone?" Sanomi asked frighteningly. Chikako was about to answer but then another voice answered for her.

"**WE** are now alone..." A shadow converged Sanomi...

* * *

A/N: Haha! Cliffie! I'm so mean lol. You just gotta wait for the next chappie! 


	19. Sanomi vs Olivia

A/N: Hey everyone. I hoped you suffered enough from the cliffie. And it's Uchiha Itachi's B-day! 6/9

Please enjoy!

Dimensions

Chapter 19: Sanomi vs. Olivia

* * *

Forest Of Death

"Livi-chan?" Sanomi was shaking with fear. Olivia had landed right in front of her with fiery eyes.

"Please. That name is so old. Call me Vi." Olivia retorted. Sanomi just stared. She looked so evil the last time they had met. She was wearing a whole different outfit.

/Is this your shin'yuu Sanomi-chan/ Chikako asked.

/Yeah./ Sanomi stood up quickly and she had to try something to clear Olivia's head.

"Livi-chan-" Olivia made a frown.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" Olivia held her own sword and Sanomi countered it with her own. The two of them struggled.

"What is going on with you?" Sanomi asked while groaning. Olivia was silent but she smirked.

"What's going on with me? I'm just trying to gain more strength in order to kill you. Lord Orochimaru gave me more strength and I want to test it. I knew you would be in the Chuunin Exams."

/OROCHIMARU/ The name echoed in Sanomi's head.

"I think right now he's getting Sasuke. He has to put the seal in." Olivia laughed.

/NO/ Sanomi thought. Sanomi tried to run away but Olivia did a jutsu of clones.

"You can't escape me. It's the time when I demolish you." Olivia said. The clones were reaching up to Sanomi and she did hand signs.

"Petal Dance no jutsu!" Sanomi formed a pink orb and cherry blossom petals flew everywhere. It hit every clone and disappeared. Sanomi clenched her sword tightly.

"You are not like this you know!" Sanomi shouted. Suddenly Olivia appeared right in front of her.

"Oh. You have no idea what I'm like." Olivia punched Sanomi quickly in the face and Sanomi flew to a tree trunk.

/Are you okay/ Chikako asked worriedly. Sanomi pushed herself up with her right hand.

/Yeah./ Sanomi stood up but then Olivia kicked her high in the air.

/SANOMI/ Chikako shouted. Olivia appeared with Sanomi and kicked her down in the stomach. Sanomi coughed blood and landed in the hard ground. Olivia landed right next to her. She had a frown in her face.

/How...how is she so strong/ Sanomi thought.

"Hah. As usual you are a weakling." Olivia commented.

"I wanted a bigger fight than this. You are such a weak friend. Why did I even bother to make friends with you?"

Sanomi was angry to hear those words.

"YOU'RE WRONG!" Sanomi stood up wobbling but regained balance.

"Livi-chan! You are not like this! Look at yourself!" Olivia's frown went deeper.

"I did look at myself Sanomi. I look perfectly fine." Olivia had drawn her shiny sword to look at her reflection.

"My old self was weak. Just look at me now. I had become invincible because of Orochimaru."

"Orochimaru is just going to make you weaker!" Sanomi charged right at Olivia but Olivia dodged her. Sanomi gasped and reached in her small bag to get a shuriken. She threw it and it slashed part of Olivia's blue top. Olivia was not happy.

"NOW YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!" Olivia didn't want to use her sword yet. She wanted a perfect finishing blow. She charged at Sanomi and did a combination of ninjutsu and taijutsu. Sanomi blocked every blow and attack she did but she couldn't hold it much longer. Sanomi had no choice but to hit.

She punched Olivia right in the face after a kick from her. Olivia crashed into a sharp bush and scratched every clothing. Sanomi panted hard and took out her small weapons. She hit every point at Olivia with the kunai knives and shurikens.

/Sanomi.../ Chikako was worried. She wanted to do something but she was afraid to. She was just a little girl.

/Chikako. Just try and help me in my mind. Don't come out./ Sanomi took out a small dagger from under her dress. Olivia stood up and smirked behind her. Sanomi gazed at her weapons that were thrown and it was a Substitution Jutsu with a log.

"You know. This place isn't half bad when I first came here. You knew about this place for a long time haven't you? So you hid in your own little dimension to be by yourself. I hate that. You always hid behind my back as I tried to support you from mean people. But I can't keep protecting you. It bothered me because you are just TOO weak to protect yourself."

Sanomi knew that Olivia was taunting a bit but she couldn't take it anymore. She was going way too far.

"OLIVIA! LISTEN TO ME! YOU ARE ACTING RIDICULOUS! THIS IS NOT YOU!" Sanomi charged right at her with the dagger and Olivia followed her with her own sword. They kept fighting and fighting with each clash of the sword. It started to get too violent and it felt like they were high in the air.

Sanomi kicked herself from the tree and charged while jumping towards Olivia. Olivia did the same and it was starting to become a collision.

_**CLASH**_

/SANOMI/ Chikako shouted. A large amount of smoke was around the area. Nothing was heard but the more clanking of swords. Sanomi dropped down and kicked low at Olivia. It made Olivia trip and Sanomi jumped high in the air towards a tree to hide.

"YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME YOU KNOW!" Olivia shouted as she was still on the ground.

Sunset

A scream was heard from afar and Sanomi was familiar with the scream. She was resting in a small area by a large bush.

"Sasuke...no..." Sanomi was fighting the tears that were coming out of her eyes.

"He...he got the...seal..." Sanomi lowered her head.

/I could've saved him.../ Chikako heard Sanomi's thoughts of depression.

/She really loves him.../ Chikako thought. Chikako was in spirit form but was behind a bush looking at her. Sanomi punched her fist in the ground and was whimpering badly.

/Sanomi...I'll leave her alone for a while./ Chikako searched around if there was a Olivia presence but none whatsoever. The surprising thing was that Sanomi wasn't in her current location. She jumped on top of a large high branch of a tree and laid down to sleep. Chikako noticed that there were raindrops of tears.

/I want to use.../ Chikako formed something in her hands and it was a bow and arrow. It was made out of steel.

/But...I have to command the Great Kochou.../ Chikako thought silently for a moment but she shook her head.

/Great Kochou. Please forgive me. I want to protect Sanomi-chan: Kochou Samurai./ Chikako let her bow and arrow disappear and formed herself into a gold butterfly. She flew on the high branch and landed on Sanomi's right ear. Chikako watched as Sanomi was sound asleep. But there was so much that Sanomi had to face later on.

Next Day

Sanomi has to rest up in order to calm Olivia again. But she was so evil now. Everything was out of control. Olivia still doesn't know her location but knew that she would be coming soon. Her dress had many scratches and her arms and legs were exhausted.

"Sanomi." Sanomi gasped and saw that Chikako was behind her in spirit form.

"Don't scare me like that." Sanomi whispered.

"This is getting bad isn't it?" Chikako asked.

"Yeah. She just keeps charging at me." Sanomi mentioned.

"This is bad. She's not like this..."

"Then you should stick on what you said earlier back at the gates." Chikako said. Sanomi was confused but then finally remembered.

_Flashback_

"_I'll protect you whenever I can. I promise that. If your shin'yuu is here, it'll be your responsibility to calm her down. If it starts to get bad you know what to do."_

_End Flashback_

"I don't really know what Sasuke meant by that." Sanomi said as she turned her head to the side.

"He means that he wants you to fight." Chikako said.

"Olivia said it herself. She wants to fight you in order to know her inner strength."

"But...I don't want her hurt. She's my friend." Sanomi said.

"Well...if you don't do something it'll get worse. Try and relax her once more." Chikako stated. A kunai flew towards Sanomi and luckily it missed.

"Sanomi. I'm going to help you a bit." Sanomi turned to see Chikako's face. It had determination.

"How? Chikako-san you are my guardian. You have to be safe."

"A guardian must help the ones they are guarding." Chikako said. Chikako started to form something in her hands and back. In her back there was a tube of something and on her hands there was a pointy thing and a curve thing forming.

"What is this?" Sanomi asked quietly.

When the form was done Sanomi's eyes widened. Chikako had a bow and arrow. It was magnificently beautiful because it was made out of steel. Designs on the bow were butterflies fluttering around and flowers carved also. The arrows had white dove feathers on the end and the point was sharp as the dove's beak.

"Chikako...you never..." Sanomi was startled to see this.

"I never showed you this because you think a little girl can't do it. Well I can Sanomi-chan. This is an ancient weapon used by all Kochou Spirits. It is called the Crest Steel Bow. Watch and see." Chikako positioned her bow and arrow towards a tree and Chikako let go of the arrow. It flew so fast!

The tree that Chikako positioned had cut in half! The tree started to collapse and it landed violently.

"Whoa..."Sanomi muttered. The tree was in a collision of smoke. Sanomi sensed evil chakra but she couldn't sense where until now.

"Sanomi. I'll be around. Don't worry. I'll try and aim when you are fighting her. It'll stall time."

"But I don't want to hurt her!" Sanomi shouted.

"I want her to know that this isn't her." Chikako took a glance at Sanomi and she nodded slowly to agree.

"The arrow is trying to relax an opponent. Don't worry. This won't hurt her. I can command the arrows to do everything." Sanomi nodded her head thankfully and sensed the chakra coming closer and closer.

She didn't move a muscle and once she sensed the chakra very close she kicked behind and Olivia was in pain in the stomach. Olivia groaned with anger and she charged at Sanomi with the sword again. Sanomi clanked her sword in order to counter and both of them charged at once.

"LISTEN TO ME! THIS ISN'T YOU!" Sanomi said as she clanked her sword.

"THIS IS ME! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHO I AM!" Olivia said back.

"WELL I KNOW WHO YOU ARE! YOU ARE OLIVIA WONG! One of my closest friends that ever lived!"

"SHUT UP!" Sanomi struggled as her knees started to go to the ground. Olivia smirked and started to do unknown hand signs with one hand.

/What is she doing/ Sanomi's eyes half open.

Olivia stopped her hand sign, which was bird, and she whispered something Sanomi could barely hear. Suddenly Sanomi started to feel something in her leg. Her legs were full of wounds and scratches that it was hard to know whether it was burning. She looked back and saw something shocking.

One of the wounds started to deepen her left leg and it got bigger and bigger. Sanomi screamed with pain and Olivia let her to be. There was a small amount of blood dripping on her leg now.

"I'm hurting you now. You barely made a move on me though. This is called the Increased Wound jutsu. I created it and it's always helpful. I already used it on some people." Olivia smiled.

Sanomi groaned more and more and Olivia stopped the jutsu before it cut Sanomi's leg in half. She just wanted her to feel the pain. How to experience it more. Chikako was hiding behind a bush and she aimed the arrow towards Olivia. But Sanomi started to talk to Chikako.

/Chikako. Don't aim just yet./ Sanomi said.

/But.../ Chikako noticed that Sanomi was in great pain. Sanomi's teeth clenched while feeling the pain in her leg and started to hold her large sword tightly.

/I know what I'm doing./ Olivia didn't know what to do but stand there. She was waiting for a move.

"Hm. When are you going to quit?" Olivia asked. Sanomi didn't show any emotion.

"Well? Are you going to answer me?" Olivia was waiting for the answer. Sanomi still didn't say anything at all.

"ANSWER ME!" Olivia charged at Sanomi first and she slashed Sanomi in half!

"HAH!" Olivia cheered.

"SANOMI-CHAN!" Chikako shouted. When Olivia stopped the slash she was surprised that a block of wood was cut in half.

"A Substitution jutsu." Olivia whispered.

/How is it possible? I didn't see her do any hand signs.../ Olivia looked around trying to find the black-haired girl.

/Sanomi/ Chikako tried telepathy. But no answer.

"COME ON OUT YOU COWARD!" Olivia shouted. Out of nowhere-

"KOCHOU ELEMENT JUTSU!" Olivia heard a shout from above and Sanomi appeared in front of her with blue chakra forming around her body. Butterflies fluttered around the sword and Sanomi was charging down at her.

/SANOMI/ Chikako shouted. Sanomi screamed as she was charging towards Olivia. Olivia just stood there bewildered.

/What kind of jutsu is this/

Sanomi's eyes turned dark blue and it seemed that Olivia had her sword ready.

/She doesn't know what she's going to experience.../ Chikako thought.

/Sanomi-/

"DO IT CHIKAKO-SAN!" Sanomi yelled. Chikako nodded her head and position the arrow point at Olivia. The arrow was shot and Olivia noticed the arrow behind her too. She didn't know what to dodge first! So she decided to dodge Sanomi's attack and let the arrow hit her in the back.

She experienced the pain and Sanomi started to hit the dust. She quickly pulled her sword out of the ground and ran as fast as she could to try slashing Olivia. Olivia used her sword but felt the pain from the sharp arrow. It was stuck in her back. Sanomi quickly pushed Olivia's sword out of the way and it flew high in the air.

Sanomi landed safely on the ground and was panting shallow. She was in a fighting pose with her sword in the back of her head and her feet front and back. She bend one knee inthe back while the other leg was sliding in the ground.Her right arm was bent slightly and with two fingers pointing up she looked like she was about to do another jutsu. She had a cold look in her eye and wanted to stop Olivia from her rampage. Olivia smirked.

"Well I have no weapon now. Who cares? I know what I'm doing..."

"Nani? Nandeshite?" Sanomi asked. Olivia smirked again.

"Orochimaru gave me a new technique I can use. It'll be perfect." Olivia started to form another jutsu and Sanomi spotted Chikako from a bush.

/Chikako? Is it working/ Sanomi asked.

/It doesn't look like she is relaxed./

/I know Sanomi-chan. It takes two minutes in order for it to work in full form. Right now one minute passed./ Chikako replied.

Sanomi was clenching her sword tightly again and waited for Olivia's next move. Olivia had a large snake behind her. Sanomi gasped. The snake had sharp fangs that could probably destroy everything. Sanomi was not happy about this and she started to charge at the large snake. The snake hissed and rapidly charged also.

"Hah. What a fool." Olivia whispered. Sanomi knew what she was doing and had less chakra left to do one last move.

"KOCHOU ELEMENT JUTSU!" It was the last one she could do and Sanomi slashed the snake in half. The snake landed in a thud and Sanomi was weakening really bad.

"I told you you're a fool." Olivia commented. Sanomi was on her knees and clutched the sword tightly.

"You're someone who just waste their own chakra right in front of the opponent." It was already two minutes now.

Was the arrow working?

Behind Olivia's back the sharp and steel arrow was glowing rapidly. When it started to fade away glitter was around Olivia's back. Suddenly there was a strange aura that was surrounding the arrow and the arrow disappeared. The awkward thing was that the arrow should've cut Olivia in half...

/Of course/ Sanomi thought. Chikako could tell the arrow what to do and that was to relax her friend.

But nothing was happening.

Olivia was still acting the same.

She was walking slowly towards Sanomi. Sanomi was so weak that she could barely stand up.

"Sanomi!" Chikako shouted. Olivia didn't care about the voice and just gazed at Sanomi intently.

"I won't kill you. You have a lot of training to do until we can have a final match. I'll be waiting Sanomi. You are no longer called a friend or a shin'yuu. We are rivals from now on." Sanomi stared at the ground. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"OLIVIA! WHAT'S WITH ALL THE SADNESS AND SORROW ABOUT? I NEVER UNDERSTOOD THAT! JUST TELL ME!" Sanomi shouted.

"I want...to help you." Sanomi had tears. Olivia stared at her blankly but averted what was in front of her.

"I don't need any help. This is the true form I want to be. The sadness and sorrow will never be mentioned ever again. It will bottle up inside and turn into anger and hatred. It'll explode in front of you. You'll see. But..." Olivia went on her knees and took out a small dagger. Sanomi gasped and didn't know what Olivia was doing.

She had to get away but the dagger was drawn to her. It was designed with an old leaf with an X carved. Sanomi saw that it was made out of wood but the point was sharp as steel. Sanomi felt the large wound on her leg and she was not happy about it. She struggled to get up because Olivia could be slashing her any minute. The dagger let out a navy blue aura and Sanomi sensed that it was bad.

"Livi-chan..." She let that whisper slip out...

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT! CALL ME VI!" Olivia immediately gripped the dagger with both hands and slashed a scar on Sanomi's lower left leg. Sanomi screamed with pain and she started to get more weaker. She fainted in front of Olivia.

"SANOMI!" Chikako shouted. The scar started to glow navy blue and Olivia stared with no emotion.

/Sanomi. You'll never know what sadness and sorrow really is. I will never tell you./ Olivia picked up Sanomi bridal style and jumped high in the air. Everything in Sanomi's mind went blank except for her little dimension.

Sanomi's Dimension

"Sanomi! Sanomi!" Chikako was searching through Sanomi's mind trying to look for her. She looked left and right but no sign. It was dark and Chikako's necklace glowed through the dark paths of her mind. Chikako gasped and spotted Sanomi lying on the ground unconscious.

"Sanomi!" Chikako went on the ground to check on Sanomi. Sanomi was not breathing. That was not a good sign.

/What could be causing this/ Chikako thought. Then she spotted the scar. It looked really deep. Chikako studied it carefully and it looked evil.

/Sanomi.../ Chikako cried.

/I failed.../ Chikako had tears. She loved Sanomi very much but was this really the end? Then Chikako did one last thing. She snapped her fingers in order for a light blue scroll to appear. She bit her thumb and her glitter spread across the scroll. She did a tiger hand sign and opened her eyes rapidly.

"Revival Scroll! Kochou Style!" Chikako laid her hands on the ground and it shook violently. Cracks were making a circle around Sanomi and strange signs were around her. There were walls that had cracks and the dimension could just live forever with the destruction. Once the rumbling stopped Chikako noticed that Sanomi was now breathing.

/Oh. Thank goodness./

The scroll was known to be a Revival Scroll, a scroll only the Kochou Samurai could use. The spirit could do it also so Chikako was proud to use it. Chikako studied once again at the scar and was worried what was going to happen. She ran through it across her small fingers and she still cried with tears. She failed to be a great guardian to her and thought that Sanomi would never forgive her. She wanted to help her and she did with her special bow and arrow.

_She didn't think it was enough._

Forest of Death

Olivia was carrying Sanomi rapidly through the trees.

/I hope Zaku and the others took care of Team 7. I don't trust them that much./ Olivia thought. She stared at Sanomi once more unconscious.

/Sanomi...useless girl./ Olivia quickly spotted the Sound Nin and Team 7. There were other people too and they look like a mess. She wanted to land but not yet. She hid beneath the trees in order to see that Sasuke had finally awakened. Olivia smirked.

/I knew Lord Orochimaru was good.../ Olivia noticed the sense of chakra flowing through Sasuke. It was amazing. The Sound Nin were now scared but Zaku was overconfident. He charged at Sasuke yet Sasuke was quick. He quickly grabbed Zaku's arms and broke both of them in an instant.

"SASUKE! STOP!" Sakura shouted. She embraced him tightly hoping that the raven-haired boy would stop. Slowly the strange black marks on his body disappeared and now he was his normal self again. He sat with a thud and was very tired. Dosu carried both of his teammates and was starting to go. He threw the Earth Scroll for Team 7.

/Dosu. Jerk./ Olivia stared. She was not happy for losing the scroll.

"Hold it! What is that mark in Sasuke's shoulder? What is this about? What is that jerk Orochimaru planning?" Sakura commanded Dosu to explain.

"I don't know. Everything is a mystery. Don't ask us." Dosu wanted to walk up and this was Olivia's chance to land.

"Dosu. Nice to see you again." Olivia smirked. Dosu didn't say anything.

"I'll help you take care of those two." Olivia noticed that Kin was also unconscious.

"But first-" Olivia turned around to face the whole Rookie Genin.

"SANOMI!" Sakura shouted. Sasuke's eyes widened. Sanomi was a total wreak in front of them.

"You're teammate's so weak. I don't why she's my shin'yuu..." Olivia mentioned

"YOU'RE SANOMI'S SHIN'YUU?" Sasuke shouted and groaned.

"Sasuke calm down." Sakura touched him softly.

"Hm. So she spoke about me? Very well. It'll be useless anyway." Olivia dropped her in the ground.

"Just like her." Olivia turned around and followed Dosu who led the way.

Sanomi's Dimension

"Sanomi. Please wake up..." Chikako shook her shoulder but nothing was happening.

"Please...Sanomi..." Chikako shook more and more. Sanomi winced and started to wake up in her dimension.

"Chikako-san?" Sanomi whispered. Chikako smiled.

"Yes it's me. I'm glad you're okay." Chikako said. She noticed that Sanomi had a frown on her face.

"Where's Olivia?" Her voice echoed like a large mansion.

"Olivia didn't kill you. She dropped you off with Team 7 during the last Sound battle." Chikako's head lowered.

"You have to wake up soon in the real world. Otherwise they're going to be worried about you." Sanomi nodded her head.

"Sanomi..." Chikako said worriedly.

Forest of Death

Sanomi started to groan slowly. She opened her eyes and saw that Sakura and Sasuke were with her.

"Sanomi?" Sakura whispered. She felt her forehead that Sanomi winced.

"Sakura..." Sanomi stared at her. Sakura's hair was cut!

"You look better...with your hair short..." Sakura made a small smile.

"Don't speak now. You're really tired." Sakura touched her shoulder. Sanomi stared at Sasuke and knew what she had to do.

"When..." Sasuke stared confused as Sanomi spoke.

"When...does a...ninja..." Sanomi coughed a bit and turned her head to the side.

"...strike?" Sanomi whispered. Sasuke knew what she was doing now. Sanomi was reciting the question.

"A ninja strikes..." Sanomi coughed blood.

"Sanomi, please." Sakura commanded. "We already know it's you. It's okay."

Sanomi nodded her head slowly and she was slowly out of conscious once more.

/Hold it./ Sasuke was looking at the blue scar Sanomi had obtained. Sasuke started to touch it when suddenly Naruto had finally woken up. Choji and Shikamaru were hitting his head to wake him up, yet it was a stick...

Naruto was really angry with them and looked around. He was so surprised to see that Sakura had short hair.

"SAKURA!" Naruto shouted. Sakura and Sasuke stared at him bewildered.

"SAKURA! SAKURA! SAKURA! Something seriously happened to your...to your hair!" Naruto slid in his knees in order to get near Sakura. Sakura touched some of her short hair and smiled.

"I decided to change my look." Sakura said.

"And can you be quiet Naruto?" She asked. Naruto was confused but noticed that Sanomi was unconscious.

"Aw man! What happened to Sanomi-chan?" Naruto stared at her.

"She woke up but she's fine now. She's just sleeping." Sakura said. Naruto nodded his head and was still thinking that the world was crazy. He was experiencing unknown things that weren't suppose to happen. Sasuke took one last look at Sanomi.

/She has got to speak now. I'm tired of waiting for answers. Once she wakes up.../ Sanomi moaned a bit.

/I got to know everything whether she likes it or not./

Sakura gazed at Sasuke who was staring at Sanomi closely.

/No way. Sasuke-kun doesn't have feeling for Sanomi./

/Or does he/

* * *

**Nicachan510: **(Sigh) MAN THAT WAS A LONG CHAPTER! 

**Chikako: **I agree. It took like 7 pages for you to do!

**Sanomi: **Yeah and the font size was 11 haha.

**Nicachan510: **Thanks everyone for reading this. (Grabs a big squishy hammer)

**Sanomi&Chikako: **(Looks confused)

**Nicachan510: **(Charges like a maniac)

**Sanomi&Chikako: **(Screaming) WHAT DID WE DO?

**Nicachan510: **I don't know. I just feel like it! (Started to bonk everyone's head)

**Sakura: **Please wait for Chapter 20! OW! (Bonked by Nicachan510)

**Naruto: **And thank you loyal reviewers who are reading this! AH! (Runs away from the dreaded hammer).

**Nicachan510:** Please continue to R&R! (Keeps on chasing with squishy hammer).


	20. Uncovering a Guardian's Heart

A/N: Hey minna-san! This chapter focuses on Chikako and Sanomi. Please enjoy.

Dimensions

Chapter 20: Uncovering a Guardian's Heart

* * *

Riverbank: Forest of Death

"Breakfast time!" Naruto made his Shadow Clone jutsu and he was in his swimming wear. Many of them were ready to fish?

"Shadow Clone Fishing jutsu. Bombs away!" Every clone Naruto made had dropped down to get some fish. Sasuke was holding kunais in order to pin the fish on the nearest rock. The clones only got four and Sasuke pinned each one. The fish flipped and flipped without any air. Naruto had finished his jutsu and was panting hard with not enough oxygen under water.

"Well? I only got four. Get back in the water you dobe and get more." Sasuke said. Naruto popped an angry vein.

"WHAT! Why don't you get in the water and I pin the fish?" Naruto said loudly. Then out of nowhere Naruto brought up something.

"Sasuke-teme, do you like Sanomi-chan?" Naruto grinned. Sasuke didn't show any emotion nor didn't say anything.

"HAH! That must mean-"

"QUIET DOBE!" Sasuke shouted. Naruto was startled by the sudden outburst but smirked.

"Sheesh. But...isn't it true?" Naruto questioned. Sasuke turned back to look at the blond-haired boy.

"I mean, mou it's the first time you show affection on someone. I usually see you hanging around with her." Sasuke turned his head to hide a small flush of red.

"Think what you want dobe. Sanomi and I are just teammates. Nothing else."

"Teammates? Okay." Naruto smiled. Sasuke turned his head to look at the high rocks. He imaged Sanomi and he shook it off.

/Just my imagination.../ He thought.

"Sasuke! The fire is done. I just need your Fire jutsu." Sakura called out of nowhere.

"Another thing. Sanomi's awake!" Naruto heard this and sighed relieved. Sanomi was unconscious ever since day two. Now it was already day four.

"Ugh...do I have to do everything?" Sasuke said as he walked back to the site. Naruto blinked.

"Oh yeah! What do you think I've been doing!"

Site

"Thank you for treating my wounds Sakura-chan." Sanomi whispered. All her injuries especially her deep wound was bandaged and covered with special ointment.

"No problem." Sakura noticed the scar that Sanomi had and she pointed at it.

"Do you want me to bandage the scar?" She asked. Sanomi stared at it and shook her head.

"I can manage." Sanomi stood up but fell down on her knees again. Sakura held her shoulders.

"Sanomi you still need to rest a bit. Naruto and Sasuke are getting the fish. You need to eat." Sakura scolded her. Sanomi pushed away Sakura's hands that were on her shoulder.

"I told you I'm fine." Sanomi stood up again.

"I'll be somewhere close by the river." Sanomi disappeared quickly and Sakura sighed. She wanted to help her but Sanomi always told her no.

Close By the River

Sanomi was staring at the river casting a reflection of the sun. She was having trouble thinking lately. The fight that she had with Olivia was hardcore. She didn't underestimate her because Olivia could do something new probably in one day in the other world. Sanomi gazed at the blue scar Sakura mentioned.

What was this scar? The dagger that Olivia held was not normal.

What could it do?

"Sanomi..." Sanomi turned around and saw that Chikako had dried tears on her face.

"Chikako-san? Are you okay?" Sanomi asked softly. Chikako shook her head.

"I was wondering if you were okay Sanomi. I didn't want you hurt..." Chikako tried so hard not to cry but they just appeared.

"Chikako-"

"I COULDN'T PROTECT YOU!" Chikako suddenly drawn out a light blue barrier and Sanomi tried to go near her. But it was totally blocked.

"Chikako, what's going on?" Sanomi pounded the barrier. Chikako did not answer.

"CHIKAKO!"

"I COULDN'T PROTECT YOU!" Chikako shouted. Sanomi wondered what was going on. Chikako never acted like this before. She muttered something under her breath and Chikako started speaking.

"As a guardian I must protect and guide the Kochou Samurai at all times. But I just stood there while you got that scar. I SHOULD'VE HELPED YOU MORE!" Sanomi finally understood. Matching with Olivia was harsh but now Chikako's worries? Sanomi was out of hand.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT!" Chikako yelled.

"Chikako calm down!" Sanomi retorted. Chikako whimpered and pounded her fist on the barrier.

"WHERE DID YOU GET A CRAZY IDEA LIKE THAT? YOU HELPED ME SO MUCH!" Sanomi yelled. Chikako cried more tears that they streamed her whole face.

"ANSWER ME!" Sanomi cried.

"IIE! YOU HATE ME!" She squealed. She went on her knees and covered her whole face.

"You hate me..." Chikako muffled. Sanomi lowered her head and sighed softly.

"Chikako..." Sanomi gazed at the barrier Chikako was in.

**Sanomi's POV**

It looked so dark inside the barrier. Chikako was frightened. I knew the look in her sapphire eyes once she moved her hands quickly from her face and back again.

Chikako acting like this? I'm shocked. This was not the Chikako I knew of. The Chikako I knew was strong and never gave up. In my eyes...she looked so scared and doesn't know what to do right now. It's hard to see a little girl like this and it hurts.

She's only worried about me than anyone else. In my mind I think she doesn't worry about herself. I don't want this to happen. Chikako's the only one for me. She's been there when I had so much sorrow. She wanted me to escape the darkness and now she's in the darkness herself. I WON'T ALLOW IT.

**Chikako POV**

I could feel that Sanomi's worried about me.

Well she shouldn't.

I may be a little girl but a little girl could do anything.

Even if it meant to cry.

I know I shouldn't be acting like this. Really I do. But when I deal with difficult situations that I could've solved, well they just happened.

Sanomi looked badly hurt and I could've done something. Something that a guardian needed to do. I did the best I could. But was it enough? I'm tired of thinking like this but it can't escape my mind. I was sent from the Great Kochou saying that a little girl needed guidance. I planned to work hard and love the one I'm guarding. But...did I really fail for the first time? Sanomi...

I'm so weak...

**Normal POV**

"Petal Dance no jutsu..." Sanomi gathered a little of her chakra to control the petals from coming out. She only made a pink orb and walked towards the blue one.

/If I form a path towards the barriers, I could get closer.../ Sanomi was right.

It formed a path to travel into each barrier. She ambled over and the strength of the barriers were tight. Sanomi focused on Chikako who was on the ground and she passed through. Her love for her was more than anything. She was finally in Chikako's barrier and without a saying she embraced her tightly.

Chikako was shocked of the touch but she felt so warm. Tears sprinkled on the ground.

"You hate me...I'm weak." Chikako whispered. Her head was on Sanomi's shoulder and her face was hidden from her silver hair. Sanomi embraced her small waist. Her dress was so soft that it felt like her own wings of a butterfly. She wanted to calm down Chikako before she spoke. Chikako whimpered so much that it was hard to stop.

"I don't hate you Chikako-san." Chikako looked up and had teary eyes. Sanomi had her eyes closed and spoke softly to her.

"You have been so loyal to me. No one could've saved me. You did what you could." Chikako tried to wiggle out but Sanomi was hanging tight. She then started to pound Sanomi with her hand but it wasn't enough. Chikako never knew that she was hurting Sanomi more so she stopped.

"But...I could've done more." Chikako whimpered. Sanomi held her close like a large beautiful doll.

"Shhh...you did what you could. That's all right. The Crest Steel Bow you used was amazing. Don't worry about it."

"But...the scar." Chikako mentioned. Sanomi stared at the scar and shook her head.

"It doesn't matter right now. All that matters is that we're both safe." Chikako had to burst more tears. Sanomi was right. After all that trouble and hard thinking Chikako was glad that Sanomi was safe now.

"Aishiteru..." Sanomi whispered. Chikako wiped away her tears.

"Aishiteru...Sanomi-chan." Chikako let the barriers disappeared and Chikako went inside the necklace.

"Chikako." Sanomi whispered. Chikako let herself out in her butterfly form. She was so silent that she landed on Sanomi's shoulder.

"T-Thank you." Chikako whispered back. Sanomi nodded her head.

_Couple of Minutes Later..._

Sanomi went back staring at the river. She felt the cool water touch her palm and splashed the water back. She took a small rock and threw it in the middle of the river. She sighed and then something started to burn. Sanomi groaned. The scar was the one that was burning up. It started to form an awkward shape that Sanomi couldn't see. Sanomi groaned more and more. It burned like fire. Sanomi covered it yet a hand touched Sanomi's and her hand was on the ground.

"Let me help you."

"Sasuke..." Sasuke started to unravel the bandages from Sanomi's leg. Once it was done he used some water from the river and placed it on Sanomi's scar. Sanomi groaned because it burned more that way.

/Uchiha/ Chikako thought as she flew away from Sanomi's shoulder.

/Sugoi.../ She saw him putting some strange herb and placed it on the scar. Sanomi stared awkwardly about what was on her leg. She was about to ask but Sasuke spoke first.

"Here." Sasuke offered a fried fish for Sanomi. Sanomi shook her head.

"I'm not hungry."

"You have been unconscious for two days. I won't take no for an answer." Sasuke shoved the fish in Sanomi's hand. Luckily it was the stick that she held on to. She stared at the fish for a while until she started to feast on it.

Sanomi watched as Sasuke was staring at the river. She was really shy to eat in front of someone yet it didn't bother her right now. She looked back at the scar and was about to touch it. As her hand reached towards it-

"Don't even think about it." Sasuke said. Sanomi was shocked. He didn't even look at her and yet he sensed the movement.

"Gomenasai..." She whispered.

"Sasuke-"

"You didn't answer my question." Sanomi was confused. Sasuke asked a question? Since when? Sasuke sighed.

"What is the Kochou?" Sanomi and Chikako gasped softly. Sanomi gulped her fish down and she laid the stick on the ground.

"I won't let you hide any longer. Now talk." Sasuke commanded. Sanomi was unnerving.

/He overheard it from Kakashi during the Land of Waves journey.../ Sanomi told Chikako.

/You can tell him about the legend and stuff but not me./ Chikako said.

/I'm going to do it myself.../

Sanomi didn't make eye contact with Sasuke. She was really uncomfortable to tell about the sword and her purpose. Once she wasn't making eye contact Sasuke lifted her chin to make contact. Sanomi closed her eyes frightened.

"Sanomi open your eyes." Sanomi shook her head.

"Look at me." Sanomi still did not move.

"Sanomi." Sanomi opened her eyes a little and couldn't believe what she saw Sasuke do. He activated the sharingan in front of her.

"Sasuke-"

"I'm going to keep on doing this if you don't talk to me properly. You're not going to hide any longer."

/Sanomi, he's serious./ Chikako said.

/Mou.../ Sanomi opened her eyes wide and took a deep breath.

"You got me. I'll speak. I don't want you hurt." Sanomi saw Sasuke deactivated it and he started to listen.

"Hurt?" Sasuke wondered. Sanomi shook her head.

"Nande mou nai." Sanomi began her explanation.

"The Kochou was known to be a legend. A blacksmith once wield the sword I have right now." Sanomi placed her sword on the ground.

"The Kochou Sword was known to make one simple wish. It was known to make three but it has to be the same wish previously. I might use multiple wishes but it obtains a large amount of chakra I have to give in the sword." Shetook a pause.

"I'm the legendary Kochou Samurai, the revived one ever since the blacksmith died. I want to continue the legend so that it would live on forever. But there's a catch." Chikako nodded in Sanomi's mind.

"The Kochou is no easy taker. I use a move on the sword that gains so much chakra. It's dangerous though because there are signs when I do it. If my eyes are red I might become something really bad and I might be sent to the hospital. Or even cause death." She patted her sword a bit.

"But this move helps me a lot at times in need. I have to use them wisely. I didn't use it too good when I fought my-" Sanomi whispered the last word but Sasuke heard it all. Her shin-yuu.

"That reminds me, your shin-yuu. She hit you really hard?" Sasuke stared at the previous injuries especially the deep wound.

"You have no idea..." Sanomi said softly.

"I tried stopping her but she got me." Sanomi wanted to touch the scar but Sasuke grabbed her hand.

"I don't know what's going to happen." Sanomi whimpered.

"It's starting bother me." Sanomi whispered. They were silent for a while staring at the river.

"Sasuke..." Sasuke gazed at Sanomi who was blushing badly.

"I...I want to thank you for everything. I feel so comfortable talking to you. Is there something that you want me to do? I can help." Sanomi asked. Sasuke flinched when he heard it but he smirked.

"Will you...accept me?" Sanomi gasped.

/OH/ Chikako thought madly. Sanomi blushed really red.

/Come on Sanomi answer/ Chikako commanded. Sanomi opened her mouth but no words came out. Sasuke was waiting patiently.

"You don't need to answer if you want to." Sasuke said.

"No...it's okay." Sanomi felt sweat all over her head.

"Sasuke...I..."

/I didn't tell him that I loved him yet. He told me way earlier and I didn't give him an answer.../ Sanomi thought. She took a deep relaxing breath and exhaled.

"A-A-Ai..." Sanomi gulped and she couldn't take it anymore.

"I..._like_ you...that's all." She whispered. Sanomi had a lot of work to do. She was filled with sadness.

/I didn't say it.../ Sanomi thought.

/I'm so dense./

Sasuke lowered his head. He knew that Sanomi wouldn't say it. He just gave her an opportunity to say it. But that opportunity was lost.

/Sanomi.../ Chikako thought. Chikako didn't want to do this but...

"Chikako is my name." Sasuke gazed widely and Sanomi was shocked. Chikako just showed herself.

"Chikako-san?" Sanomi whispered. Chikako noticed that Sasuke had a strange look on his face.

"Uchiha Sasuke. It's a pleasure to meet you." Chikako bowed.

"Do I know you?" He asked. Chikako thought of something that might help.

"Does this ring a bell?" Chikako transformed into a gold butterfly and fluttered around Sasuke gently.

"The butterfly...was this-" Sasuke asked. Sanomi nodded.

"This was the butterfly that helped me in the first phase. Sasuke, meet Chikako-san. She's...a Kochou Samurai Guardian." Sanomi turned away. Chikako nodded her head and continued to say more.

"Forgive me. I was with Sanomi at the end of the Land of Waves. I didn't want to show myself but I can only show to one person. And Sasuke, since I notice you hang out with Sanomi happily you are the only one that should know about me." Chikako bowed once more.

"I hope you will not mention this to anyone else." Sasuke had his head down and gave good thought. He gazed at Sanomi once more.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Sasuke asked.

"Ore wa..." Sanomi whispered deeply.

"I...don't know. Chikako is very special to me. I just don't want her hurt if people see her. Sasuke, please promise you won't tell anyone." Sanomi begged. Sasuke had no choice but nodded his head. Sanomi sighed deeply and smiled.

"Arigatou." She whispered.

"Sanomi, who is she really?" Sasuke asked. Sanomi sighed and Chikako smiled. She turned into her spirit form.

"I'm her mentor." Sasuke was amazed by the real appearance. He only saw the Kochou form but looking at a little girl was different.

"I'm the one teaching Sanomi how to become the legendary samurai."

"Nani?" Sanomi asked. Sasuke had a smirk on his face that was making her wonder.

"A little girl is teaching a teenager how to be a samurai. Ridiculous." Sanomi puffed her cheeks madly.

"Well SORRY!" She had a vein popped in her head and her face turned hot tomato.

"She's training Sasuke! Don't worry about it!" Chikako rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. She sighed and smiled. Sanomi relaxed a bit and she lowered her head with a smile also.

"Well, I'll see you soon. Ja ne." Chikako turned into the golden butterfly and transferred herself into the necklace. Sasuke gazed at Sanomi who wasn't looking at him again.

"Sanomi, there's no reason to hide anything from me." Sasuke muttered. Sanomi nodded her head.

"I'm just used to being secretive." Sanomi whispered. A hand was on her shoulder and it felt so calm and relaxed. Sasuke had it in that position for a long time until Sanomi rubbed off the herb off of the scar.

"It wasn't done." Sasuke said. Sanomi stood up and smiled.

"It doesn't matter now." Sanomi had a serious tone.

"Let's go back to the site." Sasuke carried the tube of water and led Sanomi back.

Site

"I can't believe you guys." Sasuke said angrily. Naruto and Sakura were about to open the scrolls when Kabuto saved the day.

/Why is he here/ Sanomi thought.

"If I didn't make it in time you would be out of existence." Kabuto mentioned.

"Sorry Sasuke." Sakura said softly. Naruto nodded his head in agreement.

"Written in the scrolls was a sleeping-inducing jutsu. I saw a couple of nins opening them. When the nins wake up the Chuunin Exam would be over in their minds." The spectacle nin explained.

"Why are you here firstly? Are you trying to get a scroll from us? Because if you are you would've struck." Sasuke asked.

"Oh no. I already got all the scrolls. I'm just waiting for my team." Kabuto showed the Heaven Scroll and Earth Scroll in his hands. Team 7 was awed.

"Now if you'll excuse me." Kabuto was just about to leave when Sasuke stepped in.

"Hold on. I'll fight you for it."

"Sasuke? Please, just let him-" Sakura was suggesting Sasuke to stop but Sasuke just told her to shut up. He turned back at Sanomi who had worried eyes behind.

Kabuto said something deep he told Sasuke. Sasuke had told him that he wanted a fight yet he didn't charge towards him. If he wanted the scroll so badly he should've got it when he had the chance instead of telling Kabuto. Naruto had it so clear in his mind.

Forest of Death: Near the Tower

It was already nighttime and Kabuto suggested to go near the tower. Team 7 had to be serious now. They needed a Heaven scroll before the 5th day. There might be teams that need a scroll themselves so that's why they stay around the tower. More teams would go and more teams would strike.

As they walked around and skipped various traps it seemed that they were going around in circles. Sakura got tired and Naruto gave her much support.

"Doesn't this look familiar?" Sanomi asked. Kabuto pointed at something and it was a large centipede that Naruto killed with a kunai. Everyone then started to notice that this was a genjutsu and should've paid more attention. Sanomi leg started acting up again from the walking and the scar was glowing tremendously.

/What's going on/ Sanomi thought furiously as she rubbed the scar. The scar was shaped of a blue feather only smaller version. Her eyes suddenly started to turn sapphire that no one noticed her change. Suddenly a rain genin guy started to form clones everywhere surrounding the area. Team 7 and Kabuto were trapped.

"Naruto, you said you wanted a fight right?" Sasuke asked. There were so many clones that Naruto smiled.

"Yup." Sanomi got in her position to fight and she was ready.

* * *

A/N: Forgive me if this is not pleasing. I'm planning ahead a bit and I need to organize the plot and stuff like that. Continue to R&R! Onegai and Ja ne. 


	21. Obtained Scroll

Dimensions 

Chapter 21: Obtained Scroll

* * *

Forest of Death: Near the Tower 

The first one who noticed Sanomi's change was Naruto. He saw her clutching herself on the ground. It looked like she was in so much pain. Sanomi let go of her sword and clutched herself with both arms.

/Chikako, what's going on/ Sanomi asked.

/I don't know. Sanomi, the scar, I don't know what it does./ Chikako replied.

"Sanomi-chan?" Naruto tried to go near but Sanomi shooed him away. She lowered her head on the ground but lifted her headto gaze at Naruto. Naruto eyed the sapphire eyes that Sanomi obtained. It didn't look normal.

"What's the matter? Too scared to face us?" The rain nin asked. Sanomi growled, clenching her teeth with anger. The scar finally subsided and Sanomi was out of breath.

"Sanomi?" Naruto asked. Sanomi panted slow breaths.

"I'll be fine Naruto-kun. I just want to get rid of these guys." Sanomi stood up and Sakura was worried about her condition previously. Sanomi was about to strike but Sasuke grabbed her wrist tightly. She doesn't know what Sasuke wanted and it was driving her crazy. The scar was like a light bulb that flashed on and off and it was frustrating for her to face.

"Let go of me Uchiha." Sanomi growled.

"I won't let you fight."

"Let go!" Sanomi wanted to get out of Sasuke's grip but she didn't have enough strength.

/Sanomi! Listen to him/ Chikako shouted in her mind. Sanomi moaned and the scar had finally subsided. But it'll be back. Sasuke let go of the wrist and Sanomi turned away from him.

"Don't say that to Sanomi! I'll take care of them so stay calm!" Naruto was in a position to fight.

"No Naruto!" Kabuto shouted but Naruto already charged at one of the clones. He punched one of them but when he punched them black ooze started to come off them.

/Huh/ Was all in Naruto's mind.

/Those clones.../ Sanomi thought. The clone that was hit started to form another body.

/Sharingan/ Sasuke turned on his sharingan and started to look at the clones. A rain nin clone started to throw a kunai at Naruto. Sasuke quickly stopped it with his own and it cut off the hand.

"Sanomi, don't move." Sasuke commanded. He gazed at Sanomi who was gripping the sword tightly. Sanomi didn't want to command his orders yet Sakura motioned her to calm down. Out of nowhere a kunai started to fly towards Sasuke but he didn't move at all.

"Sasuke!" Sanomi ran in front of him and knocked the kunai out of the way with her dagger. Kabuto was about to block it too but her speed was quicker.

/Amazing speed./ Kabuto thought. Sanomi turned towards Sasuke and the cursed seal was activated.

"Sanomi I told you not to move!" Sasuke shouted. "You have to listen to me."

"No you listen to me! I won't allow you to fight in this condition Sasuke. You are hurting yourself." Sanomi shouted back.

/I want to save him./ Sanomi thought.

/Why can't I move/ Sasuke thought as he just laid in the ground motionless. Kabuto stared at his surroundings-clones everywhere was what he was seeing.

"The kunai is real, but the clones are fake. Mostly a kage bunshin technique. They're all just illusions." He stated.

"Naruto, you gotta stop." Sasuke said. "It's useless if you just attack them."

"The enemy's hidden somewhere. Matching their moves with the illusions." Sanomi whispered.

"They are probably weak since they're using this technique." Kabuto said.

"They are bad with hand-to-hand combat." Hidden somewhere beneath the trees the real rain nins watched them.

"How long will they last?" One of them wondered. Kunais flew everywhere and each of them dodged.

/I'll get rid of the clones until they can reveal their positions./ Naruto thought.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" Within a couple of seconds many Narutos were everywhere, matching the rain nins.

/Shadow clones./ They thought with awe. Naruto did everything he could with many punches and kicks to each clone. But every time they were hit they would reform again and again. The rest of Team 7 and Kabuto watched him.

"This is useless." Sanomi said.

"Shouldn't we help him Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked. Sasuke just stared at Naruto fighting by himself.

"We got no choice. He'll die here." Sasuke stated.

"Sakura! Let's go!" Sasuke charged first with a kunai at hand. Sakura, Sanomi, and Kabuto followed. They did everything they could to help their teammate. Sasuke dodged a clone and slashedit with the kunai. Sakura jumped high in the air and stabbed the clone. Behind them Sanomi used her Kochou Sword and slashed triple the clones.

/Should I use my P-/

/Sanomi, Iie! That uses too much chakra. Who knows what will happen. Especially that scar on your leg./ Chikako said.

/The question is what is it/ Sanomi thought. A clone popped behind her and Sanomi kicked him in the trunk of the tree.

This lasted until dawn and everyone was very tired. The sun rose up orange and yellow mixed all together. It seemed that the shinobis' strength was gone and the rain nin have an advantage.

"Looks like they're dead." The rain nin said.

"Let's go." The clones had disappeared and the real rain nins went down to the ground swiftly.

"Sorry." Sanomi smiled. The rain nins were confused.

"Hah."

"Yay!"

"They fell for it!" The rain nins didn't get it. The ones that they were facing were now changed into Naruto clones. The real wised ninjas were behind them in the bushes.

"They fell right into our trap." Sasuke said. The rain nins were now scared. Naruto was panting loudly. He lost so much chakra.

"Naruto. Sit out. We'll take care of them." Sasuke said. Naruto smirked.

"Hah. And miss out all the fun? No way." Naruto punched the rain nins like they were dominoes.

/Naruto.../ Sanomi thought.

/No way./ Kabuto thought.

/He just used a Kage Bunshin technique, transformed 4 teammates into clones, and he still kept going. If he knows how to control his chakra this kid would be impossible to beat./

"Ninpou oboro bunshin no jutsu!" The rain nin made more clones but now they were actual shadow replications.

"More? I'll fight them all." Naruto said.

"Naruto no!" Naruto turned back at Sasuke.

"It's a waste of chakra. The shadow clones are all fakes." Sasuke tried to turn on his sharingan but pain shot down his neck. Sakura supported him in the back of the bushes.

"What are you talking about? They're suppose to be real ones mixed with the fake. So I'll destroy them all!" Naruto didn't listen to Sasuke and struck once more towards the clones. Sanomi wanted to step in but something stopped her.

"Don't think about it. Listen to me. Don't be like Naruto!" Sasuke shouted at Sanomi.

/He's right Sanomi./ Chikako thought.

/Just listen to him./ Sanomi just watched as Naruto was beating up many clones. She gripped the sword tightly that her knuckles were turning white. She wanted to help Naruto so badly that Kabuto stepped in and did all the work for her. She groaned as the scar came back. She clutched down to the ground and rubbed the scar back and forth with her hand.

"If I want me to be like Naruto Sasuke," Sanomi whispered. She gazed at Sasuke who was trying to activate his sharingan.

"Then I will be stronger in battle."

Sanomi jumped high in the air and slashed as much as she could with Naruto.

/Sanomi/ Naruto thought. Sanomi had transformed eyes and it was the same sapphire.

"Sanomi!" Sasuke shouted and pain shot down in his neck. He watched as Sanomi formed her chakra together. He barely saw her using any ninjutsu and hand signs performed magnificently.

"Petal Dance no jutsu!" Sanomi formed a pink orb and the petals were so sharp that each clone had no match for it. Sanomi stopped her jutsu and something crossed her mind. She performed unknown hand signs and the scar rose to its potential.

"Chiba...aoiro no jutsu!"**(1) **Sanomi shouted. She was now in a blue orb and blue feathers flew toward three clones. It was similar to the Petal Dance but when the feathers land on the clones they were like explosive bombs and the clones were long gone.

/Sanomi what was that/ Chikako asked hesitantly. Sanomi made a thud on the ground not answering the question. Sasuke and Sakura gaped. They had the same questions in their minds.

"Sanomi!" Naruto shouted. He ran towards her and shook her madly. A clone was charging to the two of them and Naruto was in a panic. He couldn't use the Shadow Clone jutsu anymore due to the lack of chakra.

"Naruto!" Naruto saw Kabuto running towards them and saved them both. Yet he was injured from the clone. They fell to the ground while Naruto held Sanomi with both arms. Sanomi opened her eyes a bit and Naruto was glad. Her eyes weren't sapphire anymore but to her regular onyx eyes.

/Sanomi daijoubu/ Chikako asked. Sanomi nodded her head faintly while not saying anything. Soon the real enemies attack from below! Sasuke noticed that with his sharingan it was a earth element technique.

When the enemies were walking towards Naruto, Sanomi, and Kabuto they were so shocked to see something and were paralyzed from it. Kabuto's eyes were red! When they were like this Naruto laid Sanomi down and knocked them out like dominoes. They were now unconscious and the clones disappeared.

"Thank you for saving me Naruto." Kabuto said. Naruto smirked.

"It was nothing." Naruto replied. Sanomi opened her eyes and Kabuto was staring at her. Sanomi got scared and shook it off.

"You were unconscious for a while. Glad to see you awake." Kabuto said. Sanomi nodded her head but she stood up endlessly.

/Sanomi.../ Chikako thought. Sanomi sighed and she stared at the scar with questioning. What did Vi gave her? A new jutsu? Or something more.

/Chikako...Kabuto is not...nice./ Sanomi said. Chikako turned her head to the side and was confused. Sanomi put her sword in her waist and felt her injuries from the leg.

/Who is he/ Sasuke thought. He stepped out of the bushes along with Sakura holding him by the shoulder. Naruto walked over to the rain nins and found the scroll they needed. The Heaven Scroll. Orochimaru burned the old scroll they used to have.

"Hey that's great." Kabuto said. Sanomi smiled.

/Thank god it's over./ Sanomi thought.

Tower 

As Team 7 went towards the tower Naruto helped Sanomi with the injured leg. It seemed it got worse by doing too much jutsus and waste of chakra. Sanomi didn't mind. She was glad that someone was helping her, even if it was Naruto. She gazed at Sasuke who was helped by Sakura.

/They're meant for each other ne/ Chikako asked. Sanomi nodded her head faintly. Sasuke gazed at Sanomi and she swiftly turned her head away and saw Kabuto's team.

"Where were you Kabuto?" One of his teammates asked.

"I ran into some trouble but no worries." He replied.

"Hey, thanks for helping us Kabuto!" Naruto shouted.

/Dang he's loud./ Sanomi thought as she winced at the shout.

"Well I should be thanking you all. Especially you Naruto. You saved the day." He said happily. Naruto grinned with that remark. Sasuke just gazed blankly.

"We have to go to separate doors now. I'll see you soon." Kabuto and his teammates entered their door to the right while Team 7 went to the left.

Right Door 

"So, you got anything?"

"Of course." Kabuto said confidently. "I wrote down all the data you need." Right before them was Orochimaru! Kabuto handed over the nin-info card.

"It seemed you're fond of him Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto said.

"Well, yes." He said in his snake-like voice.

"I thank you for the card." He looked behind him seeing a young girl.

"Oh yes. We have another one working for me. Her name is Vi." Olivia came out behind him in order for Kabuto and his teammates to see.

"Pleasure." Olivia stated. It seemed she lost her glasses and was now wearing contacts. Kabuto sensed a deadly chakra in her but didn't say anything.

"You're always a good person aren't you Kabuto?" Orochimaru said as he and Olivia disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"I'll see you soon." Was his last word to him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Orochimaru disappeared he wanted to talk to Olivia.

"You didn't do your duty." Orochimaru said.

"Forgive me. I won't fail you this time." Olivia said.

"You failed your duty but did the other?" Orochimaru asked. Olivia smirked.

"Hai."

"It was a success Orochimaru-sama. The scar's within her."

"Excellent."

"And I think that she used the jutsu. It's not what I had planned but it's perfect."

"The Aoi Tori**(2) **Demon is within you. I won't do anything for the time being." Orochimaru stated.

"Orochimaru-sama..." Olivia gazed at the eyes of Orochimaru, the legendary sannin.

"The reason I scarred her was because I want her to experience my power. I want her to know that the Aoi Tori Demon is powerful and strong. She would not be underestimated by me." Orochimaru smirked and patted Olivia's head.

"I know. But don't underestimate who you talk to." Olivia looked at Orochimaru.

"I don't know much about the girl you are talking about but-" Orochimaru threw her a card. Olivia gazed at it and it had Sanomi's picture.

"Kabuto did a spare. He wanted information about this girl." Olivia smirked.

"He's always quick. I think he has a card about me too." Everything was silent until Orochimaru said one important thing.

"Kariko, the one you want..." Olivia waited for more as Orochimaru took a pause.

"She has the Kochou Spirit within her." Olivia's eyes widened.

"The Kochou Spirit? What is that?" She asked. Orochimaru whispered something to her ear.

"You'll know a little bit later just like your demon. All I can say is that it's a legend."

"Just. Like. Me." Orochimaru disappeared in front of Olivia again.

"Hang out for a while my dear. I'll see you later." Olivia lowered her head to the ground and stared at the card.

"Kariko...Kochou."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Left Door

Team 7 opened the doors and saw that everything was empty.

"What's going on here? There's nothing!" Naruto said.

"Sakura," Sakura heard Sasuke's voice and stared at him.

"It's okay I can manage."

"Oh. Okay." Sasuke got out of her grip and Inner Sakura was mad. She was enjoying it.

"Naruto." Naruto turned to Sasuke.

"You can let go." Naruto turned to look at Sanomi and she nodded her head.

"You sure?" He whispered.

"Hai. Arigatou gozaimasu." Sanomi replied. Naruto nodded his head and started to walk around the room.

/Thank god! I was tired of hearing him scream in front of my ear/ Sanomi thought as she clutched her forehead.

/Well do you want ME to scream in your _head_/ Chikako asked nicely.

/NO./ Chikako pouted.

"You all right Sanomi?" Sanomi saw Sakura with a concerned look on her face. She nodded and Sakura lowered her head.

"What is happening to you Sanomi?" She whispered softly.

/That scar. I know I should've bandaged it./ Sakura thought.

/But it'll probably be useless anyway./

"What does that say?" Naruto asked as he pointed to a framed notice on a wall. Sakura saw the notice also and began to read it.

"If you do not possess Heaven gain knowledge and be prepared." Sakura began.

"If you do not possess Earth, run through the fields and seek strength." Sanomi continued as she stood by with Sakura.

"If you open both Heaven and Earth scrolls, dangerous paths turn into safe paths." They both said.

"This is the secret of...something. It shall lead you on your way." Sakura ended.

"What does that mean?" Naruto asked.

"Well the whole point is that we need to open both scrolls." Sanomi said. Naruto handed a scroll to Sakura and were not confident about opening them. Who knew what would happen.

"Well, here it goes." Naruto slipped a small part of the scroll and soon both of them opened them.

"Man?"

"Boy?" It said on each of the scrolls.

/What does that mean/ Chikako thought.

/I think it means a human being or such./ Sanomi thought.

/But who/ Sasuke noticed that the scrolls started to smoke.

"Sakura! Naruto! Throw the scrolls on the floor." Sasuke said.

"This is a summoning technique." Sanomi said. Naruto and Sakura threw the scrolls on the floor. The smoke started to clear.

"Whoa I don't believe it."

"Sensei?" Sakura asked. It was Iruka-sensei himself.

"Hey, long time no see eh?" He asked. He gazed at the whole team until he noticed Sanomi.

"Ah. Kariko Sanomi is that right?" He asked. Sanomi pointed to herself and nodded her head.

"I need to talk to you privately." He said. Sanomi had no choice but to come forward.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Iruka commented.

"Thank you. You too." Sanomi replied and bowed. Iruka went over to her ear and whispered something.

"When you meet the Hokage again he'll probably talk to you. He wants you to come forward when he says it in front of the participants."

"Do you know exactly what he wants to talk about?" Sanomi asked.

"Sumimasen. I don't know. But he'll explain alright?" He winked. Sanomi smiled and went back to the team.

"Anyway I'm here to welcome the examinees that pass and has come straight to the tower. Known to be a messenger of course." He stared at his watch.

"Well you made it just in time. You passed the second exam." Team 7 stared at him with awe. They had just passed the trials.

"I would like to treat you with Ichiraku Ramen but-"

"ALL RIGHT!" Naruto charged over him and embraced him with happiness. Who knew that he had so much energy. The rest of Team 7 was so tired that they were on the ground.

"What would happen if we opened both scrolls?" Sasuke asked.

"I would be ordered to knock out the examinees until the end of the second exam." Iruka said.

"Luckily you didn't open them."

"Whoo. Thank you Kabuto." Sakura said in relief.

"So what does the frame notice mean?" She asked.

"The Hokage's principle to keep in mind during the exam. Heaven means the head of a person while Earth points to the body. If one does not possess Heaven, gain knowledge and prepare. Naruto's weak point is the brain for example and should study and prepare for the missions in front of him."

"Okay." Muttered Naruto. Sakura laughed softly until Iruka looked at her.

"If one does not possess Earth run through the fields and seek strength. Sakura, you should train yourself everyday." Sakura stopped her humor and nodded her head.

"If you have both Heaven and Earth it attributes and dangerous missions will become safer."

"But what is the missing character about?" Sanomi asked.

"Ah you noticed? Well the character stands for Chuunin, human character that goes there. Survival mission tests have basic abilities. Examinees are known as Chuunin, commanders to lead missions."

/How interesting./ Chikako thought. /I think your main element you need to work on is Heaven./

/Heaven/ Sanomi asked.

/Yup. I'm mostly the brains for you./ Chikako laughed. Sanomi popped a vein.

/You'll regret it later you know/

/I know/

"By the way, don't push yourselves in the third exam, especially you Naruto." Iruka said. Naruto wondered why but he had to respond something.

"Iruka-sensei I'm a real ninja now. There's no need to worry about." He said.

Iruka was surprised about that comment. He thought about the time when he asked Anko to let him be the one to tell Team 7, welcoming them. She said yes but couldn't believe that he wanted to be hated. Kakashi recommended them and had high hopes, meaning that Anko agreed with Kakashi's choice.

/Now...I guess Kakashi is the one that really knows their abilities best./ Iruka thought.

"Hey. Iruka-sensei, you okay?" Naruto asked.

"Hm? Oh yes. Anyway that's basically it." Iruka ended.

Tower 

In another part of the tower Anko's cursed seal was hurting but was better thanks to the Hokage. One of the chuunin examiners asked,

"Isn't Orochimaru one of the sannin from the Konoha legends, S-classed exiled ninja from the "Bingo" book?"

"Even the Anbu couldn't deal with. Heard that he died, but why would he come to the village now?"

Anko thought of their encounter and the Hokage knew it concerned Sasuke. From the video monitor one of the examiners announced that 21 people had passed the second exam. According to chuunin regulations they would have to do preliminary matches for the first time in 5 years.

"Let's finish the exam then." The Hokage commanded. As they walked to the main hall Anko whispered something to the Hokage.

"Hey. Someone is after Kariko Sanomi too right?" She asked. The Hokage nodded.

"I'll be speaking to her."

"Her background is way different than everyone elses." Anko muttered.

Tower: Entering the Main Hall

Iruka was leading the way towards the main entrance. Everything was quiet except for Naruto, who was talking to Iruka about the ramen. Sakura had thoughts to herself while Sanomi and Sasuke were at the back. Sanomi turned her head towards Sasuke yet the raven-haired boy looked straight ahead while walking.

/Sanomi-chan. He's worried about you. You know how much he tried to let you listen to him./

/I know. But.../ Sanomi stopped walking and stood still.

/I clearly disobeyed him./ Chikako lowered her head.

/Every samurai needs to have a sacrifice./ Chikako stated. /Even if it means their life./

/Sanomi-chan you saved Naruto from death and you blocked the kunai from Sasuke. Courage gave you strength even if it meant risking what's on your leg./

/Dang it. What is this thing/ Sanomi thought. She did a strange jutsu that she doesn't even practice or study about. Does it control her? What would she do if it came back? She was not looking forward to that.

/Anyway Sanomi./ Sanomi shook her thoughts and Chikako appeared in butterfly form.

/Let's just go on. No matter what the risk is. The Hokage wants to speak to you yes/ Sanomi remembered. What could he want?

"Sanomi!" Sanomi looked up and saw her team waiting like 10 feet away from her.

"Oh! Matte!" Sanomiwalked towards her team but pain came back. But before she could touch it Sasuke just appeared out of nowhere. He grabbed her arm and pulled it over his shoulder. Sanomi did not say anything but a thank you.

/He's mad at me.../ Sanomi thought. /For not listening though./

/Yet he's still helping Sanomi. Don't worry about it./ Chikako reassured her.

"Sanomi, walk with me." Sanomi turned to Sasuke and with her wounded leg she tried to move as slowly as possible so she would be comfortable while walking. But during the way Sanomi was blushing and Sakura was still clueless about what's happening.

Reality

The Kariko and Wong residences were quiet lately. They had wondered how their daughters were holding up, wherever they were.

In the Kariko Residence Touya would play the piano elegantly for Sanomi. He wanted her to hear it and come back safely. Yet he couldn't hold up any longer. He wanted to tell the rest of his family but wanted to keep Sanomi's promise.

When it was dark out and everyone was sleeping he stepped outside in the front yard and sat on a high tree.

/Sanomi. Aishiteru. Please be safe./ He looked up at the sky seeing the beautiful moon and shooting star. And not knowing he made a safe wish. He hoped that star would go farther and farther that it would reach Sanomi.

"Touya." Touya turned around seeing his Tou-san. He stepped outside also and sat with him.

"Tou-san. Do you think Sanomi is safe wherever she is?" Touya looked at his father. His father smiled.

"Knowing her she would do just fine. She did change a lot. She's thirteen Touya." Touya stared at him for a while. His father smiled and patted him on the shoulder. He stood up and had a blanket over his own shoulders.

"Now let's go in. It's getting cold." Touya nodded his head and went inside. His father although didn't come in with him.

/Sanomi. Aishiteru. Someone should find you and bring you back./ A tear dropped and he went inside.

* * *

**Translations**

(1)Blue Thousand Feathers no jutsu

(2)Blue Bird

A/N: I had finally revealed Vi's specials. There will be a surprise in the next chappie so look forward to that. Ja ne.


	22. Sanomi Backs Down?

A/N: Hey! Hope you like this chapter

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE ANIME OR MANGA NARUTO! JUST MY OC's KARIKO SANOMI AND CHIKAKO**

Dimensions

Chapter 22: Sanomi Backs Down?

* * *

Tower: Main Hall

At the main hall, Anko was wearing a mike. She thought about the 78 people who took the second exam and 21 were able to pass. Every team was lined up in each individual line waiting.

"So many people left, it's troublesome." Shikamaru said. Ino gazed around seeing everyone including Sasuke.

"Yes. Sasuke's here."

"Of course. His whole team's here. With our help they had better passed." Shikamaru stated. Back of the Hokage, jounins and chuunins were standing.

Gai was standing next to Kakashi and was surprised that his team was here.

"Your team's pretty good but perhaps they were just lucky. As long as my team is here, they can't go any further since the next stage, personal abilities will be critical. Youth is sweet and sour, and sometimes strict eh Kakashi?" Everything was silent until Kakashi said something else.

"Did you say something?" Kakashi asked.

Gai goes off like crazy.

/That was pretty good, rival Kakashi. That attitude is somewhat modern and pisses me off/

/So like Gai-sensei. He always loses to him in looks./ Tenten thought looking at the two of them.

/Gai is the coolest one among the teachers/ Lee thought.

/The ones that stand out the most are here./ Neji thought. He gazed at Team 7 and noticed Sanomi right away.

/Hm. Barely knew this girl except she was unconscious during the exams. Wonder who she is./

Back at the Jounin row Kurenai noticed something really strange with her team.

/Akamaru is acting different./ She thought as she saw Akamaru shivering with fear.

/Oh great. That Sand guy is here too./ Kiba thought as he looked around for Gaara. Akamaru sensed bad chakra in him.

/Gaara. Not a scratch on you as usual./ The Jounin that taught Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari was named Baki.

/I'm glad Naruto-kun is here.../ Hinata thought as she gazed at Naruto.

The Hokage started a long speech about the purpose of the exams the examinees have to take. Sanomi didn't pay much attention since she kept on going to the ground and rubbing the scar. It mostly dealt with countries coming together, fighting over and over again and finding a way to avoid wasting military power. That was when the Chuunin Exams started. Ninjas fought to represent their country's dignity. If there was a significant difference in power, the strong country would be flooded with jobs and weak countries would lose jobs. Countries were able to show to the adjacent countries how their village has grown, possessing excellent military power. They could put foreign pressure on them.

"Why do they have to fight with the risk of losing their lives?" Kiba asked.

"A village's power was the ninja's power and the ninja's true power was only born in a life or death battle. The exam shows off the ninja power of one's country since this an exam where you fight with your life on the line." Sanomi was now listening to the wise words of the Hokage.

"It has meaning. Predecessors have fought and dreamed of being in the chuunin exam because of it. Life or death battle for your dream and the village's dignity." The Hokage finally ended his speech. He was about to explain the third exam when Gekkou Hayate appeared in front of him.

"Hokage-sama. Let I."

"So be it." He responded. Gekkou Hayate explained that there had to be preliminary rounds first before the actual test. No one never expected this many people arrived back from the second exam so some people could back down into a limited number. Also for not feeling well but the sensei wasn't feeling well himself.

/How'd he get so sick/ Chikako asked. Sanomi shrugged. Just then Kabuto raised a hand.

"What?" Naruto wondered.

"Sorry. I'll be backing down." Kabuto said and he left through the main hall.

"But why?" Naruto asked loudly. He wanted to battle him so much and now he's gone? Kabuto stopped and looked at him,

"Naruto. When the sound nin attacked me my left ear was bad and I couldn't hear that well. Now I have to fight more? Risking everything? Sorry but I'm done." He explained his story and wanted to leave.

Sanomi noticed that Kabuto spoke to one of his teammates that they were now in control. Kabuto was really working for _him_. Sanomi finally figured it out. Orochimaru was a fake Jounin and was standing with the rest. The only difference was his eyes and he could take care of things.

/I want to tackle that jounin./ Sanomi thought.

/I'll get in trouble though. And I'm injured as it is.../

Suddenly she heard sniffling in front of her own line. Sakura wanted Sasuke to back down because of the mark. Naruto was just confused on what's going on and didn't understand. Yet the Hokage and Anko were cautious. Anko thought that he should be dead. It was impossible if he was standing.

Sakura was ready to raise her hand for Sasuke's sake but Sasuke stopped her. She shouldn't be worried about him and should stay out of his way. Sakura cried while hearing this.

"Like I said before I am an avenger. Whether I become chuunin or not I don't care. I want to know my strength." Naruto was listening and he was awed.

"The best of the best is here and I want to take them out."

"Sasuke-teme! She's just worried about you. What do you think-"

"Naruto. You're the one that I want to fight the most." Naruto was surprised to hear this. Sakura turned around and faced Sanomi.

"Sanomi." Sanomi stared at her.

"What about you? That scar. When you performed that unknown jutsu in front of me I thought you were a goner. And what about the wings on your back during the battle of the bridge?" Sanomi listened to her and lowered her head.

"Please don't do the exact thing as Sasuke did. Please. That scar kept glowing when I treated your wounds and the leg looks bad. I don't want you to risk yourself." Sanomi looked at her leg and it was filled with injuries. The only thing large was the scar and the deep wound that Olivia did.

"Who did this to you? Your tomodachi?" Sanomi lifted her head in surprise. She ignored the question though because Sakura was staring at Sasuke.

"I'm worried about Sasuke too, but you have to let him be alone. The wings...they're a good thing." Sanomi reminded her.

/Sanomi. The only one who understands me./ Sasuke thought as he listened to the conversation.

"Sanomi." Sanomi turned to see Sasuke still holding that mark.

"I want you to back out." Sanomi was shocked to hear this.

"I'll be fine. I'm doing this so I could face my-" Naruto was listening to her and didn't want to mention Olivia. Only Sasuke and Sakura know.

"Tomodachi." She whispered.

"That doesn't mean you could be injured more. That leg is paralyzed and must be treated."

"The same withyourmark Sasuke. But..." Sanomi was silent and thinking about something.

"Do it." Sasuke said.

/He's gotten so rough/ Chikako thought.

/The mark is bothering him. I'll take that as an excuse./ Sanomi touched his shoulder and Sasuke felt so much warmth. Sakura saw the movement and had to ask one question.

"Sanomi..." Sanomi heard Sakura's voice.

"Do you...like Sasuke?" Sanomi never knew that the question was brought up. Sasuke heard this too but kept quiet. He didn't mention love in front of the whole team. Just Sanomi and himself. Sanomi stayed silent and nodded her head.

/I'm getting a feeling.../ Sanomi blushed. Sakura lowered her head.

/Sanomi...she does like him./ Sakura thought something to herself.

/She found love and Sasuke doesn't do anything but falls for it. Why not for me/ Sakura thought more to herself.

/All right. I'm going to have to find love some other day. I mean who knows/ Sakura looked at Sanomi who was rubbing the scar on the ground. Sasuke went down with her and he rubbed the same. Sanomi hid a blush so bad.

/Sanomi probably didn't find love in her world. I want her to experience crushes and whatnot./ Sakura took a pause.

/I'll get my chance with Sasuke some other time. I'm still worried about him and we're a team/ Sakura smiled confidently to herself.

"Kariko Sanomi." She announced. Sanomi faced the second proctor Anko.

"Stand before the Hokage." Sanomi gulped and stared at Iruka who just winked at her again.

/Well, toki no./ Chikako said. Sanomi nodded her head and Chikako was still on her shoulder.

/What does he want from her/ Gaara opened his eyes to see the girl walking towards the Hokage.

/Why do I sense something within/ Sanomi stood in front of the Hokage and bowed.

"Is there something you need Hokage-sama?" Sanomi asked softly. The Hokage was silent until he whispered something to her.

"Don't you remember that promise you made?" He asked. Sanomi thought for a moment and nodded. She completely forgot.

_**Flashback**_

"Sanomi. One important thing." Sanomi was walking alone by herself a long time ago before she was even on a team. As she was passing through the academy where the Hokage was he spoke with her.

"Hai?"

"When the Chuunin Exams arrive, you may only pass the first and second exam. You are excused from the third." Sanomi lifted her head.

"But why?" She asked.

"We had to make special arrangements in order to give you that headband. We wanted to test you by your teamwork and stamina. We don't want you totaled by the situations you go through." Sanomi was silent for a while.

"But I want to go through the third exam."

"I'm sorry. Can you promise you won't go through?" He asked. Sanomi shook her head.

"That would be a waste of time. I want to pass the whole thing. It's not fair." She thought for a moment.

"Although...I will make my own decision. If I'm done by the time I pass the second exam with so many injuries I might back down. I can still watch right? Watch the battles during the exam? Please?" She asked pleading.

"You may watch. You are still in the Chuunin Exams. You are just excused from the last one. You are not disqualified nor out. I'm glad we have an understanding Kariko." Sanomi nodded her head.

"Thank you."

"I'm sorry you have to hear that." The Hokage said.

_**End Flashback**_

"It seems you have a lot of injuries. Especially that in particular." He pointed to the scar that was on her leg and the deep wound.

"Did you have too much blood loss? Otherwise you would be unconscious or possible death." Sanomi winced by hearing the word death. Chikako was fluttering her wings softly through the wind.

"I'm fine. It's just...my leg. It's paralyzed."

"I could see that while you were walking here so slow." The Hokage said. Sanomi turned her head to the side.

"I want you to take care of that scar-"

"Lord Hokage." Sanomi stopped him for a second. The Hokage blinked.

"If I'm excused then that would mean..." The Hokage thought for a while wondering what Sanomi was thinking. She was struggling while holding her sword deeply.

"Ah." The Hokage smiled. "You went deeper than that did you?" Sanomi nodded and her voice croaked.

"If I'm excused then I'm ruining the ninja name. I...don't want to do that. I just..." Sanomi sighed to calm herself down.

/What's this all about/ Lee thought.

"Daijoubu." Sanomi's looked up. Anko and Ibiki were watching.

"The ninja name would stay strong no matter what you do. The decision of a ninja is more wiser than anything else." Sanomi sighed slowly.

"I just don't feel so well at the moment. I feel like I want to throw up." Sanomi moaned.

/And I'm thinking so much that I want to faint./ The vision of Sanomi got blurry yet she restrained herself.

"Well. Here's your chance to get some rest." Anko muttered. Sanomi growled.

/Why I oughta/

/Sanomi/ Chikako stopped her. Sanomi winced and she just wanted to take on Anko so bad. It's not that she disliked her. It's just awkward talking to her since she was the proctor. Ibiki just smiled at Sanomi which she smiled back.

/At least the first proctor's nice./ Sanomi pouted.

"Now. Kakashi." The Hokage spoke with Kakashi while not facing him.

"Sanomi is excused. And take care of the scar. Medic nins would be treating the deepest wound later." He winked. Sanomi nodded her head and mouthed the name Sasuke. He nodded also and Sanomi walked towards Kakashi. She bowed slowly to him.

"It's nice to see you again Kakashi-sensei." She said. Kakashi put a hand on her shoulder.

"You too." Sanomi pounded her head in Kakashi's chest feeling the warmth.

"What the heck? Sanomi..." Naruto spoke up. The only response Naruto got was a smile from her.

"Forgive me." Sanomi stared at her team and turned back to Kakashi. Sakura sighed.

/At least she did the right thing.../ Sakura thought. Sanomi didn't feel like she did.

/I want her to back out other than myself. Yet she's not the girl that backs down/ Sasuke thought.

/She'll have difficulty thinking about it./

"Did I do the right thing?" Sanomi asked.

"I feel like I let the team down."

Kakashi remained motionless. "Don't worry. Individuals are fighting so there is no team in the third exam."

"But they don't know about that promise I made to the Hokage."

"It doesn't matter now. All that matters is treating those injuries. You possessed a small amount of the Aoi Tori Demon." Sanomi stared at him.

"What is that?" Hayate-sensei announced that the third exam would begin.

"I can't tell you right now." Kakashi said. He suddenly went forward Sanomi and he whispered something. But not to her.

"Chikako..." Chikako's eyes widened in the inside of the butterfly.

"Do you have a summoning scroll? To summon the Great Kochou?" She didn't know if she wanted to respond or not.

"I know you okay? Don't be scared of me. I want you to help Sanomi get rid of the scar." Chikako stayed quiet.

/SHOULD I RESPOND OR NOT/ Chikako sighed.

/Oh well. He knows already./ She took a deep breath.

"I do Kakashi-san. But what good would that do?" Kakashi smiled.

"I think you know yourself." He said. Chikako confused.

/Summon the Great Kochou? Mou...it's not gonna be happy. But...why...oh. OH/ Chikako finally understood and Sanomi had one question to ask.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW HER?" She whispered harshly.

"What? I spy on you. Even more than eavesdropping the Great Kochou Samurai." He replied. Sanomi sighed.

"That's mean." She muttered under her breath.

"Well Chikako? Do you have a scroll or whatever?" She asked. Chikako nodded.

"I do. And I know what Kakashi-san is saying."

"Well I'm glad you do." He smiled.

"But when do we do it?" Kakashi was about to respond when Sanomi was on the ground rubbing the scar. It was glowing rapidly.

"You do it now." He whispered. When the screen said Sasuke's name on it Sanomi sighed. The Hokage let Sasuke in. But if something happened in battle they would have to stop the match.

"But I don't want to miss Sasuke's match!" Sanomi said. She covered her mouth when she said that last response.

"Do I sense something?" Kakashi asked nicely.

"Iie..."

"Then get that scar out of your leg." He said in a scary tone. Sanomi was shocked. She thought Kakashi would burst into flames.

"But-"

"No time to argue. That scar is badly intact. I'm not taking no for an answer." Sanomi turned her head to the side.

"Let's go." He commanded. Sanomi was silent.

/Sanomi. Respond/ Chikako said.

/It'll be okay with me around./ Sanomi groaned as the scar kept on going.

"Fine..." Sanomi said. The Hokage announced everyone to go on the upper levels of the hall and Kakashi and Sanomi walked toward the team.

"Kakashi-sensei. Sanomi." Naruto said happily.

"Sanomi?" Sakura asked reassuringly. Sanomi just gazed at her with no emotion.

"Why are you out?" Naruto asked.

/OMG. Doesn't he know already/ Chikako thought. Sanomi shrugged.

"Naruto, I have to treat this leg. And I'm not out. Just excused." She said. Naruto finally have his answer.

"Sasuke." Kakashi whispered. Sasuke paid attention to the sensei.

"Don't use your sharingan." Sasuke smirked.

"So you know already." He said.

"We want to keep that mark under control. Just so you know if it's not we'll be stopping the match. I won't be watching you though. Have to take care of some things real fast." Sasuke turned to Sanomi who had her head down while she was talking.

"What does Sanomi have?" Sasuke asked.

"No time to explain. Just focus on the match." Kakashi walked away. "Good luck."

/Calling off the match/ Sasuke thought immediately.

"Sanomi let's go." Kakashi said. Sanomi looked at Sakura and she sighed. She made a smile and a nod. Sanomi walked over to Sasuke to embrace him tightly. Sasuke was surprised by the feeling.

/WHAT THE HECK! WHAT IS SHE DOING/ Ino thought as she saw the whole scene. She wanted to hurt Sanomi so bad.

/But. Sakura? Why aren't you doing anything/

"Please be careful." Sanomi whispered. Sasuke nodded.

/So this is love eh/ Chikako smiled.

/I don't know if I'll ever have love. I'll always have Sanomi though. That's all the love I need./

"Gomenasai for my behavior earlier." Sasuke whispered. Sanomi shook her head.

"You have an excuse. I'll be out of the Chuunin Exams Sasuke. I'll still be watching you." Sanomi said her final words to him.

"Sanomi." Kakashi waited impatiently. Sanomi bowed gratefully to Sasuke after that.

"Hai." Sanomi walked slowly towards Kakashi and went through the main hall. They were going straight down the tower and in a deserted area of the forest.

/Please be okay./ Sakura thought about Sanomi and Sasuke.

/That's it. I just have to watch him fight./

With Sanomi

Chikako appeared in her spirit form and took out a small scroll in her sleeve. Kakashi was holding Sanomi down as she was sitting in front of Chikako.

"Sanomi. Your leg." Chikako commanded. Sanomi let her leg lay down in front of her. Chikako laid the scroll over the scar and spread glitter everywhere.

"Sensei. Tell me about the-"

"Of course." Kakashi interrupted.

"The Aoi Tori Demon. Boy, that was a long time ago." Kakashi rubbed his head.

"Just explain so that you can watch Sasuke." Sanomi said.

"I'm worried about him."

"It's a blue phoenix flying everywhere. Its main area was around the Sound Area." Sanomi's eyes widened.

/Olivia's headband had a Sound nin symbol. Does that mean.../

"Aoi Tori Demon possesses in mostly girls or women from abandoned villages. Did someone hurt you during the exams?" Kakashi asked. Sanomi didn't want to say friend so-

"It was a girl that scrapped me. She had a dagger."

"Oh. The Aoi Tori Dagger. Very common for a Tori user. Sanomi if had more scars you would become a half demon of the Aoi Tori since the real user has the full demon inside. You would be changed into a bird." Sanomi turned around to see him.

"A BIRD! I WAS JUST GETTING USED TO BECOMING A BUTTERFLY!" Sanomi pouted. Chikako giggled.

"Well it's only one scar." Kakashi said smirking under the mask.

"But if it's not treated for a long time you would become one. You made a right decision okay?" Sanomi nodded her head. She felt much more confident of backing down. She'll get over it though.

"But what does the Aoi Tori do?" She asked.

"The user who possesses the demon would become the phoenix itself. Terrorizing the villages as it goes with magnificent power. You have to get rid of that scar so I'll leave Chikako in your hands. Come back to the main hall ASAP." Kakashi said and he disappeared.

/Olivia...the phoenix? No way.../ Sanomi thought.

/And another thing. If I get rid of the scar then that jutsu I possessed would be gone too/

"Sanomi." Sanomi stared at Chikako who was ready.

"Use the sword and stab in the side of the scroll. Use a small amount of blood to stick in the scroll." Sanomi nodded and held her sword. She bit her thumb and blood was placed in the scroll.

"Hold it..." Chikako commanded. The scroll suddenly shook by itself waiting for something.

"Do it now!" Chikako said. Sanomi quickly stabbed the scroll on the left side and suddenly a line started to form through the scroll. The scroll had disappeared so suddenly and everything was quiet.

"Uh...Chikako-san?" Sanomi whispered. Chikako stayed silent until her scar started to glow. Sanomi groaned and Chikako's eyes glowed. A large butterfly appeared out of nowhere and Sanomi was shocked.

"Wha-what is that?" Sanomi pointed to the butterfly in front of her.

"GREAT KOCHOU! COMMAND ME!" Chikako shouted. The beautiful insect flew high in the air and flew behind Sanomi in a large thump.

"Chikako!" Sanomi said.

/The Great Kochou/

"TAKE OUT THE DEMON THAT IS WITHIN HER!" Chikako said. The insect transformed into something that Sanomi could not believe. It turned into a regular sized human!

It was beautiful young woman who had long brown hair that reached her waist yet it was tied into a bun and pony tail at the same time. She had hazel eyes and was wearing a red silky kimono. On her head was a small silver tiara and on the middle of it was a shiny emerald. The kimono was decorated with flowers and butterflies flew around her as she appeared.

"Kariko Sanomi." The woman said. Sanomi wondered what she was going to say.

"Mirai wasn't this strong. But you are. I'm proud of you Kochou Samurai." Sanomi smiled. She had a stunning voice also like a queen.

"Thank you." Sanomi said. The woman kneeled down to her leg.

"This needs to be treated right?" She asked softly. Sanomi nodded. She was so confused. How could a large insect suddenly turn into a woman so stunning?

The woman felt the scar with her soft hand and suddenly pushed her hand toward the scar with a glow. Sanomi groaned loudly and started to scream. On the ground a butterfly shaped mark was under the both of them. Chikako's eyes suddenly faded away and she watched as the Great Kochou treated her. Sanomi struggled with the pain and the woman pushed harder to the scar.

Once the woman was satisfied she let go. Everything that was so bright faded away like a candle. A calm wind blew softly and everything was done. Sanomi opened her eyes and noticed that the scar had disappeared. It was gone! Just like that! Sanomi stared at her with awe and the woman smiled once more. She kissed Sanomi in the forehead to relax her.

"Na-namae desu ka?" Sanomi asked. The woman whispered something in her ear.

"Akemi." She said. She walked over to Chikako and she kneeled down in front of her. She took a couple of Chikako's silver hair and put it in the back.

"She's very lovely." She whispered. Chikako nodded and hugged the woman tightly. The woman disappeared out of existence and the scroll suddenly revived again.

"So...that's the Great Kochou?" Sanomi asked. Chikako nodded.

"She's my leader." Chikako responded.

/I haven't seen that form in a long time./ Chikako thought. Sanomi rubbed where her scar used to be and stood up wobbly.

"Whoa!" Sanomi fell back down and Chikako laughed.

"Come on. Let's see how Sasuke is holding up." Chikako helped Sanomi up and she grabbed the scroll. Chikako snapped her fingers and Sanomi now revealed her wings.

"Nani?" Sanomi asked. Chikako smiled and Sanomi flew high in the air. Chikako followed with her own form. Sanomi was finally out of the scar phase and was flying towards the main hall.

Main Hall

Sanomi saw Sasuke on the ground and the sensei declared Sasuke the winner. Sasuke was about to fall when Kakashi appeared behind him while reading his perverted book. Sanomi rushed over as her wings disappeared but she walked with pain.

/Stupid wound. I thought the Great Kochou would heal it/ Sanomi thought. Her head was so dizzy that she could be unconscious any minute. Overall she overheard Kakashi saying that Sasuke used Lee's technique and using the Lion Barrage as the finishing move. Sanomi thought incredibly.

/The Lion's Barrage? Wow.../ She thought. She saw a couple of nins taking the opponent to the hospital yet a nin went near Kakashi and Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke. We have to treat your injuries." He said.

"I think you're out of your league." Kakashi said. The medic nin was confused.

"I'll be taking care of him." He finally ended his conversation.

"Sasuke..." Sanomi moaned as she walked a little closer but it was too late.

_**THUMP**_

She was on the ground.

"Hmm?" Kakashi looked behind him.

"Medic nin. Quick!" Kakashi shouted. Everyone turned to Sanomi who was unconscious. Sasuke was the most shocked. He wanted to stand up but Kakashi settled him down. The Medic nin quickly rushed over and carried Sanomi.

/What? Sanomi/ Ino thought.

/That girl. She's so quiet among us. Troublesome/ Shikamaru thought.

/Sanomi-chan.../ Hinata thought. /What happened/

/Hm. Neji/ Tenten looked at Neji and he was staring right at Sanomi.

/What's the deal with her? I want to find out./ Neji thought.

/Sanomi. She looks beautiful like flower. How hard to see her unconscious./ Lee thought.

/But my youthful heart is with Sakura. Yet I care for her also.../ Hard to decide for Lee eh?

/Her chakra is gone. I sensed so much chakra from her earlier./ Gaara thought. Kankuro and Temari were wondering about the girl too.

/Well, the scar is gone. That's good./ Kakashi thought as he stared at her leg.

"SANOMI!" Naruto shouted.

"SANOMI-CHAN!" Sakura did the same. Sanomi moaned a bit and Chikako was right next to her in butterfly form.

"Chikako..." Sanomi whispered something to her.

"I'll be all right. Just keep an eye on Sasuke." Sanomi said. Chikako didn't want to leave Sanomi's side but she had to say something.

"Just...do...it..." Sanomi was unconscious again. Chikako quickly did a command and flew towards Sasuke.

"All right. Up you go. You're coming with me." Kakashi kneeled down towards Sasuke and touched his shoulder.

"We got to seal the curse mark."

"What? Now? Before the preliminaries? But I want to see who makes it." Sasuke countered.

"Forget it."

"But-"

"No. Don't try to argue with me. I already argued with Sanomi so I cut enough slack for you."

"Come on. Let's go." No matter how hard Sasuke didn't want to he had to command. He stood up with his hand on his mark and walked. Kakashi followed.

"Sasuke-san." Sasuke turned behind him and noticed a gold butterfly on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about Sanomi. She'll be all right. She's more worried about you so please seal the curse mark quickly." Chikako said.

"What happened to her firstly?" Sasuke whispered for Kakashi not to hear.

"She just had too much exhaustion of the scar. The scar's gone Sasuke-san." Sasuke sighed in relief.

"She told me to keep an eye on you so..."

"Nani? Iie. Just go to her. She needs you the most." Sasuke argued.

"I'll be fine. Tell Sanomi that when she wakes up." Sasuke left Chikako in a daze and Chikako had no choice but to follow the medic nin who was holding Sanomi.

/My duty is to protect you Sanomi-chan. From thick and thin./ At that time the fight of Zaku and Shino was up and running.

Hospital (A/N: I don't know...)

Sanomi was placed on a white hospital bed. Luckily the window from her room was open. Chikako quickly went inside and saw Sanomi sleeping. She changed into her regular form and sighed.

/Whoo...worried for a second there Sanomi./ Chikako thought. She sat on her bed and noticed the leg was already bandaged. A soft wind washed through Chikako and she just watched Sanomi sleep. Another thing to notice about Sanomi was that her clothes were changed. She was now wearing a white gown that patients usually wear. Her clothes were placed in a box.

A couple of minutes had passed and a nurse opened the door. Chikako quickly hid under the bed in order not to be caught.

"Kariko. Kariko Sanomi?" The nurse whispered softly in Sanomi's ear but Sanomi wasn't waking up.

"Oh well. I'll just leave the food here." The nurse left a couple of things for Sanomi to eat and closed the door. Chikako looked around to see if everything was safe and she appeared by Sanomi's side again.

"Mm..." Chikako heard moans from Sanomi.

"Let me see the light...Livi..." Chikako wondered what was going on.

"Livi..."

_**Yume**_

Sanomi was in a plague of darkness. She was the only one there and everything was silent.

"Sanomi..." Sanomi turned to the side and saw that Olivia was sitting by a piano. Lights were on her and she was the spotlight.

/It seemed I met Olivia more that just a year. I had to work with her on a project./ Sanomi thought.

She looked so young like a eight-year-old. Sanomi saw something else. She saw herself when she was eight also. She was wearing a white kimono with a light blue obi. Her hair was down and had braids with blue ribbons at the end. On the side of her hair there was a barrette shaped of a butterfly.

"Please join me..." Olivia smiled. The young Sanomi walked over to Olivia and sat next to her. The old Sanomi just watched from high in the air.

"Olivia?" Olivia was in a black kimono with a white obi. It was decorated beautifully and her sleeves had white flowers. Her hair was nicely combed and on the side of her hair there was a peach blossom.

"Nani?" Olivia turned the sheet pages and found a song to play.

"Olivia?"

"NANI Haru-chan?" Olivia asked. It was a little nickname. Olivia's was Yuki.

"Are...you okay?" Sanomi asked. Olivia was confused.

"Of course I am. Are you okay yourself?" She asked. Sanomi shook her head.

"Forgive me." Sanomi took a look at the piece.

"Ah! It's our song." Sanomi saw the title of the song. It was called Gravity by Maaya Sakamoto.

"Can you please sing Haru-chan?" Olivia asked. Sanomi blushed.

"Yuki-chan. You know I'm not a good singer..." Sanomi countered.

"Please?" Olivia did her puppy eyes. Sanomi sighed.

"Fine." Olivia started to play the melody while Sanomi was getting ready. It was a soft and sad melody and Sanomi put a lot of feeling to the song.

Gravity(I recommend this song if you want to hear what it really sounds like XD)

Maaya Sakamoto

_Been a long road to follow_

_Been there and gone tomorrow _

_Without saying good-bye to yesterday_

_Are the memories I hold still valid?_

_Or have the tears deluded them?_

_Maybe this time tomorrow_

_The rain will seize to follow_

_And the mist will fade into one more today_

_Something somewhere out there keeps calling_

_Am I going home?_

_Will I hear someone singing solace to the silent moon?_

_Zero gravity, what's it like?_

**Olivia&Sanomi: **_Am I alone?_

_Is somebody there beyond these heavy aching feet?_

_Still the road keeps on telling me to go on_

_Something is calling me_

_I feel the gravity of it all_

Olivia kept on playing the melody until it ended.

"That was beautiful Sanomi-chan." She said.

Reality

Chikako saw Sanomi drop down tears.

_**Yume**_

"Thank you." Sanomi embraced Olivia tightly never wanting to let go.

_You'll always be my friend..._

_**End Yume**_

Sanomi woke up and wiped the tears that were suddenly down her face.

"Man." Sanomi pounded her fist on the bed.

"Sanomi." Chikako whispered. Sanomi stared at Chikako.

"I thought I told you to keep an eye on Sasuke." Sanomi said coldly.

"I'm sorry. I did but he told me to come to you." Sanomi sighed.

/It was just a dream. I wanted it to be normal. Kanaetai naa./ Sanomi covered her face and she took a bottle of water left by the nurse.

Sanctuary(A/N: Where Sasuke got his mark sealed. Calling it a sanctuary)

Kakashi and Sasuke were all alone in the sanctuary. It had a lot of dark poles and Sasuke was somehow in the middle. Kunais were placed and Kakashi had some crimson substance in his hands. He wrote on the floors and on Sasuke's back. They were not normal letterings.

"Okay. Are you ready?" He asked the boy. Sasuke just nodded his head. Kakashi began to do hand signs and when the last one was dog-

"Curse Sealing!" Kakashi touched Sasuke's mark and a glow of pain was on Sasuke. He screamed as the letterings started to move and go to Sasuke's curse mark. Once it was done Sasuke was exhausted.

"There. It's sealed. But remember one thing." Sasuke paid attention as he was panting.

"The Sealing is way stronger than you and your will. So if you push yourself it'll appear again." Kakashi explained to him. Sasuke was unable to say anything as he fell to the ground.

"Amazing. Too exhausted to argue." Kakashi thought.

"Well it's nice to see you again." Kakashi was in shock. Two figures appeared behind him-Orochimaru and Olivia.

"You." Kakashi whispered. He saw Orochimaru whispering to Olivia and she smirked. She closed her eyes to sense the chakra she needed and she found it.

"Kakashi Hatake. Pleasure to meet you. Vi is the name." Olivia saw Sasuke on the ground and she smirked.

"What do you know? Uchiha's on the ground. Kariko won't like it. He he." Olivia disappeared in the sanctuary.

"Where is that girl going?" Kakashi asked.

"My, my. Picky one eh? Well she's just going to a Kochou Spirit. What do you think?" Orochimaru slithered. Kakashi's eyes widened.

/Sanomi/

/But I got no time. No/

Hospital

Sanomi was eating a couple of cherries to regain her strength. The leg was killing her. She was happy though that the scar was gone. Chikako smiled as she ate. At one point she didn't think that Sanomi would eat, despite her picky behavior. But she was doing fine. Sanomi touched her sword and wondered about that Akemi character.

/What does she have/ Sanomi thought.

/I thought Chikako was the spirit itself. Now there's another one? Hold on. Chikako is the guardian so...oh./ She was totally confused. She gripped her sword once more.

"SANOMI WATCH OUT!" Sanomi ducked her head and a kunai stabbed a closet.

"Who are you?" Sanomi shouted as she was positioned to fight. Suddenly something grabbed her in the shoulders. Sanomi saw two large blue birds and they were biting her shoulders and lifting her up.

"Sanomi!" Chikako shouted. She took out her Crest Steel Bow and she shot the two birds. They squawked with pain yet they kept on going. They now used their talons tightly. Sanomi was now lifted out and she was outside the window. She saw the incredible height she was seeing yet the birds didn't let go. Chikako kept shooting them but they wouldn't die.

"They're immortal!" Chikako shouted. Sanomi struggled to get out of the grip but now she was landing safely? on a deserted field she had never seen before. The birds flew away and Chikako did one last blow. Now the birds died.

"Hello. Kariko. Sanomi." A voice said in front of Sanomi.

* * *

A/N: Haha! Another cliffie. Forgive me. I think it's one of the longest chappies I've done so far. And just so you know, Sanomi might be fighting in the third exam. There will be a couple of OC's and bad guys for her so...I have to plan a lot...Forgive me if it's not what you wanted to happen. 

Horray!

Dropping hints for the next chappie: This will be the last and final battle of Sanomi and Olivia. Hope you are ready to experience the fight of a lifetime! Hehe. Tune in next time.


	23. HOSHI NO KOCHOU STRIKE!

A/N: Hope you suffered enough from the cliffie. Sorry. And for the next chapter it might take a while. I have to set up more of the plot and make up more OCs. Only one though so don't worry. I'm sure it will be done in no time. So please be patient. Oh, and Happy early 4th of July lol.

Here's Chapter 23! Enjoy!

Dimensions

Chapter 23: HOSHI NO KOCHOU STRIKE!

* * *

Field

"Olivia." Sanomi whispered as she saw the figure once more. Olivia smirked.

"I told you its Vi. Olivia is gone. And I'm glad I found you." Olivia appeared quickly in the sitting Sanomi and she pulled her dagger.

"Vi is not necessary for me right now." Sanomi muttered. Olivia frowned.

/The Aoi Tori Dagger.../ Sanomi thought as it was on her throat. It was hard and cold.

"Hm..." Olivia took a look at Sanomi's appearance. "It seemed the leg is paralyzed from the fight. I'm glad." Olivia took one last glance and she couldn't believe what she saw. Her leg showed no sign of blue.

"WHERE IS THE SCAR?" She asked madly. With a chance Sanomi kicked her in the chest and she back flipped away.

"WHERE IS IT?" Olivia yelled as she was on the ground. Sanomi scoffed slowly.

"It's gone. I took it away." Sanomi answered with no emotion. Olivia got up and she had another pair of blue birds. Olivia smoothed their feathers and she looked at her despicable friend.

"You shouldn't. You should be like me as punishment for leaving me all alone." Sanomi gasped. That was this all about? That she couldn't hang around with her for like a minute?

"I didn't leave you alone Livi-chan and you know it!" Sanomi shouted. Olivia growled at that remark and she charged with her larger sword. Sanomi did the same with the Kochou Sword and both clashed.

Chikako knew what was giving Olivia strength now. The birds were flying over her head as she out more blows in Sanomi. Chikako shot arrows and the birds were back to being immortal again.

/Darn./ Chikako thought.

/I don't know what else to do.../ Sanomi clashed more with her sword that strong winds were gusting them. Sanomi quickly slashed Olivia's sword away and she punched hard on the chest. Olivia fell down and Sanomi pinned her down with hidden shurikens.

"Olivia. You got it all wrong." Sanomi muttered. She went over to Olivia who was laying down but then the Olivia on the ground started to disappear.

/Nani/ Sanomi thought but then she was on a headlock with Olivia. Sanomi was already out of breath by the tightness of the grip.

"Hah." Snakes suddenly started to arrive towards Olivia and she smiled.

"Let the snakes bind you." Olivia went away and Sanomi was out of breath by the headlock. Snakes slithered around her ankles and Sanomi tried to get out of it. But nothing was working. She saw Olivia charging back with her sword and Sanomi quickly made hand signs.

"Petal Dance no jutsu!" Sanomi was in a pink orb and snakes screeched by the petals. The birds were also hit but still flew high in the air. Sanomi ran with as much speed as she could to get behind Olivia.

Olivia snapped her fingers and the dagger appeared in her hands again. Sanomi blocked the dagger that was flying towards her and she slashed the sleeve of Olivia's shirt. The sleeve was now gone and Olivia stood motionless.

"There's no way you could bring me back Kariko." Olivia whispered harshly.

"BECAUSE I'M STAYING THE WAY I AM!" Olivia called the two birds over and they both landed on her shoulder. Looking at the red eyes they were not normal. Sanomi stayed back as Chikako was now on her shoulder. Olivia did hand signs and suddenly the two birds changed. Sanomi couldn't believe what she was seeing. The two birds were clones of Olivia.

"Can you find me?" The three Olivias asked.

Sanomi was outnumbered. All of clones ran towards Sanomi with sharp swords. Sanomi quickly dodged a couple of slashes and the process kept going until she got tired. She had to block a couple of hits before she gets away. She quickly went under but when she punched or kicked the clones they wouldn't disappear.

/This is exactly like the Forest of Death except it's not genjutsu. They just charge at you until you're exhausted./ Sanomi thought as she dodged one more slash.

Abruptly a slash was made on Sanomi's white gown and she saw the rip of the dress. The clones smirked and Sanomi had to find the real Olivia swiftly. What could be the difference? Sanomi looked at the clones for a second before they could charge back again.

/Chikako can you sense something from them/ She asked the spirit.

/Hold on. One of them is thinking differently.../

/CAN YOU READ MINDS/ Sanomi asked hesitantly.

/No I SENSE it. I don't know.../ Sanomi stared at the clones. The left one looked a little awkward. And not knowing it was the real Olivia. She was thinking about something.

_**Flashback**_

Three boys were laughing at a dark eerie alley in Tokyo, Japan. They were teasing a small little girl that looked like a five-year-old. She was crying desperately for help. It was little Kariko Sanomi.

"Hmph. This girl is impossible." The boy laughed.

"Yeah." The others said at the same time.

"Stop!" Sanomi cried.

"Stop!" The boys mocked her.

"No." Was their other answer. Sanomi wanted to run away but the two other boys pinned her down to the ground. Sanomi was soaking wet since it was raining outside. Thunder was heard and Sanomi was so scared. She was just walking home from school when the boys that look like six-year-olds got her.

"Let her go."

The three boys turned around and they saw a girl with a stick in her hand. She was wearing a small white kendo outfit.

"Oh yeah? What if we don't?" One of them asked.

"What are you going to do about it?" The girl was silent for a while until Sanomi saw something amazing. The girl charged toward the boys with the stick and she hit them all over the place. The boys shouted in pain until they were unconscious. The girl landed safely in the ground and she saw Sanomi wiping her tears away.

"Come on. I'll take you home." The girl said. Sanomi shook her head. The girl frowned.

"Come on. I took care of those guys for you so they won't bother you anymore." The girl gave a reassuring hand and Sanomi thought she was an angel saving her life. She took the hand gently feeling her own soaked hands. The girl took out an umbrella in her blue backpack and she covered both of them in.

_**End Flashback**_

/I did everything for you./ The left Olivia thought and she told the other clones to go away. She didn't need this much help anymore. She wanted to get Sanomi in her hands.

/Sanomi. She stopped the clones./ Chikako thought.

/I know that. Let's strike./ Sanomi waited for Olivia's move and it was a charge attack. She clanked her sword back and forth. Sanomi quickly snatched another shuriken and tried to throw it. Olivia swiftly dodged the shuriken and went down. Sanomi looked down at Olivia and without knowing Olivia kicked her. Sanomi was on the ground and Olivia pinned her again.

"All this time you never repaid anything for me." Olivia said coldly. Sanomi looked at her with intent.

"I wanted love from you but you never gave me anything at all. The gifts for my birthday. The gifts for fun. They were not real love. They were replacements of love. And I wanted something more from you." Olivia took out her dagger.

"What love do you want? The love that has a heart or the love that has eternal darkness?" Sanomi asked whimpering.

"Your definition of love is impossible to give Livi-chan. You know that. I never understood you before but now I do." Sanomi whispered.

"How can you understand me? You're nothing more than my imagination." Olivia pointed the dagger closer.

"Wrong." Olivia wondered why she said that but it was too late. Sanomi had made another kawarimi jutsu and she punched Olivia to the ground. Sanomi kicked her high in the air and she slammed her down. A gigantic hole was in the field and Sanomi went down in an instant.

/Olivia. This is not you./ Sanomi thought desperately. As the dust cleared from the hole Sanomi couldn't believe what was in the hole. It was Olivia with the same two birds. Sanomi heard her chant something and her body was covered with dark blue chakra. She smirked and climbed all the way up from the steep hole.

/Nani/ Sanomi thought. As Olivia kept on walking she thought about another time of her life.

_**Flashback**_

"What's your name?" Sanomi asked the kind girl that saved her. The rain was pouring so much that it was hard to see the sidewalk.

"My name is Wong, Olivia. And..." Olivia waited for Sanomi's name yet she was so shy.

"Aw please? I told you my name." Olivia pleaded.

/Well she did say her name.../ Sanomi thought.

"Kariko Sanomi." She whispered.

"What was that?" Olivia asked.

"Sanomi."

"Nani?"

"Sanomi!" Sanomi shouted her name.

"There. There. That's all I want to know. How old are you Sanomi?" Olivia asked as she held on to the kendo stick tightly.

"Five." Sanomi said.

"Hah. Same with me." Olivia smiled. Sanomi stared at her with amazement and kept on walking.

"Are you suppose to go to your mommy?" Sanomi asked.

"No. My mom picks me up. Don't worry about it. I notice you walk home a lot. I was eager to meet you." Sanomi was surprised.

"You wanted to meet me? Even though I'm a stranger to you?"

"Yeah you look really interesting. But you got to stand up to yourself." Olivia commented.

"Take my stick for example. I practice a lot on an art called kendo. It's for defense. I stay strong no matter what I do with this stick." Sanomi stared at it and Olivia smiled.

"Do you want to hold it?" She asked. Sanomi nodded her head happily and Olivia gave the stick to her. Sanomi waved it around for a while and she was feeling a lot better. They arrived at the house.

"Here." Sanomi lend the stick back to her.

"Nah. Keep it. Who knows when you need it." Olivia winked as she said good-bye. Sanomi was confused but saw the stick in her hand. She stared at the kendo stick for a long time. She turned the key and saw that her brother was waiting.

"Where were you? You're soaking wet. I told you to take the umbrella." Touya said at age of ten.

"Gomenasai nii-san." Sanomi said. Touya saw the cuts and bruises from Sanomi's arm. Touya got a hold on one of them

"What happened?" He asked desperately.

"Na-nande mou nai." Sanomi said weakly.

"Iie. We have to clean you up before mom and dad get home. Come on." Touya pulled Sanomi inside.

_**End Flashback**_

Olivia screamed in pain and she was down on the ground. Sanomi gasped and dropped her sword. She swiftly went over to her friend yet Olivia slammed her down to the ground. The blue chakra formed bigger and bigger until Olivia's eyes turned sapphire.

/That was the same color when I...OH NO/ Sanomi stood up quickly and shook Olivia to the shoulders. Olivia wanted to push her away yet the strength of the chakra was going on and on.

"CHIBA NO AOI JUTSU!" Olivia shouted and she burst out explosive feathers. Sanomi went to the ground to avoid the feathers yet Olivia punched her hard in the chest.

"AOI TORI PHOENIX TRIPLE ATTACK!" Olivia slammed Sanomi down and kicked her high in the air.

/This is a taijutsu./ Sanomi thought as she was in pain. Olivia punched her triple times and kicked her around in the same amount. Olivia unleashed her blue chakra and slammed her down with one kick. Sanomi was hit towards the ground and Olivia stood motionless. She started to do more hand signs and Sanomi weakly did the same.

"PETAL DANCE NO JUTSU!"

"CHIBA NO AOI JUTSU!"

Both did this at the same time and Sanomi was the first to hit. Pink petals and blue feathers flew everywhere in a collision. Sanomi's cheek had a cut and Olivia's arm was injured. She held it tight.

Sanomi jumbled to stand and Chikako had to do something. She peeked inside her quiver and saw a rainbow-covered arrow. She never saw this before and she had to take her chance. She put it in the bow and aimed at Olivia.

/Chikako-san.../ Chikako heard Sanomi's voice and she looked from below.

/Don't...hit...yet.../

/Kedo.../

/Just don't./ Chikako lowered her bow and amazingly Sanomi stood up. Olivia stood up and did the same.

"Livi-chan! I want you to listen. All my life I'm always like this. All my life I promised myself that I won't give up. But everything keeps getting in my way. I always want to push but...nothing happens. You? I don't know what to describe you. You've been such a guardian to me. Remember that letter that I sent you?" Sanomi asked. Olivia stood still and silent. But she was thinking about that letter.

Letter

_Dear Livi-chan,_

_If you are reading this, then you are probably moving already. All I want to say is that I'm going to miss you. You've been such a guardian to me and I want you to feel the same about me. I may be weak in front of you, but I am strong. I promise myself that I would be just like you. Strong, wise, and special. Special? I don't know but it might happen lol. Just please remember me and contact no matter what. _

_Your friend,_

_Sanomi-chan/Haru-chan_

End Letter

"When I meant by being just like you, I meant by being a good friend. Not the sorrow or sadness. I never mentioned that. NEVER!" Sanomi cried.

"JUST SHUT UP! You don't know anything about me!" Olivia said in an outburst.

"I'm not perfect. The classes I take, the moving away thing that I always go through, it's just impossible to handle." Olivia's chakra was coming back.

"I have to make new friends and be lonely. I try to make new friends really I do. It's just so hard that someone would at least get an interest of me. I'm usually the one interested in them. You? YOU MUST KNOW THAT! You started to open up towards people that I was the one laid back!"

"YOU'RE WRONG!" Sanomi shouted.

"You were interested in me because you knew we had a future together. We would be both guardians for each other."

"Hah. Future? What future? My future is working with Orochimaru. You just have a weak future with a bad sword."Olivia said. Sanomi got mad in an instant but kept her cool.

"We had a lot of things in common and I shared secrets with you. You kept them with all your heart because you cared about me. You cared about my sorrow I was going though because I couldn't make friends."

"Somehow..." Sanomi chuckled.

/What/ Chikako thought.

/Why is she laughing/

"We were destined to meet with all the things in common." Sanomi whispered. Olivia's chakra blazed with anger.

"I HAD JUST ENOUGH!"

_**FLASH**_

/Olivia/ Sanomi saw something in shock. Olivia was no longer in front of her. Instead...

_**SQUAWK**_

Sanomi looked high in the sky and saw a blue phoenix flying and circling around Sanomi. It had a large sharp beak. The feathers looked like large scales covering like armor. The eyes were blazing red and red chakra overflowed it. Sanomi couldn't find Olivia anymore but then the blue phoenix pecked Sanomi hard in the chest. Sanomi was in incredible shock and fell unconscious.

"SANOMI!" Chikako shouted. The phoenix flew back high in the air and not knowing Olivia was inside the upcoming phoenix. The phoenix took over her and Olivia was now inside.

"Guess I have no choice." Chikako revealed another form, which was to be a butterfly and guardian at the same time. Nothing changed except her wings appeared and periwinkle chakra overflowed her.

"Now you're going to get it!" Chikako flew high in the air with the phoenix and Chikako rose her bow in front of it. The phoenix screeched so loudly that Chikako had trouble pointing at it.

/Steady.../ Chikako thought. She let go of the bow and let the special arrow fly towards the phoenix. The Aoi Tori Demon remained flying and when the arrow hit it the arrow suddenly disappeared.

/Oh no.../ Chikako thought. She kept shooting a huge number of arrows as she could but the phoenix didn't budge.

/Sanomi.../ Chikako looked down seeing the unconscious Sanomi.

Sanomi's Dimension

"Sanomi."

A voice was heard and Sanomi was unconscious.

"Sanomi."

The voice grew louder and Sanomi winced a bit. She rubbed her eyes and sat up. She was in total darkness again.

"Who's calling me?" Sanomi asked.

"I am."

Sanomi turned around and saw a flash of red light. It was Akemi.

"Akemi-sama." Sanomi whispered. Akemi smiled and kneeled down to her.

"Daijoubu?" She asked. Sanomi shook her head.

"I don't know what to do. I can't think of anything to calm my friend down. I'm scared." Sanomi whimpered. Akemi made a sad smile and touched Sanomi's cold cheek.

"Maybe I can help you."

Sanomi shot her head up and stared at Akemi with worried eyes. The last thing Sanomi saw was Akemi touching her shoulder. She was now unconscious again.

**Field: Chikako's POV**

Every time I shot an arrow it was useless. I started to lose my strength badly. The phoenix kept charging at me with an Air Cutter and blazing me with its fire. I don't know what else to do. Sanomi's unconscious again and her leg was still paralyzed. I'm just wondering how she got so much strength without feeling the pain in her leg. It was amazing. As for me I'm different. I should be helping Sanomi out but there's nothing I could do. Once the phoenix was charging at me I thought I was a goner. I quickly dodged yet I was falling to the ground. The last thing I felt were soft hands catching me...

**Normal POV**

"Chikako..." As Chikako opened her eyes to see her savior.

"Sanomi-chan...no way..." Her eyes widened.

Sanomi's appearance was so different now. She was smiling as she saved her guardian.

She was wearing a red dress that had a mahogany strap in the middle of her waist and a large ribbon like an obi. Sanomi's hair had a barrette to replace her two white butterfly clips. The barrette was a dragonfly with gold and diamonds decorated and a pink ribbon that peeked through her hair. The dress was decorated with butterflies and flowers but mostly festooned with a periwinkle butterfly in the back of her dress. The dress ended by her ankles and it was short-sleeved. The Kochou necklace was now on her chest and she was still wearing the ninja sandals.

All in all Chikako sensed Sanomi stronger.

"The actual Great Kochou attire. You got it." Chikako whispered. "I'm glad you're okay Sanomi-chan." Chikako moaned.

"Rest Chikako. You did a lot ever since I was gone." Sanomi whispered. Chikako nodded and she disappeared in Sanomi's necklace. Sanomi saw the phoenix flying towards the main hall and she didn't want that.

Suddenly a flute appeared in front of her and Sanomi was wondering what to do with it. She then put the flute up to her lips and played a mysterious tune unfamiliar to her. She didn't know what she was playing but something made her play. All of a sudden something became visible beneath her and the Great Kochou itself was carrying her! It flew high in the air and she hung on tight.

When the phoenix was near the main hall where the fights were held it sensed something fast coming its way.

"Akemi charge!" Sanomi commanded. The Great Kochou quickly pushed the phoenix to the side so it could avoid the tower. The phoenix landed in a crash yet flew high again. Sanomi recovered her sword before she rode Akemi.

The phoenix's eyes started to glow and Olivia rose with sharp fangs out of its body. She went through the phoenix like a ghost. Sanomi gasped about what she was seeing. Olivia held her sword tightly and she commanded the Aoi Tori phoenix to fly.

"Are you ready Akemi-sama?" Sanomi whispered. Akemi nodded with its antennas. Akemi started to have a glow flash in its wings and Sanomi charged. Olivia did the same and gave out a blue flash.

"TORI EATS KOCHOU!" Olivia shouted. With the right timing both of them jumped to slash each other. But Sanomi had other plans. She quickly sprouted her Kochou wings.

"GOT YOU!" Olivia shouted but it was a clone she slashed.

"NANI?" Olivia screamed. She turned around and saw Sanomi doing something else. She was striking towards the phoenix. Her main target.

"NO!" Olivia shouted. She sprout out blue wings and flew as fast as she could.

But she was too late.

"NOW SANOMI! DO IT!" Akemi shouted. Sanomi nodded as she got close to the phoenix. But something stopped her. Her eyes...grew red.

"SANOMI!" Chikako shouted. Sanomi was out of control by the power of the sword. She tried controlling it as hard as she could. Her eyes were flashing onyx and crimson. She fought over it until finally the crimson was gone.

/She fought it by herself. Something bad could've happened./ Chikako thought. Sanomi was now shaken up but ready to perform a skill Akemi taught her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**"HOSHI...!" **Sanomi's Kochou Sword shone a multicolored blade. On top of the point there was a small spinning star. It kept on charging chakra Sanomi was giving.

**"KOCHOU..." **Once the blade was officially done and the multicolored blade was breath taking. The star shot up high in the sky and burst like a firework.

**"STRIKE!" **Sanomi sped many miles per hour and it was spectacular. She slashed triple the times on the sword and her finishing move was a stab.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The phoenix screeched with pain. Sanomi stabbed harder and the phoenix was done. With a last look with its intent eyes the Aoi Tori Demon was out of breath.

Gone.

Forever.

Not to disturb another girl ever again. It disappeared in a cloud of sapphire dust.

Sanomi landed safely on the ground because of her Kochou wings and suddenly she spotted Olivia pummeling towards the ground.

"AKEMI!" Sanomi pointed. Akemi nodded and she flew towards Olivia to catch her. Her blue wings were gone and she looked so exhausted. Akemi landed towards the deserted field and chaos was over.

"Olivia..." Sanomi walked over to her friend and laid her in the smooth grass.

"OLIVIA!" Sanomi tried waking her up. But nothing was working. She then started to sing another song they both loved.

Yubiwa

Maaya Sakamoto

_Namida ga ato kara afuredashite_

_saigo no egao ga nijinde mienai no_

_ikanaide ikanaide koko ni ite_

_sora e hikari kakenukete-yuku_

End Song

Olivia winced hearing it and she opened her eyes calmly.

"Huh?" Olivia whispered. Sanomi grew tears.

"Y-Yuki-chan?" Sanomi whimpered. Olivia sat up seeing her friend.

"What happened?" Olivia moaned. Sanomi noticed that her clothes changed back to the white gown. Olivia looked around seeing the devastating area they were in now. The large hole and the dust clearing off. Olivia saw Sanomi's appearance-ruined and ripped. Olivia only had one question in her mind.

"Did I do this?" Sanomi didn't know how to answer this and Akemi was gone. She was probably back in the scroll again.

"Answer me...Haru-chan..." Sanomi gasped. She said her name. Her actual name.

"If I did..." Olivia developed tears so badly.

"GOMENASAI!" Olivia embraced Sanomi tightly that Sanomi was smiling. Her friend was out of the demon and everything was relaxed.

"Olivia..." Sanomi reassured her.

"I HURT YOU! DON'T YOU SEE?"

"Calm down. Just tell me something." Olivia listened as she sniffled.

"How did you get that Aoi Tori Demon?" Olivia was silent until she answered. She replayed the flashback.

**_Flashback: Olivia's POV_**

I was just walking around the neighborhood thinking about Sanomi.

/How did Sanomi disappear just like that/ I thought. I felt so miserable. Was it me that gave her the sorrow to get out of this world?

Thinking about the terrible things I might've done I spotted a blue feather. It looked so beautiful that I wanted to touch it. But once I touched it I was in a trance. I thought more about Sanomi and thought about the things she couldn't do.

But I wasn't like that.

It seemed the feather gained more control over me and I knew how to enter the ninja world to seek her. To seek power and vengeance.

I turned my back.

I felt so bad. I tried to fought over it but it was stronger. So I had to gain stronger myself. But it was too strong that I thought more about killing her. Murdering her into shreds.

_**End Flashback**_

Sanomi was silent after hearing that. She was the weak point of them all and it affected Olivia. She didn't know she caused all this. But hearing it from her friend was overwhelming.

"Yuki-chan. That doesn't mean you have the right to hurt me. The demon took over you and I couldn't understand-"

"Haru-chan..." Sanomi stopped and stared at her friend.

"I'm sorry." Olivia cried more.

"What was I to think that you gave me sorrow? You gave me more strength in order to fight what was wrong. I just...feel so terrible. Now look at you. You had to fight me in order for me to relax and calm down."

"It was the least I could do so you wouldn't do much devastation. The Aoi Tori Demon must've immobilized you. But..."

"Yell at me."

"Nani?" Sanomi asked.

"**YELL. AT. ME.**" Olivia said as she had her head down. Sanomi shook her head.

"**YELL. AT. ME.**" Olivia repeated. Sanomi shook her head more and tears ran through her cheeks.

"No. Later. I'll yell at you later for everything. But I'm glad you're back to your regular self Yuki-chan. You're safe now." Olivia wiped away her own tears.

"I feel like going home now." Olivia whispered. Sanomi nodded her head.

But the problem was that her chakra was down making that powerful move. She learned it so fast because of Akemi's strength and Chikako's wisdom. Olivia helped too. She was courageous in the other world that Sanomi was easier to face her. She was so tired but she'll try once more. Olivia sat down and waited to go home.

"Promise you'll see me again?" Olivia asked.

"I want you to train and be in the ninja world. During the summer I might've been missing a lot of fencing practices." She smiled. Sanomi nodded her head for agreement.

"Sanomi." Sanomi faced her.

"Arigatou gozaimasu." She said. Sanomi winced yet she made a smile and chuckled. She never felt better in her whole life. Olivia was just in a daze. She was never mad at her in the first place. Power over controlled her and her mind just went blank.

Yet it hurts to feel something that serious.

"Forgive me for everything that I've done to you." Sanomi put her finger to her lips. She didn't have enough chakra and she didn't know how she was going to help her friend.

"Sanomi-chan..." Sanomi looked at her shoulder and spotted Chikako in butterfly form. She was holding something so small yet Sanomi shrieked when it turned into something big. Sanomi gazed at what's in front of her. It was the kendo stick Olivia gave her when she was young.

"The stick?" Sanomi whispered. Chikako nodded. Sanomi laid the stick in front of Olivia and she whispered the magical words. Nothing was working. She didn't perform anything with her chakra. Yet something happened. Olivia had blue chakra overflowing her and she smiled.

"It's all right Sanomi. I can do it." Olivia said. Sanomi was shocked to hear this and she smiled.

"Okay." Sanomi stabbed the sword into the grass and waited for Olivia to go back to their world. Tokyo, Japan.

"Ja ne my tomodachi." Olivia waved good-bye and Sanomi did the same.

"Train hard and be strong. Come back to Japan soon!" Olivia shouted until she was finally back in the other world. Sanomi sighed slowly.

"It's over. Olivia's safe now." Sanomi whispered. She was so exhausted that she laid down in the grass.

"Maybe...a nap would help..." Sanomi closed her eyes to sleep. Chikako smiled and kissed Sanomi's forehead. Akemi appeared behind Sanomi and she carried her while flying to the hospital room.

Hospital

When it was clear in Sanomi's room Akemi laid her down in the bed. Sanomi rested peacefully until Chikako and Akemi had a talk. Akemi quickly treated the wounds as a silver aura appeared in her hands.

"How did Sanomi summon you when she didn't use the scroll?" Chikako asked. Akemi smiled.

"A Great Kochou Samurai has many different powers. The scroll was within the flute and luckily she knew how to play." Akemi laid the white covers on Sanomi.

"How is the scroll in the flute?" Chikako asked. Akemi made a sad smile.

"Chikako if you're going to be a guardian and take my place then you have to pay attention." Chikako's eyes widened.

"You knew that you were taking my place didn't you?" Chikako shook her head. Akemi chuckled.

"It's all right." Akemi patted Chikako's head. "You have plenty of time."

"I wanted Sanomi to _easily_ summon the Great Kochou. I don't want her to have much difficulty until she's more ready than you. If she keeps on biting her thumb then a lot happens." Chikako nodded in agreement.

"The scroll can be now used in the flute. Let Sanomi play instead of taking out the scroll. Otherwise trouble might strike if she doesn't take the scroll out fast." Akemi explained.

"Chikako, I want you to help Sanomi as much as you can. If you need me then you only use the scroll or Sanomi plays the flute." Chikako nodded to every word she said.

"Sanomi had just performed a powerful skill from the sword. She's tired..."

"One more question." Akemi stared at Chikako while crossing her arms.

"Why did the red eyes of the Kochou resided?" Akemi chuckled.

"Maybe, it was Sanomi's will to stop it. She was very courageous you know?" Chikako stared at sleeping Sanomi.

"Akemi-sama..." Akemi and Chikako stared at Sanomi who had her eyes a little open.

"Thank you."

Akemi smiled.

"Anything for you. Now I got to go back to my regular self." Akemi disappeared as butterflies fluttered around. She blew a kiss to Chikako and she was going to be the large Great Kochou once again inside the scroll.

"Sanomi." Chikako said.

"Hai?"

"Rest." Sanomi smiled.

"Okay." Before Sanomi could close her eyes the door opened. Chikako squeaked and she went under the bed again. Sanomi couldn't believe who it was.

"Sasuke?" She whispered.

/I CAN'T BELIEVE HE'S IN THE SAME ROOM AS ME.../ Sanomi thought softly. Sasuke was rested in another bed and a medic nin appeared before her.

"How are you? Is that leg getting better?" She asked. Sanomi pulled her covers and the wound was still there.

"A little. But I'm tired. I'm sorry if I don't leave so soon." Sanomi started to notice that the wound was treated. There was...thread to stick the wound back together. She didn't check her wound in the first place but she was walking just fine.

/Man. If I was awake I would be crying in pain by now.../ Sanomi thought sadly.

"No. No. We want you to rest in order for you to recover. Now-" The Medic nin felt Sanomi's forehead and it was burning.

"How did you get a fever so suddenly?" She asked. Sanomi shrugged.

"I got a little dizzy the first time I came here. My eyes are blurry also but I can still see." Sanomi said. The Medic nin made a frown.

"Well, we want you to rest okay?" She said smiling. Sanomi nodded and the Medic nins left as Sasuke was placed in a bed.

"I hope Sasuke-san is okay." Chikako said as the door closed. Sanomi watched him sleep and she decided to rest herself.

/You have a lot of training to go through Sanomi./ Chikako thought.

With Orochimaru

As Orochimaru disappeared earlier with that fight from Kakashi he didn't sense Olivia's chakra anymore. He sighed.

"Very well. I still have more assistants such as Kabuto. Vi was just a replacement in the meantime. Kakashi, Sasuke is an avenger. Remember that." He slithered along and was gone...for a while.

Reality

A blue flash was in the Wong Residence and everything was quiet. Olivia stepped into her messy room and laid down in her bunk bed. She didn't share it with anybody. She just kept it to herself.

Her family was wealthy and that's what started the move. Olivia felt the soft pillow on her head and thought silently to herself. She was alone in the house knowing that she doesn't hear her mother's cooking and father's shouts from the T.V. Her outoto was probably with their parents.

/I would've stayed there but...it's Sanomi's special place./ Olivia thought.

/Maybe I can visit Sanomi in the ninja world. I just have to find that door again. But I sense that she might come back./

/All in all she can take care of herself./

/Gomenasai Sanomi. Maybe we _were _destined to be together./ Olivia thought lastly and she slept. The wounds were amazingly treated by themselves.

Like nothing ever happened.

Tower: Main Hall

Naruto and Sakura were now watching a match of Kankoro. Shino who fought nicely with his bugs...Nicely won the last match? Not a good example for Shino but he's cool.

"Do you think Sanomi's okay?" Sakura whispered to Naruto.

"She'll do fine Sakura-chan." Naruto replied.

"But..." Sakura whispered.

"I promise." Naruto comforted her.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked. Naruto nodded.

"Both of them."

* * *

A/N: Well...what do you think? And please do something for me. My friend **livi510** is really desperate for reviews. Her story is called "Reality" and so far she's sad. I'm the only one who reviewed her story and...it's not really working for her. Can you read her fic? 

It's a NarutoXRockmanXFullMetalAlchemist Xover. It's really good. Just do this favor for me. You'll find her in my fav. authors list. Well see you soon:)

**Translations for Yubiwa/Ring**

As my tears keep overflowing one after another,  
I can't see your last smile through their blur.  
Please don't go, please don't go... Stay here.  
Light bursts through the sky.


	24. Sanomi's Out

Dimensions

Chapter 24: Sanomi's Out

* * *

Konoha Hospital

"Hm...Hm?" Sanomi started to open her eyes slowly. It was already half an hour she was in bed and she sat up. Chikako was waiting for her as she smiled.

"Hey." Chikako said. Sanomi nodded her head. She also smiled too. She turned to see Sasuke's bed and she knew that he was asleep.

/I'm so worried about him. Man, Orochimaru.../ Sanomi thought as she clenched her fists. But Chikako held her fist on top. Sanomi looked at her and Chikako used her other hand to feel her forehead.

"Hm. I knew that magic would work." Chikako gleefully said. Sanomi sweat dropped.

"Hm?" Sanomi was clueless. Chikako made a small gasp.

"Oh sorry. Akemi-sama was training me while you were asleep. I was able to heal the fever for you." Sanomi's eyes widened.

"That's great." Sanomi whispered. Suddenly the door opened and a nurse came in with a tray of food.

"Sanomi-chan. It seemed that your leg would be just fine. You can leave with the crutches." The nurse pointed at the crutches right next to her bed.

"When will I stop using them?" Sanomi asked. The nurse thought for a moment.

"For a couple of days. But don't do any hardcore training. Just walk with them for a while." She said and placed the food on Sanomi's bed. She bowed and waved good-bye. Sanomi did the same and couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN!" Sanomi saw the beautiful ramen in front of her. She couldn't believe that the hospital served this for her. She thought hospital food was bread and a couple of crackers. But ramen? What's going on here?

"Well, luck is on your side Sanomi-chan." Chikako smiled. Sanomi opened her mouth to eat the ramen but she was stopped with a comment.

"I controlled her." Sanomi turned to look at the guardian.

"Controlled?" She asked.

"Ha ha. Yeah. No big deal but you need decent food to eat." Chikako said. Sanomithanked her and clamped her hands together.

"Itadakimasu!" Sanomi gladly took the chopsticks and started to eat. She never felt so much better her whole life. Especially if the ramen was in front of her.

After a couple of minutes Sanomi was done with a smile.

"That was delicious!" Sanomi slurped her lips. She spotted a glass of water and drank a couple of sips.

"Should we watch the matches now?" Chikako asked. Sanomi nodded but then took a look at Sasuke.

"Chikako-san. I'm real worried about him though." She said softly. Chikako took a look at Sasuke and she made an assuring smile.

"He'll be fine Sanomi-chan. And besides aren't the ANBU black ops watching him?"

"Yeah." Sanomi looked around the room and saw no one else around. She made a frown but she shook her head.

"Yet...I want to keep watching him..." Sanomi said as she stared to look at him once more.

"I just want him to be okay. That mark could come out any second." She whispered.

"Kakashi-san already sealed it didn't he? If it does come out then the ANBU should help or the seal could work." Chikako said. Sanomi nodded with agreement then the door opened again.

"Sensei." Sanomi said. Kakashi waved a hi and went over to Sanomi's bed. Sanomi knew he might be asking questions to her but what about?

"Who was that girl who was looking for you?" Kakashi asked. Sanomi's head shot up and shook her head.

"She was the one that possessed the Aoi Tori Demon. But she's okay now. I took the demon out of her."

Kakashi couldn't believe what he was hearing. An injured girl was killing a demon? He couldn't tell if Sanomi was telling the truth because there were no injuries on her.

"Sanomi, is that the truth?" He asked. Sanomi nodded.

"Speaking of the injuries, the Kochou Spirit already healed them. So that's why you think I'm lying right?" Sanomi pointed at him. Kakashi sweat dropped.

"Uh...why would I think that?" Sanomi laughed.

"Anyway, she was my tomodachi that was possessed by it. She was covered with evil that I don't know how to describe it." Sanomi shivered thinking about it. Kakashi then pulled out the covers and noticed Sanomi's leg.

"You said the spirit healed everything right?" Kakashi asked. Sanomi agreed.

"Yeah, but the leg takes a long time. She could only heal small injuries and scars such as the one I used to have." Sanomi said.

"The leg is still a little numb and it's hard to walk. But the nurse said I can come out now." Sanomi smiled. Her sensei did the same.

"Well I'm glad." Kakashi stood up and took a look at Sasuke.

"You're worried about him huh?" Sanomi hid a blush and lied. She shook her head no.

"Ah. Don't lie now." Kakashi smirked. Sanomi blushed light pink and didn't know what to say.

"Sasuke always has a fan club of girls but it seems you have a connection to him at some point. He never showed anyone that ever since-"

"The massacre? Yeah I heard about it. I feel so sorry for him and now he has to stick to being an Avenger! It's not fair!" Sanomi groaned. Kakashi touched her shoulder to calm her down.

"If only I could... do something...help him..." Sanomi said softly.

"Just give him love." Sanomi's head shot up once more and stared at her sensei.

"All he needs is love. We are his team and we will do anything to help him." Kakashi did a thumbs-up that made Sanomi smile. He knew how to cheer up anyone.

"He'll do fine Sanomi. He's been only sleeping."

"But are you sure-"

"Hai. The mark won't be visible for a while. Don't worry." Kakashi patted her head and took her crutches.

"Now are you going? The others are more worried about you. You were excused and didn't talk much about what you were doing." Kakashi said. Sanomi knew that she had to leave Sasuke alone at some time. She nodded her head.

"Chikako. There's no need to hide anymore from me. Come out." Kakashi whispered. Chikako popped out of nowhere and nodded her head. She was glad there was one more person who could know about her. With Chikako and Kakashi's help Sanomi was out of the bed and using the crutches for support.

"Ah!" Sanomi lost her balance on the crutches and was about to fall down. But Chikako grabbed her dress and pulled her up. Sanomi sighed. She didn't know how to use crutches since this was the first time. She walked with them a little bit until she got the hang of it. When she was going through the door Kakashi didn't bother to wait for her.

"You better make a change of clothes Sanomi. I'll be seeing you soon." Kakashi disappeared.

"HEY WHAT ABOUT ME!" Sanomi shouted. She sighed. She turned to Chikako who was still in the room.

"Let's get you to the restroom. That's where you're going to change." Chikako said and she turned into her butterfy form. Sanomi nodded. She looked down knowing that she was wearing the white patient gown. She walked down and told the nurse at the counter she could go out. The nurse checked her out and Sanomi was off in the speed of light! Well...almost. She was walking with the crutches...

Tower: Restroom

Sanomi let go of the crutches and started to wash her face. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw that she was so tired. The battles were hardcore that she had to go through. But she was glad she was out with no heavy injuries.

"Sanomi..." Sanomi turned to look at Chikako and she started to burst glitter in her hands.

"Are you ready?" She asked. Sanomi nodded and she waited for the outfit Chikako was going to give her. Chikako threw a ball of glitter and Sanomi was covered with it. She waited for a while for the glitter to fade and Chikako made a smile.

"Chikako-san? Why am I wearing this again?" Sanomi was wearing the same outfit when she battled her friend. The same red dress and a mahogany strap.

"Akemi-sama told me to. She said that you're improving so much that she wants you to wear this. This is the official Kochou Samurai outfit that you are wearing." Chikako clapped her hands with joy.

Sanomi made a small smile and put on the butterfly necklace and her headband on her waist. But when she was putting it on her sword was gone. The only thing that was replaced was a flute.

"Chikako...where's my sword?" She asked.

"Sanomi. This is very important. The flute you are seeing right now can summon the Great Kochou Spirit ne? Well you have to summon your sword also. You went up a level that you have to learn a special technique in order to summon the sword. It'll be easier. Do you want to learn it?" Chikako asked. Sanomi nodded even though she was in the restroom.

"Focus your chakra on your hands. Think about the Kochou Sword with all your heart. You really need it in a tough situation. You have to focus a lot with your chakra. When you finally feel the chakra is right you make a fist and swift it across in a straight line. The sword would appear in your hands." Chikako said.

Sanomi made a fist with her right hand and she moved it in her left side.

"But would it be a waste of chakra?" Sanomi asked. Chikako shook her head.

"The chakra you are focusing right now is Kochou Chakra. You are not using your regular chakra like you do in the shinobi battle techniques. This chakra is very special and you have to use it wisely. The only time when you use this chakra is when you use the sword. Do you understand?" She asked.

"Wakari mashite." She paid more attention to her chakra and once she was satisfied she made a swift across with a line and then it was true. The sword was on her hand.

"Excellent!" Chikako smiled.

"If you want it gone then snap your fingers twice." Sanomi did and the sword was gone.

"Well that's cool. Now I free space in my waist." Sanomi said as she held her crutches.

"There are more techniques you should know. But I can't train you right now. We have to watch the matches!" Chikako said. Sanomi nodded with a smile. The door suddenly opened and she saw Sakura coming in.

"Sanomi-chan!" Sakura ran over to her and embraced.

"Sakura! Please! I can't-" Sanomi was holding her crutches tightly.

"Oh. Gomenasai. Daijoubu? How are you feeling?" Sakura asked so many questions.

"I'm fine. Just my leg. I'll be watching the matches right now. Did I miss anything?" Sanomi asked.

"Well there were bugs and puppets that we mostly saw." Sakura answered. Sanomi shivered. In the anime on TV she thought about Kankuro's puppet. It was so freaky she had nightmares. But she was glad that she didn't saw it in real life.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"Changing clothes and washing up." Sanomi said.

"I'm doing the same. Wait for me okay?" Sakura went over to the sink and started to wash some of her hair back and her face. She then saw another girl coming over. It was Ino. Sakura made a glare at her.

"You know. We haven't exactly met Sanomi." Ino said. Sanomi shrugged.

"The name's Yamanaka Ino. You better stay away from Sasuke." She commanded. Sanomi sighed.

"Ino, that's enough." Sanomi heard Sakura and she stopped.

"Leave her alone. She has no time for you." Sakura commanded.

Sanomi walked slowly towards the front door and waited for Sakura to come out. Ino watched as she went away and Ino had a little conversation with Sakura. Sanomi knew that she wouldn't hold back and she was proud of her. She changed a lot. She proved that she changed because of her hair being cut off. After that small thought Sakura came out confident.

"Sanomi, do you need any help?" Sakura asked. Sanomi shook her head no. It seemed that the conversation pumped her up for the next battle. And yet, the next battle would be shocking for her.

"Sakura-chan..." Sakura turned to look at Sanomi and yet she had a frown.

"What is it?" She asked. Sanomi smiled.

"It seemed we had a lot in common."

"Huh?" Sakura stopped in her tracks and Sanomi stopped also.

"You see, we each have a role model to look up to and they are our tomodachis." Sakura thought about what she said but she was still confused.

"I know you and Ino have a connection when you were little and our personalities are the same too."

"You, mean...shy and unable to say anything?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah. But look how much we had grown. If we keep this up we will be champion kunoichis!" Sanomi said proudly. Sakura laughed.

"You're right. And by the way, is your friend still...?" Sanomi knew what she was about say and she made a smile.

"She's...a lot better now. Thanks for mentioning her though." Sanomi said. She walked ahead of Sakura as the pink-haired kunoichi stayed in her place.

/She's right. We do have a lot in common./ Sakura thought.

"And Sakura-chan?" Sakura looked up to see Sanomi.

"You are a bud awaiting to bloom into a cherry blossom. Just like your name states. I hope you reveal the cherry blossom in this match." Sakura gasped. She watched as Sanomi walked away from her and Sakura figured out that Sanomi knew about her childhood more. She made a smile.

/Same with you./

Tower: Main Hall

Naruto was waiting for the next battle to be shown on the screen when he saw a familiar face.

"HORA! SANOMI-CHAN!" Naruto waved at the girl with the crutches. Sanomi made a smile and Sakura did also.

"Hey Naruto." Sanomi said as she walked towards him. Naruto glanced at the leg.

"You doing okay?" He asked. Sanomi nodded her head.

"Just watching a couple of matches and working on my walking."

"U-um...Sanomi-chan..." Sanomi turned to see Hinata walking towards her.

"Oh. Hi Hinata-chan. Is there something you need?" She asked. Hinata stopped and stood motionless. She then spoke.

"U-um...I was wondering...if...you were alright and all." She said softly. Sanomi chuckled.

"Hinata-chan. I'm fine. No big deal." She reassured her. Hinata nodded her head and saw that Naruto was near. She quickly turned around back to her team.

/He he. She's probably blushing on the way back. She'll probably talk to _him _later I'm sure./ Sanomi thought.

/Who is exactly him/ Chikako asked. Sanomi smiled and stayed silent.

/I swear you hide a lot of things Sanomi-chan and I'll find out soon/ Chikako raised her fist high in the air proudly. Sanomi sweat dropped.

/Mou...I thought you were the smart one./ Sanomi said.

/Well, I have to know the pairs here 'ya know/ Chikako muttered.

"It seems we didn't introduce that much to each other." Sanomi saw Tenten walking over to her.

"Oh, I know you. Tenten ne?" Sanomi asked. Tenten hesitated but she nodded her head.

"My name is Kariko Sanomi. It's nice to meet a kunoichi weaponry master." She smiled.

"Wow, you do know a lot about me. It's nice that we met Sanomi-chan." Sanomi nodded her head and saw the person she didn't like much.

"SANOMI-SAN! SO YOUTHFUL TO MEET YOU TO THIS DAY. IT'S SEEMS THAT DESTINY BROUGHT US TOGETHER!" Lee was about to run over Sanomi and Sanomi couldn't move at all. That's when Tenten saved the day.

"That's enough Lee! Gomenasai Sanomi. Hope that leg heals." Tenten gripped Lee's jumpsuit and brought him back to the team.

/Ugh...Lee gives me the shivers. But I'll give him another chance.../

Neji only glanced at Sanomi and turned his head back to the screen. But then something wanted him to go near her. Sanomi wanted to back away seeing the Hyuuga coming closer.

"Who are you Kariko Sanomi?" He asked in a emotionless tone. Sanomi had to respond to him somehow.

"I'm a kunoichi? What else?" Sanomi responded.

"You're more than that. You just don't show it."

"Well you just have to wait another time to see what I can do." Sanomi suggested. Neji just scoffed and turned away back to the team.

/Ha ha. I'm so good./ Sanomi thought happily.

"You give out a strange chakra Kariko-san. I can't wait to see you move." Neji called out. Sanomi stared at him with a blush.

/I'm not that...loyal. He used -san.../

"Ah, so we meet again!" Sanomi saw Kiba kneeling down to her like a hime-sama.

"Konichiwa Kiba-kun. Akamaru-san." Sanomi said. Akamaru barked happily.

"Why does the dog get all the glory?" Kiba asked madly. Sanomi chuckled.

"Because he's very sweet and loyal. Isn't that right Akamaru-san?" Sanomi patted the white dog's head and he barked more.

"Gomenasai Sanomi. Kiba get out of her way." Shino arrived just in time before he made a couple more movements. Akamaru was barking loudly as Kiba was dragged on the floor.

"I'm glad you know my name Shino-san." Sanomi whispered.

"Glad you know mine." Shino said.

"MATTE! SANOMI-CHAN! WE WERE MEANT TO BE TOGETHER!" Kiba shouted. Everyone stared at Sanomi who was completely bewildered.

"Have no idea who he is people." Sanomi whispered.

"So stop staring at me!" Before Sanomi could make another movement with the crutches she saw an eyeball on her shoulder that was with sand.

"Yikes!" Sanomi swatted the eyeball away and it faded with sand. She knew whom it belonged to.

She turned and saw the sand team with Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro. But she knew it was Gaara. Gaara was just clutching something tightly with his fist and turned to see Sanomi with eye contact. They made a glare to each other until Gaara pointed at her mysteriously.

/What does he want from you Sanomi-chan/ Chikako asked.

/I don't know.../ Sanomi responded and Gaara turned back to the hall.

/But he must be gathering information from me with the eyeball. I don't know how but it has to stay away from me./ She thought. Chikako was now in her butterfly form as she used to be in Sanomi's mind.

"Man, whoever are the next people to fight they are weirdoes. I've been seeing a whole lot of them lately." Naruto commented.

"Well speaking of weirdoes..." Kakashi said. Sakura and Sanomi laughed softly and Naruto didn't like that remark. The screen showed the names and Sanomi did a small gasp.

"Hm. This is no time for laughter." Kakashi told Sakura. She was confused but then she turned to see the screen to where Kakashi was pointing. She stared at it-

HARUNO SAKURA

VS

YAMANAKA INO

Ino was just coming back and she saw the board also. Both of the two friends stared at each other and they had no choice but to fight.

"Good luck Sakura-chan." Sanomi whispered as Sakura was going down. Sakura nodded her head and she was in complete focus.

Everyone at the top floor wondered who would be the winner. Ino was the top female shinobis but when battling Sakura she still needed to show it. Sakura couldn't fail this fight. She would do whatever she could to win this. Sanomi had watched intently how they fought. Yet they were using kid gloves just like Tenten mentioned to her team. When Ino had the upper hand she made a move but then something stopped her.

/She saw Sakura in a younger age. The age when she was needy and shy./ Sanomi thought.

/Sugoi Sakura-chan./ Chikako thought. Now the fighting kunoichis stood motionless and thought about their childhood together. Sakura knew that Ino helped her along the way and she was the kunoichi standing right now. She wouldn't be one if she was the same little girl.

"Listen up Ino." Ino looked up at her.

"I won't fight you for Sasuke anymore." Ino burst out.

"What did you say?"

"It seems that my Sasuke radar responds that you are not his type. INO. PIG!" Ino was not happy about that comment.

"You better watch it Sakura. You are going to pay you BILLBOARD BROW!" Sakura remained silent. She spoke once more.

"And besides, there's someone who respects Sasuke more than any other girl. SANOMI-CHAN YOU HEARING THIS!" She shouted to the top floor. Sanomi gasped.

"WHAT? HER?" Ino asked in an angry tone.

"Hai." Sakura whispered.

/Sakura.../ Sanomi thought. Chikako saw her spread tears.

/Arigatou./ Sanomi lowered her head down to hide her tears. Kakashi rubbed her back, which Sanomi shot her head up.

"Never show emotions." He whispered. Sanomi nodded her head.

/Rule #25: A shinobi never shows his or her feelings./

"Whoa. Sakura's so mean! Why is she saying that to her friend?" Naruto called out.

"They're just standing and looking at each other." Sanomi smiled as she wiped a couple of tears.

/Hm. He doesn't know that he has the same thing. When it comes to Sasuke./ Kakashi looked up to see Gai-sensei.

/And speaking or rivalry./ Gai gazed that Kakashi was looking at him.

"Oh. Hi." Kakashi waved and Gai was mad.

/Err...curse my rival Kakashi./

Tower: Bottom Floor

/Now...I'll fight for myself and Sanomi-chan./ Sakura thought.

_Flashback_

"Sakura-chan..." Sakura turned to look at Sanomi and yet she had a frown.

"What is it?" She asked. Sanomi smiled.

"It seemed we had a lot in common."

"Huh?" Sakura stopped in her tracks and Sanomi stopped also.

"You see, we each have a role model to look up to and they are our tomodachis." Sakura thought about what she said but she was still confused.

"I know you and Ino have a connection when you were little and our personalities are the same too."

"You, mean...shy and unable to say anything?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah. But look how much we had grown. If we keep this up we will be champion kunoichis!" Sanomi said proudly. Sakura laughed.

_End Flashback_

_Flashback_

/She's right. We do have a lot in common./ Sakura thought.

"And Sakura-chan?" Sakura looked up to see Sanomi.

"You are a bud awaiting to bloom into a cherry blossom. Just like your name states. I hope you reveal the cherry blossom in this match." Sakura gasped. She watched as Sanomi walked away from her and Sakura figured out that Sanomi knew about her childhood more. She made a smile.

/Same with you./

_End Flashback_

Tower: Main Hall

/I will Sanomi. This flower is ready to bloom./ Sakura started to untie her headband, which surprised Ino. She remembered that when the headband goes on her forehead, she would be a true shinobi. Ino made a smile and did the same. Now both kunoichis both stand and ready to fight. Sanomi watched waiting to see who was stronger.

"Ino. One more thing." Ino waited for Sakura to say what she needed.

"Respect Sanomi-chan. She's very special and she was the same as me. She deserves more." Sakura thought about the time when Sanomi let all her emotions out in the Land of Waves. Sanomi did a thumbs-up for her and Sakura struck towards Ino. It was a fistfight with so much impact.

/Good luck for the both of them./ Sanomi thought.

/I won't give up. I WILL WIN/ Both of them shouted in their minds.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. Please R&R! And check out my story at Fiction Press. You can look at it in my profile. It's a link. 


	25. Matches and Questions

Dimensions

Chapter 25: Matches and Questions

* * *

Tower: Main Hall

/It seemed that Sakura and Ino had a tie.../ Sanomi thought as both of the kunoichis were down. They fought hard and... probably strange things were happening between them. Especially Sakura, she had another mind.

Kakashi and Asuma picked them up and were sent back up the stairs again. Sanomi quickly went over to them being very worried. Everyone crowded around them such as teams and friends. Sanomi never knew that Chikako flew over to their shoulders in her butterfly form. One by one. She then flew back to Sanomi's shoulder.

/What was that about/ Sanomi asked.

/Eh...just so they would wake up fine./ Chikako responded.

Soon the screenings were appearing each time and Sanomi wasn't one of them. She knew she wasn't going to fight anyway due to the injuries. She saw amazing matches such as Tenten and Temari's. It was also the tie when the injured kunoichis woke up. Sanomi walked over to Sakura and Ino.

"Hey you guys." Sanomi made a smile for each of them.

"Sanomi-chan. I'm glad you get to see us fight." Sakura said.

"Yep. You both did great." Sanomi noticed that Sakura was elbowing Ino in the shoulder making a glare. Ino sighed.

"We got off the wrong hook. I should've introduced myself a lot better for you." Ino spoke with Sanomi.

"I would do the same." Sanomi commented. Ino nodded and made a movement with her hand.

"Yamanaka Ino." Ino lifted her hand for Sanomi to grasp. They were still sitting on the ground.

"Kariko Sanomi." Sanomi shook her hand gently. Ino took a look at Sakura.

"Hey, I will beat you in order to win Sasuke!" Ino responded. Sakura popped up a vein.

"Oh yeah? WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT INO-PIG!" Each of them did a death glare that Sanomi sweat dropped.

After a couple of minutes Temari won the match yet didn't show any friendship with Tenten. She was carrying a cool fan that deals with 3 moons that could do serious damage to the opponent. She was bad news from the Sand Village. Tenten did some super moves with the Soushouryu, the Twin Dragon Scrolls. Mostly deals with a lot of weapons. Sanomi really loved watching that because it was a fight of kunoichis. Shinobi girls were grateful to fight other than boys. But she hated Temari and she gave a death glare. Temari just ignored it and went back up with the rest of the team.

A/N: Okay. I'll be speeding up things here. This will be Sanomi's POV on the matches.

Sanomi's POV

**NARA SHIKAMARU **

**VS**

**KIN TSUCHI**

It was amazing that Shikamaru was fighting. I never thought he would be that good with his Shadow jutsu. It was so cool. He was smart about using the string's shadows and transferring them to Kin's shadow. Shikamaru then took out a shuriken and Kin was surprised when he did that. I finally noticed that Kin was next to the wall. What a clear advantage! Shikamaru dodged his own shuriken while Kin dodged it too but it led her to darkness. She hit the wall with her head making her unconscious. Thus ending the match.

I remembered clearly that Shikamaru had an IQ of 200? That was cool yet he was such a lazy ninja to even look at. But it was underestimating the shinobi. What luck for him!

**UZAMAKI NARUTO**

**VS**

**INUZUKA KIBA**

The bad part of the fight? The talking! It was so boring when they were just talking and yapping about whom would win. I just wanted to scream out to them,

"SHUT UP! GET TO THE FIGHTING ALREADY!" But nah. Just stayed silent with a smile on my face. I didn't want to mess up Akamaru's concentration knowing that he was a cute little dog! But when Kiba was about to begin the match he winked at me.

Winked? I shook my head thinking that this was a nightmare. I liked Kiba as a friend but a friend friend? Not possible.

During the fight I saw Kiba using a cool jutsu: Gijyuu Ninpou Shikyaku. I thought Naruto would be gone right now but he struggled up. They kept on fighting yet it was totally disgusting of Naruto. I don't want to tell much details though. Ugh.

Overall Naruto won the match with his special "Uzamaki Naruto Combo." It was a hardcore match.

Hinata gave a couple of ointments to Naruto and the nice comment Naruto gave her was pretty special. I made a smile to Hinata as she walked over to Kiba who was taken by the medic nins.

**HYUUGA HINATA **

**VS **

**HYUUGA NEJI**

Hinata just wanted to change herself and be a great shinobi. But Neji was just telling her to back out because she was spoiled and weak. He also responded that she uses her ninja techniques for harmony and avoiding trouble whenever she could. I hated when he said that. I gave Hinata all the encouragement I could give her and Naruto did the same. It seemed that Hinata called Neji brother. I was confused at first but they were from the Oldest Noble clan. Hinata was head family as Neji was branch family.

The two of them fought hard and revealed their Byakugan. It was like the Sharingan but stronger to regard insights. It was so cool seeing them fight. The Hyuuga clan were really interesting with the blue glow on their hands and Hinata fighting her hardest. But it seemed that Neji was the winner. He kept on charging at Hinata but the Jounins stopped him. Kurenai responded that Neji wanted to kill her. That was wrong! Naruto came down and touched Hinata's blood and vowing to fight for her. He wanted to fight Neji the most. Naruto, he would do anything.

**GAARA OF THE SAND**

**VS**

**ROCK LEE**

Well this was a surprising match. I've seen Lee do his ninjutsu and taijutsu, which he favored a lot. He was amazing...wait. Did I say that? But he techniques were so cool. The last time I saw him fought was with Sasuke and it was clear advantage and edge. Gaara was just strange. He had a beast inside of him and that's what scared me. This looked like a tough match and Lee revealed a lot of chakra gates of the circulatory system. But I was worried because he might die. Kakashi explained to me and the rest of the team.

Once he revealed the Primary Lotus Gaara's Sand Armor was crushed by its power. But sadly Lee could not move and Gaara was using his sand to get Lee's arm and leg. They were about to be crushed it but Gai stepped in and called off the match. Lee was sent to a hospital room with injuries.

A/N: I don't want to do **Dosu's** and **Chouji's **match, knowing it's quick and all.

Normal POV

"The Final Exam Tournament will take place in one month before the village leaders, and the feudal lords come." The Hokage explained.

"The finalists now their opponents and potential opponents, have time to recon."

The final listings were on the screens and Sanomi was happy for the finalists. Especially for Naruto and Sasuke. Although she didn't like the ones that fought dirty and got all the glory. It was just hard to think about. Team 7 had decided to visit Sasuke in the meantime.

Konoha Hospital: Sasuke's Room

Naruto, Sakura ad Kakashi arrived to Sasuke's room and noticed that he was still asleep. But soon he would wake up.

/Sasuke-kun.../ Sakura thought and realized that Sanomi wasn't in the room.

"Sanomi-chan?" Naruto looked around and spotted Sanomi no where.

"Sensei, where'd she go? I thought she was behind us." Naruto asked. Kakashi stayed silent. Sasuke was now blinking.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called out.

"Sasuke-kun. You alright?" Sakura asked. Sasuke was silent before speaking. His first words to speak were,

"Where's Sanomi?" The Genin and sensei looked around seeing that Sanomi wasn't around.

Konoha Hospital

Sanomi was walking around very slowly. She wanted to see Sasuke, really she did. But she wanted to ask a fellow nurse something.

"Ah. Kariko-san. Do you want to take off the bandages now?" She asked. Sanomi nodded her head. She followed the nurse to a nearby room and Sanomi sat slowly in a chair.

"You hate the crutches don't you?" She asked. Sanomi puffed her cheeks and muttered a yes. The nurse chuckled as she was unraveling the last of the bandages.

"Okay. Your wound isn't that bad." The nurse checked on it. She was right. All there was were a couple of stitches but Sanomi could handle walking for a while. She used the crutches once more and saw that Kakashi was around the hallways.

"Sensei." Sanomi smiled.

"Sanomi-chan. Where were you? Don't you want to see Sasuke?" He winked.

"I'll see him later. You are going to train him to do Chidori ne?" Sanomi asked. Kakashi's eyes widened.

"Ha ha. Sensei, don't give me that look. I know he'll do fine. He rested well." Sanomi cheered him up. Kakashi then thought of something.

"Sanomi. I want to train you also. Do you want to join me and Sasuke?" Kakashi asked. Sanomi nodded her head.

"Hai!"

"Sensei! I want to train with you!" Naruto called out.

"Hora Sanomi-chan! You keep on running away!" Sanomi chuckled.

"Forgive me Naruto-kun."

"So by the way sensei! TRAIN ME!" Naruto pleaded.

"Uh..." Kakashi thought for a moment.

"Gomen Naruto. I'm training with someone else. But there is someone that will help you train." Kakashi snapped his fingers and Ebisu was in front of him. He had a headband that covered his whole head was wearing a black suit.

/EEEEEWWWWWW/ Sanomi thought. She hated that guy. He was the one that bothered the Hokage's grandson, Konohamaru.

"WHAT? I GOT TO TRAIN WITH THIS KID?" Ebisu shouted.

"WHAT? I GOT TO TRAIN WITH THIS BAKA?" Naruto shouted back. They both glared at each other that Kakashi and Sanomi sweat dropped.

"Anyway, ja ne Naruto-kun!" Sanomi disappeared with Kakashi and Naruto was crying anime tears.

/I'll meet Jiraiya-sama later. I'm sure he'll be happy to see a couple of girls/ Sanomi thought. She took a look at Kakashi.

/Although Kakashi might be happy too. Jiraiya is from the three legendary sannin like Orochimaru. And he made those perverted books. Yuck/

Mountain Tops

Sanomi sighed. She felt the cold air blowing through her hair as she watched her sensei climbing a mountain. The problem was that her leg might be a disadvantage during her training. He had no idea what she'll be doing. But it'll all change.

"Sanomi-chan." Sanomi turned around and saw that Sasuke was standing behind her. He was...able to get up. Sanomi made the biggest smile of her life. She was glad that Sasuke was okay and was standing. She was a couple feet apart from him but she wanted to run.

/Ah! Sanomi/ Chikako saw Sanomi letting go of her crutches and she started to run happily towards him. The impact of the embrace was tightening and Sasuke made a thud.

"I'm glad you're okay. Thank kami-sama." Sanomi let her head fall in his chest feeling the warmth of his body. She was surprised that he had a new outfit. It was a black suit with the Uchiha symbol on the back. Sasuke took the embrace and put his arms around her back.

"Sanomi. What happened to you?" Sasuke asked. Sanomi stood up almost limping until Kakashi caught her. Sasuke didn't let go of her hands, which made him hide a blush. He let go quickly before Kakashi had anything to say.

"She just had a little _accident_ isn't that right?" Kakashi asked. Sanomi nodded her head. She then had something in her pocket.

/Sanomi. What is that/ Chikako asked.

"Sasuke-kun. This is..." Sanomi gulped and she took out something silver in the pocket.

"This is...for...you." Sanomi held it up and it was a silver chain with a silver butterfly pendant. Sasuke just stared at it until he gripped it in his hand.

"I...know that it's your birthday sooner or later." Sasuke looked at her seeing the pressure coming out of her.

"But I hope you like it." Sanomi blushed and lowered her head down.

/When did you make that Sanomi/ Chikako asked.

/I woke up a little earlier and I wanted to make something. I was bored./ Sanomi responded.

"Watashi daisuki." Sanomi shot her head up and saw that he was putting the necklace on.

"Where did you get it?" He asked.

"Um..." Sanomi took a deep breath.

"Ore wa...I..." Sanomi gripped her dress tightly to where her heart was.

"I...made it." Sanomi whispered. Sasuke stared at her.

"Well, I'm impressed. Something that you are good at." Sasuke smirked. Sanomi had an angry vein popping furiously.

"I worked hard on making that you know!" Sanomi argued.

"Sanomi. Don't argue." Chikako popped up near Kakashi.

"Uh...hai." Sanomi took a couple steps back from Sasuke and she stood near Chikako.

"Sasuke. You ready?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke nodded his head.

"Sensei are you sure? I mean he just got out of the hospital." Sanomi whispered.

"He'll do fine Sanomi. I promise." Kakashi winked.

"Right now you have training to do. Your leg already healed huh?" He said. Sanomi looked at Chikako who made a faithful smile to her. She then looked at her healed leg and was able to train.

"All right Sasuke..." Kakashi began to tell Sasuke how to use the Chidori, Kakashi's technique. Sanomi was sent on the other side of the mountaintop.

"Okay. No sword techniques right now. Only taijutsu and genjutsu." Chikako stated.

"Um...Chikako, do I have to fight you or anything?" Sanomi asked. Chikako shook her head.

"Iie. You are going to summon Akemi-sama to fight you."

"NANI?" Sanomi asked.

"She'll be easy on you don't worry." Chikako smiled. Sanomi nodded her head and hope for the best. She played the tune on the flute and the Kochou Spirit appeared before her. On the other side of the mountain Sasuke heard the tune and listened to it. She played beautifully.

"Sasuke." Kakashi shouted. Sasuke shook his head and paid more attention on the technique.

"Konichiwa Samurai." Akemi said. Sanomi nodded her head and Chikako disappeared.

"Hey!" Sanomi shouted.

/I'll be back./ Chikako said. Sanomi looked at the spirit who had a golden glow.

"Okay. Starting on genjutsu. You will make an illusion of a garden that will intimidate the opponent."

"A garden?" Sanomi questioned.

"Be warned." The spirit made a couple of hand signs and whispered,

"Kochou: Kuro Sono no jutsu." Sanomi was silent for a while but then something surrounded her. Dark walls and vines started to make her feel claustrophobic. Soon the vines were glowing dark green blinking with anticipation. With just one look at the vines Sanomi was in mind control. Multi-colored butterflies fluttered around and around Sanomi and her eyes were blank.

"Kochou Wings." Akemi whispered. The wings on Sanomi's back popped up and she was sent flying up. There was light high above and that was her only way out.

Akemi undid the jutsu and everything was bright again. She snapped her fingers until Sanomi was out of mind control. Sanomi shook her head and felt dizzy.

"That was called the 'Dark Garden jutsu.' It's only used for defense. The vines have a glow that can control anyone inside. You have to get out quickly or else you're going in too." Akemi said. Sanomi groaned. It was exhausting.

"Now you try. Reveal your Kochou chakra in order to do this genjutsu. Once you do the last hand sign think about all the things you see in a garden and there you go." Akemi smiled. Sanomi closed her eyes and did her hand signs. A pink glow was surrounding her meaning that her chakra was turning into Kochou form.

"Kochou: Kuro Sono no jutsu." Sanomi whispered. She flew high in the air leaving Akemi-sama in the darkness. She was out of the jutsu and Akemi was left inside.

/You have to get out immediately when you do this jutsu./ Sanomi thought. She could only do it for a matter of seconds and the darkness disappeared. Akemi stood before her.

"Not bad. Although if you train more with this jutsu it can last longer." Akemi replied. Sanomi had a questionable look. She's been waiting to ask this question for a long time.

"Akemi-sama...the first I time I knew I was a Kochou Samurai, I've been having a lot of eye colors. What do they really mean? I mean, Chikako-san already explained that each color can give more power. But is it all random?" Sanomi asked.

"Good question. I'm the one that gives you the certain eye colors." Akemi said. Sanomi's eyes widened.

"Although...I don't give the color red to you. That reveals the demon of the Kochou. It comes out randomly that last time you fought your friend right?" Akemi asked. Sanomi nodded remembering that time when the demon would come out. But randomly?

"You mean that I'm not safe?" Sanomi whispered. Akemi patted her back.

"I'm not saying that you're not safe Sanomi. I meant when you are in battle. It only comes out if you are excited in battle or too much fighting is going on." Akemi answered.

/Just like Sasuke's.../ Sanomi looked at the other side knowing that Sasuke was getting the hang of the Chidori technique. But what she was really looking at was the curse mark. The reality was that if she gets excited in battle she'll have the demon come out.

"Akemi-sama...what does the demon look like?" She asked.

"The demon looks exactly like my butterfly form Sanomi. But it has a very dark aura around its body. Do not be fooled by it. This technique I'm teaching you really is for offence and might cause death. But I changed it into the greater good and will be helpful in battles." Akemi warned. Sanomi thought about what would the Kochou Demon would look like.

"Are you able to stop it?" Sanomi asked. Akemi shook her head.

"According to the legend, _you _have to destroy it." She responded. Sanomi shot her head up with amazement. She had to kill another demon? She got a big predicament in her hands.

"But...why not you?" She asked.

"The demon and I were born together. We cannot kill each other because we possess the same amount of power. The dark aura makes it stronger." Akemi had her head down.

"But still...you can destroy it with me." Sanomi shouted. Akemi looked at her with a gaze.

"You possess a lot more than me. If the demon comes out at a bad time we just have to work together.

"But samurai-"

"Iie. Two people are better than one. We can do it." Sanomi held her glowing hand. Akemi looked at her with a worried look.

"I promise." Sanomi whispered. Akemi smiled and held her hand tightly.

"I hope so." Akemi whispered.

"Now, what about the taijutsu?" Sanomi asked. Akemi shook her head.

"Maybe another time my sessha. I need a break. Don't you?" Akemi winked. Sanomi had no idea what she meant by that and soon Akemi was back inside her own spirit. She sat on the rocky grounds of the mountain and thought for a moment before Chikako came back from her, trip or whatever.

/Did I say something bad/ Sanomi thought. She sighed.

/Oh. I'm getting homesick.../

Sanomi thought about her family and friends that might be very worried about her. Her whole summer wasn't done yet and one more month she had to go back to her school in the other world.

Should she go back and see how was everything? How her aniki might be handling in this situation? She couldn't stand it any longer and knew she had to go back soon. The problem was that she doesn't want to. She already found somone that she loved and she doesn't want want to loseit all just like that. Kakashi and Sasuke walked over to the gloomy girl that Sanomi didn't notice.

"It seems you are done huh?" Kakashi whispered. Sanomi stood up quickly being scared of her own sensei. Sanomi nodded her head and Chikako appeared out of no where.

"Sanomi-chan. Yoroshiku!" Chikako clung herself in Sanomi's neck. Sanomi almost choked.

"Chikako...let...go!" Sanomi pulled her arms out and Chikako let go. She blushed by embarrassment and Chikako stuck out her tongue.

/Kono sekimen desu ka/ Chikako smirked.

/Where were you/ Sanomi asked sternly making a face. Chikako was silent and turned herself into a butterfly She was transferred into the necklace without answering.

/Chikako/

/NO WHERE/ Chikako shouted.

/Nani/ Sanomi popped a vein.

/I want you to bond with Akemi-sama. I was watching you from another view./ Sanomi groaned. Chikako chuckled and the conversation was done.

"Sanomi. There's a festival coming soon I heard. You want to join the team and hang around?" Kakashi asked. Sanomi's eyes widened.

"Is this a Summer Festival? That's cool. Count me in!" Sanomi replied.

"Good. Training will be in another day."

/And.../ Sanomi looked at Sasuke.

/This is could be...my only chance...to tell/ She blushed and turned away.

* * *

A/N: TOMORROW IS SASUKE-KUN'S BIRTHDAY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE-KUN! WHEEE! JULY 23rd! 

The Chuunin Exams will take a month so why not have a festival? Everyone needs a break sometime right? Sanomi will take a little visit back in her world andher (big break) might be at the festival! Please stay tuned.


	26. BONUS: Promises at the Summer Festival

A/N: This might be a long chapter. But the most important. You'll see why. Please enjoy!

Dimensions

BONUS CHAP: Promises at the Summer Festival

* * *

Ninja World

It seemed that during the one month of waiting for the Chuunin Exams there would be an annual Summer Festival in Konoha. Everyone was excited as women hung up lanterns for the big night. Ninjas knew that they were supposed to be training, but this was their break and wanted to be a part of it. One week had already passed and a couple of ninjas who were injured would try not to push it. The participants were also attending too, knowing that their stay might not be long.

Haruno Residence

"Sanomi-chan?" Sakura said. Sanomi was up and about putting on her clothes.

"Hai?" Sanomi struggled with her strap on her waist.

"You excited for the festival?" She asked. Sanomi nodded and she put on her ninja sandals.

"I sure am. But I don't have anything proper to wear." Sanomi said.

Every women in Konoha would be wearing a kimono. And it comes to show that Sanomi didn't have one. But she did walked around in Konoha yesterday seeing a beautiful white kimono on a nearby shop. She loved the look of it. There were swans decorated on the kimono and it had gold trimmings on the bottom. She would love to wear it but she didn't have money.

"Really? You can borrow my other kimonos. I'll be wearing my pink one while you wear my blue one." Sakura suggested. Sanomi shook her head.

"I think I'll manage just by wearing the same thing." Sanomi walked out of Sakura's door to train a little bit bringing her bag and whatnot. Sakura decided that she'll have to do something. She had to attend the festival just like the other girls. That gave her an idea. She'll contact Ino, Hinata, and Tenten to sneak around. They had healed recently during their battles last week.

Around Konoha

Sanomi saw a lot of people decorating for the festival. It was turning out great and special performers might be around for entertainment. She passed by a local shop and saw the white kimono displayed on the window. She didn't notice that girls were hiding behind a bush.

"Sakura-chan nani?" Tenten asked.

"I need your help. Sanomi-chan doesn't have anything to wear for the festival. She's just going to wear her training clothes."

"Talk about fashion." Ino huffed.

"Ano...Sakura-chan, is there something we could do?" Hinata mumbled. "I mean, she did cheer for us during the third phase."

"Hai. And I think I know what." Sakura pointed to where Sanomi was. Sanomi was looking at the kimono and the special hair clip designed of a butterfly. It was medium-sized for the hair and she had a good idea where to put it.

"THAT KIMONO MUST COST A FORTUNE!" Ino shouted. Her friends pushed her down in the bushes and Sanomi turned around seeing no one. She thought she heard something but shrugged and decided to go to her training grounds-the waterfall.

"Ino-chan, onegai." Sakura pleaded.

"Hai, hai. This would be good for her. I don't think she attends festivals that much." Tenten agreed on Sakura.

"Sanomi-chan has been nice to us from the last month. I think...we should return something for her." Hinata suggested. Ino turned back seeing that Sanomi was out of sight.

"Fine. I'll get some money from the flower shop but just a little." Ino finally agreed. The girls nodded and hoped for the best.

Waterfall

"HEYA!" Sanomi took out her sword and slashed a couple of skinny trees. They fell in an instant and Sanomi was on the ground.

"Sanomi-chan, you should take it easy." Chikako suggested.

"Iie. I have to train more." Sanomi panted.

"Chikako-san, can you help me with the Kono Sono jutsu?" She asked. Chikako sighed and nodded her head. Ever since she found out about the demon growing inside Sanomi was really cautious. Her training was increasing yet she'll exhaust herself from her lack of chakra.

"Kochou: Kono Sono no jutsu!" Sanomi shouted and Chikako was standing still. Sanomi flew high in the air as the dark walls crowded around Chikako. The vines grew very slowly and Chikako noticed that the vines were glowing very slowly. She was not falling for it. Sanomi had to undo the jutsu and Chikako was the same.

"You were close Sanomi-chan. But the vines were glowing in a slow pace." Chikako commented.

"Overall you were good." Sanomi looked up at the sky and thought about Sasuke, who might be training also in the mountains. She knew that she had to say something. If she doesn't say anything than what else could she do? She rinsed herself in the waterfall feeling the cold water rushing through her. It was hot out so she felt a little better.

"Chikako?" Sanomi got a towel and dried herself.

"Hai?" Chikako called.

"Can I...go back to my world?" Sanomi asked.

"Did you forget anything?" She asked. Sanomi shook her head.

"Iie. I want to see how everything is there." Sanomi said. Chikako nodded and Sanomi put on her clothes. She took out her sword and left her stuff behind the waterfall, which led to a cave. She called upon her wish and the portal was in front of her. She finally went inside...

Reality

Sanomi was inside her room looking around. It was deserted and the sun was shining brightly through the blinds of the window. She sat on her soft bed and felt all of her stuffed animals and pillows. They were so soft and fuzzy that she could fall asleep on them any minute...

"SANOMI!" Sanomi fell out of her bed and noticed that her aniki was in the door.

"Nii-san!" Sanomi hugged him tightly that Touya patted her on the back.

"Daijoubu desu ka?" Touya asked. Sanomi nodded and snapped her fingers. The sword was gone. Touya led Sanomi to a small table and began to fix tea.

"Nii-san how's everything here?" She asked.

"No good. Ever since the news spread out about you tou-san was traveling around to look for you."

"Ugh. I have to put an end to this soon." Sanomi groaned. "Where's kaa-san?"

"She's have work and I have a day off." Touya danced around with glee that Sanomi raised a brow. He was happy that the pharmacy gave him a day off.

"You doing all right?" Touya felt her forehead as he set the tea down on the table. Sanomi nodded and took a cookie from a plate.

"Hai. Nii-san." Sanomi whispered. She stirred her green tea with a small spoon as Touya sat down to join her.

"You worried about me huh?" Sanomi asked. Touya spit out his tea, which was pretty disgusting, and he took a napkin to wipe some off his face.

"Uh, me? Worried about you? Please I'm your brother. We have... a... sibling telepathy." Sanomi scoffed and sweat dropped.

"I swear Nii-san you're not good at lying." Sanomi wagged her finger back and forth.

"And besides, I..." Sanomi put her finger down.

"I have someone I like there..." Sanomi blushed. Touya finally paid attention.

"Oh? Who's the guy?" Touya asked. Sanomi gulped.

"Just tell me the name." Touya said. Sanomi nodded.

"SASUKE!" Sanomi said quickly and she quietly sipped her tea. Touya smirked.

"Sasuke hm? I think in my studies, that name was for a legend." Touya mentioned.

"Oh really?" Sanomi asked. Touya nodded his head. He sipped a couple times on his teacup and everything was silent.

"Does he like you?" Touya asked. Sanomi nodded.

"Did you have any affections on him whatsoever?" Touya asked in a curious tone. Sanomi gasped and dropped her cup. Luckily the cup didn't break. She just spilled it.

"Ah! Gomenasai!" Sanomi rushed over to the kitchen and got a towel to dry it up. She blushed with embarrassment and shame. Touya sighed. He got her good...and he thought it was a yes.

While Sanomi was cleaning up her spilled tea Touya just put more sugar on his and watched her. He had a concerned look but something stopped him. He thought about his father's words, saying that Sanomi was much more different than before and he shouldn't have to worry. But now that Touya finally knew that Sanomi had someone to love, would it bother him? He did broke up with his ex-girlfriend a couple months ago. He didn't want Sanomi to have a broken heart.

"Nii-san..." Touya shook his head and looked at Sanomi.

"Arigatou for covering me. I really appreciate it." Touya nodded his head.

"I can't keep covering for you, you know. You have to tell kaa-san and tou-san soon." Touya whispered.

"I know. I'll tell them that I've been kidnapped or something and they should report them to the authorities." Sanomi thought.

"That's a good plan. But will they buy it? I mean how will you describe the criminals?" Touya asked. Sanomi shrugged.

"I don't know. I'll think of something." Sanomi whispered. She stood up and stopped for second.

"Touya...don't worry about Sasuke. He's...a little different." Sanomi mentioned. Touya had a concerned look.

"Sanomi...he's not real." Sanomi gasped.

"He's not real. The world you go to is not real. You know that! It's all fake!" Touya faced reality.

"You said it yourself. It's all anime!"

"Touya urusei!" Sanomi shouted.

"You don't know what it's like in that world. They have dreams just like us. They're all the same..." Sanomi turned back to her brother.

"So don't say that their fake. Everything in the world is real. Books, TV...they give a good description on how people do in their daily lives. Just like you." Sanomi whispered. Touya could just be surprised of his sister.

"Nii-san. DON'T SAY THAT AGAIN! Sasuke had a terrible past and you just explain that it's not real? URUSEI!" Sanomi got real upset. Touya stood up and embraced her in the back. Sanomi could just gather tears any second but Touya stopped her. He didn't know what to say but Sanomi was in deep distress.

"I'm sorry. Forgive me. I don't know what I'm saying." Touya whispered. Sanomi whimpered a bit but stayed as silent as possible.

"I forgive you. But don't say things like that again!" Sanomi shouted. Touya nodded his head.

"I promise."

"And to tell you the truth...I finally found someone that needs me more than anyone else. And that is Sasuke. I want him to know that I love him and will protect him in times of need." Sanomi said.

/Especially from his...aniki./ Sanomi thought solemnly.

"Nii-san. I must go now." Sanomi whispered. Touya loosened the embrace and Sanomi was finally freed.

"Okay. Gomen-"

"It's all right now." Sanomi whispered sternly. "I'll be fine I promise. Aishiteru." Sanomi kissed Touya on the cheek and revealed her sword.

"MAKE MY WISH COME TRUE!" Sanomi shouted. The portal back in the ninja world appeared and Touya just watched in awe.

"See you soon...nii-san." Sanomi stepped in and the portal disappeared. Touya smirked.

"Ah. Ja ne imouto."

Ninja World

Sanomi sat in a rock behind the waterfall. She thought about what her aniki said that this world wasn't real. It really bothered her and she felt like she didn't want to go home. Everything was real in this world and she found someone that was precious to her. Sasuke's an anime in the back of her mind now. All she could think about was seeing that he's real. He's real in her heart and would do anything.

"Sanomi-chan. Daijoubu? It's getting dark and the festival must be starting soon." Chikako pointed to the setting sun. Sanomi looked at it's colors in the sky and she nodded. She stood up and walked back to Konoha.

Konoha

On her way she went back to the kimono shop seeing that the kimono was gone. Sanomi looked sadly.

/Well, hope that girl who bought it must have a good time at the festival.../ Sanomi thought.

/I'm real sorry Sanomi-chan./ Chikako said. Sanomi shook her head and went to the Haruno Residence to bathe and get ready. Although she would wear her training clothes.

Haruno Residence

"Sakura-chan?" Sanomi stepped into the house seeing her mother.

"Tadaima Haruno-san. Where's Sakura?" Sanomi asked.

"She's in the room dear. Getting ready." Sakura's mom smiled.

"Ah. Sanomi." Sanomi turned around seeing that Sakura' mom had a plate in her hand.

"Try my karaage(Japanese styled fried chicken)." Sanomi saw the plate of chicken and took a bite.

"Mm. It's really good. Planning to give it on the festival?" Sanomi asked. Sakura's mom nodded.

"Oh my. Gomenasai. I didn't notice..." Sanomi saw Ms.Haruno head to toe with a beautiful kimono on.

"It's all right dear." She blushed. "Don't I look good?" Ms.Haruno twirled around and Sanomi smiled.

"You sure do. Thanks for the chicken. I have to see Sakura-chan." Sanomi commented. Ms.Haruno nodded and Sanomi was off.

"Sakura?" Sanomi walked into the room and it was dark.

"You here?" Suddenly the light flickered off and four beautiful girls stood before her.

"Hora Sanomi-chan!" The girls shouted. Sanomi recognized them. They were Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata with pretty kimonos on. Ino had a blue one, Sakura had a pink one, Tenten had a magenta one, and Hinata had a yellow one. Each of their hair was put up and Tenten had hers with two braids.

"You guys look great." Sanomi smiled.

"And you will too." Sakura went forward to Sanomi holding a white wide box.

"What?" Sanomi asked as she received the box.

"Open it." Tenten exclaimed. Sanomi had no choice but to open the box. She was really surprised about what was in it.

"Oh my." Sanomi saw the white kimono in front of her. It was the one displayed at the local shop.

"We saw you looking at the kimono." Hinata said softly.

"And since you have nothing to wear like Sakura said," Tenten continued.

"We decided to give it to you." Ino finished.

"This is for you Sanomi-chan. Please wear it and clean up." Sakura suggested. Sanomi laughed softly and she hugged Sakura.

"Thank you." She whispered. Sakura nodded.

"Hey." Sanomi looked at Ino. "I have something that I would like to put in your hair." Ino also bought the medium-sized butterfly clip. Sanomi shook her head with disbelief.

"I don't know what to say." Sanomi smiled.

"Let's get you cleaned up first. The night is young." Sakura pushed Sanomi towards the bathroom and the girls were almost ready.

Konoha: Summer Festival

It was finally the big night! Festival games and booths were everywhere. Young men and women were happily walking along and stars twinkled brightly. Overall little children ran all over the place cheering and laughing that they might've won a big prize.

Genin boys were in their black-like kimonos. Shinobi boys must be wearing the similar clothing tonight while male Jounins wore a similar style, except it has a whirlpool design. Kurenai of course would be wearing a purple kimono. Music was played everywhere and performers were dancing with style. Ice cream was spread everywhere in shops and toys flying everywhere.

"Mou...where's Sakura-chan and Sanomi-chan?" Naruto asked impatiently.

"Where's our sensei?" Kiba tapped his finger on his lap as he was sitting on a bench. Sasuke was leaning against a pole being his silent self while waiting. Shino was probably examining bugs and Lee was talking to Gai-sensei about childhoods. Neji was staring at the moon and stars while Asuma he had a flower in his hand for a someone special.

Suddenly lights flickered at the main entrance of the festival. Children and elderly gathered around to see who came. And was it a sight. It was the Rookie 9 girls, Tenten, Kurenai, and Anko that had arrived. They were bright and beautiful and had different colored umbrellas. The Genin boys were not that interested. Just smirking on how they looked.

"Hey." All the girls smiled.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto rushed over to her looking and complimenting her.

"Naruto. Nice to see you wearing something different." Sakura smiled.

"Well, Iruka-sensei lend me this." Naruto blushed. "You look really pretty tonight."

"Thank you." Naruto spotted a lot of girls but he was puzzled.

"Where's Sanomi-chan?" He asked. Sasuke finally opened his eyes for a while until Sakura answered.

"She's here Naruto. Look." Sakura pointed at a nearby tree and Sanomi was leaning against it. Naruto was shocked of her appearance and blushed.

She had the white kimono on with gold trimmings and her hair was arranged nicely. There were white little flowers that Ino decorated and the butterfly clip was neatly in the back of her black hair. It was down with a ponytail and it was glimmering nicely. She had a gold obi and her sleeves were embroidered with gold vines and flowers. It was beautiful sight like he was looking at a doll. The eyes were so innocent and she had a smile on her face while looking at the moon.

"Sugoi Sanomi-chan." Naruto rushed over and Sanomi shot her head up.

"Arigatou gozaimasu Naruto-kun. You don't look half-bad." Sanomi smiled. Suddenly Kiba took notice and rushed over. He knocked Naruto out and Kiba was standing before her. Naruto was having the dizzy eyes and Sanomi stared at Kiba weirdly.

"Ah. Sanomi. Would you like to come along with me? We'll have fun." Kiba took her wrist. Sanomi sweat dropped.

"Ano..." She chuckled weakly.

"SANOMI!" Lee ran like a jackrabbit and Sanomi felt the cold air swiftly towards her.

"YOUTH CAME BACK TO US AGAIN! LET'S HAVE SOME FUN TOGETHER HUH?" Lee took her hands.

"Ano...boys..." Sanomi blushed.

/They got you GOOD Sanomi-chan./ Chikako smiled. And the surprise this was that Chikako was dressed up in a little white kimono dress also except it wasn't that styled out.

/You do look beautiful tonight./

/Ha ha. That's the problem./ Sanomi thought. Kiba and Lee looked like they had sad eyes that Sanomi didn't know what to do.

"Leave the girl to be." Shino and Neji grabbed the possessed boys and were dragged from the ground. Sanomi mouthed a thank you to them and she walked over to Kakashi.

"Yoroshiku sensei." Sanomi bowed. Kakashi smirked under his mask.

"My my." Kakashi saw her form. Sanomi blushed deeply. Sasuke walked slowly over to her.

"You look nice tonight." He said.

"Shai." Sanomi blushed.

"Sanomi! Let's play games!" Sakura grabbed her wrist and were sent off. Team 7 had no choice but to follow.

Half Hour Later

"WHEE!" Sakura got so many stuffed animals that Sanomi had to get bags for her. She got a couple of prizes herself like a stuffed panda bear and a geisha fan. Naruto was sad that he lost a couple of games and had small prizes. As for Sasuke, he got a couple of prizes just by beating the dobe.

"Oh..." Sasuke saw Sanomi near him.

"You're wearing the necklace. I thought you would take it off." Sanomi whispered. Sasuke shook his head.

"Sanomi-chan! What next?" Sakura asked.

"Well I'm getting a little hungry..."

"RAMEN!" Naruto ran so fast that he was gone just like that.

"Uh...I was mentioning crepe." Sanomi sweat dropped. Sakura nodded and saw a booth of ice cream. The women took their orders and lend them the crepe. Sanomi had vanilla ice cream in hers while Sakura had strawberry. Sasuke didn't have any and Sanomi had a sad expression.

"Don't you want one?" Sanomi asked.

"I don't like sweets." He responded. Sanomi huffed and took a small piece of her crepe.

"At least try one at this occasion. Please?" Sanomi suggested. Sasuke saw a small piece but he didn't take it.

"It's really good." Sanomi smiled, "For me?"

Sasuke didn't know what to say. He saw the vanilla crepe and he had no choice but to take it.

"There. It's not so bad was it?" Sanomi chuckled. Sasuke ate slowly and the vanilla crepe wasn't so sweet so that's a good thing. He gulped the last bit and Sanomi was giggling in her mind.

/I swear you suggest strange things Sanomi-chan./ Chikako said.

/Well I want him to try something. Besides I don't think he'll eat at the festival./ Sanomi thought. She then spotted a booth of rice balls and that gave her an idea.

"Sakura-chan. You can go by yourself. I'm going somewhere else okay?" Sanomi smiled.

"But Sanomi-chan..."

"Hey Sakura! Let's compete at a game shall we?" Ino waved her hands toward her while the rest of the Rookie 9 girls called out to go.

"See? They need you. I'll be all right." Sanomi walked away from the group and Sakura had no choice but to let her be. That made Sasuke curious and decided the follow the girl. While Kakashi was leaning against a pole he chuckled while reading his Icha Icha Paradise book. He didn't bother to pay attention to what's happening at the festival. All that was bothering him were the other Jounins and it was Gai the most. Asuma had already given the flower to Kurenai and she was very happy about it.

A Small Hill

Sanomi sat on a tree looking at the dark sky with stars all over. She felt like she was on space. But what amazed her was that a shooting star flew over. That made her wish for something special to happen.

_It was the same star that Touya wished on..._

She had a small amount of rice balls on a napkin that she bought with Sakura's yen and sighed as her back leaned against a tree as she sat down.

/Sanomi...you're all alone./ Chikako said sadly. /Don't you want to have fun at the festival/

"I do. But I need a break." Sanomi answered. She took a small flower from her hair and looked at it. She then let it go as the wind carried it somewhere far away. Probably home in her mind.

"Hey." Sasuke appeared in front of Sanomi's eyes. She was startled at first wondering why he was here.

"Hi. Why aren't you at the festival?" She asked.

"I would ask you the same thing. Your kimono will get all dirty if you sit down like that." He responded. Sanomi saw him sat down beside her and Sanomi made a smile.

"Well..." Sanomi saw Sasuke taking off the black cloak of his and laid it in the ground.

"Sit." He commanded. Sanomi looked at the cloak and blushed as she stood up and sat down at his cloak. She was very uncomfortable.

"Are you sure?"

"Hai." Sasuke was lucky to have a white T-shirt on.

/Thank kami-sama.../ Sanomi thought. Chikako giggled.

"Do you want one? I know you like rice balls." Sanomi carried one ball in her hand and lend to him. Sasuke gladly accepted and ate a couple of bites. Sanomi was silent for a while and thought about her brother's words. Saying that the anime world wasn't real and that she couldn't love someone there. But he's wrong and that made Sanomi feel uncomfortable. Sasuke sighed as he finished the rice ball.

"Doushite?" He asked. Sanomi shook her head and didn't make eye contact with him.

"Sasuke...you know I have to leave this world soon right?" She asked. Sasuke looked at her.

"Because...I have a school to attend to, have a family to love..." Sanomi lowered her head.

"But the problem is that I don't want to leave. Look how much I grew and accomplished. I'm known to be the Kochou Samurai everyone sees." Sasuke looked down at the dark grass beneath them.

"And another problem...who would help guide you for your ambition?" Sasuke shot his head up and looked at Sanomi with a surprised look.

"I mean...I know how much you want to kill your..."

"Aniki." He said in a cold tone. Sanomi sighed slowly.

"I want to help guide and protect you Sasuke. Even if it means my life."

"Don't say that." Sanomi looked at him.

"You have more positive goals to go through Sanomi. Believe me I know them. There's no need to worry about me."

"But I'm a samurai." Sanomi responded. "They must go through death or sacrifice and protect what's right. There are also negative goals too."

"Sanomi..." Sasuke whispered.

"Please...I'll do anything for you." Sanomi whispered back. Sasuke looked at her eyes.

"Ai...ai..." Sanomi struggled with her words.

/I'M JUST GOING TO SAY IT/

"Aishiteru." Sanomi said softly.

"I love you..."

Sasuke widened his eyes. Chikako gasped softly and smiled with Sanomi's other goal. Telling Sasuke that she loved him. He didn't show any emotion. He just stared at Sanomi who was developing tears.

"Sasuke...I love you. That's why I don't want to go the most!" Sanomi was filled with tears and embraced Sasuke tightly.

"There's no one else in my world that I love more than anything. I don't want to leave. I don't want to lose you..." Sanomi gripped Sasuke's back tightly. Sasuke lowered his head letting Sanomi cry and calm down.

/All I want for her to do is say that she loves me. She's the only person that understood me more than anyone else./ Sasuke thought as he heard whimpers and tears streaming in his T-shirt. He then saw a lump on his kimono and forgot something precious.

"Sanomi..." He whispered. Sanomi sat up and had a frown on her face.

"Gomenasai. But it's the truth Sasuke-kun. I don't want to leave you. I don't want you out of my life..." Sanomi lowered her head. Sasuke grabbed the lump on the kimono and Sanomi saw a tiny blue box.

"The truth is that I don't want you to go either." He whispered. Sanomi lowered her head once more.

"I don't know what to do." She whispered. She then saw the blue box that Sasuke was waiting for her to open.

"Open it." Sasuke said. Sanomi trembled as she tried to open the box. But she finally opened it and saw the most amazing thing ever.

"Sasuke...bi sugoi desu..."

Inside the box was a silver bracelet with three silver charms. The first charm was a butterfly, a heart that had katakana writing that said love, and the surprising thing was that there was a Uchiha fan charm.

"What's the difference of the charms?" He asked.

Sanomi looked closely at each one and the heart charm could open like a locket. It was one of the biggest charms out of the butterfly and the fan. Sanomi touched it and stroked it with her fingers softly. The touch was unbearable that she had to open the heart. She opened with a click and she heard a familiar tune. The twinkling music of "Itsumo Nando Demo."

(A/N: If familiar with the movie "Spirited Away" or "Sen no Chihiro", it's the ending song of the credits).

"Oh wow..." Sanomi whispered.

"Where did you get this?" She asked. Sasuke turned away and gazed at the shining moon.

"I made it."

"Anata no?" Sanomi's eyes widened. Sasuke turned his head back to hers and nodded.

"When you wear that Sanomi, it'll always remind you about me." Sanomi was silent for a while but then Sasuke took the bracelet out of her hand.

"If you do go back to your world..." He wrapped the bracelet in Sanomi's wrist, "Always wear the bracelet." He finally said and took her hand. Sanomi smiled slowly and she felt so relieved.

"Arigatou gozaimasu." Sanomi looked at the bracelet and Sasuke loosened his grip.

"We better go." Sasuke suggested.

"Hai." Sanomi nodded. But then something startled her. Fireworks started to shoot out in the sky. It was really beautiful to look at and Sanomi leaned over towards Sasuke on his shoulder.

"It's nice." Sasuke responded. Sanomi nodded at lights flashed into her eyes making the sky a rainbow. Naruto must be screaming with joy because she heard his voice far away.

"I'm glad I get to say it..." Sanomi whispered.

"Aishiteru..." Sanomi kissed Sasuke in the cheek and smiled. The festival was nicely arranged.

* * *

A/N: livi510...take care of the bracelet! And thank you all for enjoying and R&R'ing this fic. I'm glad that it got a lot better than it would be. I thought it was not going to be popular lol. So thank you, and continue to read Dimensions! More chapters will be up soon:) 


	27. Meeting Kutoro Ayame

A/N: Hey everyone. Let's continue shall we? Sorry that it was much later. School's evil.

* * *

Dimensions

Chapter 27: Meeting Kutoro Ayame

* * *

**Haruno Residence**

A month had passed and everything was getting settled. Sanomi sighed with deep pants in the residence. She was amazed how different Sasuke reacted to her than any other girl. It was already a couple of months when she first appeared here and she was starting to get comfortable. She grew her hair longer than before, now it was at her mid-back her hairstyle than shoulder length. Not only that changed but also her confidence started to build up. She was braver and focused more than anyone in the world was. But still, she had to be cautious, Orochimaru might be after her and the Kochou Demon. If Sasuke's not enough for Orochimaru, then maybe he might add more power with the demon.

In the meantime, Sanomi went out of her room to see if Sakura was awake.

"Sakura-chan? You in there?" Sanomi asked. She made a couple knocks on the door and waited, a couple of footsteps were heard and the door rattled open.

"Ohayo, Sanomi-chan." Sakura made a small smile.

"Daijoubu? You look a little down." Sanomi concerned.

"I'm okay. I'm...going to visit the hospital again..." Sakura responded.

"You going to see Lee-san and Sasuke-kun?" Sanomi guessed. Sakura nodded.

"Do you want to come with me?" She asked. Sanomi shook her head.

"Gomenasai. I have other stuff to attend to. Sumimasen that I'm leaving you alone." Sanomi bowed with displeasure.

"Oh no. I'm fine by myself. I was hoping if you want to see Sasuke that's all." Sakura said. Sanomi made a smile and both of them went their separate ways.

**Village Hidden in the Leaves**

"Is that you Sanomi-chan?" Sanomi stopped and saw a hyperactive Naruto jogging.

"Uh...hai. Naruto-kun I haven't seen you in a while. How's your training with Jiraiya going?" She asked.

Jiraiya was one of the three shinobi of legend and she was happy that he was training Naruto. Not bad for being an author of a perverted book, but Jiraiya was the one that took Orochimaru's seal off of him. Ebisu was finally out of the picture for Naruto, which of course he was happy about. Especially herself, since she thought he was a stupid pervert with strange glasses.

"Pretty cool. He may be an ero-sennin but I get to know summoning jutsus! Datebayo!" Naruto elbowed her. Sanomi chuckled.

"I sure hope your training goes well. The third phase is coming soon."

"Ee, I know. Well ja mata Sanomi-chan!" Naruto ran far away that Sanomi couldn't believe it. She continued walking to her training area when she spotted someone bullying a small girl. And her eyes widened. It was Moegi. She had a couple of bruises on her arms.

"Stop!" Konohamaru yelled.

"Leave her alone! What did she do to you?" Udon cried.

The figure stayed silent and suddenly she was holding a large stick in her back. Sanomi knew something bad was going to happen so she had to stop the conflict. Sanomi charged over immediately. Moegi wiped her tears and whispered Sanomi's name.

"Hey you." Sanomi said. The figure started to reveal.

It was a girl, looking like the same age as Sanomi and she was wearing a really strange outfit. It was a dress with the moon and stars all over it looked like a kimono. The sleeves were so long that her hands were unnoticeable. The color was dark blue like the night sky. Lots of creative designs and she was holding the large stick. At the end were three ribbons on her back that there was a strap to hold it.

The girl had dark green eyes with long brown hair that reached her waist. She had a blue clothed mask on that covered her mouth and nose. The thing that Sanomi saw the most was that it was a Sound headband on her forehead.

"You're from the Sound Village right? Well you should leave this girl to be." Sanomi commanded. The girl chuckled.

"Not much of a leader huh? Protecting the ones you care about. Well that just sickens me. What's your name?" The girl hissed. Her voice sounded evil yet Sanomi wasn't offended. She just stood still as the three young ones gazed.

"If that sickens you, then you are just too sick to tell me YOUR name." Sanomi jeered back. The girl scoffed.

"Kutoro Ayame. What's the point?"

"The POINT is to leave them alone!" Sanomi shouted. Ayame shrugged and walked away from the group.

"They were pointless. Little ones that don't even do anything. Not even protect themselves." She muttered.

"By the way tell me your name." Ayame said coolly. Sanomi looked away.

"Kariko Sanomi." Sanomi responded.

"Well see you soon, Sanomi." Ayame disappeared with leaves rustling silently. Sanomi just stared at the open space where the girl was. Suddenly a voice disturbed her.

"Arigatou, Sanomi-chan." Sanomi turned and saw Moegi sniffing her nose.

"Um...no problem. You going to be okay?" Sanomi asked.

"Well take care of her. Thanks." Konohamaru said.

"All right. If you need any help just tell me. See you soon." Sanomi waved as the three youngsters went off together. After they left Sanomi was alone. Just a couple of people walking by the village.

"You seem to handle it pretty well Sanomi." Chikako said.

"Yeah. Well I hope that Kutoro girl doesn't come back." Sanomi whispered. But it was just the beginning so she continued with her training by the waterfall.

**Konoha Hospital**

After Sanomi's long day of training she sneaked inside a window to see Sasuke resting peacefully in bed. Sasuke got out of the hospital a long time ago but his condition the nurse thought was bad so he stayed for a while. The training he might've put in with Kakashi must've tired him out that he looked so pale. She knew Kakashi was making a good choice, but how good was it when you're seeing someone so precious to you being ill?

"Sasuke-kun...get well soon." Sanomi whispered. Chikako could only watch the couple together in silence. She made a smile and decided not to disturb them. She disappeared and went back into Sanomi's mind.

Sanomi made a small smile as she rolled her eyes lazily. She clutched the bracelet Sasuke gave her during the festival night. It was very sweet that the twinkling tune she loved dearly played forever as she opened the charm.

The stars glistened the dark sky, so much that it matched Sanomi's eyes perfectly. She covered Sasuke with as much blankets as possible to keep him warm. But as Sanomi was about to leave through the window, a hand grabbed her own.

"Sasuke?" Sanomi whispered. Sasuke's hand reached out for her and he started to open his eyes.

"What are doing here?" He said tiredly. Sanomi clicked her necklace so the music would stop.

"...I sneaked in." She whispered and turned away her gaze and wanted him to let go of her hand.

"I'm worried about you Sasuke. Sakura-chan was very concerned that she hasn't spoken to me for a while. She visited you but you must've been out by the time." Sasuke closed his eyes and turned to face the open window.

"Kakashi...Chidori...didn't take long to master..." Sasuke pulled the covers to cover his whole body.

"I knew that after being hospitalized you would still be in this condition." Sanomi turned away and her hand was let go.

"I want you to feel better, all right?" She moved the covers and kissed him on the cheek to go out the window. As the window closed with a thud, Sasuke could only make a small smirk before he started to slowly drift back to sleep again.

_**Couple of Weeks Later...**_

**Chuunin Exam: Third Phase**

The third phase of the Chuunin exams had started immediately. Sanomi trained very hard and couldn't wait whether she would fight or not; she was real excited. The replacement referee appeared in the open field and every finalist arrived in a straight line. Some had intense looks and some with a glare to kill.

/Hayate...he died a while ago.../ Sanomi thought sadly.

She was sitting down by the sidelines quietly so that she wouldn't disturb anyone, but she had a question in her mind. The third phase started earlier than usual. Like...two hours earlier. She shook that thought off and saw Naruto standing with an intense look. Naruto looked over and made a smile to her. Sanomi did the same.

Match after match was fierce. Naruto and Neji had a little conversation. But mostly, Naruto showed his true power and managed to defeat Neji.

Next, there was a match with Shikamaru and Temari. Sanomi couldn't believe that Shikamaru failed to win because he lost most of his chakra. He gave up for a good reason, but Temari was confused. She won after that. The examiner called out each pair to the arena.

Soon he read the clipboard saying that Gaara and Sasuke were next but a new girl would be battling one of the Genin. He has a wild guess who the lucky one was. The Hokage told him about the girl and he should be cautious about what would happen.

"Kariko Sanomi. Approach the area." He called. Naruto blinked his eyes a couple of times.

"Sanomi gets to fight? I thought she wasn't supposed to. She wasn't in the board." Naruto muttered.

Sanomi stood up from her seat and walked towards the sensei.

"Kariko Sanomi. You will be battling Kutoro Ayame." The referee pointed to a girl Sanomi knew immediately. She was attended by the Chuunin Exams?

Ayame appeared in the arena and she was smirking the whole time. Wearing the same strange clothes, she touched her stick as softly and smoothly as possible. She turned to face Sanomi with a mocking look.

"Well, well. We meet again." Sanomi walked over to the opposite side and breathed slowly.

"Yeah." Sanomi muttered.

"Not much of a talker, nr? Well, I'm not either." Ayame commented. Sanomi made a frown and she didn't bother to have her sword.

/She's the one who talks the most./ Sanomi thought madly.

/Sanomi, your sword. Aren't you going to use it/ Chikako asked. Sanomi closed her eyes thinking about such a weapon.

/Not right now. I'll proceed with the sword later./ Sanomi made a stance showing that they could start the match.

"Hah. You are a samurai right? I thought _men_ were allowed to be one." Ayame made her stance too.

"COME ON SANOMI-CHAN!" Naruto shouted. Sanomi smirked at Naruto's encouragement and tied up her hair with a tie.

"Not all men can be worthy as me." She whispered.

"The match with Kutoro Ayame and Kariko Sanomi will begin. Anyone with objections may speak now." The proctor waited if there was such an objection but both girls shook their heads.

"All right. You may begin." He stepped out of the way yet the girls didn't do anything.

Everyone waited for their every move as Sanomi eyed the girl. She was looking high in the sky like she was contemptuous to her. Sanomi hated that thought yet she wanted to do something. She ended up charging, Ayame smirked. The opponent disappeared in a flash. Sanomi stopped.

/Where is she-/

But before Sanomi could finish that thought, Ayame hit her hard with the large stick on her back. Sanomi was caught off guard and she tried her best to stand back up. Ayame started to charge like crazy hit after hit and Sanomi dodged the rest. Sanomi landed on her feet and panted slightly. She noticed that Ayame was gone immediately.

/What speed./ Naruto thought. Gaara glared at the match.

Sanomi panicked but tried to stay calm. The last thing that happened was that Ayame punched her in the back. But luckily Sanomi did a Kawarimi jutsu and Ayame looked around for her. Sanomi threw two kunai cutting the straps of the stick that Ayame was carrying. Ayame grabbed her stick as fast as she could so it would avoid falling.

Sanomi threw shurikens directing towards Ayame. Ayame quickly spun her stick and blocked all the shurikens from slicing her to bits. The stick was like steel. Not even a scratch from the object. Sanomi charged towards her and Ayame put the stick inside her sleeves. They were now in a taijutsu fight.

Punches and kicks were thrown to each other and Sanomi dodged all of them. They took five feet away and jumped. They threw as much weapons as they could and when Ayame blocked a couple Sanomi did triple kicks toward her. Ayame took all of them and she fell from the ground. Sanomi landed safely into a stance and Ayame wasn't moving.

/That's it/ Chikako wondered. Sanomi knew that this match was far from over. Ayame struggled to get up and she had something in her mind.

/So...this is what the Kochou Samurai has in store for me? Well I need to stop playing with her like Orochimaru said./

Ayame grabbed her stick and stood up. She opened something from the stick and Sanomi gasped. It was like a holster and inside of the stick was a spear.

/So that's what was inside./ Sanomi thought. She held a dagger in her hand waiting for a move.

"Maybe I underestimated you. But it's just the beginning." Ayame held her spear tightly and her chakra overflowed. She smiled and was ready for anything. She charged with immense speed and Sanomi was ready to block.

_**CLANK**_

The spear and dagger made contact and Sanomi and Ayame were in a clashing fight. Sanomi struggled with the weapon that she had not time to get her sword. Chikako was really tense and wanted to help her. She could only watch as Sanomi was struggling madly. But Sanomi didn't want her to interfere with the match.

_**Flashback**_

"_Chikako-san?" Sanomi was walking back to the Haruno Residence when she wanted to talk to Chikako._

"_Hai Sanomi-chan?" Chikako asked. Sanomi stayed silent and put her head down._

"_If I do get a match-up...don't help me." Chikako's eyes widened._

"_Sanomi-"_

"_Chikako. I want to know if I can do a match alone. All the time I had allies but I just want myself to win..." The two of them were silent but Chikako nodded her head._

"_I promise..." Chikako didn't like the idea but Sanomi knew what she was doing. A true ninja needed to know if they could do a match alone._

_**End Flashback**_

Ayame smirked and found a spot where she could strike. Sanomi rapidly noticed and dodged it. Ayame went down and kicked her ankles. Sanomi was now on the ground and Ayame jumped high in the air. Sanomi was blind by the light of the sun and she couldn't see where Ayame was.

"SANOMI! WATCH OUT!" Naruto screamed. Sanomi rolled out of the way and Ayame didn't get her when she charged heavily. Ayame skid across the dirt while Sanomi stood up with an intense look on her face.

"Well I like this match so far. Right now you never gave me one hard hit." Ayame called out.

Sanomi reached in her weaponry bag and took out three shurikens. Ayame's eyes lowered and she also took something out of her pocket. It was round and had a tag that Sanomi couldn't read because it had tiny print. But soon enough-

000000000000000000000

_**BOOM**_

000000000000000000000

Smoke burst out and Sanomi covered her eyes.

/Smoke bomb.../ Sanomi blinked her eyes a little and couldn't see a thing. She tried to run but Ayame blocked her with the spear.

"Found you." Ayame spear rose and Sanomi was hit once more. The smoke cleared and Sanomi was on the ground.

"Sanomi! Come on!" Naruto gave more encouragement but Sanomi panted steady breaths. She eyed the small audience and couldn't care less. She had dirt on her arms and slight cuts everywhere.

Holding the shurikens she threw them in three different directions: middle, left, and right. Ayame was casual at first knowing that she'll be able to dodge some of them. But there was a catch. Sanomi made a clone of herself and was behind Ayame with senbon needles. When the shurikens were going towards her Ayame was long gone and Sanomi looked around. She nodded for the clone to look for her but suddenly she didn't see her clone anymore. She gasped.

Ayame already vanished it from thin air with her spear and rapidly disappeared. Sanomi stayed cautious knowing that Ayame could appear anywhere in the area. Naruto and the audience were tensed. Sanomi might be in bigger danger. The proctor was waiting for each of the girls' moves.

_**Ding...**_

_**Ding...**_

_**Ding...**_

Suddenly Sanomi heard the sound of bells. She turned around but no one was there. Each and every direction she kept on hearing the object.

_**Ding...**_

_**Ding...**_

_**Ding...**_

She didn't understand at first but her eyes widened.

Each and every side of her had an Ayame. She made herself into clones and the clones each had a senbon needle with a bell.

Sanomi closed her eyes sensing every movement of the clones. It really scared her and couldn't believe that Ayame still had so much chakra. The clones took a stance to throw the senbon needle and Ayame was thinking clearly in her mind.

/I'll finish this battle Orochimaru-sama...then you'll be proud./

/They're going to throw at the same time/ Sanomi thought. She had to act quickly.

"Petal Dance no jutsu!" Sanomi shouted and the pink orb blocked all the senbon needles that were thrown. The real Ayame appeared behind her and had her spear at hand. Sanomi gasped and stopped her jutsu. She jumped but was too late.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**SLICE**_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Ayame landed on the ground holding her spear Sanomi stayed silent and soon enough the majority of her hair was cut. Sanomi saw her hair in this state...and was overwhelmed. Ayame smirked of what she had done and was proud. Sanomi looked down on the ground with silence thinking...

_**Flashback**_

"_Sanomi-chan!"_

_(A/N: Just so you know, I'll be calling Olivia; Yuki from now on)_

_At the Takashima Middle School Yuki was waiting impatiently for Sanomi to put her flute case and folder in the band room. It was really early in the morning and all her friends were waiting._

"_Chotto matte!" Sanomi shouted. Yuki sighed wearing a blue backpack._

"_Hurry up! They'll be opening the gates!" Yuki shouted. Sanomi panted frantically and she had a angry vein._

"_Can you at least wait?" Sanomi argued. Yuki turned her head._

"_Not my fault. You're taking hecka long." Yuki smirked and looked at Sanomi's hair. She tried changing the subject._

"_I think you'll look better with longer hair Sanomi." Sanomi blushed and shook her head._

"_No way. Don't try and change the subject." Sanomi was in shock as Yuki touched her hair._

"_The curls look so kawaii on you. Short hair is nice but long hair is better." Yuki let go of Sanomi's hair. Sanomi shook her head._

"_Yuki-chan. Long hair isn't everything. Besides I like short hair. Easier to take care of." Sanomi went out of the band room and they walked together to the entrance._

"_Besides...I look bad with long hair." Sanomi pouted._

"_You're wrong. Jeez." Yuki shook her head._

"_But it's true." Sanomi retorted._

"_Your mom used to be the Beauty Queen of Tokyo when she was little. I'm sure that you'll look good. And get a boyfriend." Yuki elbowed her and Sanomi hit her in the head._

"_Yeah right. No boy would notice me! You're already in love with Satoshi and he likes you." Sanomi lowered her head. Yuki rubbed her head from the intense pain._

"_I'm sure your turn will come. Just you wait Sanomi." But as they walked through the forums of the school the boy that Yuki likes was there. She blushed bright red and stammered,_

"_O-ohayo g-gozaim-masu S-Satoshi-kun." Yuki bowed at the boy in front of her. _

_Imana Satoshi was wearing a gray sweater and had a nice complexion. He had a nice hairstyle and was with his buddies. Fairly handsome for such a young age of thirteen._

"_Hey. Is that your girlfriend Satoshi-san? She looks real neat." One boy laughed. Satoshi hit his friend's head and coughed._

"_Urusei baka." Satoshi said._

"_Ohayo Yuki. Nice morning huh?" Satoshi asked in his regular handsome voice. Yuki gulped with nervousness and nodded. Sanomi made a smile and decided to leave them alone. But she lowered her head the whole time, not waiting for her tomodachi._

_**End Flashback**_

The reason she would let her hair grow was for Yuki. Yuki wanted to picture her with longer hair and that was her wish. Sanomi didn't want to command her but she wanted to see herself if she looked better.

_But now that her hair was cut by the spear..._

_...she didn't know what else to do._

"Well? Come on! I want a match! But better yet-disqualify yourself!" Ayame shouted. Sanomi hated that booming voice.

Kutoro Ayame...was going down.

* * *

A/N: Well I hope this is enough to replace those days of not updating. Thank you for waiting! And don't worry. I'm editing the next chapter and hope that it's good to go. So...review please. 


	28. Sanomi's Winning Heart

A/N: Thanks to beta-reader HatefulShinobi for editing. YATTA!

* * *

Dimensions

Chapter 28: Sanomi's Winning Heart

Third Phase Area 

"You miss your hair huh? WELL I DON'T CARE!" Ayame shouted. Sanomi was silent as she was boiling in her mind.

/Sanomi-chan...daijoubu ka/ Chikako stuttered.

Sanomi shook her head as slow as possible. She just took off her hair tie that would no longer be used anymore. Her hair flowed as a slow wind passed by her. Ayame was growing impatient by the silence and revealed what her spear does.

It started to glow bright yellow that it was blinding to see like the sun. Sanomi's eyes were staring straight at her and Ayame smiled as she paid attention to her death. Ayame was chanting something, something that Sanomi was unfamiliar of but then-

_**FLASH...**_

A bright beam overshadowed the spear and it formed into a larger spear.

"It's time for the finish!" Ayame ran towards Sanomi and at the last minute---

00000000000000000000000000000

_**BOOM**_

00000000000000000000000000000

Collision was in the air...

"SANOMI-CHAN!" Naruto shouted madly.

/KUSO! WHERE IS SHE?/ Naruto waited for the smoke to clear but nothing had changed since then. Everyone was waiting frantically for what might've happened to the two girls. As the smoke cleared, Naruto made the biggest grin of his entire life. Sanomi was still at it!

When Ayame was about to charge at Sanomi she quickly swiped her sword in and blocked it in the nick of time. Ayame struggled with her as the spear glowed more brightly than before. The Kochou Sword flowed pink chakra like flames.

"Wow...impressive. Reckless...but impressive." Ayame complimented roughly on her. Sanomi ignored the compliments and wanted to know something.

"Answer me...what is that thing you carry?" Sanomi asked as she groaned with exhaustion. She stayed strong no matter what because the battle was heating up. Ayame smirked and tried to hit her more but Sanomi blocked each blow.

"What is that thing you carry?" Sanomi asked once more. Ayame smirked and decided to answer the question.

"Fine I'll tell you. This is a weapon that my family passed on, the Hikari Spear." Her voice grew softer.

"I'm...the only one of the Kutoro clan." Sanomi made a frown and clanked more with her sword. She stepped back only to be cautious.

"What do you mean the 'only one'?" Sanomi's said as she skid across the dirt. She made a step and was waiting for an answer. Ayame turned her head to the side and showed sorrowful eyes. The spear was still on her hand but she continued to strike blows toward Sanomi.

"When I was eight years old...the Kutoro clan was strong. They were the most powerful clans in the area and stayed strongly no matter what the mission was." She eyed the ground like it was person staring right at her.

"Then one night...everything changed for me."

_**Flashback**_

_**Kutoro Clan Area**_

_A eight-year-old little girl was sleeping soundly in a quiet night. She was having sweet dream when suddenly something disturbed her. She heard glass breaking rapidly and terrifying screams echoing behind the doors of her room._

"_KAA-SAN!!!"_

"_KATSU MOVE!!!"_

_More glass was breaking and plates smashed into the floors. Noises high and low were causing destruction._

_The girl walked rapidly and opened the door. With her cold bare feet she ran towards the first floor of the house and saw something dreadful. _

_Blood. A deep, rich red._

_Blood was everywhere on the floor. She was about to throw up at the sight but she had to keep going to see what actually happened. _

_She went into the kitchen and heard deep voices. Not familiar with it she was behind a wall being cautious as possible. Her dark green eyes showed terrified fear and sweat was trickling down her forehead. She peeked her head by the walls and gasped. Her mother and father's bodies were on the floor dead. Not a breath being heard from them. Not even one tiny shallow type. _

_/K...Kaa-san? O...tou-san?/ She thought in her mind madly. _

_/Matte! Where's-/ _

"_AYAME LOOK OUT!!!" Ayame turned around and all she saw was a silver blade coming right at her. But something stopped her-and it wasn't what she was expecting._

"_ANE-SAN!!!" Ayame went to the ground and saw her sister herself. She was slashed as a pool of blood started to form around. Ayame felt like throwing up as the intensity of the visual made her sick. A voice croaked from her sister._

"_...Imouto...take what's in my...back...I love you." Soon she fell out of unconscious and was with their parents. _

"_ANE-SAN!!! NO!!!" Ayame cried with all her might but she saw what was in her back. It was the Hikari Spear. Ayame's hand was shaking but the two men were behind her._

"_Come with us little girl. Or your life with vanish forever." The man laughed greedily. Ayame shook her head madly and had running tears in her eyes. She immediately grabbed the Hikari Spear and pointed it to the two men._

"_Get closer and you'll die." She whispered harshly. The two men smirked with disbelief._

"_Aw what are you going to do with that? It's just a toy." _

_They were both samurai men with their swords shining in the moonlight sky. Ayame gulped and held the stick tightly. She closed her eyes and prayed that something would happen. _

_The spear made an enchanting glow and the samurai men were too awed to realize their death. The spear flew immediately through both the two men and both were on the ground. Ayame panted short breaths and she had to leave the house. She ran with all her might hoping that there was another way out of this world. _

_The sky was red and orange meaning the sunrise was about to appear but in Ayame's mind it was bathed with darkness. She was too preoccupied to see that a man was standing in front of her in a pathway. She was down on the ground holding the glowing stick. She lifted her head up as she panted tiredly looking at the man. It turned out that he had a peach kimono worn in his body and had long black hair. His eyes were so mysterious that Ayame was frightened by them. The man started to speak in a hissing voice._

"_I saw what happened little girl. Come with me. I'll give you all the power you need to avenge samurais everywhere." He lend her a hand. Ayame did knew that samurais killed her whole clan. She was angry at the point and wasn't thinking clearly. But she shook her head no._

"_No?" He hissed. "Well it's your choice. Follow me if you want. It'll lead to your success." The man silently walked away and Ayame heard his words. She closed her eyes and thought about her whole family being killed at one. She gulped and hoped that this was her path to avenge. She ran. Ran to the man who offered the help._

"_Excellent." He licked his long tongue through his lips. The sun rose with a new beginning to start._

_**End Flashback**_

Ayame thought about that terrible event. But it was now in the past. She had been through tough decisions and she was making the best one of her life. Now only Sanomi was in her way of success.

"Stay back!" Ayame made a final blow and Sanomi was back on the ground again.

"Sanomi! Stand up!!!" Naruto shouted.

Sanomi went up and eyed herself. She had a lot of rips on her red clothed dress and part of her sleeves were ripped terribly. No matter what the situation was, she couldn't give up. She wanted to do this on her own as blood dripped on her cheek and mouth. She swiftly wiped it with her hand. Ayame's spear was incredible. When it was just a foot apart it could rip part of Sanomi.

"My dream is to kill all samurais village after village. I killed one who was a bit weak anyway. Do you want to know who that person is?" Ayame asked. Sanomi eyed the ground.

"YOU!" Ayame charged immediately towards Sanomi but Sanomi just stood there like an imitation. Ayame did a slash on her glowing Hikari Spear but it just passed through.

"A clone?" Sanomi was in a cloud of smoke and turned into nothing.

/Where is she?/ She thought. Just then a shadow was surrounding the Sound nin and she looked up in the sky. Sanomi punched her in the chest making Ayame down on the ground. Sanomi took a couple of breaths and eyed the dark eyed girl. Ayame was on the ground with kunais Sanomi pinned.

"Nobody calls me weak!" Sanomi shouted. Ayame gasped at the sudden movement and tried to get away. But Sanomi was on top of her.

"Everyone has their own unique talent. Killing is not an option for me. Change yourself, I hear a lot from the Hikari Spear in old fairytales." Sanomi responded.

"In the fairytales, the Hikari Spear only had a purpose; to let people live and survive. The spear is not to kill innocent people who want to be samurais. Little boys and girls dream of becoming one and serving their country, and that's what I'm doing. My purpose is not to kill anyone with this sword." Sanomi glanced at her sword.

"This sword is to guard and defend someone precious." Ayame slowly got out of the kunai trap and got up to eye Sanomi closely.

"That sword...the legendary swordsman Mirai killed innocent people's lives with that murderous thing."

"YOU ARE A LIAR! She sheltered many people with this sword. Your sister protected you when you were in danger. She risked her life for you to save yours. Why does that sicken you so?" Sanomi wanted so many answers and explanations.

"BECAUSE SHE SHOULDN'T DIE RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY FACE!" Ayame screamed and had her head up high.

"I should've been the one killed not her." Ayame wiped the sweat in her forehead. Tension was incredibly rising and Sanomi tried to calm everything that was happening.

"She did it because she loved you. You would do the same wouldn't you?" Sanomi asked. But Ayame had other things in mind.

/The Kochou Samurai...she's making more sense...KUSO! I MUST KILL!/

Ayame clutched the spear tightly in her hand that her knuckles turned white. She charged at Sanomi and she did the same with her Kochou blade. Clanks of collisions rose everywhere that Sanomi nor Ayame couldn't give up on this. Ayame wanted to do one last move and this would be the final finish.

"AYAME STOP THIS! YOU DON'T NEED TO DO THIS!" Sanomi shouted.

"Well don't interfere! You don't know anything!" Ayame screamed back.

"KAGE HIKARI NO JUTSU!!!" Ayame's spear turned into a neon green and it looked like dark flames were bursting through. Everyone stared amazed and her eyes were full of intent. Sanomi had to face the attack but had something up her sleeve.

Ayame screamed with fury as the spear touched the sword with power. Explosions were caused on the ground that it made a humongous hole. Grounds shook madly and the impact was hard like an earthquake.

"SANOMI-CHAN!!!" Naruto shouted. Dust was clouding the whole arena that it was impossible to see. No one knew who won and everyone was waiting for the dust to clear.

Once the dust was clear only a dark wall was seen in front of the audience. The proctor waited until something had to happen.

/Nani? Sanomi-chan.../ Naruto thought worriedly. It took 30 seconds before something happened. Something swiftly flew out of the dark walls and high in the sky.

"S-Sanomi?" Naruto whispered. Sanomi had her eyes closed and was doing the Dark Garden jutsu. Her wings popped out and was safely lowering down on the ground.

/Finally. All that training paid off.../ Sanomi thought as she did hand signs continuing the jutsu. Even the examiner was shocked at the movement.

Sanomi had pink chakra flowing through her that Naruto couldn't believe what he was seeing.

/Is this...the real Sanomi-chan?/ Naruto thought.

Meanwhile in the Dark Garden Ayame's eyes were total blank. She was seeing so many glowing vines and butterflies around her that she was amused by the look of them. She didn't know that she was in a genjutsu attack.

/I think that's enough.../ Sanomi thought and she undid the jutsu with a clap of her hands. The dark walls disappeared leaving the opponent down on the ground.

/Did that do it?/ Chikako thought. The examiner took a look at Ayame and he nodded for no approval of movement.

"The winner of this match is Kariko Sanomi." He finally announced. Sanomi took a deep breath of relief. She couldn't believe that she was already done. The match was hardcore, that she was rubbing her arm in pain.

The spectators were roaring with cheers. They had never seen such a match before. Even the new participant in the exams.

_**Flashback**_

_Before the big collision Sanomi whispered something in Ayame's ear._

"_I do understand."_

"_No...you don't..." Ayame whispered as she was inside the dark wall. She punched Sanomi multiple times in the arm that Sanomi tried not to feel so much pain. She was standing with Ayame not being fazed by the Dark Garden. Vines glowed rapidly and Sanomi did slow hand signs to keep the jutsu going._

"_Why do you do this? Do you know that this is my purpose?" Ayame whispered harshly. Sanomi closed her eyes avoiding such a question._

"_Do you?" _

_Sanomi had one simple answer as she opened her eyes._

"_No. Purposes do not always come true. It is the person's will that will change everything..." Sanomi sprouted her wings from her back and Ayame was struggling with the vines, trying not to look at them. _

"_But..." Ayame grew very weak and the vines were illuminating her. Sanomi turned away from Ayame._

"_Sumimasen, forgive me. I will erase your mind except your past. But you'd never knew a person named Orochimaru."_

_Ayame couldn't believe this was happening. This was her only chance to make Orochimaru proud of her and her family. But one girl got in her way...but was she right? Her mind started to fade away...and she was now with the neon vines glowing slowly and slowly. Sanomi had a tear in her eye and flew out of the darkness._

_/Kutoro Ayame...we never knew each other./_

_**End Flashback**_

"Good job Sanomi-chan." Chikako's butterfly form appeared in front of Sanomi's face.

"Arigatou gozaimasu." Sanomi whispered.

"I guess you revealed the Dark Garden jutsu's real power." She whispered. Sanomi felt so sore that Naruto was waving at her happily.

"GOOD MATCH SANOMI-CHAN!!! YOU SHOWED HER!!!" Naruto shouted with all his might. The only thing that Sanomi could do was make a smile and wave letting Naruto know that she heard his voice.

"All right, will Sabaku no Gaara and Uchiha Sasuke come to the arena?" The examiner chewed on a senbon needle and waited for anyone to come up. Gaara came to the field yet Sasuke wasn't here.

"If Uchiha Sasuke isn't here for five minutes, the match is withdrawn to Sabaku Gaara."

As Gaara was waiting he watched as the doctors carried Kutoro Ayame and was sending her to the hospital.

"Hold on." Gaara saw Sanomi walking slowly towards the doctors and it turned out that she had the Hikari Spear in her hand.

"This is hers." Sanomi gave the spear to the doctor as they scurried along.

/This is not your purpose Ayame. You are not meant to kill innocent people.../ Sanomi closed her eyes with pain all over.

/I hope you know how to use that thing now./ Sanomi thought.

"Excuse me. Kariko-san?" A fellow doctor was running towards her.

"We need to examine you to see if you have any injuries." He said. Sanomi shook her head.

"I'm fine, thank you." Sanomi smiled.

"You sure?" He asked dumbfounded. Sanomi nodded and the doctor had no choice. He ran towards the other doctors who were carrying the injured girl.

"Kariko..." Sanomi turned and saw Gaara walking over to her.

"Na-nani?"

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Well that's me to know and you to find out." She answered. Gaara lowered his eyes. In the next three minutes his opponent would be disqualified if he doesn't show up. But he couldn't stop questioning the girl.

"Why did you give the spear back to your opponent?" Gaara asked once more. Sanomi cocked her head.

"Because I wanted to. She deserves another chance." She whispered. She lifted her head to look at the sky and she was worried.

/Sasuke-kun...come on.../ Sanomi waited as she was standing in the open field. But as every minute passed she felt so dizzy. She should go back to the sidelines now. She did lose a lot of chakra from doing the genjutsu. Kochou chakra had to be used wisely. It doesn't always do every jutsu in one day.

"Sanomi-chan?" Naruto walked over to her a couple of feet away and Sanomi was about to fall.

/So...tired.../ Naruto was running towards her but someone appeared out of no where behind the trees. Naruto stopped as the figure caught Sanomi in the nick of time. The figure had a white cloak and the hood was on the head. In the figure's wrist was a jade bracelet while in the back of the cloak there was a picture of a designed snowflake.

"Sanomi-chan...wake up..." The figure whispered in a soft voice. Sanomi opened her eyes a bit and she could barely see the figure's face.

"Who are you?" Sanomi asked in a confused tone. The figure smirked.

"Someone you knew for a long time." It was all the figure could say and embraced the body tightly.

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO SANOMI-CHAN! GET AWAY FROM HER!" Naruto shouted. The figure made a small smile and helped Sanomi up in her feet.

"Arigatou gozaimasu..." Sanomi whispered. The figure nodded her head.

"I love your hair exactly how it is...Haru. I'll miss you." The figure disappeared in a flash and Sanomi turned her head to side to see Naruto was running towards her.

"Who was that Sanomi?" Naruto asked. Sanomi made a blush.

"No one..."

/I have no idea how you got here...Yuki.../

Suddenly a gust of leaves flew all over the place and two people were standing. Hatake Kakashi and Uchiha Sasuke.

/Sasuke-kun.../ Sanomi was thankful that he didn't miss the time limit.

"State your name." The referee said.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke responded himself. He then spotted his opponent and the rest of the gang.

"Sasuke! There you are! I thought you wouldn't make it. And guess what? I won that match!" Naruto exclaimed.

"You? Of all people? Hah." Sasuke scoffed. Naruto made an anime vein.

"Well it's true!" He pouted. Sanomi went over to the raven-haired boy and bowed respectfully to him.

"I'm glad you're better Sasuke." Sanomi turned to avert his gaze. Sasuke looked at her and she was dirty and her hair was cut off.

"You fought?" He asked. Sanomi nodded truthfully.

"I did by best and won." She responded. Gaara was looking straight at them.

/Look at them...fools.../ He thought, scowling.

/I can't wait to kill him, okaa-san needs blood/

"I wish you luck, Sasuke-kun." Sanomi rubbed her arm playfully.

"Hn." He replied. Naruto took Sanomi to Kakashi and wanted to check how she was doing with the previous injuries. Meanwhile, the match between Sasuke and Gaara would now begin.

/Good luck.../ Sanomi thought.

Reality

With a bright light Wong Yuki was back in her room again. She eyed the cloak close to her and rubbed it softly in her cheek.

"Haru-chan..." She whispered. "You did very well."


	29. Dire Tragedies and the Kochou Demon

A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry for the delay. Projects...tests...finals..reports...HOMEWORK...Yuck! lol.

I added more about Sanomi's little 'dimension.' I put this like so many chapters ago that I might've not explained it thoroughly. So this is the explanation:

As a Kochou Samurai, Sanomi is able to go inside a little dimension whenever she is unconscious or possible death. This dimension is where the Kochou Guardian(Chikako), heals her wounds or might be possible for her to wake up if death occurs. But it matters how much power the dimension has. Chikako doesn't use her own power but only the dimension. If the dimension has less power the guardian has a choice to use her own power or give energy to the dimension.

Oh...so confusing but I hope this clear things up a bit more. If you have any questions, private message me and I'll try to get back to anyone. So...here it is! Chapter 29!

* * *

Dimensions

Chapter 29: Dire Tragedies and the Kochou Demon

Third Phase Arena

"Ah. Sanomi-chan! Sensei." Sakura exclaimed as Sanomi walked near her with Kakashi.

The match had exhausted her and she needed rest. She brushed her short black hair with her fingertips, making it look neater. She felt bad for losing the hair she grew, but she knew that no matter what she looked, she would still be herself.

Earlier Naruto had left them because he wanted a better view of Sasuke's match. Sanomi wanted to go with him but Kakashi didn't let her for a specific reason.

He had to treat her injuries since no one else would and believe him, Sanomi doesn't really bandage herself that well. Sure she would ask Akemi-sama, the Great Kochou Spirit, to heal her cuts and bruises, but for some reason, she wasn't responding at all-same with her guardian Chikako...who didn't spoke with her after the match.

Secretly, Sanomi started to get worried, feeling that something was wrong. Chikako would give her praise and congratulate her after a certain fight, but this time Chikako just left her with no words spoken to her, she couldn't feel or sense Chikako anywhere.

"Hi Sakura." Sanomi said softly as she stood by.

"You doing okay?" Ino questioned. Sanomi nodded and noticed that blood was trickling down her cheek. She quickly wiped it and received a bandage from Kakashi.

"Domo arigatou." Sanomi unwrapped the bandage and stuck it in her cheek. Kakashi eyed the glare Sakura had towards him and he knew why.

"I'm sorry for troubling you Sakura. I should've notified you earlier." Kakashi apologized. He had the right to since he left her worrying about Sasuke and not telling her anything.

Sakura still cared for Sasuke as a teammate yet she still had more feelings. She was wondering why Sanomi got to know more about Sasuke than her, shouldn't the teammates have the right to know about the same amount of knowledge for each other? Naruto still doesn't know about the mark on Sasuke's neck, received from Orochimaru. Although, Sakura promised Sasuke not to tell at all, since Naruto would worry about him.

The black-haired girl stared at Sakura for a moment to see if she would be angry at their sensei, but noticed the quivering of her lips.

"D-Daijoubu." Sakura whispered.

/Whoa...I thought she would explode./ Ino thought.

"Sensei..." Sakura spoke once more,

"is...is Sasuke...going to be all right?"

Kakashi took the question in before he answered. He eyed Sanomi seeing that she had no expression to the question. Sanomi sensed that her teacher, hoped for more approval, so nodded her head saying it was okay to her. Kakashi finally had some encouragement to tell Sakura.

"He's fine." He assured her once more.

Sakura finally made a smile hearing this from her sensei. Meanwhile, Sanomi walked over to the group and saw Chouji sitting down listening to the conversation. She saw the crunchy chips in front of her and she was drooling happily. She couldn't be too worried because she always trusted Chikako and Akemi-sama for their miraculous abilities.

"Can I have a chip? Chouji-san?" Sanomi asked politely.

Chouji was munching away from all the chips that would disappear, but he eyed the last chip in the bag and was thinking. He eyed Sanomi with that tiny smile and knew that she was tired from the match. Chouji peeked into his humongous bag of food and saw a tiny apple for her to eat.

/So red and luscious.../ Chouji thought. Yet he turned down food before. So...

"Take this." Chouji held the apple for her. Sanomi happily smiled and took it out of his hands faithfully.

"Arigatou Chouji-san. Ah!" Sanomi munched the tiny apple, not trying to eat the core.

/Amai desu.../ Sanomi thought dreamily.

/Dang...the girl's hungry./ Chouji thought looking at her. Sakura and Ino just stared at her weirdly.

"Uh...Sakura-chan, does she even eat at all at your house?" Ino whispered.

"She turned down food sometimes and this time it's today." She responded. Sanomi gulped the last piece of the apple and threw it in a nearby trashcan. But it missed...

"HEY WATCH WHERE YOU THROW!!!" A spectator shouted at her. He had an eaten apple on his head and it fell as slowly as possible to the ground.

"Gomenasai!" Sanomi apologized. Everyone sweatdropped about her actions.

"Sanomi. I missed your match didn't I?" Lee asked suddenly.

Sanomi had a sad expression on her face, seeing that Lee was in crutches. Nurses said that there were no possibilities for Lee to be a ninja again. But Sanomi hoped that he would be okay.

"Well...match or no match you would still cheer for me, ne?" Sanomi winked. Lee gulped shyly and nodded.

"By the way sensei..." Sanomi whispered. Kakashi eyed her to see what she wanted.

"You must've worked hard with Sasuke huh?" Kakashi made a hidden smirk under his mask.

"Chidori is no easy task. Believe me." Kakashi muttered.

"Hm..." Sanomi had a uneasy expression on her face.

"Sensei..." Sakura spoke to Kakashi. Sanomi was about to comment him about something else, but she let Sakura have a turn. Kakashi paid attention to the bubble-gum haired girl.

"What made you so late?" Sakura asked. In the group there was also Maito Gai with them.

"Is there a reason?" Gai asked. Kakashi chuckled to himself as Sanomi sighed with his weird actions.

"You'll see for yourself." Kakashi said.

Back at the stadium, Gaara and Sasuke were ready for combat. Gaara was ready to fight and it worried Sanomi dearly. Sure she watched a couple of episodes of Naruto everyday, but she never seen this one. She had to know what would happen and hope that it doesn't prevent Sasuke from killing himself. She scolded herself from not watching all the episodes yet.

She stood and saw that some of the audience were looking at her other than Sasuke and Gaara, which was strange since this would be a match of a lifetime. So...why were they were paying attention to her? Kakashi started to notice this also and thought it was the match they were looking at. But it turned out that their attention was within Sanomi.

"Sanomi..." Sanomi turned around knowing that her sensei had said those words. "Did you-"

"Yeah...I used the jutsu..." Sanomi said willfully. She thought that audience would pay less attention to her because she was a new person in the battlefield. She never knew it could draw so much awareness because she did that _flying_ jutsu. That drew much attention.

"Okay. The match between Uchiha Sasuke and Sabaku no Gaara would now begin!" The proctor announced. Soon all the of the audience stopped paying attention to Sanomi and watched the match had just begun.

/Thank Kami-sama! I hate it when people stare at me./ Sanomi thought.

She spotted Sasuke making so much remarkable speed when the match started immediately other than glaring at each other intently. Kakashi's training wasn't just fun and games, it was real. He fought his hardest and the best thing, was that there was physical contact with him and Gaara. He was able to hit him without difficulty.

Lee eyed Sasuke, watching his fantastic movement. His speed matched Lee's own Taijutsu. Gaara was just standing there examining the speed. It was the same pace as the last person he fought with: Rock Lee. The amazing part of it all was that Sasuke had his Sharingan eyes on.

Sanomi was glad to see him with those eyes in battle. She would always question herself if she would really fight Sasuke someday. It would take years to master like him. It took a while before Gaara finally came to a point where he didn't have much chakra left to make more of the shields.

"You made him master Taijutsu?" Gai asked Kakashi.

"Hai."

"Why on earth would you do that?" Gai continued.

/Come on Sasuke.../ Sanomi prayed.

Suddenly, Gaara wasn't in the mood to play games either. He started to form himself into a sand shield forming a sphere and went inside. As Sasuke tried to make the sphere budge there was no possibility. Inside Gaara was chanting a jutsu trying to take his time. Sasuke tried to crack the sphere just a little but to no avail.

/Great.../ Sanomi thought, as sweat was beating down on her forehead.

/Demo.../

"Kakashi-sensei!!!" The group turned around and saw Naruto panting madly with Shikamaru who followed right behind. The group exchanged weird looks towards them.

"What's wrong?" His sensei asked.

"Kakashi-sensei, you have to stop the match. Gaara's only purpose is to kill." Naruto explained the reason why he came.

"Nani? Naruto what are you talking about?" Ino asked bewildered.

"If you don't do something, Sasuke will die! Sensei!" Naruto shouted. Kakashi stared at him and then back at the match. Sasuke felt exhausted, but he doesn't want to give up.

"Let him continue the match, Naruto. Everything will be fine." He responded. Everyone was shocked by the words Kakashi had said.

/But that means.../ Sanomi turned back to the stadium taking a look at Sasuke. He was ready to do a certain move.

/That means he's ready to do it? The move he's been practicing?/

"You'll see what Sasuke has done. He might surprise you." Kakashi said knowing that everyone was doubting him.

Everyone noticed Sasuke squatting down in a position and a _click _was heard in from his arm. He started to form hand signs not seen from him before and after that sparkling of lightning was heard from his hand.

/The sound of chirping.../ Sanomi thought.

Sasuke had a azure crackling ball of chakra in his hand-Chidori. Everyone's eyes widened and Sasuke began to run straight at the stadium wall. He was coming back down with much speed while Kakashi and Gai explained what this move was to the Genin. While Gaara was just chanting more of the jutsu Sasuke was running straight at the sphere to even budge it. He struck with all his might and he made a hit!

"Awesome." Sanomi whispered to herself.

"Hai, Sasuke was capable of being just like me." Kakashi said.

Sasuke was staying as still as he could trying to see if it did any good. He had just put a hole in the sphere, which was great! But why would it be such a bad thing to him?

Inside the sphere Gaara was just shocked. He saw his own blood, which freaked him out. Showing his pain, he screamed madly after seeing his own blood. The sphere didn't complete, which was a unpleasant thing for him. Sasuke could just gape when he finally realized that he had to back away. But it was too late. The sphere closed rapidly and Sasuke's arm was stuck momentarily. He pulled with all his might as Gaara was wanting to kill.

Sasuke swiftly pulled his arm out and backed away a few feet, but just as he was backing up, a sand arm reached out for him. Luckily, it didn't grab the Uchiha boy. The arm looked so frightening as it had purple-veins peeking out. Sharp nails were on its hand and it was flexible. Sasuke watched as the sand drained around Gaara making him look appalling. He could only stare at him as the arm went back to the sphere.

"Look...he's really hurt." Temari said as she noticed the wound on Gaara's shoulder. She trembled inside,

/He wounded Gaara!/

/Dang.../ Sanomi thought as Gaara was struggling with the wound.

/SANOMI!!!/

/Huh?/ Sanomi was frightened by the sudden voice. She couldn't tell whose voice was it. It could either be Chikako or Akemi-sama's.

/Chikako? Akemi-sama?/ Sanomi tried to contact them. But nothing was heard after that sudden shout.

/What the hell.../ Sanomi couldn't think straight now. What was going on?

Sanomi's Dimension

_The darkness of Sanomi's dimension was not dark anymore. A burst of crimson light was all over. Groans and moans echoed all around as Chikako and Akemi-sama was pushing something away from a wall._

_"Akemi-sensei it hurts!!!" _

_"Just push harder. It has to get away from this area!" Akemi pushed harder. Chikako followed her the same way. The object that was pushing forward towards them was the Kochou Demon..._

_For some reason the demon woke up. Akemi couldn't believe that it would wake up at a time like this. She sensed something in Sanomi's dimension and saw that a wall cracked open. The demon was supposed to be sealed by Akemi-sama herself. _

_/How could this happen? I did the spell correctly when I did this.../ Akemi thought madly to herself. _

_/And that was years ago.../_

Ninja World

"Ah..." Sanomi felt a shock to her head. It was like tiny bolts of lightning charging multiple times.

/What's wrong with me.../ Sanomi clutched her head trying not to get so much attention. Booming was heard around the Hokage's area and everyone was wondering what was that. Suddenly a feather dropped down to the ground.

/Feather...genjutsu.../ Sanomi looked up and saw a bunch of feathers floating down from the spectator's view. Everyone was asleep but the shinobi.

"Release." Sanomi whispered and the genjutsu had disappeared. She had to thank Sakura later for teaching her how to stop a genjutsu.

/Could this be...a raid? But for what?/ Sanomi questioned herself. She wished to have answers but an object was coming right at her.

_CLANK_

"Huh?" While Sanomi was in a daze there was a kunai going straight at her. But luckily Kakashi-sensei blocked it.

"What's happening?" Sanomi asked.

"I don't know." Sakura responded.

"Sakura! Sanomi! Stay down!" Kakashi commanded.

Many ANBU were going straight to where the Hokage was. Sanomi's eyes widened seeing that the Kazekage had the Sandaime captive holding a kunai. Sanomi could only watch as Kakashi and Gai protected her and Sakura. Sakura ducked down to where her seat was trying not to get hit-Sound nin had attacked them in an instant.

/I can't believe I have to be involved by this.../ Sanomi thought. A Sound nin was right behind her and Sanomi could only make a hard punch on the guy. The guy fell in an instant and Sanomi had to keep watch of her surroundings.

/Where the hell is Chikako-san?/ Sanomi thought madly.

Back at the stadium, the Sand siblings were on their own mission. Since Gaara had wasted much of his chakra before the operation, Temari and Kankuro had to treat his wounds, ordered from their sensei. The proctor could only watch as they were having a stare-off with the Sand sensei. The sensei ordered one more time fiercely and once the siblings were gone, the proctor made a comment to Sasuke.

"Sasuke...your Chuunin Exams are over." Sasuke was shocked to hear that.

"You have reached Chuunin level, and you can still continue with your match. I just have to deal with this guy." He was mentioning the Sand sensei. Sasuke could only agree on that statement and went off on his own to find the siblings.

/Sasuke.../ As Sanomi was hiding behind a wall to get away from the Sound nin she spotted Sasuke trying to find his opponent. He went over the wall of the stadium and Sanomi could only watch. Just as she was about to find Sakura a shock of pain startled her head. It was like electricity transferring to her body.

/Itai...Itai...ITAI/ Sanomi clutched her head with pain.

The last thing she spotted was that the Kazekage was the snake: Orochimaru. He stabbed his hand with a kunai and people sense that there was going to be a fight between the sensei...and student. ANBU were watching outside the shield that four Sound nin formed so that no one interfered with Orochimaru's goal for revenge. He wanted to be the Hokage of Konohagakure but Sarutobi declined the offer. The only thing Sanomi could do was trying to stand this unknown pain in her head.

Sanomi's Dimension

_"Chikako don't stop!!!" Akemi-sama yelled as her brown hair was flying by the massive wind. The Kochou Demon was getting stronger by the second._

_"Akemi-sama!!! I can't!!!" Chikako fell with a thud of exhaustion and Akemi could only watch her and pushed harder. Akemi had to get Chikako out of the dimension._

_"Chikako! Wake up!" Akemi shouted. Chikako struggled to wake up and she did. She felt weak and could no longer move._

_"Just tell me what to do Akemi-sama!" Chikako healed herself with little power and she was healed just a bit. But it's enough to command what Akemi-sama wanted._

_"Get out of this dimension and warn Sanomi. She cannot give in to the Kochou Demon. If this demon comes out Sanomi could be in grave danger." Akemi commanded. Chikako could only watch Akemi push harder so that the demon couldn't get out. _

_"Akemi-sama! I can't leave you! If the demon comes out you'll be devoured by it!!!"_

_"I DON'T CARE!" Chikako's eyes were with worry._

_"Just protect Sanomi...that's your goal in life Chikako...the demon wants her more than me. I'm just a spirit of the Kochou Samurai, this demon wants her because of her mortal body. I'm just hidden away from the samurai." Akemi groaned with pain as the demon got closer out of the wall._

_"Akemi-sama-"_

_"DO IT!!!" Akemi shouted. Chikako put her head down and she disappeared out of the dimension._

_/Kuso.../ Akemi was alone now. She transformed herself into the Kochou Spirit, a large butterfly with greater power than the demon. Light versus Dark. Akemi hoped that she would win this fight._

Ninja World

/ITAI!!!/ Sanomi cried loudly.

"What's with the girl?" A Sound nin spotted her in pain.

"Who cares lets get her!" As the Sound nin were after Sanomi two arrows were shot and the Sound nins landed with a thud. Blood oozed in the back of their backs.

"Sanomi-chan!!!" Chikako flew slowly towards her.

"Chikako-san, what's happening to me?" Sanomi groaned with pain.

"Sanomi be strong! Don't give in from the demon!" Chikako shouted. Sanomi's eyes widened. The Kochou Demon? The Kochou Demon that she heard and spoken of?

* * *

A/N: Don't worry. Chapter 30 is being beta-read okay? So it will come in a flash. Please review! 


	30. The Way of the Kochou Samurai

A/N: Oh minna-san! One question...this story has soooo many chapters. I don't know when it'll be finished. So...I decided to put a part 2 of Dimensions. It'll still be the same plot and all don't worry. I just want to put it in another separate story. It'll be called Dimensions 2. Keep an eye out for that and it'll be starting on Chapter 31.

Anyway, please enjoy! Thank you for all reviewing Dimensions! And thank you beta-reader **HatefulShinobi**. Also a shoutout to my friend **livi510**! You're the best!

* * *

Dimensions

Chapter 30: The Way of a Kochou Samurai

* * *

"Chotto matte! Kochou Demon? Right here, right now?!" Sanomi shouted.

"Hai! The pain that you are feeling is the pain that Akemi-sama is giving off from getting the demon out of the way. Your Kochou Dimension has gone haywire!" Chikako explained.

"Akemi-sama is fighting? Nani?!" Sanomi clutched her head.

"Don't give in Sanomi-chan! Akemi-sama is fighting for you!" Sanomi screamed once more from the pain she was receiving.

"Sanomi-chan!" Sakura ran over to her and a kunai was flying towards Sanomi. Kakashi blocked it once more and struck the Sound nin.

"Sanomi! Daijoubu ka?" Kakashi asked.

"H-Hai." Sanomi muttered. Sakura's eyes widened seeing a silver-haired little girl right by her side.

"W-Who are you?" Sakura asked.

"Ugh...no time to explain. Sakura, Sanomi. I'm assigning you an A-rank mission. Sakura, wake up Naruto and Shikamaru."

"What are we supposed to do?" The pink-haired kunoichi asked.

"You are to chase after Sasuke who is chasing after Gaara. I don't like the chakra that Suna has." Kakashi muttered. He then started to make hand signs with the blood on his thumb in order to do a Summoning jutsu. Out of nowhere a brown little bog with a Konoha headband appeared.

"This is Pakkun. He'll guide you on the mission. He's a Konoha shinobi, too. Sakura, do it now!"

"Hai!" As Sakura and the little dog, which surprisingly spoke, tried to wake the two boys, Sanomi walked over to Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei, I don't think this is a good idea. I don't like the number of people who are doing this mission." She muttered.

"The best idea is to stay here." Kakashi responded to her.

"NANI? THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT! I WANT TO PROTECT SASUKE!" Sanomi shouted as she clutched her fist in her side. Three Sound nin were around the student and teacher. Sanomi and Chikako ducked down as Kakashi quickly defeated them with his fists.

"You will. After Pakkun and the others get out first you'll go next when the time is right. Chikako will guide you on the mission also, ne?" Kakashi eyed Chikako's tiny form. Chikako dusted off her cerulean dress and bowed.

"I-I'll do my best..." Chikako whispered.

"You sound hesitant about this..." Kakashi heard her tone of voice. Chikako lifted her head up and she nodded.

"Doushite?" He asked. Chikako fiddled with a good answer and she had no choice but to whisper it in Kakashi's ear.

"N-Nani?" He whispered madly.

"Hai." Chikako responded softly.

"Sanomi...the demon?" Kakashi questioned as he turned to her attention. Sanomi nodded gently and rubbed her arm playfully.

"Chikako..." Chikako faithfully lifted her head and took a look at the masked Jounin.

"Protect Sanomi at all costs." Kakashi commanded. Chikako nodded and she took out her Crest Steel Bow.

The arrows were in good condition and she took a good look at Sanomi. Sanomi was struggling with the pain that Akemi-sama was taking.

/Kuso.../ Chikako felt the smooth bow she was holding. She couldn't believe that she just left Akemi-sama at the dimension to fight on her own. She wanted to help dearly but remembered making a promise to her when she took guardianship of the Kochou Samurai.

/Protect the Kochou Samurai only. Not anyone else/ Chikako thought sadly.

If she disobeyed the rules then Akemi-sama would give a cruel punishment. But Chikako didn't care, she cared for both of them. When Chikako last left her, she gave a little amount of power to Akemi-sama in order to fight and transform to her Kochou Spirit form of a butterfly. She wasn't sure if it would be enough, but she did the best she could to help both of them.

Meanwhile, Sakura woke the two boys, even though Shikamaru was already awake from the start, which bothered Sakura. He received some good bites from Pakkun as punishment. Suddenly out of nowhere, a Sound nin was about to attack them but Maito Gai flew with a mighty kick. He made a hole in the wall in order for the group to get out. They went immediately so that Sakura could explain Naruto what was happening.

"Sanomi, hide behind a wall. Sound nins might sneak by, but you'll know what to do." Sanomi nodded and ran by a nearby wall with no Sound nin. As Chikako was following her Kakashi made one more comment to her.

"Don't let Sanomi overuse her Kochou chakra. If she does there are possibilities of the demon."

Chikako pouted, but he was right. She was doing her job accurately so that nothing bad would happen to Sanomi. This was Chikako's time. This was her time to protect Sanomi from any harm. But she was more worried about the Kochou Demon coming out of her body and using her.

/IIE! DON'T THINK ABOUT STUFF LIKE THAT!/ She scolded herself.

Chikako put her quiver of arrows behind her back. She had an arrow ready for any harm. She spotted a Sound nin behind her and Chikako swiftly flew her arrow through the ninja. He was dead in an instant and Chikako saw one more Sound nin trying to get Sanomi in the air. Chikako got one more arrow in her quiver and let it fly. The Sound nin had a kunai ready but felt so much pain in his side. He saw an arrow stuck to him and went down to the ground with a thud.

"Iie! Sanomi-chan!" Chikako spotted Sanomi fighting a Sound nin using punches and kicks. But every time she does a certain movement her eyes were turning onyx and crimson.

"Kochou Style: Petal Dance no jutsu!" Sanomi had a pink orb around her and sharp petals of cherry blossoms flew rapidly. The Sound nin had no chance since he was so close to Sanomi in order to make a move. Sanomi panted slowly and heard Chikako's shout.

"Nani?" Sanomi yelled.

"Don't fight!" Chikako shot an arrow at the Sound nin behind her and the Sound nin was out like a light.

"Naze desu ka?" Sanomi asked.

"Do you want the demon to take over you? Don't exchange blows! Your eyes are already on that stage!" Chikako was practically yelling at her.

/Oh...Akemi-sama.../ Chikako thought madly to herself. She wasn't being herself at that time since she was on an important mission.

Sanomi's Dimension

_/Ah!! Kuso!!!/ Akemi-sama was virtually using all her strength with her Kochou form. The Kochou Demon was finally in its true form._

_/Damn.../ _

_The Kochou Demon had crimson eyes like thick blood from a fatal murder of a shinobi. It was a gigantic butterfly but filled with darkness. It had most unusual beauty because of the darkness of itself. Akemi-sama could see through the wall and that the demon was no pushover. _

_/How did it receive this much strength?/ Akemi-sama thought. _

_/It's been years ever since.../_

_The demon screeched like a sonic wave. Loud and furious it wanted to come out right now. Rocks and cracks crumbled through the dimension and all that Akemi could do was push. The demon was reaching closer out of the wall and Akemi could feel that Sanomi was receiving the eyes, but barely. She cursed herself and pushed more._

_/Sanomi...hold on a bit longer.../ Akemi grew weak...and the demon went through the wall. It started to change form..._

Ninja World

Chikako made a Kochou shield for Sanomi so that no one would hurt her. The shield was Chikako's own shield, which was a sapphire orb that had the Kochou symbol in the front. But it couldn't shield Sanomi's frantic screaming of the demon. It was Chikako's last bit of energy she had after giving energy to Akemi-sama.

/Kuso.../ Chikako cursed and saw that more Sound nin were coming behind her. Chikako pierced the heart of the ninjas and they fell in a clash. Chikako sprinkled tiny bit of glitter in her quiver and few arrows appeared inside.

"Chikako-san!" Kakashi shouted. Chikako saw that Sanomi was down on her knees.

"Sanomi-chan." Chikako whispered. She went behind the wall and saw that Sanomi's eyes were both crimson.

"Sanomi! Sanomi! Don't give in!" Chikako bellowed with all her might. Chikako received some scratches on her cheek but she didn't care right now.

"Chi-Chikako-s-san..." Sanomi whispered weakly.

"Sanomi please!" Chikako shouted. A shadowy aura filled Sanomi's body. She made a sharp grin. Chikako gasped.

**"Well...nice to see you again...Chikako." **It was no longer Sanomi's voice. It was the Kochou Demon. The voice was full of fear and sinister to its owner yet it was a woman's voice.

"Mekia..." Chikako whispered.

**"Ah...you remember my name...wonderful..." **The Kochou Demon never spoke of a name. But since Chikako was going to be a future spirit she had to know the history of **_Mekia_**.

"Urusei!" Chikako shouted, "Get out of Sanomi's body right now!"

**"Hah," Mekia spoke, "what a little girl you are. I don't know what Akemi sees in you. And why should I get out of this body? This mortal is wonderful to control..." **Mekia stared around the room seeing that shinobi were fighting fiercely.

**"Useless bunch, ne?" **Mekia asked. Chikako shook her fists tightly. She wanted to hurt Mekia badly, but she'll be hurting Sanomi in the process.

/Akemi-sama...what should I do?/ Chikako closed her eyes with frustration.

**"What's the matter? Afraid to hurt me? Well then, I'll just hurt you!" **Mekia had unleashed a gigantic axe using Sanomi's body.

The axe was covered with fire at the tip and she started to rush over towards the little girl. Chikako dodged it in a flash and she changed into her Kochou form. The axe was large but it couldn't outmatch Chikako's flying speed. Chikako kept on dodging as much as she could.

/I need help.../ Chikako flew high in the air and Mekia started to follow her. Now was the time to find Sasuke and the others without telling Kakashi that they left. Sanomi's body had grew black devil wings so Mekia had time to follow.

Sanomi's Dimension

_/K-K-Kuso.../ Akemi fell to the ground. Silence filled the air in the lonely dimension._

_/S-S-Sanomi.../Akemi no longer had the butterfly form but was wearing a torn kimono. The wall had a humongous hole made by Mekia herself. Akemi tried to hold on but it wasn't enough. She closed her eyes of exhaustion but she laid perfectly still and alive. _

_Now she really had to do something. Mekia was in the mortal world where she wasn't suppose to be. The seal that Akemi closed up on Mekia was very strong. What made the Kochou Demon appear out of no where and total her seal? _

_/Chikako...watashi wa.../ Akemi struggled to open her eyes, but she laid motionless on the ground._

Ninja World: Forest

**"You know you want to battle me, Chikako! Fight!" **Mekia kept on screaming as Chikako was flying high in the air. Chikako led her to the forest that the group was. She screeched in a bone-chilling voice,

**"Koi you coward! Koi so I can kill you!"**

/Sanomi.../ Chikako thought for a moment and she had an idea. She transformed back to her human form with butterfly wings and presented the bow to Sanomi's, or should I say Mekia's face?

**"The Crest Steel Bow? You haven't obtained that much attacks ever since my imouto gave that to you." **Mekia responded. Chikako relaxed herself and only focused on getting Sanomi back. She had less energy and she had to use the final blow towards Mekia.

"Crest Steel Bow Release!" Chikako formed hand signs and in her hand was a rainbow arrow. She held the bow in her hand and connected it with the arrow.

"Take this!" Chikako let go of the bow and the arrow was flying swiftly towards Sanomi's body. It didn't pierce the body, but pierced the soul of Mekia. The dark soul was on the ground and Sanomi was rubbing her forehead softly. She was finally out of the demon's control.

"N-Nani yo?" Sanomi shook her head.

"No time to explain." Chikako pointed weakly to where Sanomi wanted to look. Sanomi's eyes widened.

"A-Akemi-sama?"

"Iie...that's her tsuin...Mekia: the Kochou Demon."

Mekia had dark brown hair that reached her waist. She was wearing a dark purple dress that went down on her ankles and had a black cape behind her back. Unlike Akemi she had crimson eyes of death, long sharp fingernails, and a dark aura all around the area. Whenever the aura touched a plant, leaves fade away like ash.

Sanomi whispered, "T-Tsuin?" Chikako nodded her head with agreement.

"Sanomi, there's something that you need to know." Chikako gripped her bow tightly, "the Kochou Demon can take away life away from the world. There's a reason why we have the legendary Kochou Samurai such as yourself." Sanomi focused her Kochou chakra and her swift sword appeared in her hand. Mekia just scoffed.

"The Kochou Samurai has a purpose in life. To protect the ones that are in danger in the ninja world. However there is one thing..."

"...And that would be?" Sanomi muttered.

"... defeat the Kochou Demon from 50 years ago."

/F-Fifty years?/ Sanomi thought.

"Kochou Samurai Mirai had weakened Mekia long ago. Once she was weakened, Akemi-sama sealed her own sister away, who was the demon. However, Akemi-sama didn't want to kill her own sister so she sealed her away instead in a mind of a baby. Didn't matter where this baby was...or what time period this baby could be."

"Time period...or place...sealed-" Sanomi's eyes widened.

"Y-You mean to say that I-I-I-"

"Hai...Sanomi...you were that baby..." Chikako whispered and turned her head away of shame.

"Mirai...was destined for a different reason. She owned the sword and blacksmith shop from her family. Her family's ancestors were the Kochou People, who were no longer living because of a tragic incident..."

A soft wind was blowing through the trees as they were silent. Both were standing still, turning away from each. Being honest was the best thing that the Kochou Samurai and Guardian have in common. But when it came to being dishonest...Mekia could only chuckle.

**"My, my...nice to know the truth, huh my dear?" **Mekia called out.

"I'm sorry for not telling you earlier...but it was Akemi-sama's orders..." Chikako opened her eyes, seeing that Sanomi was in a state of shock.

"Chikako..." Chikako looked at Sanomi, "I want to talk about something later..." Chikako's eyes widened. She thought that the teen would explode with anger and she was a very sensitive person. How could she not talk about it?

"Right now..." Sanomi gripped her Kochou Sword tightly, glaring at Mekia.

**"So, you're aiming at me other than the guardian you trusted. Too bad. I'll leave you fools alone for now." **Mekia went through Sanomi's body yet Sanomi wasn't being controlled anymore.

"GET OUT RIGHT NOW AND FIGHT!!!" Sanomi shouted.

**"Not now...I must fight my sister...since she is so close to death that I want to finish her..."** Chikako gasped quietly and she clutched her left fist tightly.

/Chikako!/ Chikako heard her name being called and it was Akemi.

/Daijoubu Akemi-sama?/ Chikako asked.

/H-Hai. I'll be okay. Promise that you'll look after Sanomi. I still have enough power left./

/Akemi-sama, Mekia will be there to get you. Stay cautious!/

/Right./ Akemi-sama's voice was no longer heard and Chikako stood there looking at Sanomi silently.

She knew right now that Sanomi was confused. Chikako felt so guilty, not even telling her a thing about how destiny chose Sanomi to be the one. Sanomi would've been the same ordinary middle-school student and would now be going on to high school. But now she was dragged in on this situation.

"Chikako-san." Chikako saw Sanomi look up in the sky.

"Hai?" Chikako responded.

"I'm glad you told me the truth. Usually Akemi-sama would tell me everything. Demo...she didn't tell me every little thing. You are the one that cleared up any question in my mind. I know why I'm here. I'm destined to be the Kochou Samurai of the legend." Chikako was in a verge of tears, but Sanomi prevented her from crying.

"I'm not mad or anything, Chikako-san. I'm just glad there's a purpose for me. I was drawn to this world to have a purpose. I guess this is it, being a Kochou Samurai in an unknown world." She smirked,

"It's a different feeling that I never felt before in my life. I'm not...doing anything stupid or cause anyone to feel bad, yet," She continued more, "I'm...confused about something else..." Sanomi's voice the whole time was monotone.

"I'm really sorry..." Chikako whispered.

"Don't be..." Chikako opened her eyes and saw Sanomi clutching the handle of the Kochou Sword, "...you don't need to be so loyal. After all I'm just a beginning high school student. Everyday I always wondered why I'm a Kochou Samurai. Sometimes I wish to be an animal. They run, swim, or fly free whenever they want to. But they're just like humans..."

Sanomi spotted a pallid butterfly by a daisy and Sanomi crouched down in the soft grass. She pointed a finger so that the butterfly would crawl up.

"A butterfly flies free with its beautiful colors, yet this one doesn't have colors. Every butterfly is different from one another. Some say that the prettiest one is the most saddest one."

"Why is that?" Chikako asked. Sanomi chuckled.

"Even though it has pretty colors it feels bad for the other butterflies. They don't have the same beauty as itself. Sometimes it wishes to be the same, but it can't. A butterfly has many different characteristics yet it loves being what they are."

The butterfly flew out of Sanomi's hand and Sanomi stood up. A light wind went passed her and she breathed in the air.

_"A butterfly can fly free...like me..." She whispered to herself._

"Chikako..." Chikako opened her eyes to look at her.

"I adore you a lot. You remind me of my childhood." Chikako had a faint pink blush on her cheeks.

"I wonder...what you would look like as an adult..." Chikako turned her head away but then she heard a kunai clash in Sanomi's sword.

"Who's there?!" Sanomi shouted. Chikako went inside Sanomi's mind and saw that there were Sound ninja staring at her.

"All right you brat. Where is the group who's looking for Sasuke?" A Sound nin asked harshly.

"Well first of all I'm part of that group." Sanomi revealed.

/Sanomi!/ Chikako shouted.

/Don't worry. I'm winging it./ Sanomi responded.

"Hm? You are? Tough luck kid, but you're time just ran out!" A Sound nin ran towards her and Sanomi could only close her eyes. She wanted to feel the pain of how a Sound nin was fought.

But it never came.

"Hey-what the?" Sanomi opened her eyes and gasped.

"Shikamaru-san!" Sanomi saw Shikamaru using his Shadow Possession jutsu. The Sound nin could not move from this jutsu.

"Hm. Sanomi. You're suppose to be with the group." Sanomi stood up and grasped her sword.

"I'm the 2nd group you know. But I'm glad you're here." Sanomi responded.

"I'm just a decoy, Sanomi. Sakura and Naruto already left with the dog. I'm trying to slow down these guys from getting them." Shikamaru groaned.

/He's running out of chakra./ Sanomi thought.

"Shikamaru, don't do this anymore! I'll fight!"

"No." Sanomi's eyes widened. Shikamaru just said no?

"N-Nani?" Shikamaru groaned.

"I know I'm not one of those guys that would want to do anything, but this is serious. Sanomi, you just had your match and you must still be injured."

"Demo, you had your match earlier than me. Your Shadow Possession jutsu contains a huge amount of chakra. Your chakra is still running low after fighting Temari! Don't push it!"

"Don't argue with me!" Sanomi gasped at the sudden response. Shikamaru struggled to hold on more with his chakra.

"Sanomi...join the group. I'm the decoy. These Sound nin are no big deal. Go now!" Shikamaru shouted.

"Matte-"

"GO!" Shikamaru remembered something. Pakkun said there was a ninth Sound nin following them. Shikamaru sensed the ninth one up in the tree. He tried to use a small amount of the jutsu but it wouldn't reach.

/Oh great...I'm done for.../ Shikamaru thought as the Shadow Possession jutsu faded away. He was still pissed as Sanomi was still with him.

"What are you doing? I told you to go!" Shikamaru shouted at her. Sanomi went in front of him with the sword at hand.

"Go!" Shikamaru argued. But Sanomi was still remaining in her place.

"Man...girls are troublesome..." He muttered.

"I heard that!" Sanomi had an anime vein on her head.

"Well it's true..." Shikamaru said.

"Shikamaru-san, no time for that!" Sanomi pointed to the Sound nin in front of them.

"Is this girl a joke? Playing with a sword is dangerous." The Sound nin was about to get them when suddenly Asuma went behind Shikamaru.

He had the ninth Sound nin unconscious under his arm. Asuma started to fight them with so much force that Sanomi and Shikamaru could only stare. The Sound nin fainted or retreated away from the small group.

"Shikamaru, well done. You can rest now." Shikamaru stared at him. Sanomi made a nod and a smile for him. Shikamaru moaned with lack of chakra.

"Kariko Sanomi right?" Sanomi heard that Asuma spoke with her.

"Hai." Asuma grinned.

"Shikamaru will be fine under my aid. Catch up with the group."

"Are you sure?" Sanomi asked.

"Ee." Sanomi gave a quick thought and nodded.

"Ja ne." Sanomi went up on top of the trees and Asuma said one more thing.

"Be careful!" Sanomi put a thumbs-up and went through the vast forest where there was more danger awaiting her.

Sanomi's Dimension

_"Ah!" Her older sibling Mekia was kicking Akemi roughly. _

_The dimension was half destroyed and Akemi had to do something immediately before the dimension would be gone forever. If it does go away, the mind of a Kochou Samurai would cease to exist. To prevent Sanomi from getting hurt again, Akemi-sama had shield Sanomi's mind so she wouldn't feel the pain of battle. Akemi used a huge amount of energy needed for the shield so she had to persevere as much as possible._

_"Shouldn't you be strong? You are the Kochou Spirit." Mekia chuckled. Akemi clutched dirt on the ground._

_"Mekia! Why? Why did you go to the dark side?" Akemi questioned sadly as she struggled to get up. Mekia thought about answering the question but,_

_**"It doesn't concern you."**_

_"IT DOES CONCERN ME! Tell me now!" Akemi screamed as a shadow ball was now hitting her._

_**"Why should I tell you? Things are left unsaid imouto. Live with it...or not live at all." **Mekia smirked._

_"Iie..."_

_**"Nani?!" **Mekia bellowed._

_"I'll live." Akemi stood up trembling but she did her best to stand up straight in front of her sister, "I'll live to stop you. The only time I die is by protecting the Kochou Samurai."_

_**"Hm..." **Mekia muttered, **"you are just as pathetic..."** Mekia grew one more shadow ball. But once she saw that Akemi disappeared she was shocked._

_**"D-Doko?"**_

_"Right here!" Mekia turned around and the only thing that she saw was a bright light in front of her eyes. _

_She was blinded and saw that Akemi used her Kochou Style: Light Beam tactic. Mekia stood up as she rubbed her eye. In a blink Akemi was in front of her and she fought her hardest. Using a crystal kunai she slashed Mekia's sleeve and Mekia backed away from her._

_**"Smart..." **Mekia grinned evilly. Akemi panted slowly. The Kochou Spirit and Demon remained standing and continued the fight...

* * *

_

A/N: Remember...if you want Dimension 2 that'll be great! It'll be starting on Chapter 31! 


End file.
